Sworn Through Swords
by The Doctor 9
Summary: Crossover between Time Has Passed For Me and Project:Angel...its been three years since Joseph defeated Hades, but Eywa has another task for him...and for help she brings in someone from another time and another dimension
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so here is the first chapter in the Story that i wrote along with GD12...this story is a crossover between time has passed for me...and Project: Angel...if you have never read the story i suggest you do because its an awesome story...very well wriiten.._**

**_I wrote Joseph's POV...But GD12 also put in some work so lets give him some credit too...he wrote all of Emily's POV...so appreciate his contribution.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Years after the events of Time Has Passed For Me.)<strong>

Sil'Kana was by the bonfire at Home Tree, and right next to her were her children, who had all reached the age of three just two days ago. She had to admit they seemed to be developing a little bit faster than any normal child, hell Athena had learned how to make a bone knife not to long ago by doing it subconsciously. Even Joseph was impressed, however his two sons were very jealous of their sister so they all begged their father to teach them how to manipulate bone. Joseph only taught them a bit to satisfy their need for knowledge for only a small amount of time. He promised though that he would train them more when they reached five years of age.

They all were a little disappointed by that, but they were also very excited that their dad was going to teach them how to use their powers. But in the mean time how about we introduce Joseph's three children.

First there was Tsu'Ken, who was named after Sil'Kana's dead brother, he acted very over protective of his mother and sometimes acted just like how Sil'Kana's brother acted when Joseph met him the afterlife. Hell, if Eywa allowed reincarnation on Pandora, then Tsu'Ken was practically a exact replica personality wise to Sil'Kana's brother. However he did look a lot like his father, except that his skin was a lighter shade of blue than his fathers. Joseph had given all three of his children weapons that would suit them best, but they would not be able to use them until they started training. Basically Tsu'Ken was given Dual Swords.

Secondly, there is Ke'lik, who was the fearless one of the group in a way he had Sil'Kana's personality but also a bit of Joseph's personality. He always seemed to be off doing dangerous stunts, and sometimes it got him into trouble. When he was just six months old, he crawled out of his crib and came across a Viperwolf nest, he ended up making friends with one of the cubs until the mother brought him back to Home Tree, which was kind of weird to see a viper wolf bring a baby back instead of eating it. Ke'lik was given a weapon that resembled a scythe, and again Joseph was not going to let him train with it yet.

And last but not least, there is Athena, Joseph's only daughter and the only girl besides Sil'Kana in the family, she was exactly like her father in every way, she had even inherited his blue eyes. And if it wasn't for the fact she was a girl she would look exactly like him. She was a normal child, but she had proven herself to be calm and collective when she would be playing certain games with other children. However that didn't matter much, because being a kid she was still an energetic prankster who loved to pull tricks on her Uncle Gaia. Her weapon of choice was actually quite surprising, she had a short sword and a shield, which was kind of weird due to the fact how similar she was to the actual greek goddess.

All in all, Joseph may not play favorites, but since his son's always seemed to run off to Sil'Kana, he usually spent a lot of time with Athena. And they were pretty close in terms of a father daughter relationship, he had taken her with him flying one time. To explain that situation, he had made a harness that would attach her to him but not messing up his flight pattern while he was using his wings. She had been the first one besides her mother to fly like that with him, however her brothers soon wanted to do that too, so Joseph Happily complied.

And that got all three of the children riled up about wanting to learn how to use their wings to fly. One time Ke'lik had tried to learn how to on his own, but when he tried to jump off a branch, his wings weren't strong enough to support him, and he fell into an cold lake. Athena and Tsu'ken were laughing at him when he came home all wet and cold. Of course, their thoughts and memories were completely interrupted when they heard a familiar noise of flapping wings.

**"Sempu!" **All three of the children yelled out as they saw their father descending towards the bonfire.

**"Hey Kids! Hows it going?" **Joseph yelled while all three of the children tackled him.

**"We missed you!" **Athena said while her father just chuckled at the three, while Sil'Kana was just smiling at the group.

**"Well you know that I have to help out the people when I can...besides I missed you guys too...but how about for now...we just eat?" **Joseph said while the three kids got off of him and they all sat down next to Sil'Kana.

Of course, all of them were chatting amongst themselves, especially when Gaia came over with his mate and his son. Who was also very good friends with Joseph's children, however Gaia seemed like he was about to cry a bit for some reason.

**"Hey Bro...whats with the long face?" **Joseph asked as Gaia just showed him his face, and the fact his blue face was covered in pink paint.

**"Wow...scratch that...what happened to your face?" **Joseph asked as Gaia just pointed to his three kids and his own son.

**"What did you four do?" **Joseph asked as he looked at that all.

**"We...may have...supposedly put a paint bomb above his hammock." **Tsu'Ken said Gaia was glaring a bit at him.

**"Guys...its funny...but next time you want to pull a prank...make sure I'm included." **Joseph said with a grin on his face, and Gaia just fell flat on his ass.

**"What? Are you freaking kidding me? Come on!" **Gaia was hoping that they would be punished a bit.

**"Oh don't worry...I'll punish them...FIFTY LAPS AROUND HOMETREE TOMORROW!" **He said while doing a dramatic pose.

His three kids groaned a bit, the distance around home tree was at least the size of a High School Track, and Joseph really liked to train by running around it. However whenever his kids needed a punishment he would take them with. Of course it was a lot better than the number of laps that he usually ran...which they still didn't know the average number.

But all in all, they all had to turn in for the night, Sil'Kana and Joseph going to their shared Hammock, and the kids sleeping in hammocks right next to them. And with that in mind they all drifted off to sleep.

_**MEANWHILE IN JOSEPH'S DREAM**_

Joseph seemed to be walking through a strange dream like sequence, wait of course he was he was freaking dreaming after all! But this time it was a little different than a regular dream, instead of his usual nightmares, he seemed to be surrounded by a more comforting feeling. Almost as if he felt all of his nightmares go away as if they never even existed. Not to mention he seemed to be surrounded by pure white again. But then he took some time to take in his surroundings and he realized where he was.

**"Joseph..." **He heard a heavenly voice say, a voice he knew all too well as he let a small smile grace his face,

**"Eywa." **He said as he turned around to see Eywa's form.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV:<p>

I don't know how long I've been walking down this beach. But I do know it has been some time since I have been in the realm of the living. I sat on a rock that over looked the Ink colored water. I could see the moon up in the sky. There were millions of stars in the sky. But the moon and the stars had remained the way they were ever since I arrived in this world…A world where time is an illusion. I huddled my feet in closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I felt the cool sea breeze brush pass my skin.

I still wore the clothing that I had worn when I still was alive. I still had the black tank top and the black torn pants. My light brown hair had grown down passed my shoulders.

I sighed. There was nothing here. No sign of living life. Nothing. Only the sand, The weird rock formations, The moon and stars in the sky, And the ink colored water. Everything was the same here. I tried walking down the side of the beach, And I even walked all the way around the islands coast line. Nothing.

I ran my hand through my hair. I was starting to feel lonely. And worried about what is happening back in the realm of the living. Has Alex and the Na'vi defeated the RDA? Has my plan helped Alex. Is my boyfriend Ares…Dead. All of these thoughts ran through my head. I wish I could speak with Eywa. But the last time I talked with her was when she saved me from Her. Then Eywa just told me to rest. But I couldn't rest. I wanted to see at least a living thing on this island. Any thing! That way at least I know I'm not alone…But at least my memories of my friends helped keep me feeling alright.

I smiled.

**"Time to move."**I said as I stood up from the rock I sat on. Slowly I jumped of the rock and onto the white sand and I began to walk down the beach again. As I walked I began to think about Alex. My brother. Well he is my brother in a way. Except I was created from the cells of his dead little sister Emily White. I was sent to Pandora and was meant to learn how to enjoy killing the Na'vi with my ability's the nanites gave me. I had the ability to control five elements. Electricity, Fire, Water, Ice and wind. But I chose to rebel against the RDA since I began to become friends with Na'vi children. One who is my best friend, Neytiri. But when I turned sixteen I began to die due to my cells being damaged. The RDA had planned it, So they wanted my boyfriend Project Ares to consume my body and it's nanites so they could track Alex down, Since he is a nanite project to and has the potential to be the most powerful one alive.

But luckily I came up with a plan…Which has succeeded partially. The rest is up to Alex. Ares reluctantly had to kill me. I still remembering seeing his sad crimson feline eyes looking into mine as I died in his arms. The last thing I told him was that he wasn't a monster and that I loved him. I felt a tear role out of my eyes as I walked.

But I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a bright radiant light appear from out in the ocean's horizon. I took a closer look. This was the only form of light I have seen since I arrived other than the moons shine. I was curious about it. Maybe if I swam out towards the light I could find some place else I could travel. Besides, This island is starting to get boring to me. And I don't think I could drown since I'm already dead. I shrugged and quickly ran towards the water and I began to swim towards the light.

When my body first entered the water, It felt like I had just jumped into a bucket of Ice water. But I began to swim. I paddled and paddled, Fighting against the strength of the waves trying to push me back towards the island. But I resisted the flow. I continued to swim and swim. I noticed I was getting closer to the light. But that's when I noticed that the light was some kind of…Wall. A wall that looked like golden flames. Suddenly I stopped swimming. If these were flames I'd better stir clear of the…What the!

I soon felt a gigantic wave come up from behind me and start to push me towards the wall! I struggled to go against the waves. But it was no use. I was only a few feet away from the wall. Tried one more time to push away. But the current swept me away in one mighty push. I quickly shut my eyes and covered my face. I expected to feel burning…But that never came. Instead I felt myself falling. My eyes opened to see that I was falling!

**"CRAP!"**I yelled out. I noticed that I was falling down some kind of water fall. I looked bellow me to see water beneath me. My eyes shut again. The next thing I heard was SPLASH!

I felt myself being pushed by a current in some kind of river. I quickly swam up to the surface. When I felt my upper body splash out of the water I quickly opened my eyes. I could see that there were plants all around the side of the river and giant trees. I didn't make anymore observations. I quickly reached for a some kind of tree limb and grabbed hold of it and pulled myself out of the current. I then began to move towards the solid ground. When I felt my feet touch the solid ground I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

After a few seconds I stood up and looked around me. My eyes opened when I recognized the plants and the environment…I was on Pandora! How? I shook my head in confusion.

**"Emily."**I heard a woman's voice say behind me. I quickly turned around.

I saw a Na'vi woman with white hair and sapphire colored eyes and was wearing some kind of white dress. She seemed to be radiating some kind of whitish aura around her. My eyes widened.

**"Eywa…How…How am I…" I**said trying to make since of all of this while trying to resist the urge to collapse on the ground in exhaustion and the freezing feeling I felt all around me.

**"I will reveal everything to you Emily…But please, You must sit and regain your strength. And then I will explain."**Eywa said to me.


	2. Explanation

**_Okay everyone, here is the second chapter to the sequel to Time Has Passed For Me and the crossover between Project: Angel...again i would like to thank GD12 for all of his help...since he wrote Emily's POV._**

**_And so far i like how things started for this story, we may have only gotten one review so far, but I'm sure all you readers out there will leave some more for us if we work hard enough, so wait no longer here is the chapter. And we both hope you enjoy it._**

**_Pandoramyland777 & GD12  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Joseph's POV<em>**

**"Eywa? Whats going on? And why are you here?" **I asked as I had no idea why Eywa would visit me now of all times.

**"What? I can't come and visit one of my favorite Na'vi?" **She said in a joking manner, but I cut to the point right then.

**"Come on Eywa, We both know you don't favor anyone because everyone is equal...so whats up?" **I said as I saw that she frowned a bit, probably at the fact that I didn't understand her humor.

**"You should try to loosen up a bit." **She said while doing a strange pout, but I just ignored the cute look she was giving off.

**"I am loose...i just don't understand it." **I said as I was still having trouble with all this emotions stuff, I mean sure I had a family and I was happy.

But I was still thinking to myself, how can I raise a family? How can I raise a family if I never really had one to begin with? How am I going to handle this, I mean sure I loved my children and my mate, but sometimes I just had problems understanding some of the things I saw other parents and their children do. Heck, I even have trouble playing games with my children because I didn't understand what was going on. But I looked over to Eywa and I thought I saw tears in her eyes, but I didn't know why she seemed to be crying.

**_"I can't believe that he still cannot understand everything around him...at least he has the main parts down, so he isn't completely emotionless...but it looks like that the spark in his eyes that he had all those years ago has faded...I really hope that SHE can help him." _**Eywa thought while I just looked at her wondering if those were tears running down her cheeks.

**"Eywa? Are you crying?" **I asked, since I didn't really seemed to understand why people cried, after all I was taught never to cry. Especially when I was back on Earth in Project Olympus.

**_"What are you crying for monster! We all know those tears are fake! Monsters never cry! So stop crying! Do you think you deserve to cry like a human!" _**Apparently one of the nurses who was responsible for what happened to me back on earth said that back to me when I was still five years old and they tested my pain tolerance.

Sometimes it was rather painful, I remember how they would literally try to make us suffer as Jesus suffered to try and make our pain tolerance go up. And if you cried, your pain was further increased by all the damage they did to you. And it got even worse due to the fact that since we all had regenerative abilities they could just keep doing it...over and over again.

**"Its only the rain." **She said as she turned away for a bit, and I got confused and was about to say something.

**"But there is no-" **I was cut off as it started raining hard in my dream.

**"You were saying?" **She said with a grin as I looked at her, and I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

**"Okay, now that we got that over with...why are you here...in my dream?" **I asked as she just motioned for me to sit down and that we would speak.

**"Joseph...I have some bad news and some good news." **She said as I just sat there and started absorbing the information like a sponge.

**"Okay how about the bad news first." **I said as she just sighed and changed the dream scape into that of a nice beach setting that was nice and warm.

**"Okay...well you remember how three years ago I said that you would need to defend our home and our people again?" **She asked as I just nodded my head and started to talk back.

**"Yes...I trained myself into the ground, I trained until my bones broke and my body bled...basically I have been training myself for that ever since you told me...to serve Eywa...and to protect my family." **I said as I noticed that she was frowning a bit but smiling a bit.

**_"While I do not like the fact that he hurts himself so much when he is training, it is good to see that he cares so much about his family...but I have seen his mate cry over how hard he works sometimes...and how she wishes that Joseph wasn't the bearer of such a burden...but all in all they still love each other...its amazing how they can fight their way through this stuff...but still he shouldn't train himself so hard...his children still need him...and he won't be able to help him if he kills himself training one time." _**She thought as I just looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

**"Um...Eywa...you there?" **I asked as I snapped her out of her weird trance like state and brought here back to earth...or in this case Pandora.

**"Oh Sorry! But anyway, there is a threat coming, and it is going to be greater than the last battle you had with Hades." **She said while I stood up in shock.

**"Your kidding...something that is a greater threat than Hades...there is no way there is another project out there that is as strong as him!" **I yelled out because I did not want to fight something that was stronger than Hades. Mostly because I was still getting used to my power over bone.

**"Relax, it won't be something stronger than Hades...its actually a large threat, but they are no where near the level of Hades...but they will be tough opponents." **She said as I just stared at her in confusion.

**"What are you talking about?" **I asked as she looked up at me with sad eyes.

**"Joseph, you remember why Project Olympus was started right?" **She asked as I just nodded my heads.

**"Well, they could not completely copy all of the research done during Project Olympus...so instead they tried to make the perfect killer...a mindless, emotionless, killer of a super soldier." **She said while I was wondering how that was going to be a problem.

**"I know what your thinking, and to answer your question, these Soldiers are incredibly hard to kill, not to mention they feel no pain, and they will continue to fight even if their limbs are cut off." **She said while I realized the danger of the situation.

**"Okay, but can't I just fry them?" **I asked but I saw her lift her head up in confusion.

**"I'm not entirely sure, not even I have access to all the information in the world, so I am not sure just how strong these super soldiers are." **She said while I just sighed and breathed out a bit.

**"Okay then, whats the good news." **I asked as I was hoping that it was something that could help me out.

**"You won't be alone in this fight, I have called in some help." **She said while I rolled my eyes at her.

**"I don't see how they will help since they are probably regular Na'vi or Humans." **I said as I got a little annoyed at that.

**"No its not like that...the person I am sending...well she is like you." **She said as that got my attention and I looked at her with my calculating eyes.

**"Like me? Who is this...person?" **I asked as I was wondering how the person that Eywa was talking about was going to help me.

**"Her name is Emily...she is from another dimension...to put it in simple terms...she is very strong...but she will need your help." **She said as I just wondered why this Emily person would need my help.

**"Why would she need my help?" **I asked as I was voicing my thoughts.

**"Lets just say you are the only one who can and leave it at that." **She said as she started to fade away and I started to wake up.

**_"I only hope that she can help heal all the wounds that lie in your heart...I just hope that she never ends up viewing your memories...your memories are possibly some of the most painful things that I have ever seen." _**Eywa thought as she remembered all of the memories of Joseph's torture when he was in Project Olympus.

It was even more sickening that most of the pain inflicted on him was when he was still just an innocent child. She had no idea how someone could torture and treat a child like they were a demon and a monster. But that was something that she wished never happened to anyone again, and she would make sure that something like that never happened amongst her people.

**"Very well...I promise you I will not fail." **I said as she just smiled at me.

**"I know you won't." **She said as she faded away completely and I just woke up from my sleep.

**_"So Eywa has a mission for me...well I have a mission to complete right now anyway...i still have to go and see if there is any Human activity in that base I saw yesterday." _**I said as I grabbed my two swords.

These two swords were probably some of my most prized creations, the one that I was holding in my right hand was my midnight black sword with a sinister quality to it, that had killed many things. I called this sword _Devil's Cry._

And then there was the sword in my left hand, that was pure white in design and had almost an angelic type of aura around it. I called this sword _Angel's Cry._

So I kissed all of my sleeping children on the forehead, and I kissed my mate on the lips but it wasn't enough to wake her up. And I set off to check out the human base that was supposedly occupied by humans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily's POV<strong>_

After ten minutes of sitting on the ground and trying to warm up and dry off I finally felt strong enough to speak with Eywa with out shivering. We sat in the forest nearby the river. We were both sitting on the grassy ground, I sat quietly while waiting for Eywa to speak and answer my questions. Like how on earth am I back on Pandora. And why was Eywa able to appear in front of me, I mean she is the goddess of Pandora and she has to be apart of the planet in order to keep it from falling apart, The only way she can appear to someone is through a dream. Or if they're dead…Wait am I!

**"****No Emily…You are in a way not dead on this world."** She said. She must've read my mind or something or must have known I was going to ask that question. Well she is a goddess.

**"****I don't understand Eywa?"** I asked. But then I remembered that she said I wasn't_ "Dead on this world". _

Eywa thought for a moment. She must have known this would be tricky to explain to me**. "Emily, Do you believe in other reality's?"** She asked me. I thought for a moment. Different reality's?

I shrugged. **"I guess."** I said.

Eywa smiled. **"You are not on the same world you once knew. This world is different. It is apart of a different reality than the one you came from."** She said. I fought back the urge to laugh…But I remembered that I was in front of the Goddess of the world I am on right now.

**"I understand that is hard to believe Emily, But it is the truth. It is how you are here, And how I am speaking to you outside of a dream or the world you were previously at." **She said as I just looked at her.

I actually believed what she was telling me right now. I don't know why. But I knew that I could trust her, since of course she saved me from **Her**.** "I believe you my lady."** I said.

But then I began to think about my friends.** "Wait! But how am I even here. I mean my body was dead. I am dead! How can you transport me here when I'm already dead?"** I asked.

**"****It is simple Emily. I didn't bring your body here…I brought your spirit."** She said.

**"****My spirit?"** I asked.

She nodded. **"Yes. And I was able to allow you to maintain a actual physical form."**

It makes since. But there was one question lingering in my mind. Well two anyways.

**"****Why did you bring me here then?"** I asked.

Eywa was silent for a moment. **"Because, Just like in the reality you have come from…This world also has a danger that is starting to take form."** She said.

**"****The RDA? The Doctor's plan?…**_**Her?**_**"** I asked. She shook her head.

**"****The humans who wished to harm our world in this reality are no longer on this world. The ones responsible for the events that are happening in our world in the reality that I brought you from, ****Do not exist here. But the Humans that harmed the world you are on now…Their threat still lingers. And in fact. They are preparing again to destroy my people on this world."** She said looking down at the ground worriedly. I was still processing the information. So the Doctor doesn't exist here. But the RDA and some of the people who work for them exist, And wish to destroy the Na'vi.

**"****That's why you have brought me here? To help the Na'vi in this reality."** I said.

Eywa looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and stood up.

**"Then I will help them!"** I said.

Eywa just smiled gratefully at me.** "Thank you…But there is one problem with your current state." **She said her face serious.

**"There is something that is missing in your spirit."** She said.

I was going to ask what she meant. But then It dawned on me. I raised my hand and tried to form electricity. Nothing. Fire. Nothing. Water. Nothing. Ice! Nothing! Wind!…Nothing!

I placed my hand on my chest. I felt that my powers were still with me…But I couldn't access them.** "I can't use my kinetic abilities!"** I said. Eywa nodded at me.

**"****Yes. Due to me summoning you from another reality of our world. You are unable to use most of your abilities." **She said in sorrowful tone.

**"****Crap!" **I said. How was I going to help the Na'vi on this world!

**"****But do not worry young one."** She said. I looked up at Eywa as she slowly stood up.

**"There is someone who can help you regain access to most of your abilities."** She said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

**"****Who is it?"** I asked.

Eywa simply looked at me. **"His name is…Joseph. Seek him and he will help you. But at the same time he will need your help. The threat that is coming is to great for him. And he needs your guidance on one subject that is causing him pain." **

**"****What is it?"** I asked.

**"****I cannot tell you."** She said.

**"It is something you must discover and help on your own."** She said as I was at least satisfied with the answer.

**"****Where can I find him?"** I asked. Eywa closed her eyes and I felt images enter my mind. Of some kind of old base. Most likely once used by humans.

Eywa opened her eyes. **"I have something for you."** She said. She raised her hand and soon a glow came from around my body.

**"These will help you."** When the glow subsided I saw a some festhers fly up into the air. I looked at my body and my eyes widened. I was now wearing silver armor around my chest, arms, legs. The armor was light weight making it easy for me to move. There were some markings on it. Around my left side was a white feathered sash which covered my leg. And in my left hand was a sword that looked like it was half gun. Except it waas designed to look like a traditional sword and there was no barrel. What! The armor was what I used to wear before I rebel against the RDA. And the Hybrid sword was Blaze, My weapon that I used to wield as well.

**"****How?"** I asked.

**"****I was able to form these for you Emily. These will help you while you fight this new threat."** Eywa said.

I examined myself again. I noticed the white feathers on my sash rustling due to the wind.

I smiled and bowed, **"Thank you. My lady."** I said.

Eywa smiled and was about to leave until I asked. **"One more thing, Has Alex and the others defeated the RDA?"** I asked.

Eywa smiled and nodded. **"Yes…And Alex has defeated Ares. But there are still a few humans who wish to destroy my peoples homes. And the Doctor and some of his men are still on our world. But Alex is now tracking them so that way he can defend his mate ,his friends and family, and the people that had accepted him into their clan."** She said.

I smiled.** "Okay, Thank you." **I said. Eywa smiled slowly she closed her eyes and the white aura around her began to brighten and eventually she disappeared in a flash. When the light died down she was gone.

I looked up at the sky for a moment and then smiled. My friends at home were fine now. Alex would fight to defend them…But now I have something I must do. I turned around. I felt my feathered sash lightly flap. I soon began to run through the forest. After a few seconds I was running in inhuman and InNa'vi speed. I smiled. My enhanced speed was still with me. As I ran I began to think of what Eywa said. An alternate reality huh. It does not matter to me. I will fight to defend the Na'vi! No matter what threat comes my way. I will fight with all of my strength. I quickly strapped blaze to my back and continued to run. Where ever this Joseph was. I had to find him, So he can help me…And I can help him.


	3. Human Base

**_Okay here is yet another chapter of Sworn Through Swords brought to you by GD12 and Pandoramyland777.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I had just started my flight towards the human base that I was supposed to eradicate. I had to admit I was in the mood for flying today so I chose to keep all of my heavy armor on so it would weigh me down and make the trip last longer. I had to admit the enhanced speed I got whenever a piece of armor receded back into my skin was very useful. But I liked my fights to last longer than a couple of seconds, so I usually liked to slow myself down.

For some reason I don't know why, I had grown a little bit addicted to battle, for some reason I felt a thrill whenever I was facing a strong opponent. I was guessing that it was probably a side effect of being one of the top subjects at Project Olympus. Of course that was only on the battlefield, and off the battlefield I was a completely different person. Either way, I had gotten a bit excited when I found out there was a human base that was still filled with marines. All though the two conflicting sides of my personality sometimes made killing difficult.

On one hand there was the side of me that was peaceful and didn't want to shed blood, on the other hand there was the semi sadistic battle loving side of me that wanted to fight strong opponents. I swear it was like having a evil villain and a superhero argue in your head. All though I always managed to get around that problem. But anyway back to the story, and I can finally tell you what is currently going on in my world.

I was about a half mile away from the human base, so the chances were that I was going to arrive soon. Of course I checked ahead of time to make sure that this base didn't have any Anti Aircraft guns like last time, because those things hurt like hell. I may almost be indestructible but back when I didn't have the bone armor ability it sucked to be hit by those things. Especially when you had to fight a couple of soldiers when you were weakened. But now looking back, I realized how much stronger I have become ever since then. Hell depending on the size of the bullets I could even ignore the pain of gunfire, as long as they didn't shoot me in the head, sure it wouldn't kill me due to the advanced regeneration. But when all the brain circuits had to get regenerated it was annoying as hell.

So anyway, I had finally reached the base after what seemed like an hour of thinking to myself. And I landed right in front of the front gate, and sure enough there were a couple of guards outside, who had just seen me and had recognized me from their spy drones. And I LOVED seeing the looks of fear on their faces, especially when they saw my armor. For some reason I was hearing explosions and gunshots coming from the other side of the base, but I just ignored it and figured they were training with demolition squadrons.

_**"S-Shit! This is the guy who they call the Archangel of the Omaticaya! Archangel...LOOKS MORE LIKE A DEMON TO ME!" **_The Marine thought as he noticed the demonic looking bone helmet that was looking at him with a cold emotionless stare.

However what confused the marine and his buddies was the fact that I had made the armor around my torso disappear and started walking forward. I even made the lower part of my helmet disappear so they could all see my sadistic smirk that would make Hades look like a kitten. In fact I think thats where I got my sadistic streak from, maybe when I merged with Hades power, some of his personality managed to transfer over on accident...oh who am I kidding that just sounds stupid.

_**(For a description of what his Smirk looks like, think Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach.)**_

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR! LIGHT HIM UP!" **The lead marine yelled out as him and his buddies started unloading magazines into my body. Oh how foolish they were to believe they could kill me.

I felt all the bullets hit my body, but they all were just spit out when my regenerative ability kicked in. And I just kept walking forward while slowing drawing Devil's Cry from its sheath. And of course the Marines were starting to freak out as I just kept walking forward while my smirk was not fading at all. I had to admit, I LOVED to scare the hell out of people, it made me laugh on the inside that they would be pissing themselves from fear.

**"H-HE CAN'T BE KILLED!"** One of the marines yelled out as I launched at him while holding Devil's Cry in my hand.

At first he brought his combat knife out and tried to deflect the blow, however what he wasn't expecting was me whipping out Angel's Cry and using that sword to sever his head while I cut off his hand while he dropped the knife. Oh but that didn't end right there, because as soon as the knife left his hand, I spun around and caught the knife with my TEETH.

And I managed to kick one marine in the side of the head, while I stabbed another one with the knife in my mouth. Of course the taste of blood was less than satisfying, it tasted really coppery so in other words it tasted like someone poured molten pennies down my throat.

**"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" **The Marine yelled out as I just looked at him with a cold glare.

**"Isn't it obvious...you try and hurt me family...and I will make sure you do not live to harm ANYONE!" **I yelled out as I used Devil's Cry to decapitate him.

**"I had to admit, I thought there would be more guys." **I said as I was wondering where the rest of the soldiers were.

But speak of the devil, as soon as I said that I heard the alarms go off and I saw a bunch of marines surround me holding automatic weapons. It was then I rolled my eyes at these guys, they should know that guns wouldn't hurt me if I just killed their buddies without even trying. Well, actually it was more like I was screwing around with them trying to make myself look like some guy out of a TV show, but that was beside the point.

_**"Oh just great, first we have that one crazy woman attack us...and now we got the Demon of the Omaticaya with us here too...just great." **_The Sargeant thought as he recognized the armor I was wearing as the armor worn by the Archangel/Demon of the Omaticaya.

Lets just say that over the past year or so, when I had been hunting the remaining humans on Pandora, I had grown a reputation among the humans. While the Na'vi people called me the Archangel of the Omaticaya clan, because of how I protected them. The RDA had come to call me the exact opposite, they instead called me a demon, because of the way I fight and how I could kill them all with just hand to hand combat and with a sword.

But anyway, when I saw all of them staring at me, I just sighed and grew all of my armor back so the demonic looking helmet came back along with the upper torso region of my armor.

Basically since I don't want to go into detail right now, lets just say that the end result was not pretty. I had no time to deal with them, so I decided to use a shock wave to take care of them all. I had to admit combing my wings with electricity made one hell of a shock wave. But anyway I soon folded my wings back onto my back and I put Devil's Cry and Angel's Cry back into their sheaths.

It was at that moment I realized I still had the combat knife in my mouth so I just decided to spit it out since it tasted like that one guys sweat.

So I walked into the base, and surprisingly no one else tried to attack me, which was weird because usually I had to deal with a lot of these guys in order to get to the information I needed to collect. For some reason whenever I cleared out these bases there was always information on another base hidden within the center of the base. So I was also looking for any information on any other base that may have been on Pandora.

Of course as I was walking backwards, I heard a sound, it was obviously footsteps, and whoever they belonged to they were very close...so close in fact that I was standing back to back with them.

I noticed that there was something different about this one person, whoever they were I could sense that he or she was not like the other grunts I faced. This one just seemed to radiate strength, and I had to admit my battle loving side was starting to come out again as I drew Devil's Cry from its sheath.

_**"Finally a challenge! Oh this will be FUN!"**_ My battle loving streak said as I turned around and I saw that my sword had been blocked by another sword.

Oh a fellow swordsman or woman! Oh this just kept getting better and better!

* * *

><p><strong>EMILYS POV<strong>

The base that Eywa had showed me in the vision was just a few miles away. While standing on a tree limb I was able to scope the area. Eywa failed to mention to me that there were RDA grunts running the base. I sighed. This wasn't good. I felt like attacking the base, but with only my enhanced strength, speed and semi durability it was going to be difficult. I thought for a moment and then I drew blaze. Then I ran my finger over the edge of the blade lightly. I smirked. Blaze was still as sharp as it was back at home. This was going to easy.

I took a deep breath and jumped out of the tree and landing on the ground and then I charged forward towards the fence. As I got closer to the base on of the marines on the other side saw me running forward very fast. He was about to speak into his comlink but I jumped over the fence in one leap. As I landed on the other side of the fence. I saw a bunch of marines begin to approach when they saw me. They raised their guns at me.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I smiled.

**"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a lady."** I said in a cocky tone which I barely used.

All of the marines remained tense. I sighed. I slowly drew blaze and then waited a moment. I saw marines in AMP's start to approach. I smirked. I quickly ran forward and then jumped towards an AMP suit and sliced the AMP's arms in half with ease and then brought the blade into the pilots chest. The marines began to fire at me. I closed my eyes and took a back flip into the air. Since the marines had surrounded me in a circle. And by me back flipping, they ended up shooting their own men as I had avoided the blasts.

When I landed I charged forward and stabbed Blaze into a marines chest and then quickly ran and attacked more of the marines. The Marines continues to fire but I was to fast for any of them to actually hit me.

As I fought my way towards the center of the base I had nearly taken out all of the marines in nearly five minutes. I had destroyed some vehicles and they were set a blaze. As I killed another group of marines I noticed that they had all stopped coming at me. Looks like I took care of them. I examined the destruction around me and then I sighed.

**"When will you guys learn."** I said.

**"Even in a different world, You guys will never harm the Na'vi while I am alive and there are people willing to fight for them."** I said to the emptiness.

I was about to step forward until I heard a strange noise come from behind me. It sounded like metal…But at the same time bone like. That's when I felt a presence behind me. From what I could tell we were standing back to back. Not facing each other…And I knew that whoever it was isn't Na'vi or human. I don't know who it is. But it maybe the threat Eywa spoke of.

We stood in silence for a moment. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. I slowly held blaze out. After another moment of silence. We both quickly turned around to face one another and both our blades clashed.


	4. Joseph vs Emily

**_Another chapter has been published presented to you by Pandoramyland777 and GD12...please support the official release_**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I looked up at the figure and my eyes widened. The person who was standing in front of me was about the size of a Na'vi. But he was covered in some kind of bone like armor. The helmet looked threatening in my opinion. Blaze had clashed with his sword that seemed to have a sinister aura around it. Just by looking at the blade, I could tell that it had killed many lives. I felt the figure begin to try and over power me. I quickly performed a back flip away from the figure. As I did that I heard the figure laugh and charge at me.

When he was right in front of me I slashed Blaze at him. But my blade didn't even leave a dent on his armor.

**"****Crap!"** I said aloud. The man laughed again and then slashed his blade at me which I just barely missed.

I slashed again with blaze and both our blades clashed and released several sparks. I jumped upward and kicked the man in the helm. But as my foot made contact I heard a light cracking noise, but that was it.

_**'**__**Physical attacks wont break through that armor.' **_I thought. Right as I landed on the ground the man charged forward at me slashing his blade. I deflected the blow and was about to strike him until I felt him grab me by my neck and forced me through a stone wall. We landed on the other side of the wall and I now found myself in a deserted vehicle storage. I landed on the ground. Luckily due to my semi durability and my armor. I was able to survive the crash.

Again I stood up and saw the figure charge at me again and this time he had two swords drawn. When he was in front of me he began to strike at me with quick blows. Luckily I dodged each of the blows and then countered by slashing blaze at one of his hands which caused him to drop one blade. I then heard him growl in irritation due to my lucky strike.

**"****You're tough, I'll give you that!"** He said.

I stayed in my fighting stance. He laughed out loud and then charged me again this time with far greater speed than before. I had no time to evade. He grabbed me by my neck and then the next thing I saw shocked me.

Black wings appeared from his back.

**"****What the!"** I said. He laughed again and then he flew up into the air and then threw across the Vehicle storage room. I flew into a wall and left a big dent in the wall. Slowly I climbed out of it.

I saw him walking over to me. I saw that he had now revealed the bottom of his face to me by having the armor around his mouth disappear. I now saw a crazed smile. He was enjoying this.

My hand clinched into a fist. If this is the threat that Eywa spoke of…He could not be allowed to live. This threat had to be eliminated. I slowly stood. I would defend the Na'vi on this world. Even if it killed me!

I looked around me. If there was anything useful I could use. Then it would most likely help me against this thing…This dark angel or what ever it is. I finally noticed a cord that was spouting off electricity rapidly. I then looked at blaze. I knew how Blaze worked. For it's full power. I needed electricity. But it had to be conducted through my touch. I looked at the cord again and finally I came up with a plan. If I could touch the electricity radiating from the end of the cord, since I still have some of my abilities and due to electricity not being able to harm me, then I could be able to act as a conductor for Blaze. But there were to possibilities of what could happen. One: I could successfully transfer electricity to blaze…Or two: If I do not retain my electric resistance. Then I would be fried. I then decided I had to try. I slowly picked my self up off the ground and lifted blaze up by it's hilt.

**"****Come on! Is that all you've got!"** The man said. I looked up at him and smirked.

**"****No, I'm just getting charged up!"** I said. I quickly ran for the cord and touched the electrified end and I felt electricity start run through my body. But luckily I didn't feel any pain. I smirked as I lifted blaze up which now began to radiate a electric blue aura. I saw the mans smile turn into a look of surprise.

**"****Blaze! Initiate Ravanger mode!"** I yelled. Soon I saw Blaze's blade to change. It now folded up into some kind of gun barrel. I smirked. Blaze was a hybrid of a sword and a gun. It had two modes. Commando which turned it into a sword, And Ravanger, Which transformed the blade into a gun but it needed electricity to run through the blade. I rested my index finger on the trigger…And pulled it.

A giant blast of electricity flew out of the barrel and went directly to the man. The blast hit the man in the chest and he was sent flying backwards due to the force of the blast. After thirty seconds the blast died down. I let go of the cord and I felt myself kneel to the ground and I saw Blaze turn back into commando mode…That was…electrifying!

As I was about to stand up, I heard a noise coming from across the room. I looked up in shock to see the man slowly walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I looked at the person whose sword had just clashed with mine. I had to admit I was surprised to see that a regular sword could stand against Devil's Cry. But I noticed that the woman's sword had some kind of unique design. But I could tell that her blade had not taken as many lives as mine, it fact it seemed to radiate an almost innocent quality. But I figured that I would not be able to let this woman live, if she was in this base then she was obviously working with the humans. And that would mean that she would have to be eradicated just like the other humans who would dare harm the Na'vi...or more specifically MY FAMILY!

So I quickly started pushing my sword against hers, but surprisingly she was actually pretty strong and she was very acrobatic as she did a back flip away from me. Oh now this was getting better and better! Finally someone who was stronger than most of the people I had fought, oh this would be a great battle indeed.

Man, something tells me that when I gained Hades Power...i must have merged with him otherwise I would not love battle this much. But I had to admit this was starting to get very interesting. So I let a really sinister laugh leave my throat and charged at the woman. However she saw an opening that I was letting her have and she tried to use her sword to slash at my armor. And I was laughing at the look on her face when she realized that it wouldn't do anything.

**"Crap!" **I heard her yell out as I started to slash at her again, but she was still very acrobatic and she was dodging each slash.

Oh I was so happy that I was actually getting a decent fight out of this. But then she quickly countered with a couple of slashes back and I was just parrying each and every one of the blows. I had to admit she was a pretty good swords woman, hell if she wasn't an enemy I would even want to have her as a sparring partner. But then she surprised me a bit by using her flexibilty to try and kick through my helmet. And I was again surprised when I actually heard a small crack, but it was only a small crack and that was obviously just a small part of the armor breaking.

_**"Impressive, she managed to do more damage to my armor than anyone else...OH THIS IS FUN!" **_I thought as she tried to deflect my sword but I tackled her and sent us both through a wall.

At first I was thinking she wouldn't get up due to the fact we both went through a wall, but I was once again surprised when I noticed that she got up and didn't even seem to be hindered the slightest. Damn, whoever this woman was she could definitely take a hit, but that just meant that my battle was going to last longer, no matter how crazy I may be in battle I always had something fueling me whenever I fought.

_**"Daddy! Can I see your swords! Plllleassse!" **_I heard Athena's voice said as I remembered back to what she said last night.

She obviously had developed an interest in Devil's Cry and Angel's Cry, I had no idea why but she seemed to have an interest for weapons. Of course I let her see them and she was really happy, sure she had her own weapons but I was not letting her train with them yet.

Of course that just gave me some new found determination along with the excitement of fighting someone who could hold their own in a sword fight. And I charged forward at her again while drawing Angel's Cry from its sheath and using that to help me out.

And I was starting to get impressed with how quick she was moving her blade to counter both of my swords, no human alive would be able to keep up with my speed. Of course...i was beginning to wonder if this was one of the super soldiers Eywa was talking about. But then she surprised me again by slashing at one of my hands which caused me to drop Angel's Cry. I started to snarl and growl a bit while my skin was being sewed back together by electricity. Why is it that getting cut by that blade hurt so much? But I soon pushed those thoughts aside as I smiled and started to talk a bit.

**"You're tough, I'll give you that!"** I said as my voice came out as demonic sounding due to the helmet.

She was not moving an inch, so I just laughed and got ready for another attack while making some of my armor disappear around my arms so I would move quicker while grabbing her by the neck and letting my wings come out.

**"What the!" **She yelled out as I just laughed at the look on her face, after all how often do you see a Na'vi with black wings like they are a angel of death?

I then proceeded to fly up into the air, and spinning around a bit and using the extra speed to fling her right into a wall which caused her to leave a large crater in the wall. I figured that was not going to be able to keep her down, so I landed and started walking over while letting her see my crazy smile that always made my opponents shiver in fear. To be honest I half expected her to come out of the hole like you see whenever the Coyote from Looney Toons come out of a hole after he falls off a cliff trying to catch the roadrunner.

Sadly she did not come out like that, but the second she saw my smile I just saw her fists clench and she was obviously a little angry. She then started to look around for something, which got me a little confused since her sword was in her hand, so I just started tapping my foot looking at an imaginary watch waiting for her to finish. She then ran over to something and I finally got tired of waiting and wondering if she had any new moves to show off.

**"Come on! Is that all you've got!"** I said as she just looked up and smirked as she was holding a cord with electricity coming out of it.

**"No, I'm just getting charged up!" **She said as she connected the cord to the sword and I saw some strange blue light start to radiate from the blade.

At this part I was surprised out of my mind, how was she able to channel electicity into a weapon? Of course to be honest I could channel electricity through my body so it wasn't like it was that strange.

**"Blaze! Initiate Ravanger mode!" **She yelled out as I saw the blade of her sword start to change into a gun barrel.

_**"Huh, this is new, for some reason this is like one of those old comic books that Norm showed me...what was that called again? Dang that questions going to be stuck in my head for a while." **_I thought as I was looking at her while looking at the weapon with a slight interest.

_**"When did the RDA develop weapons like that? More importantly when did they start using swords?" **_I had to admit I was a little confused, but then I saw her pull the trigger.

All of a sudden I saw a huge burst of electricity start to come towards me, and I had to admit I was officially impressed. However apparently it was time to give her another surprise, so I made the armor on my chest recede and started to absorb the electricity into my body. However the force of the blast was still forcing me back, so I was forced back maybe thirty feet before the blast finally stopped.

I then let the armor cover my chest again and started to walk forward towards the woman. Who then looked at me with a shocked and fearful look on her face.

**"Impressive...I was not expecting a weapon like that...well its been fun Miss...i have to admit that was a great fight...but I'm afraid that to protect my people you...must...die." **I said as I raised my hand and pointed an index finger at her. I figured that I would give her a warriors death and let her die with honor.

And then some electricity started to gather at the tip of my finger and was about three times stronger than the blast that she sent at me. I noticed that she was opening her mouth as if to say something but I already called out the name of my attack.

**"ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!" **I yelled as the giant lightning bolt started to travel towards the woman.


	5. Realization

**_Hey everybody, so the next chapter in the series had been written, i have to admit i am starting to like the way this is turning out, Six reviews so far, but hey Were both cool with that._**

**_Brought to you by GD12 and Pandoramyland777  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

The man slowly began to walk forward towards me. I just starred in absolute shock. How could someone survive a blast like that. The armor didn't look even the slightest bit damaged. I gritted my teeth. This was so frustrating! If I could use my electro kinesis or my other kinetic skills then he would be toast.

**"Impressive…I was not expecting a weapon like that…well it's been fun miss…I have to admit that was a great fight…but I'm afraid that to protect my people you…must die."** He said as he raised his hand and pointed his index finger at me. Soon I saw electricity start to radiate around his finger tip. And judging on how the electricity was radiating then it would be at least three times stronger than the blast I hit him with, with blaze in ravanger mode. My eyes widened. He was a electro kinetic to! Just like me. That's when I remembered what Eywa had told me.

She said that someone named Joseph could help me regain most of my kinetic abilities. This man could it actually be the same Joseph that Eywa talked about? But…How can this be the man Eywa chose to help me? I mean he…He is almost similar to Ares. This man was a battle loving man! But…he also said that in order to protect his people…His people…The Na'vi! He must've been talking about the Na'vi! And he must've thought that I was with the RDA, then that means he thinks I'm…Holy crap!

I have to explain to him who I am before he hits me with that blast. I might have been lucky conducting electricity to blaze the first time. But with my powers still partially dormant in me…I might not survive this.

I was about to say something until Joseph yell out.

** "ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!" **Right as he said that. I saw an enormous blast of lightning fly at me. I stood where I was. The blast was too fast and too big to avoid. I raised my arms up to brace myself before the blast hit me.

Right as the blast hit me I felt the bolt begin to consume me. I cried out in agony. The blast was too strong for me. I felt myself start to fall to my knees. I felt tears roll out of my eyes. The blast felt as though it was sucking the life out of my body and leaving me as a dried husk. I looked up to see that Joseph was walking up to me, His armor disappeared and I could see that he was a Na'vi. But it looked as though he was an Avatar from the looks of it. I saw no emotion in his eyes.

**"Please…Please…" **I tried to say. But he was not able to hear me. I felt the electricity began to increase. I felt extremely weak. I knew I still retained most of my resistance to electricity, but the electricity I was hit with was too strong. Slowly my vision began to become blurry…But as it became weaker…I noticed my vision become white. And as I looked up I saw a little girl. She looked around three years old. She was standing in front of me and she was smiling kindly at me. She had black hair and she had crimson eyes, similar to Ares' eyes but they looked more human like than feline.

**"Mommy."** She said to me. She was about to run forward but she soon faded.

When she faded my eyes opened and I felt tears stream out of my eyes. The electricity was still around me. I felt my anger rise to the extreme, I was not going to die! Slowly I began to stand up while resisting the pain. But as I did I noticed the electricity around me change from a electric blue…To pure black.

I noticed Joseph look at me in shock. I raised my hands and then all of the electricity around me fly off me creating a giant blast that flew in very direction. Joseph formed his armor and jumped back avoiding the blast. In only a minute the blast had obliterated the vehicles all around us. The blast had even destroyed the majority of the roof on top of us. After another minute the blast had finally ended. I stood in the middle of a dust screen. I was breathing heavily. I felt tired. My legs slowly gave way and I fell to the ground. While I lay there I heard Joseph slowly walk over to me. I looked up at him while he looked down at me.

Soon my vision began to fade. But before it did I saw the little girl again. She was looking at me with a sad look.

**"Mommy!"** She cried out.

**"Christy."** I said. I had no idea how I knew the girls name…But she looked so familiar to me. My vision slowly went black and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I fired off my attack at the strange woman, she seemed like she was trying to say something, but I could not hear her over the electricity. But if I had to guess she was probably either asking for mercy or was cursing my name. After all that seemed to be the common case whenever I cleared out a base like this. All I know is that more and more of my training was starting to come back, and I had to admit I was even starting to feel a little...hollow.

I just shook my head of these thoughts as I watched my attack strike its target and I soon heard the woman start to scream at the feeling that she was going through. I had to admit I may have put more energy into that attack than what was needed but that was to ensure that the enemy would not survive. But the screams...for some reason I was starting to feel something start to surface in my head, in fact it almost felt like guilt.

No! I would not feel guilt for destroying an enemy, instead I sealed away most of my emotions for the time being. After all, I could not be showing sympathy for a person who if they had the chance would probably do the same to me. After all I had too many unpleasant memories of someone attempting to do that to me. Especially ever since I got my REAL memories back and not the fake implanted ones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

I was about three years old at the time, and I was waiting in the cold dark room that they had put me in, it was so cold and it made me feel dead inside. But I knew that if they saw me cry then they would make it even worse than I thought. So I just kept my emotions to myself and did not let them show. At first my so called _**"Caretaker" **_came in and threw the tray of food at me. She literally threw it at me with the tray colliding with my head. It hurt so bad, but I knew better than to cry at something as _**"small" **_as that.

So I crawled over to the food, since my legs were still refusing to work, and I noticed that the food was crawling with maggots and what appeared to be mold. On the inside my mind was telling me not to eat this stuff, but my stomach was begging to be fed. So while blocking out my thoughts, I picked up a piece of bread that had maggots all over it...and I ate it.

It tasted so horrible, but I knew it was the only food I was going to get. So I just ate it without throwing it up, and by the end of it, I was just wishing that someone would kill me. Because I felt like I wanted to die. But than just as I was about to let a tear slide, I noticed the door to my cell open. And a man walked in, and for some reason he was smiling.

**"Hey kid...i bet you don't want to eat that nasty stuff...here come with me and I will get you some real food." **The man said, and since I was three, I was fooled easily and started crawling towards him.

Of course that led me out of the protection of my cell, and into the hallway, which was much warmer than the temperature in my cell/room. I had to admit I liked the idea of being free, so I was smiling a bit, in fact I almost looked like the guy that had let me out of the cell. However that all changed when we went around the next corner.

Because all of a sudden I felt the back of my head get kicked in and pushed forward into a huge group of people. And when I looked up I noticed that they were all holding metal rods. I was officially scared, those were the same ones that always had that strange electricity at the end that they always poked me with. And then I saw her, there was a red haired woman all the way in the back of the room, and she seemed to be crying...why was she crying? Was she crying...for me? I figured I might as well give it a shot.

**"Please...Please...Help...Me." **I managed to say but then I started screaming when they held the metal rod to my neck.

**"SHUT UP! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"** The man from earlier had totally changed his attitude, but I just kept looking at the woman.

She had run out of the room, and she was crying the entire time, I took a look at her name tag and this is what I saw.

_**"Amy Augustine...well...at least...you cared." **_I thought as I felt them start to torture me again. But i was okay, i felt happy that someone would actually cry for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK END<strong>_

I was so caught up in my memories I didn't even notice a lone tear run down my cheek. But when I did, I immediately made sure that I would not cry at my memories. I was done crying, I refused to let that overcome me. However in my anger and sadness I didn't realize that I was moving closer to the woman and making the blast a little bit more powerful. I quickly made sure that no emotions would show, but then of course after that memory I wasn't even sure what to feel after that. I had all of my armor recede back into my body so the person could see who the person was who defeated her.

But as I was moving towards her, I noticed that she was trying to say something to me, but that triggered another one of my bad memories and my power increased slightly again. To be honest I was impressed she was still alive, usually a regular human would not survive this long, but than again based on the analysis of her. I had reached the conclusion that she was a super soldier or something like that.

But then something really unexpected happened as I saw something that shocked me to the core. The electricity had changed from blue to black, I had no idea what was going on, but then I saw the woman raise her hands and I knew that this was not going to turn out well. So I made sure I reformed my armor and jumped back quite a distance. And then I noticed that there was a giant blast that started to increase in diameter.

_**"Impossible! How can she survive that! It's almost as if she is...like...me." **_I thought as I remembered what Eywa said to me not too long ago.

_**"No its not like that...the person I am sending...well she is like you." **_Eywa's voice reminded me as my eyes widened in realization.

_**"Is This Emily?" **_I thought as I started to walk forward while looking at the damage we caused.

She had managed to absorb some of my attack and she was now standing there looking like she was about to pass out. So I just walked up to her and I was looking down at her as if I while asking myself a question about this woman.

_**"How do I know if this is really Emily?" **_I asked myself, after all I still had no idea what was going on with this woman.

**"Christy." **I heard her say before she closed her eyes and started to fall backwards from passing out.

But before she could hit the ground I quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style. I had removed my helmet to get a better look at her. She didn't seem to be injured at all when she absorbed that blast, but she probably passed out from exhaustion. So after a while I was convinced that this was Emily. However just to make sure I would ask her what her name was when she woke up.

**"So Your Emily, the woman Eywa spoke of...how interesting, I have to admit though, she said you were like me...i didn't expect you to be like this...all though the good news is I get another sparring partner." **I said as I picked up her sword and laid it across her chest, and then I noticed that she subconsciously grabbed the sword.

**"Still, now you got me thinking...who is Christy?" **I asked her body as I carried her out of the base, I wouldn't be able to make it back to the Omaticaya with an extra person so I guess I would send a message to Jake telling him what happened.

I would make sure that Emily was not to be touched or harmed in any way. So I formed a couple of bones from my body. And then I charged them with electricity, and then VIOLA I soon have a small messenger bird made of bone and electricity, it was a really awesome trick I learned when Eywa helped me out with my training not too long ago.

I managed to write my message down and gave it to the messenger bird, and the thing took off like a bat out of hell. Then I looked around and started to set up camp somewhere in the forest.


	6. Introductions

**_Here is the next chapter for Sworn through swords, i don't really have anything fancy to say for the authors note._**

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>

I had just set up camp in some random part of the forest. I quickly made a makeshift hammock and put Emily in it so I wouldn't have to carry her anymore. I took her sword out of her hands and started to examine it a bit more. The sword was impressive, however it still had its weaknesses, for one it took a while to transform into that gun that Emily used earlier. Not to mention that it took a while to charge that blast from earlier. But either way it had still managed to give me a better fight than usual.

To be honest though, If this woman was really Emily, she would need to step up in her training a bit. She may be tough, but her speed needed to be improved, and I know just the way to get her speed up that high. And since she had more advanced durability, there was a chance that using my armor as weights wouldn't completely destroy her muscles.

Either way though, considering the fact how much I could make my armor weigh, there was a chance it would kill a normal person if so much as a fragment fell on them. But either way if this person was Emily then training with her would be...interesting.

It reminded me of how they used to train me back in Project Olympus. Of course there was a very big difference when I was training back then, because the first time I killed someone...was when I was four years old.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

They were still giving me my daily beating trying to make me tougher, they had also given me some type of drug that lowered your tolerance for pain so it felt like you were dieing at times. They all were using crowbars or metal objects. And I was just laying there, just trying not to cry, because I knew that if I would make it through that one beating, then I wouldn't have to worry about it for another day at least.

But I just couldn't take it anymore, there was something starting to rise up inside of my head. And I felt anger, hate, rage, MALICE, and the next thing I know I catch one of the metal bars with my hand and pull it towards me. At this time my strength and speed was stronger than a humans, but I didn't even notice anything as they were hitting me with the bars. The next thing I know, I am on top of the man with the bar and just swinging it down as hard as I can.

I keep screaming as I keep hitting the guy in the face as I just let my anger out on the man. His friends had already left the room because they were too afraid that the "monster" was actually fighting back for once.

I finally stopped after a minute of beating the guy, my face and torso was completely covered in blood, and I looked down, and I saw the man's face...or should I say what looked like his face. Because now it was completely deformed, and if you saw a photo of the man before you would not recognize him. I then realized what I did and I dropped the bar and stepped back and pushed myself against the wall and fell to the ground.

I even let a few tears leave my eyes as I saw what I had done to the man, how his face was so bloody and broken. I then looked at my blood covered hands and saw the tiny hands that were now dyed a crimson red. And right now, I was only thinking of one thing that had been on my mind.

**"Am...I...Really...a monster?" **I asked myself as I saw a man walk in with something that looked like something that you would use to cut through pipes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>_

I kept having flashbacks to my treatment back when I was still there, apparently that was my rage and pain training. It was when they locked you up and see how long it would take for someone to snap. I had to admit, while the very idea of it made me want to kill something I had to admit...it was effective.

Wait, what the hell was I saying? Was I saying that I needed that training? No! I could have been stronger without that training, I would have been at the same level I'm at now...I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT TREATMENT!

I suddenly found myself fueled with rage as I let a stronger electrical blast travel towards the human base and destroyed it completely. I then walked over to a tree and removed the armor on my arms and starting punching it over and over again until my fists started to bleed, and then I punched it some more. Either way I was pissed off and needed to take my anger out on something, after all I needed to go back to showing no emotions at all.

After all, my training had affected me more than I thought, anger would be useless unless you kept it bottled inside and used it during a fight. So basically I couldn't afford to let my anger take control of me right now, after all I needed to keep any of the emotions I did understand and keep them inside.

Either way, my hands healed as quickly as they were injured and I reformed my armor and started to walk back to the camp.

_**"Why am I still affected like this?" **_I thought as I was wondering why I was starting to act more and more like a killing machine.

_**"I may enjoy fighting...but some of those humans...did they deserve mercy...No! Those humans are just like those damn scientists, they would kill me if they had the chance!" **_I thought even though I was very conflicted with my thoughts.

I had to admit, except for the Avatar team, I mostly HATED humans, due to the fact that they tortured me when I was a kid. There was no human that would gain my trust unless they earned it through blood, sweat, and tears. Other than that I didn't trust any human.

But yet here I was, even though she seemed stronger and that she was sent by Eywa...Emily was still a human. So I was kind of conflicted on if I should trust her or not, but then again Eywa knew what she was doing, so maybe I could trust her. I don't even know anymore, but my thoughts were cut off as I heard the sound of a yawn, and I saw Emily start to stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I saw the girl…She was huddled up in a corner. She had her arms wrapped around her legs. As if to protect her from the darkness inside the room she was in. I was standing in front of her. Slowly I walked forward. I kneeled down to her level and was going to place a hand on her shoulder, but when I did. My hand went through her. That's when I realized I must be dreaming. Suddenly I noticed a tear drop hit the white stone floor. She gritted her teeth trying not to cry.

**"****Mommy…Daddy."** she said. I just watched as more tears rolled out of her eyes. I felt terrible sad for her. I wish I could do something. I hate seeing children sad and miserable.

**"Why! Why did he have to do it! Why did he kill you two!"** She said, while I just stared at the girl confused. She then looked up at me as if she could see me.

**"Why did he kill you!" **She said. I saw her crimson eyes look into mine.

**"****Mommy!"** She cried out. I stared at the girl. It felt as though she really was looking at me. Next thing I knew she actually stood up and ran over to me trying to hug me. But as she touched me…Everything disappeared around me. As I stood in the darkness I felt tears role out of my eyes.

**"****Christy."** I said choking in between tears. As I stood in the darkness crying, I saw light begin to form around me. I then woke up.

…

My eyes opened to the sight of the forest. I could see the leaves and the light. Slowly I raised my hand to my head. My head was throbbing right now, And I felt tired. I looked to see that I was lying in a makeshift hammock that was not that far from the ground. I shook my head. I slowly climbed out of the hammock and when my feet touched the ground, I almost fell over. But I felt someone grab my arm and helped keep me from falling over.

**"****Careful."** I heard someone say. I looked up to see Joseph standing next to me helping me stand. I simply stared at him while he stared at me. He slowly helped me back into the makeshift hammock.

**"****Thanks."** I said. He simply nodded. We were silent for a moment until Joseph stood up and reached for one of his swords. This one looked pure white in color.

**"****I have a question I would like to ask you."** He said. I simply stared at him and then nodded. Before I could react he pointed his blade at my neck.

**"Are you Emily!"** He asked. I simply glared at him, I didn't really know what to think of him.

I mean his personality during our fight. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but I remembered that Eywa summoned me to this reality to help Joseph and so he could help me. So I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Since there were other innocent lives at risk here.

**"****Yes. My name is Emily…Emily White."** I answered. He and I stared at one another, neither of us making even the smallest of movements. Finally he nodded and took his blade away from my neck and placed his sword in it's assigned sheath. I noticed another sword in it's sheath.

**"****My names…"** He began.

**"****Joseph, I know thank you very much."** I interrupted him. I knew I was being rude. But I just felt very sad right now…Seeing the girl. The one who called me mommy. I sighed.

**"I'm sorry…I never meant to be disrespectful."** I said to him.

He looked at the ground and nodded.** "It's alright."** He said, and then we were silent for another minute.

**"****Did Eywa send you?"** Joseph asked me. I looked at him. So he must've known Eywa brought me to this reality.

**"****Yes…She did."** I said.

**"She told me to find you, and she said that I could help you and you could help me."** I said. Joseph nodded.

**"She said almost the same thing to me. She told me she brought you here so that way you could help me fight a threat that is coming, And she said that that you were just like me, and that you needed my help."** He said. I looked down at the ground.

Joseph looked over at me.

**"One thing I don't understand is…What could I possibly be able to help you with."** He said.

I looked up at him. **"Well…How Eywa summoned me here is a bit hard to explain…But when she did…I have the power to manipulate five elements, well I used to…Anyways when she summoned me my powers were affected, and they are now dormant inside me. But she told me that you could help me. She said nothing else." **I said while I rubbed the back of my head.

Joseph looked at me. **"I can control electricity as an element. I think that would make sense about why she would want me to help you…But the other elements I can't control…But what's confusing me is, when I hit you with my Angel shock blast…You were able to absorb it and redirect it. So can't you control it now?"** He asked.

I raised my hand and focused on the nanites in my body (If I had any left) But nothing happened. I shook my head.

**"****No. I can resist electricity and absorb it as energy, but I guess I was in such a angered mood…That was when I could redirect it."** I said. Joseph just nodded.

**"Makes sense."** He said. Slowly he stood up.

**"I think we should leave. We'll head to my clans Hometree in a few minutes. There you can rest easily."** He said. I nodded. I thought for a moment and then said.

**"How can you control electricity and create that armor?"** I asked him. He then just glared at me.

That's when I recognized the glare. I realized that I had just gone into a subject I was not aloud to ask about. He starred at me for another minute and then he sighed as he rested one of his swords on his shoulder.

**"****When we begin to travel…Then I'll tell you. But first you must tell me about yourself."** He said.

I nodded. I understood.

**"I'll tell you when we start to travel to your clans Hometree." **I said. He nodded. He then reached down to pick something up. That's when I saw him hand me blaze. I smiled and took it and examined the blade.

**"****By the way?"** He asked.

**"****What?" **I said back

**"****Who is Christy?" **He asked.

I just looked at the ground and shook my head. **"Someone…someone that…"** I just paused. I felt tears role out of my eyes for some reason.

**"****I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."** He said. I shook my head.

**"****It's alright."** I said. I then stood up. I felt uneven for a moment but I regained my balance thanks to Joseph.

**"I think I'm ready to travel."** I said.

**"****You sure?"** He asked. I nodded.

**"Alright…Then lets go."** He said. We then began to walk through the forest. As we walked I noticed Joseph was looking at me.

**"Remember what we agreed on."** Joseph said.

I thought for a moment and then nodded.

**"****Yeah…I remember."** I said.

**"****Alright…When ever you're ready."** He said. I took in a deep breath and I began to think about where to begin.


	7. Explanations

**_Here is the next chapter to Sworn through swords, this chapter seemed to be a little longer than the others, but I think my word count thing might be acting all weird...I'm not sure yet._**

**_Anyway me and GD12 worked hard on this...so show some love  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Joseph stared down at me. I simply began to summon up the strength to speak of my past…And the real Emily's past. I sighed after I had summoned up the strength.

**"Back in my reality…I was one of the many experiments who were injected with microscopic devices, known as nanites."** I said to him.

**"****Nanites?"** Joseph asked. I nodded.

**"****Those who were injected with them were given abilities like, enhanced speed, strength and durability. And those who were given a full injection would have the same basic abilities, but they could also control abilities that were uncommon. For example when I was placed under a full injection I was given the abilities to control five elements: Electricity, fire, Ice, water and wind. And electricity was my basic element." **I said.

**"****So…If I'm not mistaken , the RDA existed in your reality two, right?"** He asked. I nodded.

**"So you worked for them."** He added.

I just gave him a serious stare. **"At first I did…Since I had no choice. But when I made friends with the Na'vi and I learned the truth of my past."** I said.

**"****The truth of your past?"** He asked. I nodded I then looked ahead as we walked.

**"****About seven years ago in my reality. I lived on earth with my older brother. Alex White."** I said. Pausing at saying the name of my brother.

**"When he was seven our parents were killed by an explosion caused by the RDA. Ever since the event he had looked after me since I was only a few months old. He hated the RDA ever since, since Alex had loved our parents so much and him being raised differently than most children on earth in those times and him actually seeing their bodies…It caused him to mature way faster than a seven year old should. And he was always protecting me ever since then, Since he viewed me as the only family he had left."** I said as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

**"****We were forced to live with our foster parents when Alex turned eleven and I was four. But our Foster father was a drunk…And I remember every night he would try and beat either me and Alex. But Alex always took the blows for me…I never suffered from our foster fathers beatings…But it was always Alex who would always take the beatings…He loved me so much that he wasn't going to let me be hurt. But seeing him being beaten always caused me to feel terrible inside. But luckily our foster mother was always kind to us."** I said as I remembered Mariah.

**"But eventually our foster father committed suicide after Alex finally had confronted him. We ****then lived with our foster mother for a few months but she died of cancer shortly after." **I paused for a moment.

**"For the next few years, Alex had decided to take care of me on his own and he got a job at the age of fourteen and he already knew how to take care of me and how to protect me since he knew many different forms of martial arts…But then when I turned eleven…That's when everything went down hill."** I said.

**"****What do you mean?"** Joseph asked.

I was silent for a moment. **"When I was going to start my first day of school, after Alex had dropped me off and right as I was heading to class…The RDA had come and had taken me against my will and just grabbed me by my hair and actually dragged me over to one of their vehicles. Then they drugged me and I fell unconscious."**

**"****When I had come to, I found myself in a room and I was strapped to a table. I noticed that there were other tables in the room…Each had a body that looked like that the bodies could have been the size of a child my age…But each one was covered with a white sheet. There were nineteen of them…The next thing I knew were some men in white come up to my table and they held a syringe…They stuck it in my neck and injected the nanites into me."** I said. Remembering the screaming of agony.

**"I screamed…It felt as though they had just injected acid into my body…"** I said.

Joseph was silent.

**"F****or two weeks I sat in a cell and I was tested on multiple times…And eventually I found out that I was going to die…Since earth's air was so polluted the nanites decomposed and was poisoning me from the inside…I was going to die."** I said.

**"Since the RDA knew I was going to die any ways they decided to execute me in a ware house…But Alex had been looking for me for those two weeks and he saved me and killed the two marines assigned to kill me…But after that I couldn't remember much. Except the next thing I remembered was that I woke up in another cell…But this time it was on Pandora."** I said.

Joseph stared at me. **"Pandora? How did you get there?"** He asked.

**"****I didn't know at first…But for some reason I had amnesia. I also had no emotions. I was just a girl in a cell in hells gate that just was emotionless. And if someone asked me to do something I would do it…If they hit me, I would not resist."** I said remembering how the doctors at hells gate treated me.

**"The doctors wanted to create a team of people who were injected with nanites to assist the RDA if a Na'vi clan was at war with the RDA. Then we would go and kill all of them."** I said while my grip was tightening on Blaze's hilt.

**"****At first I didn't refuse…But as I began to become friends with the other three nanite projects. I began to feel more emotions. And I began to develop a will of my own. And then I eventually became friends with one Avatar driver. She eventually took me to her school she used to teach Na'vi children how to speak English and do other things."** I said.

**"I then decided I was not going to take part in the RDA's plans. Especially after an event where the RDA had killed one of my Na'vi friends sister."** I said. I made sure not to say Grace, Neytiri or Sylwanin's names since I didn't know if they existed in this reality or not.

Joseph continued to eye me with curiosity.

**"****I was actually making plans to rebel against the RDA and make them suffer for what they have done to the Na'vi, and when I regained most of my memories that also helped support my decision to fight against them…But when the leader of the nanite program named "The Doctor" Revealed to me the truth of my past…I began to doubt."** I said.

**"****What do you mean?"** Joseph asked.

I was silent for a moment. **"I was only a clone of the original Emily White."** I said.

**"All of the memories I had…Everything I thought I was before Pandora…was fake…I was a copy of the original Emily…The doctor knew of my plan to revolt, but he had always planned to tell me of my origins in order to make me feel confused about my existence."** I said.

**"For a time I felt confused and questioned why I should live…But I chose to not let that stop me…And I chose to help my brother Alex, who was on Pandora and was actually a nanite project and was in a two year comma in order to perfectly bond with his nanites."** I said.

**"****And I realized I only had a short amount of time left since my cells were dieing due to the fact of them being from the original Emily White. And in turn I was dieing to. After a few months on the run and fighting against the RDA, I was then reluctantly killed by my boyfriend…who was bonded to Alex through the nanites and since my nanites were connected to Alex's and if he bonded with mine then he could track Alex who was on currently untraceable since he was in the Pandoran wilderness. After I was killed I found myself in a world that was acting as a purgatory to me…I was traveling in that world for a while…Until Eywa summoned my spirit here."** I said. I looked back at him.

Joseph just stared at me for a few minutes. I was wondering if he was going to lift up one of his swords at my throat and say he didn't believe me, but he just nodded.

**"****Eywa works in many ways."** He said. I just stared at him…He believes me. I had a feeling that if I was speaking to a scientist they would probably just laugh at me. But I nodded and looked forward.

**"****Yeah she does."** I said.

**"****I'm curious. Why was the RDA so interested in capturing Alex back in your reality."** He asked me.

**"****Because: The nanites have to bond with a correct blood type. If you injected nanites into someone with out the blood type meant to bond with nanites. Then you die. The original Emily and Alex were the only humans who had the exact blood type meant to bond with the nanites. When Emily's nanites were decomposed and poisoned her and killed her. Alex chose to avenge his little sister's death. But he was captured by the RDA and they used him as a nanite project he perfectly bonded with his nanites making him the only person to ever body with the nanites on a full injection."** I said.

**"But he wasn't the only one who had nanites. There were others who had nanites but were placed on a minimum injection giving them the basic enhanced stats. But those who were created genetically like me could control abilities like mine or different."** I said.

**"But if Alex mastered his nanites, then he would become the most powerful of all of us." **I said.

Joseph thought for a moment. **"It seems that you've been through a lot."** He said.

**"****Yeah…But I have afeeling you have to."** I said. He looked down at me. I simply stared at him. We climbed over a tree root and then we continued to walk.

**"****How could you know?"** He asked.

**"****Simple…Because I can see it in your eyes." **I said.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I froze when I heard Emily say that she could tell I had been through a lot by looking at my eyes. To be honest it didn't make sense, I was hiding my emotions...how could she see anything behind the void in my eyes? I wasn't sure, but now I was sure she would want me to start explaining my past to her. I had to admit her past was pretty bad, especially with the part about her foster parents and her brother. When I heard about her brother, I gained respect for him, he was obviously full of courage if he could go through all that.

But then of course, compared to what they did to me in Project Olympus...some of the stuff she said was MINISCULE compared to what those humans did to me. I flinched a bit at the thought of it, but I quickly got my emotions under control and started thinking about her brother.

_**"Her Brother sounds like he could put up one hell of a fight...sounds fun." **_I thought in my head wondering if I would ever get a chance to meet this guy.

_**"Nah, no way I will meet this guy...all though I will admit I still have the dream of fighting him." **_I thought as I started to drool at the thought of that fight.

**"Uh Joseph?" **Emily suddenly said as I was snapped out of my fantasies of battle and fighting.

**"Huh Yeah?" **I asked as she looked at me curiously.

**"You spaced out there for a second, as if you were thinking." **She said which made me sigh and pull out my two swords.

**"Sorry, that whole story kind of reminded me of...well me." **I said as I was currently swinging devil's cry and angel's cry.

**"How so?" **She asked as I flinched a bit at my memories, some of which I still felt the pain from.

**"Well I guess I will start out with what I am...and how I have these wings, my electricity powers, and this bone armor." **I said as I saw her perk up and start to listen, that made me chuckle a bit.

**"Back on earth...I was created in a lab...I was part of a top secret government project simply known as Project Olympus." **I said which made her say something in response.

**"Project Olympus? Wait a second...you...weren't even born like a human?" **She asked while I just nodded my head.

**"It was a biological weapons program, we were bred from the DNA of a certain individual...and we were assigned code names based on what type of biological weapon we would become." **I said while she just asked another question.

**"Who were you supposed to become?" **She asked since I hadn't gotten to that part yet.

**"My code name is Project Zeus...Serial Number # 353923666." **I said as I held up my dog tags and showed them to her.

**"How come your name isn't on here?" **She asked as I stiffened slightly at that question.

**"That's because there were no real names given to weapons...we didn't deserve them...Names meant attachment...attachment meant weakness...weakness meant defeat...and defeat was not an option." **I said while she looked at me with shock.

**"You...were...born to kill? With no emotion...no pity...nothing?" **She said while her face was contorting in a mixture of emotions.

**"Yes, I was given my name by...someone who I will never forget...no offense...but I don't trust you enough to tell you all of what happened back then." **I said as she glared at me for a moment but then nodded her head in understanding.

**"Afterwards I was put in a pod filled with weapons." **I was going to say more but her curiosity cut me off.

**"If that where you found those two swords?" **She said while pointing to angel's cry and devil's cry.

**"These two? Hell No! These I forged myself, this one is Devil's Cry...and this is Angel's Cry." **I said while holding them both up to see.

**"Fitting Names." **She said while I just smirked at her.

**"I agree, but anyway, I somehow landed on Pandora...but the machine malfunctioned and I lost all my memories...I was than found by the Omaticaya People...i almost killed one of their warriors...but I was commanded to stop by my mate...Sil'Kana." **I said while she snickered a bit.

**"Whats so funny?" **I asked while she snickered a little more.

**"You are so whipped!" **She said while trying not to laugh.

I got a little mad so I decided to screw with her, I put angel's cry and devil's cry by her throat and she looked surprised. And I just said in a dark but sweet voice.

**"I AM NOT WHIPPED." **I said while she just backed up from the two blades.

**"Okay...My mistake." **She said while I saw her eying her sword a bit.

**"That blade...i have to admit it was impressive...what is its name?" **I asked while she smiled and held up her sword.

**"Blaze." **She said while I could of sworn I saw the sword blaze like fire.

**"Another fitting name...but anyway... Mo'at the Tsahik decided to let me stay...i ended up living with Sil'Kana and her family...which consisted of my mother in law...Sil'Kana's siblings and her asshole of a father." **I said while growling.

**"Why was her father an asshole?" **She asked me.

**"Well One...he tried to kill me...Two he abused Sil'Kana and her mother...Three he killed his own son...AND FOUR...He betrayed us for our enemy."** I said while trying to keep my anger from spilling out.

**"Anyway, eventually I got my memories back...but I almost ended up killing myself due to the fact I was almost commanded to exterminate the Na'vi...i couldn't follow through...not after I had grown attached to them. And even more after I mated with Sil'Kana that night after the climb up Iknimaya." **I said while she looked at me oddly.

**"In the end I ended up fighting my creator...and my brother Ares." **I saw her stiffen at the mention of the name but I continued anyway.

**"Ares was one psychotic bastard, he LOVED FIGHTING AND DEATH...while I may love fighting he took it to a whole new level...in the end I won...but it wasn't easy...and then I went up against my **_**father**_**...a man named Vincent Price." **I said while I saw her giggle a bit at that.

**"Yeah, he was named after an actor...but then I found out he was Project Hades...an experiment even more deadly than me and Project Gaia...who had also crash landed ****on Pandora, but I switched him over to my side." **I explained as she was listening with interest to my story.

**"Hades could control the dead, he summoned hordes of zombies for us to fight...but he also had a certain ability...and that was the power to control Bone and make himself indestructible." **I said while she started to talk again.

**"Wait a second, than how come you can do it?" **She said while she looked at my helmet that I had taken off.

**"I was just getting to that part...anyway in the end I attacked Hades with all I had, luckily it killed him, but I was dying of blood loss...at first I was sure I was dead, but than Eywa herself comes and visits me." **I said while Emily's eyes widened.

**"She said I was still needed and for a bit of extra help she gave me Hades power, Bone Pulse and Manipulation of the dead...however I will NEVER use the power to disrupt the dead...its just against what I believe in." **I explained as she thought it over for a minute and than stood up. She tried to pick up my helmet to examine it but it wouldn't budge.

**"WHAT THE HELL!" **She yelled out as she couldn't pick the thing up, and I thought she was going to tear her arms off doing it.

**"I wouldn't try that if I were you, that helmet weighs about as much as I want it to." **I said as she stopped trying to lift it and wiped the sweat off of her brow.

**"Then how much does it weigh now?" **She asked/yelled.

**"Well considering the fact I can also change the weight of the armor, that helmet alone weighs...maybe five tons." **I said while I lifted the helmet almost effortlessly.

**"By the way, the reason why I can move so easily in this armor is because I have trained with it on for three years, and I increase the weight if I get too used to it." **I said while I saw her jaw drop.

**"Thats kind of crazy...by the way...how is it to fly with those wings?" **She said while she pointed out to my black angel wings, I just smiled and spread them out.

**"Its one of the greatest feelings of my life...I have my own Ikran, but that is nothing compared to flying with my own wings...however I HATE the way I had to get them...but that is a story for another time." **I said as I turned towards the direction of Home Tree.

**"Now then, I want to get back to Home Tree as soon as possible so how about we go?" **I asked as she looked at me confused.

**"Won't the Omaticaya be a little freaked out seeing me?" **She asked as I frowned a bit but shook my head.

**"No I already sent a message ahead to my Olo'eyktan Jake, he knows that I have a human traveler with me...i told him you are not to be harmed." **I said while she looked at me with surprise.

**"You can order around your Olo'Eyktan?" **She yelled out as she was surprised at that.

**"Only in situations like these...besides if anyone tries to attack you...they have to go through the Archangel of the Omaticaya." **I said while making myself look dramatic.

**"Archangel Of the Omaticaya? Why do they call you- Oh wait, never mind." **She said as she remembered my wings.

**"Okay we are not that far, so lets hurry up." **I said as I suddenly grabbed her arms and we lifted off into the air.

**"WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **She yelled out as she felt her feet leave the ground.

**"We'll get there faster this way...besides relax...the people won't attack you...and you get to experience flight." **I said back as she was freaking out a little bit.


	8. Meetings

**_Okay here is the latest chapter for Sworn through swords, we are both sorry if it seems rush, but we both got excited over this chapter, but please enjoy the chapter._**

**_PandoramyLand777 and GD12_**

**_Im not sure how many words this chapter turned out to be, but i can guarantee that it is LONG_**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I think Emily might have been a little freaked out at the fact that she was flying. I mean sure its not everyday a guy who resembles a angel picks you up and is holding you by the arms and there is absolutely no support to hold onto at all. Especially since she was practically death gripping my arms so hard that she was actually leaving bruise marks in the shape of her hands.

To be honest I was kind of enjoying how she was freaking out at first, but then the next thing I know she is yelling out in excitement. In a way it kind of reminded me of the time I watched that old pixar movie with Norm and my kids, I think it was called Toy Story or something...all I know is that there was a scene that was similar to what was going on right now.

I didn't really understand that movie that much, but I swear to god whenever I saw Norm's action figure collection I always wondered if they would come to life at any moment. Of course another question on my mind was why a guy that old had an action figure collection like that. I mean what kind of guy collects that many action figures?

* * *

><p><strong>(Pandoramyland777 sneezes)<strong>

** "AHCHOO! Who is talking about me now?" **Pandoramyland777 asked himself as Eywa was looking at his extensive collection of Action figures, comic books and other things.

**"Aren't you a little old for this?" **She said as she held up a figurine from a Hero Scape game.

**"No such thing as being too old for this kind of stuff!" **Pandoramyland777 says back as he arranges his figures back into the order they were in.

**"You seem to be a child at heart, but yet all this stuff here seems to be really dark." **Eywa said as she was now looking at an extensive CD collection, and some of the bands he listened to where kind of twisted.

**"Hey in some situations I'm mature, in others I'm not, besides your still stuck here for the time being, enjoy yourself." **He said as he went back to listening to Five Finger Death Punch.

**"It seems to me your more of a child than a man...with all this stuff." **She said as she passed by a guitar and an amplifier.

**"Yeah Yeah, whatever...Hmmm...I need some Chocolate!" **He yelled out randomly as he ran out out of the room leaving a large hole in the wall while trying to find some of his precious chocolate.

**"He is even more of a child with his addiction to sweets." **Eywa said as she went over to his laptop and saw what he was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>(BACK TO THE STORY)<strong>

Anyway So I was flying along with Emily who was now currently silent since she was still excited but still a little freaked out. We were getting closer and closer to Home Tree, it turns out it was a little bit farther away than I thought. But I was okay as long as I got to see my two sons and my baby girl, she hated it when I called her that but she was technically the youngest out of the triplets so she was actually the baby of the family.

Of course, I always got along well with all three of my kids, Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik I always had time for whenever they weren't with their mother, they still didn't like the fact that I was making all three of them wait for training though. I remember how I caught all three of them training with sticks, and how they kept doing physical exercises whenever I was around. Of course not to mention whenever they did something wrong I would make them run fifty laps around Home Tree. I always wondered why they were taller than most Na'vi their age, I mean hell they were at least six inches bigger than most three years old.

But yeah, To be honest, Athena was probably the one I did the most bonding with, sure I spent a lot of time with Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik, but Athena was almost always hanging out with me. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was a separate part of me, due to the fact she was almost always riding on my shoulders. So in a way it was like she was literally attached to me, not to mention she always was fascinated with everything I did. She was also an extremely hard worker who would stop at nothing to try to achieve something.

Jake one time told me that she had a Jarhead attitude, basically he said that when he was in the Marine Corps. He always gave everything 100% of what he had and then he gave it some more. Jake said that we both had the attitude of Marines, and I had no problem with him saying that. I mean sure a lot of Marines were responsible for some of the Na'vi casualties. But the Marines back in World War 2 and all those old wars, I had respect for those marines. Because the ones on Pandora didn't seem to have any sense of right or wrong.

But yeah, either way my children loved me, which was a big relief, because I remembered how worried I was that the children were not going to like me. Hell even when they saw my battle loving side in a spar against Gaia they were not scared the slightest. Sure Athena was surprised that I could be like that, but in a way she thought it was cool how I could act like a bad ass in situations like that. Sure they all got a little freaked out when I laughed whenever I got cut, but that was because I was glad that someone could put up a challenges, or sometimes the cuts were so annoying they started to tickle and therefore I started to laugh.

I noticed that we were about a couple of feet away from Home Tree's borders, so I descended to the ground and put both me and Emily on the ground. She was still a little dazed that she just flew for that long without any sort of harness to keep her attached so she wouldn't fall to her death.

**"Don't ever do that again without telling me." **She said while I just laughed at her.

**"Yeah, sure whatever." **I said while immediately switching back to my emotionless mask.

She frowned a bit at that for some reason, I didn't know what was so bad about it that made her frown. All I know was that things had been strange ever since she had shown up, and things were just getting stranger. I motioned for her to be quiet while walking, since I was sure that my kids might have been watching me right now, and I would have to sneak up on them before they could get the chance to get me. Emily was confused on why I was acting like this in front of my Home Tree, but she complied either way. So we were sneaking around and I was trying very hard not to make any noise, and I heard what seemed to be children laughing in the distance.

I recognized it as my kids laughter so I went in that direction to surprise them. I hid behind a bush along with Emily, and then I counted out the seconds and we both jumped out. Only to see that the laughing was coming from a speaker in the middle of a clearing. And that my three kids were not to be seen anywhere.

**"Oh Cra-" **I was about to say but I was cut off by a force tackling me. And I automatically knew who it was.

**"Daddy!" **Athena, Tsu'ken, and Ke'lik said while they used their wings to force me to the ground.

**"Hey Kids!" **I said as I used my wings to get back up, I put Athena up on my Shoulders, and Ke'lik and Tsuken went over to Sil'Kana who was sitting there laughing.

**"Seems like they beat you again." **She said while she didn't notice that Emily was with me.

**"Yeah it seems that way to me." **I said while Athena was playing with my hair, while tying her own feathers to my hair braids. Then she looked over Emily and had a curious look on her face.

**"Daddy...Who is that?" **Athena asked as she pointed over at Emily who was standing there with her mouth open.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Joseph's children and his mate were looking at me. Each had a curious look on their faces. I felt a sweat drop roll down the side of my face. What had me nervous was that…Well I look human even though I'm not fully human. I was afraid about how they were going to react towards me.

**"****Sil…Athena, Tsu'ken, Ke'lik…This is Emily."** Joseph said. I simply looked at them and smiled calmly and then bowed lightly.

I noticed Joseph's daughter and sons walk up to me and examine me. I thought it was strange how the three of them all had wings. His sons had black wings, while his daughter had white wings. Athena then smiled kindly at me.

**"Hi Emily."** She said. I just stared back at her.

This felt weird, The first time I met some of my friends who were Na'vi they kept their distance from me since I was a human. But eventually Neytiri had broken that and she and Sylwanin became my best friends.

**"****Hello."** I said kindly. Tsu'ken and Ke'lik then just smiled. I noticed Joseph speak with his mate. I was able to tune my hearing so I could hear them. Basically he was just telling her what happened at the base and other stuff. And then she just nodded and then I decided to stop listening since I had a feeling what they were about to talk about next, so I decided to respect their privacy.

Athena looked at Blaze which I now had strapped to my side. Her brothers noticed it too.

**"****What kind of sword is that?"** Tsu'ken asked. I simply smiled. Looks like these three are curious Thats probably because they are Most likely three years old, so it isn't any surprise to me. And I think I had already made some new friends.

I patted Blazes hilt. **"This is Blaze. It's my hybrid sword."** I said. They just looked at me confused. Most likely since their young they don't really know what exactly hybrid means. I simply smiled.

**"It's a cross between a sword and something else."** I said while they just looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.

**"****What else?"** Athena asked. I just laughed lightly. I already like these three.

**"****A gun."** I said.

The three of them just looked at blaze. They then asked me if they could see Blaze. I carefully drew Blaze from it's sheath, They looked at it with amazement. They asked me if I could transform it into a gun for them. But I simply shook my head telling them that as of now I couldn't. They continued to beg me to do it, But I stood my ground with a couple of laughs in between. I heard Joseph's mate giggle at her children's curiosity.

They then noticed my feathered sash. **"Why are you wearing that?"** Ke'lik asked me.

**"****It's a sash. It's a long story."** I said to them. Before they had a chance to beg, Joseph walked forward.

**"****Okay you three, you can ask Emily questions later."** He said with a smile.

For some reason his smile surprised me. I mean, here was the man who attacked me back at the base and had a battle loving personality similar to the Ares I knew. I still thought it was weird how there was an Ares in this reality…Not only that but the names Hades and especially the name Gaia, those names made me feel uneasy. I shook my head of the thoughts. But I just still thought it weird seeing Joseph's kinder father side. But it made me smile.

Joseph and Sil'kana's kids just sighed and then ran over to Joseph. They each gave him a hug. I then saw Joseph lift up Athena and placed her on his shoulders. Suddenly my head started to hurt.

I now saw an image of the young three year old girl, Christy. She looked at me and then grinned at me. I shook my head snapping back to the present. I saw Sil'kana walk up to me and smile.

**"My names Sil'kana, It's nice to meet you Emily."** She said.

I smiled back and nodded.

**"Same here."** I said. She just nodded with a smile.

I turned to see Joseph staring at me.

**"Ready to meet the clan?"** He asked. I thought for a moment. I felt nervous about this. I mean, sure Joseph said that the clans would not attack me. But I was afraid that if they actually just saw me…Someone who looked like a human. That would cause trouble. But I looked at him and smiled and nodded.

**"****Sure."** He nodded back. He then began to walk towards the Hometree.

I noticed his sons walking up to their mother and I saw her smile. I walked close with them as we approached the Hometree. But as we walked I suddenly remembered Joseph telling me the name of the Omaticaya in this reality's Olo'eyktan name…He said that his name was…Jake. My eyes widened. No way! This couldn't be the Jake I was thinking of! I guess I should probably ask Sil'kana, I then looked up at her.

**"****Umm excuse me…Sil'kana?"** I asked. She looked at me.

**"****What is it?"** She asked.

**"****Your Olo'eyktan…Is his full name, Jake Sully?"** I asked. She just looked at me and nodded.

**"Yes, that is his name. Why do you ask?" **She said while smiling a bit.

I simply just smiled. **"Nothing…Just wondering."** I said, but on the inside my thoughts were different.

No way! Jake Sully! The olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya…Then if he's a clan leader…Then he and Neytiri must be!... I struggled to hold back my surprise. But then I just smiled. Well, I guess it's a good thing. Finally I saw the Hometree. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN AREA<strong>

The woman sat on top of the strange twisted rock formation, over looking the site of a lake of fire. The sky was filled with black smoke, blocking any form of sunlight. The woman had silver blond hair which covered her eyes. She was wearing a black jacket and her pants were blue and torn up. She sighed in sadness. Soon she felt a majestic presence behind her which made her angry and sick. She gritted her teeth.

**"****What do you want? Eywa!"** She said. She turned around with out standing up and saw the figure of the Na'vi's goddess in front of her. Eywa simply stared at the woman. She had a bright white aura around her.

Eywa sighed. **"I came to speak with you."** Eywa said. The woman laughed with out humor.

**"****Really! Isn't it a pleasure to have the one who took part in my pain appear in front of me!"** She said with an angry tone. She lifted her hand and soon a black root appeared from out of the ground. As it was about to wrap itself around Eywa, Eywa sighed and blew out a gentle breath and the root stopped and went back into the ground. The woman glared at Eywa, a purple flash could be seen from where here eyes were from.

Eywa stared at the woman and said. **"Why have you done it?"** Eywa asked, her tone serious.

**"Where is the body?" **She asked another question while looking at the woman.

The woman smirked and then stood up and looked out at the lake of fire.

**"Simple. Just as you did with the girl. I sent the body to her location."** She said with a evil grin.

**"****Why are you so interested in Emily? I told you weeks ago, she is no longer your seeker. She is of no use to you. Just leave her alone!"** Eywa said raising her voice a little.

The woman remained calm and laughed.

**"Simple! I know that it wasn't by chance that she would have willingly let Ares kill her. She would have put up a better fight even in her ill state. Something tells me she died…on purpose!"** She said.

**"And if she did…Then she has planned something!" **She said again while looking at Eywa.

Eywa remained silent. Slowly the woman looked at Eywa. **"Why don't you come and find me? I mean…I know you want to do it. To protect your weak people!" **The woman taunted Eywa.

Eywa sighed.** "You know as well as I do why I haven't tracked you down…I have to keep my world together."** She said.

The woman sighed. Eywa slowly turned around to walk away. But the woman continued to talk.

**"I hope you don't mind me killing all of your people in that world…I mean, they haven't seen the likes of it before." **She said while she was sporting a sadistic grin.

Eywa slowly turned around and said.

**"Even if my people in that world have not seen the likes of it before…I know that Emily and Joseph will figure out a way to defeat it." **Eywa said with confidence in her voice.

The woman laughed.

**"You are kidding yourself. You know it can't be killed…At least not by the likes of those two."** She said while she was fully believing that those two would be useless.

Eywa shook her head and turned away from the woman.

**"Then you have a lot to learn young one."** Eywa said before she vanished in a bright flash of light.

The woman just laughed and looked at the lake of fire.

**"Now then…Go…the shell of my late son…And kill her and bring her spirit to me!" **Soon a body appeared on the ground in front of her which slowly dissolved into black flames. Then the ash flew into the air and disappeared.

…..

The eighteen year old looking boy slowly stood up. He looked at his surroundings with an expressionless face. He saw that he was wearing a black tank top and faded gray jeans. He had jet black hair and very pale skin. Across his face there were black vanes that was on the side of his face. His eyes were crimson and feline like and the whites of his eyes were completely black…The boy knew who he was…or in this case who it once was. The boy looked up into the afternoon sky.

**"****Yes mistress…I will do as you wish."** The boy said.

**"As the soul that once lived in this shell…As Ares' shell…You mission will be my reason for existence."** It was true.

The boy standing in the remains of a destroyed human base…Was just a body moving on a will of it's own. No emotions or feelings. No pain. No regret. No feelings. It had all of the same powers as it's past life had. All of the skills, And an even more brutal quality to it. Slowly the shell closed it's eyes and took in a deep breath. It now smelled blood in the air. And the scent of a being that was strong but at the same time of no interest to it. But then it smelled the scent of someone that was similar to it.

**"****Project Angel."** It said without any emotion in its voice.

The shell slowly stepped forward and closed it's eyes and it felt it's body start to change into that of a black colored skinned Na'vi. Running down it's forehead were silver markings that had strange writing.

The shell slowly opened it's eyes and walked forward. But then it heard a gun shot. The shell felt something hit it's back but there was no pain. The shell slowly turned around and saw a human marine still standing. The marine heavily bleeding and looked as though he was about to pass out. The marine just stared at the shell with absolute horror in his eyes.

The marine was expecting to kill this strange Na'vi in one shot. But now seeing that it was not even hurt and that in it's eyes that there was the that this thing had seen combat more than once and killed with out mercy.

The marine dropped his assault rifle and raised his one arm.

The Shell slowly turned around all of the way and then charged forward to the marine that was a yard away. And in three seconds the shell appeared in front of the marine and lifted the marine by his neck.

**"****Pl…Please! I'm sorry! Just let me live…"** The marine begged. But the shell looked into the marines eyes with a hollow look. Slowly it tightened the grip on the marines neck.

**"No! Please! Have mercy!"** The marine cried out. But the shell continued to apply pressure to the marines neck. Slowly the shell turned it's free arm into a clawed hand and stabbed the marine through the neck, killing the marine slowly and painfully. The marine let out a blood curdling scream but he was silenced when the claw twisted in his body. The marines body went limp.

The shell dropped the corpse and then leaned down to examine it. It slowly opened it's mouth and an inhuman tongue which had fangs on the end of it emerged from it. The shell then prepared to consume the body.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was taking Emily along with my family to introduce them to the rest of the clan, I was giving Athena a ride of my shoulders while she was looking at Emily's sword with envy. Emily was kind of curious why Athena was looking at her while drooling at the sight of blaze.

**"Um Joseph...you want to explain to me why Athena won't stop staring at my sword?" **Emily asked while she was smiling a bit at Athena weaving feathers into my hair.

**"Well, Athena here has a thing for weapons...might have come from me...all I know is that she LOVES swords." **Joseph said while Athena giggled a bit.

**"Yeah, Tsmuke can also be pretty good when we are fighting with sticks." **Tsu'ken said while everyone looked at them.

**"You guys...were sparring...again?" **Joseph asked while looking at Athena. And Emily got a worried look on her face.

_**"There is no way he would spar with his children right?" **_She asked herself but Joseph just smiled and looked at the girl on his shoulders.

**"Well, I guess its okay since they are not actual weapons, but remember you can't actually start training with weapons until your five...all right?" **He said while all three of them nodded their heads and smiled.

**"Five Years Old? Isn't that a little young? And are you sure its a good idea for YOU to be training them." **Emily said as she remembered how crazy I got whenever I was In battle.

**"Old enough to walk, old enough to train, but we start out with the basics, I won't get into the advanced stuff until they are older...besides my kids already know about my battle loving side...right Athena?" **I asked as Athena just smiled at me.

**"Yeah Sempu! Its good to see you have fun protecting what you love!" **Athena said while Emily just looked on in wonder.

**"Thats my girl." **He said while he tickled her sides a bit. Which caused the said girl to bounce on his shoulders.

**"Wow...quite a girl you got there...boys will be all over her when she gets older."** Emily says to Joke around but than the temperature suddenly dropped as she saw Joseph got a dark look on his face.

_**"Oh...if they do they will have to go through me!" **_He said while making his voice sound scary, and the rest of his family was laughing.

**"Come on Daddy...you know I think boys are gross." **Athena said while Joseph calmed down a bit, but then Tsu'ken and Ke'lik had to put their two cents in.

**"Hey! What about us?" **They yelled out as they looked at their sister.

**"You guys are my brothers...but that doesn't mean you guys can't be gross." **Athena said while sticking her tongue out at her two older brothers.

**"Thats enough Athena, time to meet the clan." **Joseph said as they saw Jake and Neytiri up ahead and they were both smiling, but they were cautious of the newcomer.

**"Uncle Jake! Aunt Neytiri!" **All three of the children yelled out as they went to go see their aunt and uncle.

However Jake practically got tackled to the ground by one of the most strongest hugs ever, while Neytiri got a gentle hug.

**"Hey kids." **Jake said while he looked over at Neytiri who was holding their six month year old son, Eytukan.

**"So Joseph, I am guessing this is Emily?" **Jake asked while both him and Neytiri looked over at her.

**"Yes this is her." **Joseph said while Neytiri walked over to Emily.

**"You know...I can't put my finger on it...but I keep getting the feeling that I have seen you somewhere before." **Neytiri said as she looked at Emily with an analyzing face.

**"Come on Neytiri, we got to make this announcement to the clan, and hopefully nothing bad happens this time." **Jake said as he frowned a bit at what had happened a couple of times in the past.

**"What does he mean by that?" **Emily asked Joseph who was looking down at his feet.

**"I'll explain later." **He said while he looked up at Athena, and noticed she looked a little sad, but he quickly cheered her up by tickling her again.

So they all got in front of Home Tree and they were all in front of a large crowd of Na'vi. Most of the people were smiling at the sight of some of their greatest heroes, they were a little confused as to who the new person was. However there were a few in the clan who was whispering hateful words about the group in front of them.

**"My people, this woman you see here is Emily, she is not an Enemy, In fact she is actually here to join us, and help us fight incase of any battles that may arise in the near future, so while she is here, she is not to be harmed and she will not be treated with Hatred, this woman is under the protection of the archangel of the Omaticaya and the Clan leaders." **Jake said while Emily smiled a bit at the crowd.

Of course she did not see the one man in the crowd who had unsheated a knife and was walking through the crowd trying to get towards the center. And then of course just as she turned around and walked away she heard a voice yell out that was obviously out for blood.

**"DIE VRRTEP!" **She heard a man scream as she turned and saw a man that was running not towards her, but towards Joseph's daughter...Athena.

She tried to get Blaze out of its holster to help out but when she turned around fully she looked on in shock. And she froze as she heard the sound of the knife piercing flesh.


	9. Punishment

**_Here we go, another chapter of Sworn Through Swords, took me a while for me to get Documents uploaded, anyway this is brought to you by GD12 and Pandoramyland777_**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

That Sick Bastard! He DARED to try and harm my daughter! He is really stupid to believe that he can yell out 'Die Demon!' and get away with it when I'm around. I was so angry, but my fatherly instincts took over and I moved in front of Athena just in time for the blade to come into contact with my hand. The Blade instantly pierced right through my hand and crimson blood started to pour out of it. I saw that the man had a smile on his face, but his eyes were closed so he must have thought that he killed my daughter. But he got a nasty surprise when he opened his eyes and his smiling face soon turned into a look of absolute horror.

_**"YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" **_I yelled out as I twisted the knife around in my hand and grabbed it.

I then broke his hand and threw him back into a tree, and I could hear everyone one of his ribs break on contact. But I wasn't done yet, I soon pounced on him and started beating the living shit out of him, by using the gauntlets on my arms. Anyone could hear his screams of pain from three miles away, and I was not going to give him any mercy anytime soon. I continued my assault on his face, but I made sure that this guy would not die from his wounds, because I was hitting him lightly, so he was not going to die from those wounds, but he would definitely SUFFER for what he tried to do.

**"P...Please...Spare me!" **The man said weakly, and I responded by ripping off one of his arms, which caused every clan member to look away from the carnage.

**"Spare you...SPARE YOU! YOU DARE ASK ME TO SPARE YOU WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER! HERES MY ANSWER ASSHOLE!" **I yelled out as I broke the bones in his leg resulting in the bone sticking out. He continued to howl in pain as I pulled the bone completely out of his leg, and crushed it In my hand.

I then threw him in another direction but unfortunately he landed softly on the ground and was now crawling away from the area. I noticed that he was trying to reach his Ikran which was not too far away. But than I noticed that his Ikran looked at him with disgust and flew away.

**WHAT THE IKRAN IS THINKING.**

As the Ikran flew off she only had one thought on her mind, and that thought was what made her abandon her master.

_**"That fool! Any man who would harm a hatch ling doesn't deserve to live! Its a good thing that Hatch ling's father protected her...he is without a doubt a great parent." **_The Ikran thought as it made its way up to the top of Home Tree.

**BACK TO WHAT IS HAPPENING**

The man was horrified that his only means of escaping my wrath was ruined when his Ikran left him behind to suffer his fate. But then he noticed that someone's foot was right in front of his face, and he looked up and he saw the Sky Person Emily in front of him, he however could not see her face due to the fact that it was covered by her hair. He than started to think that the woman would not harm him since she seemed to kind for that. Plus he thought she was weak due to the fact she was a human female...wow I think it is safe to say this guy is an idiot.

**"Please...Save me...from the demons.." **He said as he looked up and got an answer that he wasn't expecting. Emily's foot was soon planted in his face, and he was sent back to where I was by the tree.

I looked up at Emily and I noticed that she was ANGRY, very, very Angry. Scratch that she looked like she was going to explode from the rage that she was feeling right now.

"**You...tried to kill a child...that...is...UNFORGIVABLE!" **Emily yelled out as she gripped Blaze's hilt.

**"THAT CHILD IS A DEMON! JUST LIKE ITS FATHER!" **The man yelled out as he didn't notice that I was right behind him.

**"You know...Your starting to piss me off...especially with that talk of yours...So how about I remove your tongue?" **I said as I took Devil's Cry and forced his tongue out of his mouth and sliced it off.

The man couldn't even scream anymore, because each time he did try It came out as a bunch of mumbling and distorted sounds. Usually no one would deserve to be attacked brutally like this, but this guy tried to kill my three year old daughter, when she did nothing wrong. And if there was one thing I hated in this world it was people who killed children. And lets just say that this guy just made the top of my hit list. It would be a miracle if this guy survived this at all, but lets just say that I was going to enjoy making this guy suffer. I then summoned some bone spikes that impaled him through his hands and feet.

I then started to charge those bones with electricity which started to electrocute his body. However the resulting effects also caused all those wounds I caused to heal up very poorly, basically he could still feel the pain from the wounds, but the wounds were cauterized so they would stop bleeding. But either way I was SURE that he was in a lot of pain right now, but this is NOTHING CLOSE to what I went through as a child. However I had to admit I could be VERY brutal with my enemies when I wanted to be.

I then got an idea, and I picked him up by his throat and tossed him towards Emily, and got a grin on my face.

**"Emily...why don't you show him what happens when you try to kill a child." **I said as she just nodded and gripped Blaze even tighter.

I turned away and ran towards Athena who was crying with her head in her knees. I quickly ran over to her and hugged her.

**"Mawey...Mawy My Ite." **I said as she looked up at me, and than at my hand.

**"You...you got hurt...protecting me...sempu." **She said while she was crying her eyes out.

**"Its all right Athena...its not your fault...you know I would do anything to protect you and your brothers...its not your fault." **I said while she just looked up at me.

**"Daddy!" **She yelled out as she embraced me in a hug while crying in my shoulder.

**"Shh...its all right." **I said as I held him while she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

After delivering another swift kick into the mans Jaw I just glared down at him. Looking in his eyes I could tell he was begging me to stop, but I wasn't going to. He tried to kill Athena. A THREE year old girl! Just because she looks different than other Na'vi, doesn't give him or any Na'vi or human any right to hurt a child! That made me sick, just thinking how people were willing to hurt children. I glared at the man. I really wanted to do more pain to him! I raised my hand to Blaze's hilt and drew it from it's holster and pointed the blade it his head. I saw tears coming out of his eyes. If he still had his tongue intact he would be crying for mercy. I continued to glare.

That's when I felt electricity start to surge around the arm that held Blaze. I then willed Blaze to transform into Ravanger mode. Quickly the blade transformed into a gun in less than two seconds. Since I was touching it and my electricity was surging through Blaze. That made transformation between modes quicker and easier.

I aimed the barrel at his head. I saw the tears come out quicker now, he now closed his eyes and began to whimper. I knew the rest of the Na'vi were looking at me and were not going to interfere. They must've thought this was a good punishment for him for almost killing their Archangels Daughter.

I tightened my grip on Blaze's hilt and then I pulled the trigger and a small sapphire colored sphere of electricity flew out of the barrel. The blast then hit the ground only an inch from the Na'vi man's head. He opened his eyes slowly and looked shocked that I spared him. I felt my Electrockinesis leave me and go back to it's dormant state.

Blaze quickly switched to Commando mode and then I then placed it in it's holster quickly and skillfully. I then rested my hand on Blaze's hilt.

**"****Your sick!"** I said.

**"****Trying to hurt a three year old girl! Let me ask you something! And nod if this is true! HAS SHE DONE ANYTHING TOHURT ANYONE!"** I yelled out.

He looked at me with fear and then I saw him shake his head no. I gritted my teeth.

**"You called her a demon for no reason then! Just because she is different!"**He nodded. I then punched him in the jaw.

**"The only demon I see, are those who are willing to harm children just because they are different! That makes people like you worse than the sky people that tried to destroy Pandora!" **I yelled.

**"As much as I'd like to make you feel more pain! I think that Joseph's done enough to you now! And I'm going to show that I'm different than the Sky people!"** I yelled out. He just remained where he was still shocked about how a human like me could be so strong and scary.

Then I slowly turned around. The Omaticaya were looking at me now. I simply looked at the ground and turned around lightly. I felt my feathered sash circle along with me. As I walked I avoided the Omaticaya's eyes. But I looked at Neytiri for a moment who was holding her and Jake's son. I slowly walked passed them and eventually I walked passed Joseph, Sil'kana, and their children. Joseph and Sil'kana and their sons were still trying to comfort Athena. As I walked past them I noticed Athena look at me. I just smiled lightly at seeing how much Joseph loved his children and Mate.

But…I also…Envied Joseph…He had a family…I don't. I felt a tear roll out of my eye but quickly wiped it away. I then decided to walk out of the Hometree and go near a lake of some kind. As I walked I remained silent. Most of the people had now gone back to their regular routines. When I reached the lake I sat down near the side and looked up at the sky. I took in a deep breath.

**"****Alex…I hope that we'll see each other…Because I feel extremely lonely right now…You're my only family though, but I just wish there was someone here that I could be with that was like my family." **I said. My eyes closed.

But then I felt the air around me go cold…Extremely cold. I quickly stood up and looked around me. This…This presence…This…Aura! No…It can't be…Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts and heard someone behind me walking up to me.


	10. Understanding

**_I was surprised when i looked at the word count for this...i wasn't expecting it to be this long...but meh you know how it works...it took me and GD12 awhile to make this chapter._**

**_Enjoy  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>_

I was trying everything I could to calm Athena down. Well along with the rest of my family, Sil'Kana was also crying that her daughter had almost been killed, but she was also thankful that I was around to protect her. She could only think about what would have happened if I had not been quick enough to shield her. After all, for some reason Athena's regeneration ability hadn't activated yet, for some reason none of my children had activated their regeneration ability, but I'm guessing that it was because they were just starting to adjust to having access to these abilities.

Of course, I would really have to thank Emily for helping me out back there, she seemed to have almost a motherly sense of protectiveness on her. But I'm guessing that woman all had a thing for children, after all, I remember how happy Sil'Kana was when she finally had our children. She was kind of acting like a schoolgirl who was having a sugar high. And I was sure that I felt the temperature drop when she saw what had happened with me and that man who tried to attack Athena. But after she saw me kick the shit out of that guy with the help of Emily, she just seemed to focus on what would have happened to her daughter.

Luckily, Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik always knew how to cheer Athena up, so as soon as they started acting like a bunch of idiots she started to laugh and smile a bit at her brother's antics. I had to admit, even I was starting to chuckle a bit at my two sons. Sil'Kana had even stopped crying and began to giggle a bit as well. But than I crouched down to Athena's side, and wiped away any tears that might have still been on her cheeks. And I just stared into her eyes that were sapphire like mine.

**"You all right now?" **I asked while smiling a bit, I noticed that she flinched a bit because I had forgotten to use my caring voice, and accidentally used my emotionless voice.

**"Yes Daddy." **She said while she smiled a bit at me, and I just smiled back.

**"You don't have to worry about that man anymore, because if I have any say in this...that man will get a proper punishment...well at least more of a one than I already gave him." **I said while she giggled a bit at the sarcasm in my voice. I still thought it was a little strange how I could nearly beat the crap out of someone who tried to harm my family, and yet my daughter and sons didn't mind the violence at all.

**"I know...but daddy...why do they call me a demon?" **She said, while I raised an eyebrow at the word **_THEY._**

** "What do you mean _THEY?" _**I said while wondering who else had been in on this.

**"Well, I remember there are a select few in this clan who have been calling me and our family demons and monsters...they also especially hated you...well except for this one woman who hated mommy for some reason...something about stealing a man or something." **Athena said not really understanding what those people were talking about.

**"Do you remember who these people are?" **I asked while wanting to find out who was also plotting against me.

**"No...I only hear their voices when I try to sleep at night." **She said while she looked down for a bit.

**"Okay, well Athena...the reason they call you and your brothers demons is...because of me." **I said while she looked up at me with surprise.

**"Because of you? But...your not a demon...Aunt Trudy said that you were an Archangel...isn't that the exact opposite?" **I said while grinning a bit at how Trudy portrayed things.

**"Well yes...but they call me a demon because of the power I possess...those people who call us demons are just jealous because they believe that power belongs to them." **I said while she looked at me with confusion.

**"But I don't get it, wouldn't that mean they would be contradicting themselves?" **Athena asked using slightly big words.

**"Yes, but they believe that they wouldn't be demons because they are pure blooded Na'vi...while we are Hybrids...but those people are fools to believe that...we are part of The Omaticaya...we are Na'vi, and don't let anyone ever tell you different." **I said while she smiled and nodded her head at me.

**"By the way, how come Emma had your powers?" **Athena asked as she remembered seeing Blaze transform into a gun and fire electricity and how it was covering Emily's arm.

**"Emma? Oh Emily...well you see, she is...special...like me, however she can't control it completely yet...so in other words your manipulation is better than her current state." **I asked while explaining Emily's situation to her in terms she would understand.

**"Oh Yeah! Which Reminds me, you want to see a trick I learned!" **She said while she got all excited and started bouncing up and down.

**"Sure, why not I know this has to be good." **I said while I stepped back and she started to focus while closing her eyes.

The Next thing I know, I see some Bone start to from from her torso area along with some along her back, but they also had some electricity flowing through them, and thats when the surprising part came up. She could actually use the bones as extra legs, and she could even obtain flight for a couple of seconds.

**"Wow...amazing...how did you come up with this?"** I said while she smiled and looked at her brothers.

**"Well, we were all bored one day when you were away, and we wanted to make our games of tag more challenging, and than we used this without really thinking, and than we actually learned to do it without trying as hard." **She said while her brothers followed her example and used the same trick as she did.

**"Okay you three...I'm impressed, you may not be masters yet...but you definitely have got a good start...I'm proud of you three." **I said while all three of them gave me a hug.

**"Daddy?" **Athena asked while looking up at me.

**"Yeah?" **I asked back while she looked towards the forest.

**"Can we go look for Emma? She seemed to be sad when she left...and I want to go see if I can make her happy!" **Athena asked while smiling a bright smile.

**"Sure go ahead, but be careful." **I said while I watched all three of them take off like bolts of lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I turned to see that Athena, Ke'lik, Tsu'ken were all running up to where I was sitting at nest to the lake. Athena looked okay now. I smiled at them when they approached me.

**"Hi Emma."** I heard all of them say at the same time. I was a little bit shocked about how they called me by my nickname that Alex used to call me by, but I was alright with them saying it.

**"****Hey you three."** I said to the three of them. They then sat down in front of me. I looked at Athena.

**"Are you okay, Athena?" **I asked her. She just grinned at me and nodded.

**"****Yes I am."** She said while looking at her brothers. I smiled and nodded while looking out at the lake. Then I sighed.

**"****Emma?"** I heard the three of them say at the same time. I looked at the three of them. They looked concerned for me for some reason. Why would they be worried about me? I mean we just met.

**"****Are okay?"** Athena asked. I then looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I struggled not to cry right now. I didn't want them to be worried about me.

I looked up and smiled. **"Yeah, I'm fine."** I said.

Ke'lik and Tsu'ken looked at one another. Looks like the three of them knew I was lying.

**"****When you left, you looked like you were crying Emma." **Athena said. I looked at the ground and I felt the emotional walls around me weakening.

**"****You can tell us what is bothering you Emma." **Tsu'ken said.

I was quite for a moment. I knew they wanted to help me. But I didn't to just open my heart and tell them what is bothering me. Their only three years old, They shouldn't need to worry about me. But I just sighed and nodded.

**"****Thank you…"** I said. They looked at me knowing I was about to speak.

**"I…I just feel…Lonely…I mean. I don't have a family here. I'm far from home…I may never have the chance to ever see the friends I knew ever again. The one I loved is dead and I took part in his death to save many people. But I just…"** I paused. Suddenly all of the tears poured out of my eyes.

**"I feel so alone now! The ones I love I'll never see again! I have no family now! My heart feels empty! Now that I know that I'll never see the one who I called my big brother, who I never actually met! It's unbearable!"** I cried. I cried for awhile. But I did not care.

Suddenly I felt Athena hug me. I looked at her. She looked as though she felt sorry for me. I continued to cry. I let all of the sadness out, all of the loneliness out. The emptiness I felt. After a couple of minutes I finally stopped crying. I looked at Athena and then at her brothers who were looking at me with sadness.

**"Why?" **I asked them.

**"Why are you being kind to me? We just met…You barely know me."** I said.

Athena then sat back down in front of me like her brothers. **"Because. Your our friend."** She said.

**"****Friend? But…" **I began.

**"****It doesn't matter Emma."** Tsu'ken said. His siblings nodded in agreement.

I looked at the ground. Athena then said.

**"We're willing to be your friends and to help you not feel lonely. Even if we just met. We don't want you to feel sad Emma."** I just looked at three of them, they were all smiling at me.

I thought for a moment. They truly wished to be my friends. They wanted to make me feel that I wasn't alone. I felt tears role out of my eyes while I smiled and wiped the tears away.

**"****Tsu'ken, Ke'lik, Athena." **I said.

**"I'd like to be your friend as well."** I said with a smile on my face.

They all just looked at one another and smiled with excitement. Slowly they stood up and then walked over to me.

**"Want to play with us?"** Athena asked.

I thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded. **"Sure."** I said.

They just smiled. I stood up. They then ran and then I followed behind them. As I followed them I felt myself smile. I was happy now. I was happy that I had new friends. Friends who accepted me and seemed to trust me. I may still feel a little lonely knowing that I may never the Neytiri that I once knew. Or ever have the chance to see Alex. But I know that I will make new friends to help me feel like I'm not alone. And to also focus and drive me to fight the threat that Eywa mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong> JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was currently training trying to get my mind off of things that just happened today. I still couldn't believe that their were some people in the Omaticaya who did not accept me. While those numbers were very few, it didn't mean that it didn't make me angry that some people could not see past their hatred. I was slashing at everyone one of the dummies I had made out of bone and electricity so that they would move around. It made it a bit more challenging, but I could still get bored easily, hell right now I was just breezing through the dummies like I was breathing. I than had a flashback back to when I cleared out a base awhile ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK <em>**

_** TWO YEARS AGO**_

I had made my way through the large crowd of Soldiers, I had to admit, they were too easy to beat, I had destroyed them all until one was left standing and he was freaking out. I could tell that he was only about eighteen years of age and that he was probably fresh out of high school, he was probably just in for the money when he enlisted in the military.

He was just plain scared, I mean I was standing there bathed in blood and I the fact I had plowed through that crowd using only two swords was a intimidating site. I saw that his hands were trembling as he held the assault rifle. To be honest, I felt a little sorry for the guy, but I decided to mess with him a bit.

**"Hey kid...how about this." **I said as I made my armor disappear around my chest area and put my swords in their sheaths.

**"I'll give you a free shot at me...COME ON!" **I yelled as I let my sadistic smile appear of my face.

**"W-what?"** The man...no boy said as he was now quivering.

**"COME ON! SHOOT ME!" **I yelled out while he panicked and fired an entire magazine into my chest.

Imagine his shock when I just smiled and started laughing a very evil laugh that reminded me of Ares, yeah it kind of sucks that I got some of his personality traits.

**"Is that all?" **I said as I walked forward while grabbing his neck.

**"P-please...don't kill me." **The Soldier said as he was literally wetting his pants.

**"Why should I let you live?" **I asked him while he started quivering.

**"I n-never wanted t-to k-kill anyone...but don't kill me because...well...look in my pocket." **He said as I used my other hand to look through his pocket.

I pulled out my hand and I pulled out an old wrinkled photograph and started to unfold it. As soon as I unfolded it I took a look at the photo. And I was so shocked that I actually dropped the man and looked at the photo. As I unfolded it I saw that there was a photo of him with two little girls, I didn't know who they were, but now I had to find out.

**"Who are they?" **I asked as I saw him with the two girls and he was in uniform, probably taken the day he shipped out.

**"My daughters." **He said as I looked at him with a confused face.

**"Aren't you a little young for children?" **I asked as I was fingering Devil's Cry again.

**"Well...i had them when I was fourteen...it may have been a mistake, and I joined the army because I wanted to support them, plus the money here was good...but...i never wanted to.." **I cut him off right there and then.

**"You never wanted to kill any Na'vi." **I stated while I kept looking at the photo.

**"Please...don't kill me...don't orphan my kids." **When he said that I felt his words cut into his heart, after all I had my kids to worry about who had all just turn one year old.

**"Hmmm, fine you can live...i guess I can understand you...I am a father myself, BUT you will leave Pandora...YOU WILL NOT RETURN...AND YOU WILL KEEP YOUR KIDS SAFE." **I stated as he shook but nodded his head.

**"Yes, please just let me go." **He said as I sighed and gave him back the photo.

**"Fine...there is an old shuttle over by The Forest of Craters, it should take you back to Earth in under a week." **I said as he smiled and looked like he was about to cry.

**"Thank you." **He said as he turned around and ran out of the base.

I had to admit, I may have hated humans, but this one was a little different from the others, so I guess that he was one of the few ones that I would let live. But...as for the heartless ones that still remained on Pandora, they would not survive.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

><p>I still didn't know what to think of that man, a day later I saw that shuttle leave and head towards earth, he seemed like a nice guy, but he was still a human. And I still hated humans for what they did to me, I was suddenly cut off as I heard a rustling sound behind me. And I heard someone jump out from a bush.<p>

I quickly turned and caught the person and pushed them to the ground and started tickling the person, who I had sensed was my daughter Athena.

**"D- Daddy! Stop That tickles!" **She said while she couldn't help but laugh at the sensation.

**"Hey your the one who tried to sneak up on me." **I said while smiling, and I saw Tsu'ken and Ke'lik were laughing their asses off, while Emily had come back with them and was smiling.

**"I assume you guys had fun?" **I said while all three of them nodded their heads.

It was then I noticed that Emily was giving Tsu'ken a piggy back ride, I could only imagine how difficult that would be for a normal human. But I remembered that Emily wasn't a normal human, as for Ke'lik he was currently walking on his hands toward us.

**"So have fun entertaining my kids." **I said while smiling.

**"Yeah, they are really full of energy though." **She said as she was a little out of breath.

**"Its not a surprise, those three can just keep going and going all day...you should have seen what happened when Jake gave them sugar." **I shivered at the thought of how they literally were faster than anything in a five mile radius.

**"That seems to be common among kids...weren't you like that?" **I kind of glared at her for that, and she suddenly remembered what had happened to me.

**"Oh shit...sorry...but yeah, your kids are certainly a handful...but they are also very great." **She said as Tsu'ken and Ke'lik grinned a foxy grin.

**"Yeah, hey kids, your Mom's looking for you, go find her, I need to talk to Emily." **I said as they all nodded and disappeared, much to the shock of Emily.

**"Did they just Disappear?" **She said as they were there a second ago.

**"Yeah, its a move I invented called, Shock Flash, it basically causes the user to go at fast speeds for a couple of seconds." **I said as she smiled at me.

**"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" **She said as she sat down on a log and I just perched on a branch.

**"Well, first off, I want to start to train you, after all, you may be strong, but you still lack some speed, and you need to start training yourself to the ground if your going to get back up to your original strength, which is probably close to my level." **I said as I got a grin on my face.

**"Lets start with speed training...how does that work out?" **She said while I just grinned and formed a lightning bolt.

**"LIKE THIS!" **I said while I threw the lightning bolt, and she barely dodged it.

**"WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" **She said as I continued to throw lightning bolts at her.

**"DODGE!" **I yelled out as she kept dodging while swearing at me.

**_THREE HOURS LATER_**

It seemed, that Emily was currently walking towards her hammock while making sure that Joseph was not following her while planning to throw any more lightning bolts at her. Apparently, every time she thought she had lost him he had just popped out of no where and started the training up again. To make it even worse he had form bone weights for her to wear everywhere. And the fact was that he had made the weights weigh a lot, not to mention he also said that he would increase the weight whenever it looked like she was getting too used to the weight.

_**"Jeez, hes really a slave driver when it comes to training, not to mention Athena showed up in the middle of it and actually started to cheer us both on, however it was funny when she hopped onto Joseph's Shoulders and covered his eyes for a second." **_Emily thought as she made her way to her hammock.

But then she looked around very quick and made sure Joseph was not around, since he had a knack for appearing at the worst times.

**"Okay, I think I am o-" **She started to say but Joseph appeared out of nowhere...again.

**"DODGE!" **He yelled out as she jumped out of the hammock. For her to fall a couple of feet to the ground, and for him to start laughing.

**"YOU SUCK!" **Emily shouted back, as she noticed that his three kids were with him, and were giggling, but they all helped her out.

**"Sorry, Daddy has kind of always been the pranking type, Don't worry though, since we told him that your own new friend, he won't prank you as much." **Tsu'Ken said as he looked up at his father.

**"Yet, you three are bigger pranksters than me...anyway, I'm going to go sleep, I suggest you four do the same." **Joseph said as he went to go to the hammock that he and Sil'Kana shared.

They all followed his example, and they all got ready to go to sleep, Emily wasn't too far away from where they were though, since they didn't really trust her being near anyone else in the clan, even if some showed that they did not have a problem with her.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I laid in my Hammock and then just began to let myself relax after the hard and ultra long training session. Geez! If this is how Joseph trains me, I wonder how he trains Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena. He didn't even let me have a decent break. And don't get me started on these bone weights on my arms and legs. I can't even take them off! I was glad that I wasn't fully human, Or else I would've past out from exhaustion. I should really thank Athena and her brothers for distracting Joseph for that small moment. I swear to god i cannot figure out Joseph, one minute he is a kind and caring person, the next he is a psychotic bastard with a thing for battle, and the next he is completely emotionless. I swear he was harder to figure out than a rubik's cube.

I smiled to myself at the thought of my three new friends. For some reason Neytiri has been looking at me as if she remembers me. I guess being in another reality that has the same people can cause that. But I wont let it bother me. Slowly I sat up in my hammock and then unlatched my silver chest guard. Then I reached for my leg and arm bracers and took them off. When I had all of my armor off of me I now noticed I was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. Just like I used to wear when I was still working with the RDA whenever I didn't have my armor on. I left my sash on though. I then hung my armor pieces on a limb close to my hammock along with Blaze that was still in it's black traveling case that was normally strapped around my waist.

But as I was about to lay down, I felt something in my pocket. Curiously I reached into my pocket and pulled whatever was in it out. But when I did my eyes widened. I had pulled out a Samaria tanto knife. I recognized it…It was the same one Chuck gave me before I left to find Aaron Carder. I felt a tear role out of my eye and I smiled and held it close to my chest. I then laid down and closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes then opened up to see that I was on a beach. Not the same beach that I was on before I arrived in this reality. This beach actually was brighter and the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I heard seagulls making noises. This was a beach back on earth. Slowly I walked down the sandy beach and looked around. The water was a beautiful sapphire<em>_ color and was clear. I walked around the beach some more and then I saw a palm tree, with some one sitting on the curve of it. I quickly ran forward. When I approached I saw that it was a human girl. Slowly the girl turned to face me. When I saw the girl, my eyes widened…It was Emily White…the original. She looked at me and then smiled the way she normally smiled when she was alive._

**"**_**Hi…"** She giggled a little. **"Emma"** She said._

_I just looked at her in shock and then just said. **"Hello…Emily."** I said._

_We were silent for a moment. This felt weird. I was talking with my original self._

**"**_**It's nice to actually speak with you."** Emily said to me. **"I just wanted to thank you for helping our brother."** She said while looking out at the ocean._

_I looked at her. **"Our brother?"** I said._

_She looked at me and nodded. **"Right. Alex, he's our brother."** She said._

_I looked at the ground and shook my head. **"No…He's your brother. I'm just a clone of you I'm not even apart of your family."** I said._

**"**_**That's not true."** She said. I looked at her. **"It does not matter if you were created. I view you as a sister and I'm sure Alex would be willing to accept you as his sister…You know he would never be angry at you…He would be angry at the RDA."**I thought for a moment and then smiled. _

_**"Thank you, little sister."** I felt happy that she was willing to accept me as a member of her family._

_She then smiled and thought for a moment. **"Technically, wouldn't I be older. Since I would actually be eighteen in the physical world."** She said jokingly. I smirked and then we went on and on joking about who was older._

_But after a few minutes I felt a strong breeze and then I heard a loud roaring sound. Emily looked out at the waves and sighed. _

**"**_**I'm sorry…But I have to go."** She said._

**"**_**Why?"** I asked her._

**"**_**I'm not supposed to be speaking with you…It's his rules."** She said._

**"**_**Who is he?"** I asked. _

_**"**__**Sorry…But I can't tell you. I hope to see you again."** She said. She then faded away. And I woke up._

**…..**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE SHELL'S POV<em>**

The shell walked through the forest and was walking at an even pace. For some reason it felt a presence in this part of the forest. A presence that was savage and ruthless. As it came to a stop, the shell of Ares heard a faint psychotic laughter. Slowly the Shell raised it's hand and silver and black glowing lines began to form in the air. Evenutally the lines began to take shape and take the form of a being that was neither human, nor Na'vi. When the form had completely taken it's shape it's eyes were shut and it had there was a scent of life left in the body. The shell looked at the body and then said.

**"****So…You are this realities…Project Ares. What a fitting name…for an interesting puppet."** It said. Slowly the shell raised it's hands and snapped it's fingers…The Ares' of this realties eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><strong>ARES POV (Time has passed for me VERSION!)<strong>

The only thing I was feeling right now was pure HATE and RAGE, hate for the person who killed me, and rage because of the fact i lost to such a weakling! I was the GOD OF WAR! I was named after a being that had battle instincts it its blood, and yet i was beaten by a tree hugger who fucked one of those na'vi! Damn Project Zeus, while i liked the idea of meeting powerful opponents, I HATED THE FACT THAT ALL THE BATTLE AND BLOODSHED WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!

Now i was stuck in this dark space in the spirit realm, it wasn't even Hell or Heaven, however i was wishing it was hell because at least then I WOULD GET SOME EXCITEMENT!

While i was stuck in this space or should i say void, all that i could ever do was NOTHING! I wanted to Kill! I wanted to fight! I WANTED PEOPLE TO DIE BY MY BLADE! But no! Project Zeus just had to take that away from me...i swear if i ever see him again i will kill him and that whore he calls his mate! Oh no but first i will make him really suffer, I'll rape that bitch right in front of him! And then I'll slit her throat while he is too worthless to fight back because I'll Have ripped his Legs off!

But then i felt a strange aura surround me, i didn't know what was going on, all i knew was that i was starting to feel pain. Wait a second, only the living could feel pain, so if i could feel it than that meant...i was coming back from the dead? Oh! Hades must be bringing me back to fight against Zeus, after all its not like Zeus would actually stand a chance against the both of us! After all, he was still too soft to be a killer, hell i bet after this whole ordeal he will still try to be a pacifist. But first! I need to kill the first thing i see when i wake up! OH YES! I WILL BATHE IN BLOOD TONIGHT!

However what Ares didn't know was that three years had passed since that battle, he didn't know that Joseph had changed dramatically, but more importantly he had no idea who he was about to attack right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH POV<strong>

I was laying down in my hammock while cradling Sil'Kana in my arms, she had fallen asleep a while ago, and she was now using me as a giant teddy bear, i didn't mind though, it made me feel wanted. It made me feel slightly more complete. After all, I was still trying to figure out this whole emotion thing. I still just couldn't understand some of the bonds people shared, no matter how hard i tried i just couldn't understand.

Like my children's sibling bond...I couldn't understand that...i never had a brother...and if i did than it was only to kill each other when they forced us to fight back in Project Olympus.

**_FLASHBACK_**

I was in my cell minding my own business, the mean people in the white coats had just finished breaking my limbs again, but unforturnatly i always seemed to heal faster than a human. I think the reason behind that was because i really was a monster as they had said. It was the only logical reason for the whole thing. But that didn't mean that didn't stop me from crying. I didn't cry because of the pain, i didn't cry because i was afraid of what i was, i cried because i wanted what i had seen in some of those weird movies those humans watched.

For some reason when i had sneaked out one night to see what they did, i came across them watching a movie where it showed two adults hanging out with a child or was maybe three years old, so he was about my age. At first i got worried, and i was only thinking that they were going to treat him horribly just like they did to me.

**_"Oh no! They are going to rip out his tongue and than reattach it!"_** I thought but then the exact opposite happened, they picked him up and held him gently. Then i saw them get a smile on their face that made me afraid.

_**"That smile...they are going to impale him from every area while nailing him to a cross!" **_I thought but no...i saw them start to hold the child up in the air for some reason.

**_"Maybe, they will get to the bad stuff later." _**I thought as i couldn't understand why the child who was about my age was being treated so well.

But no...nothing bad ever happened to that child, they never tried beating or stabbing or burning him, they just played with the child through the whole thing. I turned around and sneaked down the hall, and crawled back into my cell. I than looked at myself in the mirror, and i noticed how there were tears in my eyes, but yet there was no emotion. Mostly because i was still trying to figure out what just happened back there.

_**"I don't get it! Why did they treat him so good! And why do they treat me so bad! And they said in that strange movie that Children were the most precious things ever...if thats true...then why do the people here try to kill me using painful methods? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" **_I screamed in my mind as electricity was starting to shoot out of random places of my body.

After seeing the electricity surge off of my body i noticed that i was the only one who could do it among the humans, was that why they hated me? Was that why they called me a monster? I just felt the tears roll down my cheeks as i saw the door open and a man walked in.

**"Ok, Freak! Time for your fight! If you win you get to live! You lose, well then GOOD RIDDANCE!" **He said as he started dragging me out by my hair.

I knew where i was going, they were going to pit me up against one of the other monsters as they had called us, i remember how they made me kill everyone of them, and i still could see their faces in my head. When we finally got there, i noticed i was facing a girl who was two years older than me, she also had no emotion in her eyes.

_**"The fight between Project Zeus and Project Hera will now begin." **_I heard a man over the speaker say, and the next thing i knew i was on the ground getting my face punched in.

This girl was not holding back, but for some reason she felt stronger than any of the other kids i had fought. but she did what everyone one of them did...she underestimated me.

I didn't even do anything, the electricity surged between us, and the next thing i know i see a charred body right next to me, and it didn't take long to find out that the body was what they called Project Hera.

_**"It seems Zeus has developed his electricity ability more...time to get to the serious experimentation...sedate him." **_The next thing i know i feel a prick on my neck and i pass out.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

><p>Yeah, it was safe to say that my life has been pretty fucked up, all i know is that i feel HOLLOW inside, as if i have a hole in my heart and nothing is ever going to fix it, but i quickly laid my head down to sleep and i tried to dream...but it quickly turned into a nightmare.<p>

**_DREAM SEQUENCE_**

_I was obviously dreaming, or in this case i was having a nightmare, i was having a nightmare about when i fought Ares and Hades, however my nightmare was different from what happened in reality. All i know is that we were both sharing the same sadistic smirk and that we were almost mirror images of each other._

_**"Ha! Im Impressed! You finally realized that attachment only slows you down...and now you are just like ME!" **Ares said to me while he starting laughing again._

_**"I'm not nothing like you!" **I yelled back but i was laughing a very scary laugh for some unknown reason._

_**"Don't try to hide it Zeus! You love battle and blood...Just...Like...ME!" **He yelled out again as i clashed my blade with his._

_**"I still protect those who are important to me!" **I yelled back again as i smirked as i pierced his heart._

_**"Oh please...you don't even know what that feels like! Remember...you...don't...have...emotions!" **He yelled back as i froze a bit._

_**"Those emotions of yours...they are pretty much fake...you don't understand anything do you!" **He said as i suddenly started to cut deeper into him._

_**"SHUT UP!" **I said as i wasn't about to believe that i was completely emotionless, otherwise i wouldn't be feeling some emotion towards my mate and my children._

_But Ares just kept laughing and he was just smirking at the fact that i was cutting and hurting him, and i realized something...i was enjoying it too. In fact the scent of blood was starting to fill my nostrils...and the smell was...intoxicating. It was like a drug that i couldn't get enough of. And thats when i froze and i started to back away a bit from Ares, and i realized that he was no longer there, instead in his place was...Sil'Kana._

_**"S-Sil?" **I said as Sil'Kana looked at me with pain in her eyes._

_**"W-Why did you kill me? I-I thought y-you loved me." **She said as i saw the life leave her eyes, and i saw my children dead around her._

_**"Oh god...my kids...my mate...what have i done?" **I yelled out as i tried to revive them, but it was no use and then i heard Ares laughing at me._

_**"See? If you were not like me...then you wouldn't have killed your so called precious people...face it...YOU ARE A WEAPON!" **I heard him yell out but i just tackled him to the ground and starting beating his face in._

**_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" _**_I kept repeating as i saw his face start to become covered in blood. And i looked at my knuckles and there were bits of flesh stuck on them._

**_DREAM SEQUENCE END_**

* * *

><p>I was suddenly awaken as Sil'Kana was shaking me trying to get me to wake up, and she had a worried look on her face, and she also had a look of fear on her face. And i felt my face and i noticed that i was sweating a lot when i had been sleeping.<p>

**"Joseph...are you okay? You were sweating."** She said as i just got up and laid her in the hammock.

**"Yeah...i think I'm okay...Sil...I'm gonna go fly around for a bit and try to get my mind off of things." **I stated as she nodded and i jumped off of the branch and into the air.

I really couldn't sleep right now, i needed to get some stuff off of my mind, because i had the feeling that whatever was going to happen in the future, that terrible things were going to happen.


	11. Information

**_ARES POV_**

I was finally free from that void that was obviously my afterlife. And I had to admit I was in a VERY good mood...hmm now what do I usually do in a good mood? Oh yeah thats right...KILL THINGS! I soon found my sword laying right next to me, it was a rather large claymore sword, however my muscles were still acting strangely so I wasn't exactly able to lift it with ease. I stood up and I looked around, looking for something to kill. And wouldn't you know it, it was as if the god of death himself had blessed me with a target to kill right in front of me. It was just some stupid kid who was probably easy to kill but it was a kill. So in memory of the sanity I had left, I was going to make this kid SUFFER!

I launched myself at him laughing the whole time, I was gripping my claymore sword in my hands and swung downwards towards him. However he seemed to dodge it with relative ease, and he just looked at me with no expression on his face. I had to admit at least this kid was going to provide me with a little more fun than any usual targets. But what did I care...I JUST WANTED TO KILL SOMETHING!

I laughed again as I was now swinging wildly at the kid with all of my might. And I was getting even more excited with the fact he was dodging them. It was so exciting, I was really starting to enjoy myself for the first time in a while. But I had to make sure that my fire manipulation hadn't diminished so I put my sword on my back and concentrated for a second. And then I shot both of my arms out to my side and sure enough flames shot out of my fingertips. I smiled psychotically as I started to laugh an evil laugh, and I pointed my hands at the weird kid and grinned even bigger.

**"SCREAM FOR ME!" **I yelled out as I launched fireballs at him. And I grinned as I saw them make impact.

The kid didn't even try to move as the fireballs hit him and I heard the sizzling of flesh. Oh what a beautiful sound it was! All though I did not hear any screaming, that was a slight disappointment as I thought to myself.

**"Damn it! I made the flames too powerful to actually make him suffer! Now what do I do!" **I yelled out as I was mad I did not get to enjoy the thrill of the kill.

**"No...the flames were not strong enough...i suggest you try harder than that." **I heard a monotone voice sound off as I looked towards the flaming tower in front of me.

And what did I see? Well it was a surprise even for me, because I saw the same kid who I thought I had just killed, however the only thing that happened to him was that I burned off his shirt, and he just had the same expressionless look plastered on his face. To be honest it looked like the kid had a stick up his ass that was making him act like that.

**"OHHH! NOW I CAN KILL YOU THE RIGHT WAY! HA HA HA HA!" **I laughed out as I started to focus fire into my claymore and I felt it get channeled into the blade.

Then finally after ten seconds I had completed my technique, what I had made was a blade that was charged up with fire. However the fire heated it up so much that the blade had become molten but still solid. You see this was the same technique I used to kill so many opponents in the past, in fact it was also one of my prized and signature techniques. I called it the magma blade, yes its not very creative but unfortunately it was the only name I had in my head and for some reason I chose to call it that.

To be honest I had no idea how I came up with that stupid name.

**(PANDORAMYLAND777 SNEEZES)**

**"Ahchoo! Why is it people are always talking about me?" **He said as he was drawing up ideas for techniques. Some of which were crossed out for being too far fetched.

Suddenly Eywa came over out of nowhere and looked at the list of names and shook her head.

**"Those names won't do." **She said while giving Pandoramyland777 a noogie.

**"Well you got any ideas?" **He asked as she took a thinking position.

**"How about magma blade?" **She said as she pictured it in her head.

**"Hmmm...simple...and to the point I like it!" **He said as he typed that part up while downing a can of mountain dew.

And nobody knew that Ares had just insulted the goddess of life and some a childish writer.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

Huh that was weird, it was like time froze up for a second...wait a second where was I...OH YEAH KILLING! I soon was back to swinging my magma blade at the strange kid who just stood there and took the molten blade. But I wasn't done yet, because then I used its chain ability which wrapped around it like it was an Egyptian mummy. It soon completely encased him in the blade and I broke off from the part and I forced it to cool around him. Which encased him in rock, however there was no way he was alive to even feel the feeling of being buried alive in solid rock.

As I started to walk away I felt some sort of hand grab me and slam me into a nearby boulder. I stood up quickly to see that the kid was still alive and that he was now smashing my head into the same boulder with strength he shouldn't have possessed.

Of course I was enjoying the entire thing as I felt the pain got to my face...It...felt...GREAT! Of course I was getting my ass kicked and that was the down part.

Wait...HOW IN THE HELL WAS I LOSING TO THIS...THIS KID! HE IS INFERIOR TO ME! WHY AM I LOSING TO SOMEONE WHO IS NOT EVEN FIT TO LICK MY BOOTS.

Of course my anger was cut off as I heard the voice start to speak to me in a emotionless tone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHELL'S POV<em>**

The puppet…is weak. I am wondering why I bothered to use the gift that my mistress gave me on this pathetic puppet. I slammed his face into a boulder multiple times with out hesitation. I did not care how much it hurt him, nor did I care if it died. I would lose nothing. After slamming the puppets head into the boulder several times, I then said to him in my usual voice.

**"Now then puppet, do you see that I am not a weakling as you might think."** The puppet, Ares looked at me. He was angered that I had survived and did not even feel any of his attacks. They were all pathetic and weak. But to a human, then they would be dissolved to ash in an instant.

**"****WHAT ARE YOU!"** He yelled at me. I said nothing and showed no emotion, since I had none. I then slammed his face into the boulder again and the boulder crumbled into dust on impact. Ares feel to the ground but slowly stood up on his knees and began to growl. I walked up to him.

**"****Now then. Will you listen?"** I asked him as I approached him. When I was in front of him, I saw him smirk. He then lifted his blade up and impaled me in the chest. He lifted me up with the blade and laughed.

**"****FINALLY!"** He laughed psychotically.

But his eyes widened in shock when he saw that I raised my hands and grabbed hold of the blade and slowly began to pull myself towards him in absolute ease and felt no pain. When I was in front of him he channeled fire into the blade, hoping to burn me from the inside out. But the flames did nothing to me. I then reached for his neck and then began to chook him. I lifted him up and then changed my body to my Na'vi version. Which was similar to my original self's form…but different. I grew in size and continued to lift Ares by his neck. He grabbed hold of my arms and tried to burn them…I felt nothing.

Slowly with the my free hand I reached for the hilt of his pathetic blade and pulled the sword out of my chest and dropped it. On the blade was black blood. Slowly the hole in my chest healed.

Ares looked down at me. I stared into his eyes.

**"****You are weak…But at the same time you have strength."** I said to him.

**"****WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"** Ares yelled at me again.

**"****I am…a mere shell. That is all you need to know. I feel no pain. I have no emotions. I have no mercy…I have only one goal. And I will do whatever it takes to finish it."** I said.

**"****YOUR NOT APART OF OLYMPUS! ARE YOU?"** Ares roared.

My head tilted. **"No…I have never heard of it. But I do know that you may be of some assistance to me…Project Ares."** I said.

**"And…I may be of some help to you." **I said while trying to bait him.

**"****WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HELP ME WITH!"** He yelled.

I spoke one word. **"Revenge." **

Ares looked at me and seemed to stop struggling.

**"****I have seen your memories. I know almost everything about you. Since I was the one who brought you back from the void where you once were."** I said.

**"I understand that you hate your "Brother". Since you lost to him. You hate him because you think he is weak and that you should not have lost to him. And you wish to make the woman he loves…Suffer the most painful death that you can imagine…And have him watch her die right in front of his eyes. I can help you achieve your revenge…But there is something you must give me in return." **I said while he got a bit angry again...it was obvious that he had a short fuse.

**"****What the hell might that be! PUNK!"** He yelled.

Slowly black and silver lines covered my arms and went up to his head. Ares stared at them and once they reached his head. Part of his face slowly began to dissolve into ash.

**"Since I resurrected your corpse from the void. I can decide when I can send you back. What I ask of you is…That you will help me accomplish my mission…you will follow all of my commands. You will not refuse me once. If you do not follow my commands…and if you do betray me. I will send you back to where you once were…except it will be much worse than it already was."** I said in an emotionless but deadly tone.

Ares nodded. **"Okay…Okay whatever! I'll…"** He hesitated for a moment.

**"Do…What…Ever you ….WANT!"** He struggled on the last part. I stopped my nanites from dissolving his skin.

**"****Good."** I said before I dropped him and returned to my human body. **"Now…Come with me. We have much to discuss."** I said. I slowly walked away. I heard Ares walking behind me.

**"****But you'd better watch your back punk! Because you never know when I'll rip you're spine out!"** He said.

I turned to look at him. **"You may do that…But you will not be able to kill me…I will simply heal and heal all over again…Only one has the power to kill me permanently…And you are not him. You are no where near his level of strength."** I said remembering the glimpses of what the mistress showed me.

**"****Whatever!"** Ares said. He did not understand. Good. Because he is just a puppet to me. Meaning. If he dies. I will have lost nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV...THAT MORNING<strong>

I was currently torturing...urm I mean training Emily again. I saw that she had gotten to used to the weight of the bone weighs already, so I upped the weigh up at least an extra nine hundred pounds. And lets just say that she was pissed off that I still wasn't going easy on her. Of course I was laughing too hard to feel merciful right now so we just continued.

Basically the current training exercise I had for her consisted of her climbing up a tree...with one hand...wearing the weights...while dodging lightning bolts. Yeah, I don't know how I came up with these training exercises but they were VERY effective. Of course she was currently barely dodging the lightning bolts, but she was still doing better than a regular human. But that didn't mean that I was going easy on her, I was still throwing lightning bolts with all of my might.

**"DODGE THESE!" **I yelled out as I threw fifteen more bolts at her.

**"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" **She yelled back as she was dodging most of them, and then using the bone weights as shields.

**"THE MORE YOU HATE ME THE MORE YOU LEARN!" **I yelled back as I noticed that Athena, Tsu'ken, and Ke'lik were all cheering Emily on.

**"Go Emma! You can do it!" **She yelled out as she was jumping up and down on my shoulder.

Unfortunatley she lost her grip on one of the branches and started to fall to the ground, of course we all quickly saw that and I jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground. I have to admit, even though she may be more durable than most humans, a fall from that height still would have hurt like hell.

**"Does that mean I failed?" **Emily asked while looking at me with a bit of anger due to the fact I was a little crazy with the training method.

**"Well...No...you were only supposed to go as high as that Bone sticking out of the tree, but you went past it...a lot." **I said as she turned her head and looked a the bone sticking out.

**"WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T SEE THAT BEFORE!" **She said as she turned at me, and I could have sworn I saw fire shooting out of her eyes.

**"Thats because you were too distracted by me throwing lightning bolts." **I said as he pulled back her fist to punch me...but I formed my helmet in time to absorb the punch.

**"Emily...do you know the point behind this exercize?" **I asked her, as she gave me a confused look for a second.

**"I thought it was speed and strength training?" **She said as she looked at Athena who was grinning like me, because she knew the point behind the test.

**"Yes thats one part, but another is the fact that even though you are going through that, you must pay attention to your surroundings." **I said as she fell backwards and stood up while banging her head against a tree.

**"Are you kidding me! It was something that simple!" **She said I just nodded.

**"Yes, even though you may be busy avoiding an enemy, you must always be open to any other enemies that may attack you when your back is turned...therefore you must also heighten your senses to the point where you can hear someone drop a pin in the dirt." **I explained as she nodded.

**"And when you learn to do that...then this exercise gets upgraded." **I said with an evil smirk.

**"What do you mean by that?" **She said as I just signaled a bunch of Na'vi archers to shoot at the tree.

**"Well then we have multiple people attacking you." **I said with an evil grin.

**"Do you have to grin like that?" **She asked while she was slightly freaked out by my sadistic grin.

**"Yeah...its almost like a part of me now...besides my kids do it too." **I said as all three of them started sporting my crazy grin.

To be honest my children looked really evil with those grins, its funny how they go from looking harmless little angels...quite literally...to scary people. Yeah I always thought it was kind of cool. However Emily seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the whole sadistic grin thing. It was then that Sil'Kana walked in on us all, with Athena on my shoulders, and Tsu'ken and Ke'lik currently by Emily's side.

**"Lemme guess, you had her do the Tree of Death Exercise?" **Sil'Kana said as I gave her a little kiss as she walked in.

**"Yeah, I remember when you first did it." **I said as Sil'Kana smiled a bit at that memory.

**"Wait...Sil'Kana did this...but shes a regular Na'vi...how did she survive without any enhancements?" **Emily asked as she looked at Sil'Kana with amazement.

**"Well, turns out that in order to handle my childrens birth, her body had to adjust to make some changes that would enable her to survive, so in other words, her body is more adjusted to speed and strength now...as well as OTHER things." **I said as Sil'Kana blushed a deep shade of purple while I kissed her again.

**"EEEEEWWWWWW." **My three kids said as they looked at me and Sil'Kana kissing, and Emily was a little weirded out too.

**"Do you two have to do that now?" **Emily asked while she was averting her eyes.

**"Sorry, I just had to do that." **I said as I reverted back to my regular self.

**"So now what do we do?" **Emily asked as she looked at me.

**"Well, first I think we should start off where you left off, last time we were talking about our pasts." **I said as she froze for a second, but then nodded a second later.

At first she looked like she was going to start talking, but then she stopped and asked me something really quick.

**"Can you at least take the weights off first?" **She asked in a hopeful voice.

**"No." **I said while grinning a bit, and her head dropped.

**"Crap!" **She said but then she sighed and then got started.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Well bang went that theory of trying to get Joseph to take these weights off of me. I'm not complaining or anything, but it's almost like Joseph is ENJOYING this. But I just sighed in defeat. Well, he wants to know more of my past huh. I can't really explain much about my past right now. But I wonder what he wants to know?

**"****What exactly would you like to know?"** I asked Joseph. He shrugged.

**"****Like, why exactly did the RDA try and capture Alex. I mean I know that the RDA needed a certain blood type to bond with the "Nanites" But couldn't they just chose some one else that had the blood type?"** He asked. I get it. He's just curious about the nanites.

**"****Well, lets just say that Alex's and my bloodline is a little different from that of a normal humans. Lets just say it's special and as of now Alex is the only one who has the blood type. And Alex's ancestry is…Special."** I said.

**"****Special?"** Joseph asked. I nodded. I noticed Sil'kana and their children looking at me. Looks like they wanted to know as well.

**"****I wont say how his ancestry is special. But his ancestors were born with a blood type that right now only Alex has. And those who had that blood type, you could actually say that they had…six senses. And they were regular humans."** I said.

Joseph's eyes widened. **"SIX senses."**

I nodded. **"Yeah. Basically those with this sense could actually sense if the people around them were friends or enemies. The sense would actually first start off as a form of vision. But as time went on, the vision would eventually act as a full-fledged sense and they could actually read someone's movements. Back in the eleven hundreds on earth in my reality. There was only a few people who had this 'Sense'. And there was a man back who was apart of a group who fought to keep peace among other groups."** I said.

**"****Basically they killed people that were becoming to greedy and were letting their power go to their head. And these Assassin's had formed a brotherhood. Which eventually spread world wide and has existed up to present day in my reality. But anyways, the man that was apart of the group eventually became the grand master of the order after he helped take down the former grand master who was actually a former member of the Templars. The Assassins worst enemies. So the man killed the treacherous master and was able to save his home in the process."** I said. Remembering about how Ares told me this history.

**"The man's descendents eventually became famous Assassins. One of which actually helped free Italy during the Italian Renaissance. And another that became helped save Earth during 2012."** I said.

Joseph just looked at me. **"So do you have this sixth sense?"** He asked. For some reason he looked as though this sounded familiar to him. Could it be possible that the war against the Assassin's and the Templar's existed here as well? If it was…Then most likely the Templars are in control of the RDA…Just like they were in my reality. But I should just answer his question.

**"****Well…I kinds' do. But it is only the vision. And it seems to activate on a will of it's own. But Alex has it…Or he used to before he was injected with nanites."** I said.

**"****How skilled was he with it?"** He asked.

**"****Well…He never really activated it. Nor did he know he had it. It was literally like a extra sense to him. Like he could actually sense if the person in front of him was someone he could trust. Like for example beack when he and I were in the orphanage. When Alex first met our foster father, he didn't even shake his hand or anything. But when he left the room with me so we could pack. He told me to stay away from him. Since he knew that our foster father wasn't as kind as he looked. But when Alex was injected with nanites, he now doesn't seem to be able to control it due to the nanites blocking it off. But Alex will be able to rediscover it in the future."** I said. Joseph thought for a moment. I saw Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik looking at me with excitement. Looks like I amazed them about Alex's past.

**"****How strong is Alex?"** Joseph asked me. I looked at him.

**"****I haven't actually seen his powers. But I know that since he has a full injection…He has multiple powers. That includes, shape shifting his body, and he has the ability to change his arms into weapons of many kinds, enhanced strength, speed, senses, durability. Accelerated healing. And those are only one third of his full powers. He has others but he needs to discover them."** I said.

**"Basically; even at my full strength…He is WAY more powerful than me."** I said. I then decided to throw this in to see his reaction and I knew this was true.

**"He may actually be a hard opponent for you."** I said.

I looked into Joseph's eyes and I could see excitement in them. Looks like he would actually like to meet Alex. He finally snapped out of his trance or excitement. He then asked.

**"What are the other two thirds?"** He asked me. I was about to say something, until I heard psychotic laughter behind Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. I then heard the sound of fire flying towards them.

**"****Look out!"** I yelled. I quickly jumped in front of the blast.

**"****EMMA!"** Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik yelled as they saw me get in front of them when they saw the blast of fire.

**"****Please work!"** I said to myself. I quickly raised my left arm, I soon saw a shield start to form around my left arm bracer of my armor. Since this armor was made from material similar to nanites. Since I had nanites the metal I could manipulate around my armor and form a shield. The blast hit the shield. And the shield successfully blocked the blast. I slowly stood up and drew Blaze from it's black traveling case around my waist and stared at where the blast was fired. I now saw someone walking out of theforest. I then heard someone say.

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't Zeus!"** I heard the voice say.

Joseph's eyes widened. He then said one name which shocked me. **"Ares!"**


	12. Fighting

**_Okay, so we both got this chapter up, anyway, this chapter does contain some sexist comments from Ares...so if you are easily offended turn back now...however there will be an ass kicking so stay tuned._**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was currently listening to Emily describe her brothers powers and strengths to me, I had to admit I was impressed with what she had to say. When she said that Alex would be a tough opponent for me I barely contained my excitement. I soon had visions of fighting this guy for days and neither one of us would back down. Now if only I could actually meet this guy, hell the first thing I would probably do is challenge him to a spar. Now I wanted to know if he was any good with a sword, I knew Emily was even though her style would need work on dealing with multiple enemies. But man, her brother sounded like he was the very definition of POWER!

However the thing that caught me off guard was the fact she started talking Assassin's and Templar's. What was it that made them sound so familiar? I could have sworn I had heard of something like that before. Oh well, I'll ask Norm about it earlier, he should know what is going on, after all he is one of the biggest book worms I know. Plus he was a huge history buff so maybe he would have some idea of what was going on. But anyway I needed to get my mind out of that and try to focus on what she was saying.

**"What are the other two thirds?" **I asked since I really wanted to learn more about Alex.

She opened her mouth to say something but then we all heard Psychotic laughter that sounded strangely familiar. I then heard the sound of something heading towards my kids, but before I could react I noticed Emily had pushed them out of the way of an Incoming blast of fire.

**"EMMA!" **All three of them yelled out as she made a shield out of nowhere.

_**"A fire blast? What the hell!"**_ I thought because I didn't think anyone could do that.

I noticed that Emily was okay, so I let out a sigh of relief and I noticed that my kids were now thankful that their friend was okay. So I was about to go check on Emily before I heard a voice call out to me.

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't Zeus!" **I heard a voice say that sent shivers down my spine.

_**"It can't be! He's Dead!" **_I said as I saw someone who I never thought I would see again.

**"Ares!" **I yelled out as I recognized the serpent like figure of Project Ares...my brother.

**"You got that right!" **He laughed out as he looked at the cowering figures of my kids.

**"How are you alive! I KILLED YOU!" **I yelled out as I felt electricity surge through my arms.

**"Oh...too long of a story to tell...lets just say I am back to get my revenge on you...and those little freaks of yours!" **He said as he pointed to my children.

**"Don't ever speak about my children like that." **I said in a very dangerous tone.

**"Children? BWA HA HA HA HA! I can't believe it...a weakling like you producing more weaklings...man and to think I'm technically their uncle...man I'm going to enjoy killing them...and that whore of a mate you have." **He said as he charged forward to try and cut off Athena's head.

However I quickly pushed her out of the way and intercepted his blade with Angel's Cry. And then I looked up at him with a sadistic smirk on my face.

**"I'm going to enjoy killing you a second time!" **I said as I laughed psychotically and swung my blade at his head only for him to dodge the blade.

**"Whats this? Well, well, well...it seems you seem to have a thing for battle too! OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" **He yelled out as I attacked him again with Devil's Cry.

However he wasn't expecting me to kick him in his chin which sent him into the air and then slash at his torso and kick him back into a tree. Of course he just got back up and his grin got even wider.

**"Well thats new! It seems you have gotten stronger since last time!" **He laughed out as he charged forward and tried to plunge his blade through my chest.

However he wasn't expecting me to form the bone armor and block the blade and throw him away from me.

**"Impossible! That's father's Bone Pulse ability! WHY DO YOU HAVE IT!" **He yelled out in rage as he saw that I could manipulate bone.

**"Surprised? You see after I KILLED our father...i absorbed his power...unfortunately I also got some of his personality too...and I got my memories back." **I said as Ares grinned a bit at that last part.

**"Oh yes...you were always crying like a little bitch when you were experimented on back then...oh how your screams echoed through the halls...such a beautiful thing...oh and I remember the day you met HER." **Ares said which got me to flinch a bit and rage overtook me.

**"DON'T...YOU...EVER...SPEAK...OF...HER!" **I yelled out as Emily and the rest of them were looking at me in fear.

_**"Who are they talking about?" **_Was the common thought going on in everyone's mind.

**"Ahhh...still a little sensitive about that?" **Ares said with a smug grin on his face, but I quickly wiped that off of his face.

Mostly because I slashed at his face which caused his mouth to tear open, which kind of looked like what those vampires in Blade 2 did with the bloodsucking process. But he just healed up again and smirked. But I just kept attacking him, and he was having a hard time blocking them, apparently he wasn't expecting me to be this strong.

**"H-How! How are you this strong! You were always weak!" **He yelled out as my face darkened.

**"None of your business." **I said as I kicked him in the face which sent him towards Emily.

**"EMILY! HERE IS ANOTHER TRAINING EXCERCISE...KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THIS ASSHOLE!"** I yelled out as she looked at me for a second.

**"What about the weights?" **She said, but as quickly as she said that I made the weights fall off of her.

**"There...but first how are you back Ares!" **I yelled out as I was glaring at him.

**"Ask my boss...hes right over there." **Ares said as he turned towards Emily.

_**"Boss?" **_I thought as I turned to look at the person who he called his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

When the weights came off of my arms and legs. I nearly fell over since I felt lighter now. I looked at Ares as he looked at me. This was definitely NOT the Ares I knew. This one was just a killing machine who cares only about himself. My Ares at least knew how to love even if he did believe he was meant to kill all of the Na'vi.

**"****There….But first how are you back Ares!"** Joseph yelled while glaring at Ares.

**"****Ask my boss…he's right over there."** Ares said while looking at me with a psychotic look.

Joseph and I looked towards the forest to see a human sized figure approach. But when I saw the figure that Ares called his "Boss"…My eyes widened.

**"No…No it can't…It can't be!"** I said. The figure that walked out of the forest had Alex's face and he had crimson feline like eyes…It was the Ares that I once loved.

The Ares from my reality looked at me with an emotionless look. He was different. His eyes were almost the same except that the whites of his eyes were black. But I saw no sign of emotion in his eyes. Nothing. They were empty. He was even more emotionless than Joseph could be sometimes.

Joseph looked over at me while still being in a fighting stance. **"Emily…What is it?"** He asked. I ignored his question and looked into my Ares' eyes.

**"****A…Ares!"** I chocked. The Ares in front of me raised an eyebrow. But before he could do anything I slashed blaze into his head and then kicked him away. I knew that he would heal, I only stunned him for a moment. But I wanted to talk with the Ares I once loved and demand on how he is here and how he is alive.

**"****Ares…"** I said.

He looked at me with no emotion. **"Project Angel…You will come with me now."** He said. That's when I realized…This wasn't the Ares I once knew. The real Ares never called me by my Project name. He always called me by Emily, Emma or he would call me his little Angel.

**"The one you see now Project Angel…I merely a shell of the one you once loved that has been resurrected by the beginning and I have no emotion nor pain, and I was sent here to bring you to her and so she could find out what it was you did to her son. And you must come back…dead."** He said.

The Beginning? It had to be _Her. _She wanted to know what it was I did to Ares during our final fight. But I wasn't going to go back to her. I needed to give Alex more time to discover them. But this "Shell" of Ares…This means that he is not the one I once loved…But still.

Joseph looked at the shell and raised his blade "Angel's cry". **"I don't know what is going on right now nor do I know what you're talking about. But if you want to get to Emily, you'll have to go through me kid."** He said. I looked up at Joseph. He was willing to protect me?

The shell looked at Joseph and said. **"Be gone, you are not worth my time, you are a mere puppet. Just like him."** The shell said emotionlessly while looking at the Ares of this reality who was slowly healing and was almost finished.

Joseph ignored that comment and stayed in his fighting stance. **"Whatever. Besides, I'd like a good fight."** He said with a smirk. The shell simply looked into Joseph's eyes I noticed Joseph freeze a little. The Shell trying to paralyze Joseph with fear. But Joseph snapped out of the trance.

**"****Very well then puppet. I will fight you. But I must warn you…I have the powers of the original…And with them I cannot die."** It said.

Joseph smirked again. **"Whatever."**

The powers of the original? That's when it clicked! **"Joseph! Stay away from it! You can't kill it! It's too strong!"** I yelled out.

**"****NO! I can take it!"** He yelled. He then charged forward towards the shell.

I was about to run forward, until Ares had completely healed and slashed his sword at me. I deflected the blow with my shield that was still formed. I then countered by striking him in the chest. Ares laughed as he backed away while looking at the wound.

**"****I'll kill you in no time you little BITCH!"** He laughed out. I simply raised Blaze while deforming my shield.

**"****Trust me…I'm not easy to kill!"** I said. We then charged at one another.

…

The Shell's POV:

The puppet's brother named "Joseph" charged at me with incredible speed. He wore armor that seemed strong, but not strong enough to hold against me. Black wings appeared on his back. He raised his blades at me and slashed at my head. But I simply side stepped away from him and then grabbed his arm and twisted it and I did the same with the other. He dropped both swords and kneeled to the ground in pain. He looked up at me and then tried to punch me in the face with electricity radiating off of it. But I simply grabbed the fist and held it back with ease. He looked at me with shock and struggled to force the fist towards me.

But I effortlessly held him back.

**"****You are weak." **I said while staring into his eyes.

**"You have no chance, leave now. And you may live."** I said.

But he smirked. **"And miss the chance to face a strong opponent…Not in this life time!"** He said with a laugh. I tilted my head in curiosity.

**"****You are interesting…But you are still weak, like your brother is. This battle…will be over quickly. And I wont need to use my abilities to kill you. Since you are not worthy to die by them."** I said.

**"****Well see." **He said while he tripped me and I fell to the ground. He got up and lifted both blades up. I slowly stood up and looked at him.

He raised his blades and they soon began to radiate electricity. He ran at me, while I simply stood. Waiting to for him. He then slashed both blades at me but I simply evaded both of them and then countered by delivering a strong kick into his face. The blow was successful and it caused him to bled out of his mouth.

**"****Lucky strike."** He said while I landed on the ground.

**ARES POV**

Oh I was going to enjoy cutting this bitch up! She just had to be weak if Joseph had to protect her...well weaker since there was no way any woman could be that strong. Oh I remember how many women I killed and raped back in Project Olympus, sometimes they weren't even alive to feel it. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT IT IS TIME FOR THE KILLING!

**"Time to die Bitch!" **I yelled out as I charged forward with my claymore but she blocked it with that weird ass blade of hers.

**"Woah...you are one ugly motherfucker." **She said as I growled a bit at that insult. I found my serpent head to be very intimidating not UGLY!

**"WHATEVER! DIE!" **I yelled out as I grabbed her throat and threw her into a tree and fired a fire blast at her.

However she just formed that shield again so the fire blast did not affect her at all, which really pissed me off that she was not dead yet. But at the same time I was glad that I would be able to fight for a little more than two minutes. So I guess I didn't really care, after all as soon as I kill this bitch, and Boss over there finishes with Zeus, I can finally get my revenge on him by raping his mate right in front of him.

**"Seriously? Is that all you got?" **The woman said in a cocky tone that made me grin.

**"NO! JUST GETTING STARTED!" **I roared as I charged at the woman while swinging my sword wildly.

Unfortunately she was blocking every blow, she seemed to be a trained swordswoman, but it did not matter she was probably still weak either way. What she wasn't expecting was that I used my serpent tail to grab a hold of her and swing her through a couple of trees which left marks on the trees. However for some reason she still wasn't dead! Damn, for a human she really was a pest!

**"How are you not dead yet woman!" **I yelled out as she glared at me.

**"Like I said, I'm toughed than I look, besides your making it sound like I am weak just because I am a woman." **She said as I just grinned and started to speak.

**"Isn't it obvious with all of the women Ive raped and killed...they are nothing but weak, worthless tools." **I said, and I saw her get a bit angry at that.

**"Your...gonna wish...you never...said that!" **She said as I saw her charge forward with speed that I could not follow.

_**"What the hell...she's fast...wait a minute...Zeus said he had weights on her...and he **__**took them off...HOW MUCH DID THOSE THINGS WEIGH?" **_I yelled in my mind as I felt a blade pierce my back.

**"Too Slow." **The woman said as I growled and pulled the sword through my body and tried to throw it at her body.

However she caught it easily, almost as if the blade was supposed to land a certain way in her hand. I had to admit, this woman was starting to become a real pain in my ass. And I was going to enjoy mutilating her corpse when I finally killed her.


	13. Strength and Weakness

**_Hey everybody...here ya go with the new chapter, not much to say this time._**

**Pandoramyland777 and GD12  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I had to admit I may have currently been losing to this so called Shell of Ares, but I also had to admit that he was a pretty good fighter. I actually had to try harder than I ever had before when fighting someone. However he didn't even look like he was trying, he was mostly sidestepping and countering my attacks. Not to mention how he kicked me in the face earlier, however I just shrugged it off and continued to fight him.

Currently I was attacking him with both swords at high speeds but he was dodging each of the sword thrusts like they were nothing. And I had to admit that was starting to piss me off. So I decided to do something that I was ashamed of...i kicked him in between the legs...AND THAT DIDN'T EVEN WORK.

He just had that same expression on his face, and then he shot his hand forward and pierced through my chest armor.

**_"I-Impossible! This armor Is indestructible! Yet he penetrated it with his hand...and unfortunately through my heart." _**I said as I fell forward and he started to walk away.

**"See? You are weak." **He stated as he turned his back to me...BIG MISTAKE.

As soon as his back was turned I grabbed him from behind, which would look like a bear hug and I flew into the air with him. If he had any other expression on his face I would assume that it would be surprise. But no, he had as much emotion as a brick...he kind of reminded me of me in a way.

**"If you are planning on dropping me...I'm afraid it will be a waste of time." **He said as he spoke in a emotionless voice.

**"Well, thats not exactly what I had in mind!" **I yelled out as I flipped upside down so he were now heading with our skulls facing the ground. And we were at least a hundred feet up in the air.

**"WOOO HOOOO!" **I yelled out as I made bone spikes shoot out of my body and pierce and wrap around him. And we started to free fall.

I then used my wings to speed up the impact at which we would hit, and then at the last second I let go and he hit the ground. I then looked at the massive dust cloud that had formed there, and I saw him walk out of it and brush some dirt off of his shoulder.

**"Are you done yet? I would prefer to capture Project Angel as soon as possible." **He said as I got a little angry at him referring to Emily as a Project.

**"Well in that case...you have to go through Project Zeus first!" **I yelled out as we charged at each other. I then noticed he shifted his arm into a blade.

**"Very well...but you will lose." **He said as we started trading blows.

**"If I do...then so be it...but this if fun!" **I yelled out as we started an intricate dance of swordplay.

**"Hmm...I have to admit you are pretty good...but how's your reflexes?" **I said as I used shock flash to get behind him and slash at him, at first he was surprised, but then he deflected the other attack.

**"Very good... you truly are more deserving of the title Ares then that dumb ass fighting Emily over there." **I said as I turned my head towards Ares.

**"That puppet? Please...Ive faced far worse opponents than him...and they all died...and you will be next." **He said as he cut off my wrist and he sliced downwards towards my arm, so it was cut at the shoulder but it was still attached by a thin layer of skin.

**"OW DAMN!" **I yelled out as for some reason the only thing that really hurt me were this guys blow.

**"Now...Die." **He said as he brought his sword arm down, but I blocked it with my other sword.

**"I'm not done yet!" **I yelled out as I kicked him in the face and sent him flying. I think I even saw blood come from his nose.

I then took my wrist and let it mold back onto my body by manipulating the bone to reattach the wrist and sending electricity to the nerves to get them working again. I then took the part of my arm that was hanging around and I pushed it back into place and it regenerated back into place.

**"Impressive...it seems you too have a regenerative ability...but that won't save you from this." **He said as he suddenly appeared behind me using a move that looked like shock flash.

I then felt a blade pierce my back and I got tossed to the side, and once again The shell was walking away from me as if I was already defeated.

**"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" **I yelled out as I stood up again and the shell just looked at me.

**"Why do you continue to fight? You are clearly outmatched...why don't you die like the broken tool that you are?" **He said which got me to glare at him for a second.

**"Why do I continue to fight?...I'll tell you why...unlike you...i have a reason to fight...not just to satisfy my love for battle...but for my family...my mate...and the omaticaya clan...hell even Emily over there." **I said as I motioned over to her.

**"Project Angel? Why? You barely know her." **He said in an emotionless tone.

**"You saw her protect my kids...I owe her for that, you probably don't understand this...but only when you have something to protect are you truly strong." **I said as I had said the same thing not too long ago when Sil'Kana killed D'etat.

However he just stabbed his blade into my heart again.

**"You are a fool...emotions will only hinder your progress...if this so called need to protect is so powerful to you...why are you defeated right now?" **The shell said as I grinned at it a bit.

**"I am still alive aren't I? You haven't killed me yet...I will not be defeated until I am dead." **I said as I pulled myself off of the arm blade.

**"As you wish...Based on your thoughts it seems this is how you want to die...be honored that I am even using this power on you...you are...worth a lot LESS than that." **He said as I saw the blade start to come down towards me. But I grinned as I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

And the next thing I know The Shell is kicked into a nearby tree.

**"Its about damn time you showed up!" **I said with a laugh as I looked at Gaia who was grinning while holding his axe.

**"Hey...I wouldn't miss seeing you getting your ass handed to you now would I?" **He said while the shell came back towards us.

**"How interesting...another weak puppet." **He said as Gaia helped me up and we both got into a fighting stance.

**"Hey Gaia, any luck manipulating tree's lately?" **I asked him since he was actually working on that ability.

**"Not really, I can only do it for a short amount of time." **He said as I just grinned a bit.

**"Whatever, you ready Earth Worm?" **I called him by his nickname.

**"You got it Bone Head." **He said back as we both charged at the Shell who still had the same expression on his face.

**_"I hope Emily is having better luck than me." _**I said as I used shock flash over and over again.

**EMILY'S POV**

I jumped backwards while Ares strike at me again with his sword. He growled in irritation at how fast I was going. I simply smirked.

**"****SIT STILL!"** Ares roared.

He then brought his blade down onto the ground but I simply avoided it and then jumped up and slashed at his head. Ares roared in pain as Blaze made contact. Ares was now clutching his head as it bled. I landed away from him. I raised Blaze and pointed it at him.

**"****So…Still think women are weak."** I said taunting him. He simply growled in irritation.

**"****THE ONLY THING I THINK IS THAT YOU ARE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"** He roared.

I now noticed his blade was now radiating blue flames. That didn't look good. He laughed out psychotically and then ran at me and then slammed his blade into the ground. I now saw a column of blue flames come straight at me. The flames then hit me before I could make a shield.

I was sent flying into several trees and eventually landed on to the ground when I did I felt extremely weak, I could not stand up. But slowly I tried to stand up. But I felt Ares stab his blade into my armor. The blade didn't puncture my armor. But I could feel the heat. He began to push down. I tried to stand up but couldn't.

I looked to my side to see that Joseph and another man who was controlling stone and wielded an Axe battling the shell of the one man I once loved. Slowly my eyes shut and I felt the heat begin to break through my armor.

**'**_**Is this…Is this how I will die?' **_I thought. Slowly my vision began to blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Separate reality,<strong>

**Location: Unknown.**

The girl sat at a table in the white room, she looked around three years old and had crimson eyes and jet black hair that went down to her shoulders and had a small feather weaved in her hair. She had a picture in front of her that was hand drawn and showed a picture of three people that looked like a family. She drew it herself and even though she was young. The picture looked almost perfect. She smiled and then walked over to the wall and hung it up with a bunch of other pictures that she drew. She smiled as she looked up at the picture.

**"****Mommy."** She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV: <strong>

My eyes opened up wide. I heard the girls voice. I felt my hand clinch into a fist. NO! I was not going to fail! Suddenly I felt my entire body start to surge with power! Ares roared in agony and I heard him back away. I now heard electricity surge around my body. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. And aw they were radiating electricity! I stood up. I looked at my hands and smirked. My electro kinesis. It has returned! I looked up at Ares who was glaring at me with hatred. I smirked and slowly reached for Blaze. When I held it up I then said to him.

**"****If you thought I was hard to kill before. Well guess what. You are in for a major SHOCK now!"** I said while slowly Blaze switched from Commando mode to Ravanger.

Ares saw blaze in shock transform into it's gun mode. I then lifted my free hand and a small sphere of electricity formed in the center of it. I pulled the trigger and fired a spray of concentrated electrified blasts at him. He raised his blade and tried to deflect them. But since it was electricity. Hmm, Electricity and metal…Duh Ares You moron! He cried out, I then through the sphere at him and when it hit him there was a loud explosion. And it sent Ares flying through several trees. I smirked.

**"****Take that…Sexist!"** I then ran forward to finish Ares off, and when I'm done. Even though The shell can't be killed by us. I don't care. But that doesn't mean we can't try to find a way!

* * *

><p><strong> Gaia's POV<strong>

I was starting to see how Joseph was having such a difficult time fighting this guy, hell this guy was practically a juggernaut of power! Hell, he was swatting off some of our attacks like they were flies to him. I mean, I remember when we both fought Hades, and he wasn't even this tough. But still we did manage to get some lucky shots on him. His one weakness though was that he kept turning his back when we thought we were defeated, apparently he wasn't expecting us to have advanced regeneration. But based on what Joseph told me, his regeneration was even quicker then ours. Of course Joseph didn't care, he was having the time of his life fighting this guy.

**"Man...this guy is tough...BUT FUN!" **He said as he used his shock flash to start slashing at him.

**"Yeah...fun for you...irritating to me." **I said as I summoned stone spikes from the ground and sent them towards him.

He stood there and formed a shield from his arm, just like how he made a sword out of his other arm. I had to admit that was a little freaky, but considering the fact I could control earth and certain plants, I was in no position to talk.

But still his emotionless stare...it reminded me too much of Joseph when he was away from everybody. I mean and I thought Joseph was the definition of Empty...but this guy...its like he is just a VOID. I mean it was creeping me out how much this guy was like Joseph in terms of emotions. But that didn't matter whoever this guy was, he needed to be taken down. Mostly because no matter what, I could sense that this guy was part of a greater plot...and he said he needed that Emily girl to come with him. I'll admit I only just found out about Emily, but if Joseph was willing to protect her, then I was okay with that.

Not that she needed to be protected, hell she seemed pretty tough on her own, but for some reason Joseph was acting like a protective brother figure. Which got me curious since he doesn't understand what that is...whatever We'll talk about it later.

**"Take this!" **I yelled out as I made tree roots appear around him and wrap around the shell.

He seemed to be slightly curious about my manipulation of plants, however I had only gotten this ability a week ago. And I wasn't exactly a master of it yet, hell for some reason controlling plants took a hell of a lot more concentration.

**"Hold him still!" **Joseph yelled at me, as he charged up a high powered Angel Shock Blast, although he changed the names of his attack due to the amount of power he put into it.

**"Hes kind of breaking free here!" **I yelled out as the shell was breaking through the roots.

**"Just...a...few...more seconds." **Joseph was saying as her index finger was radiating with electricity, and I had no idea how much power he was putting into it.

**"Need a hand?" **I heard a voice say, and I turned to see that Emily girl again.

**"Yeah...Emily...that would be great...I assume you got your electricity manipulation back?" **Joseph said as he had taken a peek at her fight with Ares, and he was laughing on the inside as to how he had gotten the shit kicked out of him by a girl...a really DANGEROUS girl.

**"Damn Right!" **She said as her sword transformed into a gun and started to radiate electricity.

**"Hmmm...have to make this look dramatic!"**Joseph said while me and Emily just sweat dropped.

**"Seriously?" **Emily asked as Joseph smirked at her.

**"Might as well." **He said as she just sighed.

**"Fine." **She said as she pointed her weapon towards the shell.

**"Ready?" **Joseph asked as he looked at Emily.

**"Ready!" **She yelled out as she looked back at him.

I then saw Joseph spread out his wings and go back to back with Emily. Apparently Josephs arm with his index finger pointing out was on top of her weapon while they both stared at the Shell.

**"ANGEL'S EXECUTION!" **He yelled out as the massive bolt of lightning traveled towards the shell, who was just standing there and holding up his arms.

By the time the electricity had left to attack the shell, they were both on the ground panting due to the use of energy required to use that attack.

**"phew...Angel's Execution?" **Emily said as she looked at Joseph, whose wings were now sticking straight out.

**"Well think about it...it makes sense...he called you Project Angel...and I'm called the Archangel of the Omaticaya...so it seemed fitting." **He said as Emily chuckled a bit at that, however I turned my head to look in the direction of the blast and I was shocked.

**"Uh...Guys?" **I said as I saw that the shell was walking towards us.

The only difference now was that one side of his body was blown off but was regenerating from the loss of muscle, tissue, and other various parts.

**"Damn!...Hey Emily?" **Joseph said as he was fighting to stay awake.

**"Yeah?" **She said back as Joseph was now down on his knees.

**"Is that how you felt when I absorbed your attack back at that base?" **Joseph said as I chuckled on how he was making a small joke even when he was in a fight.

**"Yeah...sucks when it happens to you doesn't it?" **She said back, as he grinned a bit.

**"Yeah." **Joseph said but all of a sudden he started coughing up blood.

**"Damn...that attack took too much out of me...I should of know it would cause me to..." **He suddenly fainted as blood started to pour out of his mouth.

**"Shit!...Joseph!" **Emily said as she went over and tried to turn him over, however his armor was still on so it was a little difficult.

Luckily she had gotten semi used to the weights she was wearing so she could turn him over after straining a bit. However Joseph was still bleeding and his regenerative ability was not working as fast.

**"Relax...hes done worse...he one time got caught in a Thanator's jaws while saving Sil'Kana...and he survived." **I said as she let out a sigh of relief.

**"I swear...his love for battle is going to get him killed!" **She yelled out as she had pointed out that Joseph could never back down from a strong opponent.

But then the Shell completely regenerated and just stared at us for what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shell's POV:<strong>

I stared at the puppet "Gaia" And Project Angel. The attack that the puppet "Joseph" and Project Angel had shot at me. It was strong enough to blow half of my body away. But it was still pathetic. I felt no pain and my healing simply regenerated my body to it's original state. When the last of the scars were healed I examined Project Angel in the eyes. She just glared at me. We stood staring at one another for a minute.

**"****You should have told them Project Angel…That none of you have the power to kill me. Only he has the strength." **I said while again remembering the images that my mistress showed me.

She gripped her sword "Blaze" tightly and sheathed it. I slowly took a step forward, she then raised her hands while stepping in front of "Gaia" and Joseph.

**"Keep an eye on him!"** She said to Gaia and took a glance at Joseph's unconscious body. Gaia nodded. She looked at me and then her arms began to radiate electricity.

She shot several blasts of electricity at me. But I walked forward and moved slowly forward. I noticed Gaia struggling to move Joseph's body. I then ran forward fast which in a second I was in front of her. I raised my blade and slashed at her. She avoided the strike and countered by kicking me in the jaw.

I heard a snapping noise and then she delivered several punches into my neck and I again heard a snapping noise. She began to hit me in several points in my body that would've weakened a normal human. But this only caused me to stumble backwards.

I raised both arms and they formed into claws and I strike her across her chest which left a long scratch across her armored chest. The armor slowly repaired itself. She delivered on last kick into my head and she jumped back a ways. She stood in her fighting stance. I tilted my head.

**"****What did you hope to accomplish? You know I feel no pain. Why bother, when you know it is inevitable." **I asked her.

She looked behind her to see that the others around her had taken cover. She looked back at me and closed her eyes. I then felt a breeze begin to form around us both and I felt the wind moving in a current towards her. Soon the air around her palm actually became visible. Her eyes opened and glared at me. I understood now.

**"****So…The former seeker, has reawakened her powers over electricity…and wind. You don't possibly think that it can kill me. Only HE can kill me." **I said.

**"****Shut up. I don't care what you say! No matter what I will never give up with out a fight! I will do all with in my power to ensure that her and the Templars will not have they're way!"** She said.

**"****That is not up to you to decide, Project Angel. The future belongs to the beginning."** I said. I took a step forward while she tensed and raised her hands up.

**"What exactly do you hope to do? You are weak." **She smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

**"I know I can't kill you. But I know that I can at least keep you temporarily out of our hair for the time being!"** I raised an eyebrow. I then saw an image of the originals memories. That was when he and Project Angel last fought. She had created a vortex of five elements…But she only had control as of now…Unless.

Suddenly she took in a deep breath and then spun 360 degrees and pushed outwards with her hands. I now saw a tornado of lightning and wind come straight at me. It was too big for me to avoid. But I simply stood where I was and let it hit me. When the vortex consumed me I felt myself being sucked into it. As I was in the vortex I looked at my hand and saw the skin begin to disintegrate into ash but at the same time healing. I was not interested in being temporarily unusable for my mistress. I felt rave black wings appear on my back and I flew out of the vortex.

Half of my skin was burned off but was healing. I looked down at Project Angel who was looking up at me. I then flew off. I would deal with her later. Now…I must come up with a new strategy. And if the puppet Ares was still alive and if I saw him again…It would be time to dispose of him.


	14. Memory

**JOSEPH'S POV**

I felt myself suspended in the air, for some reason when I tried to open my eyes all I was seeing was a great big blur. I tried to move around a bit but I was still frozen In place, then I felt my eyes snap shut again almost immediately. I'm guessing that when I attacked the shell that it did more damage to me then it did to him. But then of course in my mind I had two conflicting sides...one was the side that was pissed off that I had lost to a kid, and the second one was all excited that I finally got to fight a strong opponent and that I was looking forward to fighting him again. However Im a little weakened due to the lack of electricity in my body. So that was going to weaken my electricity manipulation for awhile, not to mention it would probably effect my regeneration.

I tried to get up again, this time I could see a little better and I saw that I was in a hammock that was a couple of feet off of the ground. I tried to get up but I felt myself start to fall out of the hammock until I felt someone grab my arm.

**"Careful." **I heard Emily's voice say as I looked up and saw that she had a mixture of emotions on her face.

As for me, I was thinking that this situation was a little funny, due to the fact that Emily and I were in this exact same situation not too long ago except the positions were switched around.

**"Well, this is an interesting development...who would have thought we would have to go through this situation a bit." **I said until I felt three things hug me tight.

**"Daddy!"** I heard my three kids yell out and I saw they were crying a bit.

**"Ow...Ow...Ow...Hey kids." **I said as I was trying to ignore the pain in my ribs.

**"W-We thought you died." **Athena said out loud as they all hugged me tighter.

** "I thought I did too...but its alright...I'm okay." **I said while I had to push them off so my ribs could heal properly.

**"JOSEPH!" **Sil'Kana yelled out as she came over and smacked me upside the head.

But then she quickly started hugging the life out of me, while I had to admit that I would usually enjoy this, the fact my ribs were kind of damaged was kind of painful.

**"OW! Sil...Well I have to admit this is pleasant...my ribs are kind of damaged right now." **I said as she jumped off and immediately started apologizing.

**"Anyway...Joseph we have some things to talk about." **Emily said while looking down at her feet.

**"Okay...Sil...take the kids and go with Gaia." **I said as she nodded and took the kids with er.

**"Anyway, who was that guy back there?" **I asked as I noticed she stiffened a bit at the mention of that guy.

**"Well...that...was...my boyfriend." **She said as I would have face faulted if I wasn't currently laying down.

**"YOUR BOYFRIEND? Why the hell did he try to kill us...and why was he emotionless?" **I said while snapping a bit but I quickly calmed down.

**"Well...its his body...but it doesn't have his soul...you heard what he said, he is just a shell of my boyfriend." **She explained as I kind of felt like a dick now.

**"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that." **I said while she just nodded her head.

**"Its okay." **She said as I still kind of felt guilty.

**"But still...if he is just a shell then what was he like before...i also noticed how you called him Ares...care to explain." **I said while she just nodded and continued to explain.

**"Ares is a project like me and you...he basically has the same powers as Alex...thats kind of what he meant when he said he had the powers of the original." **Emily said as I just looked at her.

**"Damn...that explains why we couldn't beat him." **I said as she nodded again.

**"Yeah, at first he was crazy and loved battle...however over time...he became really kind...which is when I fell for him, he was one of the first people who helped me discover emotions." **I stiffened a bit when she said that, how the hell did she discover emotions?

**"Him, along with Two friend named Artemis and Apollo...they really helped me become the person I am today." **Again I stiffened at the mention of the two greek names.

Seriously it was kind of freaking me out with all the similarities between this nanite project and project olympus.

**"Like I said, at first I worked for the RDA, but after I started to feel emotions I realized I was doing the wrong thing working for the RDA." **She said as I nodded at that, the RDA sounded even worse in that reality then they did in this one.

**"Ares is also a copy of my brother." **She said which kind of weirded me out.

**"Umm...isn't that a little weird to date someone who is a copy of your brother." **I said while chuckling a bit, and she blushed and got a little pissed.

**"SHUT UP!" **She said as she smacked me upside the head.

**"But yeah, thats why he also had all that power...I'm assuming thats why he said none us could beat him since we do not have the powers of Alex." **Well that was kind of a blow to my self esteem.

**"Why would this Ares guy start to get over his battle loving side...more importantly what was his life like before." **I asked but then she froze a bit and started to explain.

**"Basically, my life looked like paradise compared to his...he was treated as if he was nothing more than a monster...a weapon...something that would kill without mercy." **She said as I froze a bit at that statement.

_**"You are nothing but a tool to be used when we see fit." **_I heard one of the scientists voices say as I felt two Bone horns start to emerge from my head, that usually happens when I get angry.

**"Uh...Joseph...Your growing horns." **Emily said as I snapped out of it and started to calm down.

**"Sorry...its just that...what you just said..." **I said as my memories started to catch up to me.

**"What are you talking about?" **She said as she noticed I seemed to have a sad look on my face.

**"Well...its kind of hard to explain." **I said as she looked at me.

**"You can tell me...after all I did tell you about most of my past." **She said as she gave me a look that said 'you can trust me'

**"I won't tell you...but I can show you." **I said as I moved my hand towards her head.

**"What are you doing?" **She said as she backed up a bit.

**"Its a little trick I learned...using my powers...I can form a mental link so that I can use to share memories with other people." **I said as she calmed down a bit and moved forward.

**"Okay...I guess thats okay...just don't show me any memories of you and Sil'Kana." **She said while laughing a bit, but I glared at her.

**"I ASSURE YOU...most of my memories...are not pleasant to look at." **I said as I started the mental link and we both went into my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

The memories of Joseph…They were to painful too watch, and too sad. I couldn't believe what I had been seeing. One memory showed Joseph when he was around three years old. The scientists and doctors that were experimenting on him had actually crucified him. Just like when Jesus had been crucified on the cross.

But instead of just regular nails in his hands and feet. There were some kind of drills and they were drilling into his feet and hands. But he was healing, but he still felt the pain and he cried out saying that he is sorry for being a monster. I felt tears roll out of my eyes. He was only three years old at that time! Why would they want to treat him like a tool! It didn't matter how he was born!

Another memory showed Joseph in a room crying out in agony. On his back I saw wings slowly start to grow. From what Joseph told me the doctors had to make new tissue and muscles and it was an extremely painful process. I gripped my hand into a fist.

Then I was shown a memory of Joseph on a table with doctors actually removing body parts including his eyes! I shook my head trying to shake the image away from my mind. Those monsters! They had no right! His regeneration saved his life by regenerating the parts that were lost. But young Joseph continued to cry and was speaking words that were too weak for me to hear.

But one of the final memories that he showed me…was some what different. I saw Joseph in a corner in his cell huddled up….It reminded me of how Ares was when he looked around twelve. He just sat there staring off into space, until a girl actually walked into his cell. She looked around five or younger. When Joseph sees her he first freaks out and tries to move away.

But the girl simply walks forward and sees his wings. She smiles and then pets them. Joseph seems uneasy but just sits where he is curious about why this girl actually was not physically or verbally hurting him.

For some reason I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear any noise coming out. Joseph said something but again I couldn't hear anything. After a time Joseph actually smiled a little and that caused the girl to smile as well.

I then noticed the girl begin to think a little. She lightly tapped her index finger over her head trying to figure out whatever she was thinking. She then grinned and then snapped her finger as if a idea had just come into her mind. She then began to say something but again I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I read the girl's lips and it looked like she said something to him.

**"I know…How about Joseph."** She said with a smile. Joseph thought for a moment and then smiled lightly and nodded.

It looked like that he said something back.

**"Okay."** The image then faded. Looks like Joseph was ending the memory.

But as I was regaining conscious I saw one more memory. This one showed Joseph standing in the middle of a testing room. His wings were extended and they were radiating electricity. He had a look of fury on his face. Suddenly I saw that a large tornado began to form around him.

It began to rip everything apart. Any doctor caught up in the suction was killed immediately. Joseph then yelled and a blast of uncontrolled electricity and wind blew the room completely apart. I looked at Joseph who was now kneeling on the testing room floor. He was crying. I was going to walk forward to do whatever I could. But the memory ended.

I was now awake and I saw the real Joseph kneel to the ground and began to breath in heavily and struggled to hold back his tears. I felt sorry for him. He suffered just as much as Ares did…I think I know why Eywa said that I could help him on a certain subject. He has deep emotional scars. Scars that he has had since he was a child.

I looked down at the ground and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder he looked up at me. I looked at him with sympathy and said. **"Joseph…I am so sorry."**

* * *

><p><strong> JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was in a pretty delicate state right now, I had forgotten how much this memory transfer messed with my mind. Basically my mind had basically been reverted back to the tortured three year old that I once was...and then there was my memory of HER. The one person who actually treated me like a human, who didn't care that I was a monster. And then I noticed Emily walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

**"Joseph...I am so sorry." **She said as I was shivering in fear for a second, like I said my mind was in a pretty delicate state so I was having flashbacks.

I immediately jerked away from her, because I was too afraid that she was going to try to do something like those scientists tried to do to me. On instinct I shielded myself with my wings and started whimpering sort of like an animal that was submitting to a stronger animal. Emily just had this heartbroken look on her face as she heard my words.

**"P-Please...D-Don't hurt me...I'm sorry...I-I'm a m-monster...please don't hurt me." **I said as I felt the tears start to fall down my face.

It had been over a century since those events, but the pain never went away. It just was stuck in there for eternity, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to fully heal.

**"Joseph...its me Emily." **She said as she got closer to me and pulled me into a hug while she was crying at my memories.

The battle loving man that had three kids and a mate was currently gone, and he was replaced with a scared tortured child.

**"I-I...Didn't...do anything...please...don't hurt m-me." **I said as a memory of them using rotary saws on me came to mind.

**"Its alright...your safe...those men won't hurt you...ever again." **Emily said while trying her best to comfort me. Luckily I regained enough of myself to actually talk to her.

**"Why...why did it have to be me." **I said as she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

**"I...I don't know...but you didn't deserve any of that." **Emily said as I was calming down a bit.

_**"I can't believe this...not only did he have no parents...but the fact that he was abused from the time that he was one year old is too much." **_Emily thought in anger while she was INRAGED at the fact that humans could do that to a THREE YEAR OLD CHILD.

While most kids would get love and affection on their birthdays, I got hate and insults thrown at me on my birthdays. When most kids would get sweets and good food, I would get old moldy food covered in maggots. I think there was one time that I actually got good food...and that was one of the happiest days of my life.

**"Okay...I think I'm okay." **I said as I got my personality back, but the tears would not stop.

**"Joseph...I have some questions about your memories." **Emily asked as I flinched a bit at that question, but it was only fair I tell her.

**"What do you wish to know?" **I said in a voice that made me sound like a broken child.

**"There was a little girl...I couldn't hear your conversation with her...but I know she must have been important to you...who is she?" **She asked as I remembered the little girl she was talking about.

**"Well...it starts out like this." **I said as I recalled what happened that day.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACKS<strong>

I was sitting in my cell, it was after I got my new black wings, to be honest I felt safer with them on me. It almost felt comforting, not to mention that they provided me with some form of warmth. I was wondering why my wings were black though, to be honest I thought that the black was okay, but It just made me look like a dark angel or a monster.

Either way I was looking at the bars of my cell, with no expression on my face. I just didn't know how much more of this I was going to take. I had tried to slit my wrists and hopefully end all of my suffering, but it was useless, the electricity just kept healing me.

**MEANWHILE UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A five year old girl with blond hair and green eyes was walking around her fathers office. She had to go with him to work since her family couldn't afford a babysitter. So she was just going around and looking at random stuff in his office. She then went over to the bookcase and looked at his collection of books, to be honest most of his books were boring scientist books. But she was bored and she decided to take one out of the bookshelf.

However when she tried to pull it out, it got stuck and it wouldn't budge. At first she was giving up hope and was going to stop, but a voice told her to yank it out of the shelf. So she gripped the book tight and tried to tear it out. And then the book came forward a bit and then she saw something that shocked her. She saw a secret doorway open up by the bookshelf.

_**"Cool! This is like one of those doorways in Indiana Jones!" **_The little girl thought as she walked into the doorway and into the cold hallway she was in.

_**"I wonder what is down here?" **_She asked herself as she saw that she was passing by cells and such. To be honest she was a little frightened.

Then she passed by a cell, but then she went back to the cell when she saw something that had peaked her interest or rather someone. Because when she looked back into the cell, she saw an extraordinary sight. She saw a young boy who was about her age, but he just staring at the wall with a blanket covering his back, and she could have sworn that there was something sticking out of his back.

_**"Whats this boy doing down here...he looks lonely...oh hey...you can open this cell just by typing in the password." **_She thought as she saw that the password was actually written on the keypad, but in a way that someone wouldn't see it.

She then opened the door and walked into the cell, the little boy heard the noise, and he looked up and saw the little girl. And all of a sudden he got a frightened look on his face and jumped back while begging her not to hurt him.

_**"Huh...why does he think I'm going to hurt him...and...oh my gosh." **_She thought as she saw the two black wings attached to his back that was covering his protectively.

_**"Is...is this an angel?"**_ She thought as she walked towards the boy who was still frightened by her.

She then reached out and softly touched his wings, just to see if they were real, at first the little boy was startled, but after a while his surprise turned into confusion and comfort due to the fact she was petting his wings with care.

**"Hi." **She said out with a happy tone as the boy just looked at her.

**"H-Hi." **He said back while stuttering a bit.

**"I'm Sylvia." **She said while he just looked at her with a confused look.

**"W-What does t-that m-mean?" **The boy asked as she looked at him funny.

**"What do you mean? Its my name...so whats your name?" **She said while she noticed the boy teared up a bit.

**"T-the...s-scientists...said...that monsters...d-don't d-deserve names." **He said as he just cried a bit.

**"Monster? Your no monster! If anything your an angel." **She said with a happy tone.

**"R-Really? B-but everyone calls me a monster." **He said while looking at the girl with a hint of happiness.

**"Then those people are idiots...so they didn't give you a name?" **She said while he held up a pair of dog tags around his neck.

**"T-these have something o-on them." **He said as she took the dog tags from him.

_**"Hmmm...Project Zeus...Serial # 353923666...these are not names!" **_The little girl said as she put the dog tags around his neck.

**"Those aren't names...just a bunch of weird information." **She said and then the boy got a sad look on his face.

**"Hmmm...I got an idea! How about since I found you...I name you." **She said as the boy looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

**"R-Really?" **He said while the girl just smiled and hugged him.

**"Of course! After all, can't let a cutie like you not have a name!" **She said as the boy titled his head in confusion at the word 'cutie'.

The little girl then proceeded to think to herself as she started to go over names that she had read from the bible.

_**"Hmmm...Adam? No...Abraham? No...Michael? No...Hmm...wait that might work!" **_She thought as she looked at the boy with a smile on her face.

**"I know...How about Joseph?" **She said as she saw the little boy start to think.

All of a sudden he got a smile on his face as she saw that he was truly happy for the first time in his life.

**"Okay." **He said as he smiled and she smiled at the same time.

**"Well Joseph...since were friends...now what do we d-" **She was cut off as a blade went through her chest.

**"SYLVIA!" **Joseph yelled out as he pulled the blade out of her chest and turned her head towards the assailant.

**"D-D-Daddy?" **She said while bursting into tears that her father had just stabbed her.

**"SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE WITH THIS THING!" **He yelled out as Sylvia got frightened at the fact her father seemed so angry.

**"What thing? I'm just talking to my new friend Joseph." **She said as Joseph was crying over the fact that she was coughing up blood.

**"Friend? FRIEND! THIS MONSTER DOESN'T DESERVE FRIENDS! NOW YOU WILL DIE WITH IT!" **He said as he started to bring the blade down to end both of their lives.

_**"I-it can't be...I finally make a friend...and she...no...Sylvia is taken away from me...Why?...Why me?...ALWAYS ME!" **_Joseph thought as he looked up at the man and stopped the overgrown knife from hitting them with his hand.

**"WHY? YOU KILLED HER! NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" **Joseph yelled out as he made a grabbing motion with his hand and electrical wires appeared from the walls and soon covered the man in electricity.

**"You...killed...my first friend." **He said as he cried over the loss of Sylvia. It was then that the doctor was thinking.

**"**_**What the hell? Hes...Crying? But...hes just a weapon...and hes crying over my daughter...he shouldn't cry unless...oh god what have I done?" **_The doctor thought as he had just killed his own daughter.

**"P-Please...have...mercy." **The doctor said as he saw the boy get even more enraged.

**"YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY...GO TO HELL!" **Joseph yelled out as he made a crushing motion with his hand and the electricity swarmed onto him and entered his body which destroyed his organs which was going to kill him slowly and painfully. However he made sure the man would still be alive to feel the pain.

**"J-Joseph." **He heard a voice say as he turned to see Sylvia was looking at him.

**"Sylvia!" **He said as he jumped over and attempted to heal her wounds with electricity, but he was too drained from that attack.

**"Y-you...really...are an angel." **She said with a smile on her face, which confused the hell out of Joseph.

**"B-but I killed your father." **Joseph said back with tears in his eyes.

**"That man...lost all right to be my father the moment he stabbed me...and called you a monster." **She said as she coughed up blood.

**"But...why...why don't you hate me?" **Joseph asked her as she just smiled.

**"Because your my friend." **She said as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

**"No...Sylvia! Wake up! Please...d-don't leave me here! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!" **Joseph cried out as he cradled her body like a teddy bear.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Emily was horrified by what I had just told her. She was also crying a bit that I had made a friend but that someone had taken her away from me. Even worse that it was her own father that did it.<p>

**"Sylvia...she was my first friend...my only friend." **I said as I felt the tears return to my eyes.

**"How? How can anyone live knowing the fact that they harmed a child?" **She asked me as I just looked up at her.

**"Because...when they looked at us...all they saw were monsters and tools." **I said as she got a really sorrowful look on her face.

**"Don't worry...We will never let that happen again...Bro." **She said which got me to look up at her.

**"What did you say?" **I asked her as she just smiled a bit.

**"Well...you never had a family...the least I can do Is act as a sister figure." **She said as she offered me a comforting smile.

**"Well...Okay...Sis." **I said as I felt a little happier now that I had a sister.

**"But don't think that this will get you out of training!" **I said while reverting back to my regular self.

**"Trust me...after what happened today...I wouldn't have it any other way." **She said but on the inside she was groaning.

**"Oh by the way." **I said as I snapped my fingers and even heavier weights appeared on her arms and legs.

**"Congratulations! You have now reached a new level of training!" **I said with a happy tone in my voice.

**"By the way...what happened to Ares?" **I asked as she just pointed in the opposite direction.

And I turned to see that a viper wolf was feasting on what was left of Ares's body.

**"Damn...you sure did a number on him." **I said with a bit of a laugh.

**"Well, he was a sexist pig that I just needed to get rid of...I may not like killing...but I HATE RAPISTS AND SEXISTS!" **She said with a bit of anger on the end.

**"Tell me about it...well I guess we should got see my family now...don't want to worry them for too long." **I said as I got up and offered her a hand.

She gladly took it and we walked off towards Home Tree, hopefully we could get some really good lunch after what happened today.

**"By the way Joseph, there was one memory I saw that was rather interesting...when could you control wind?" **Emily asked me as I just looked at her confused.

**"Wind? I don't remember anything like that happening...are you sure you saw that?" **I said while wondering how I could of possibly controlled wind.

**"I know what I saw...never mind...We'll talk about it later." **She said as we both walked off to get some food.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...ON AN ISV IN SPACE.<strong>

A soldier with a blank expression stood in the gravity chamber of the ISV Hellbound, its cargo was at least ten thousand top of the line super soldiers. Soldiers that were bred to have no emotion, no pity and no pain. They were also enhanced with tougher skin, higher intelligence, and they were known to be very tough bastards.

**"Sir...we will be landing on Pandora within a week...Sir."** A soldier said with no emotion in his voice to a woman who was his commanding officer

**"Excellant...make sure the troops are ready for deployment." **She said as spoke with an equal emotionless tone.

_**"Soon, this planet will be ours...and the obsolete tool known as Project Zeus will be destroyed." **_She thought as she looked out into space.


	15. Training

**_Okay, here ya go...please support official release...man i cannot come up with any creative authors notes_**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

The day after that whole escapade with the shell of Ares, Emily and I started to train even harder than before. Except this time I was helping her with her electricity manipulation, she had the basics down which was expected of someone who had been using electricity in their dimension. But still she seemed to be having some trouble. I'm guessing that when you lose a power it takes you awhile to relearn what to do. But either way I was now currently sparring with her, however we also included Electricity fighting into the battle. And lets just say that I was having a blast with this training session.

**"Take this!" **Emily yelled out as she formed some type of ball in the palm of her hand and then threw it towards me. Basically it acted like a grenade, unfortunately I dodged it in time.

**"Miss." **I said as I used Shock flash and reappeared in the air behind her with my index finger pointed out at her.

**"You remember this one don't you?" **I said as she got a 'oh crap' look on her face as she recognized one of my signature moves.

This time I did not bother calling out the name since I only did that to screw around at times. However luckily she absorbed it with blaze in her hand and absorbed it into her body.

**"Good to see you can absorb attacks now." **I said as she just grinned.

**"Yeah...its a hell of a lot better then last time we went through this." **She said while referring back to our fight at the human base.

**"Yeah...but you got another problem." **I said as I got a crazed smile on my face.

**"Oh Damn...what?" **She said as she knew I was planning something bad.

**"You fell right into a trap." **I said as I manipulated Bone chains I had shot into the ground earlier and wrapped them around her so she was currently tied to a tree.

**"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk...remember, I can also control bone." **I said as I decided to mess with her by making the weights weigh even more.

**"OW! Son of a-!" **She was about to finish that but she saw that Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik were watching her.

I then made the chains go back into the ground and I pointed my two swords at her.

**"Your electricity manipulation is now on a fairly good level...but you still have to get back to your original strength. So I'm going to try to have you learn hard moves by teaching you some of the stuff I've learned over the years." **I said as she just nodded and I walked over to her and sat down and made my armor recede back into my body.

**"If we want to go back up against that shell...we got to be stronger than this...I noticed how we could slow him down, but pretty much everything we did was ineffective. So we will have to be cautious." **I said as she nodded again and I stood up again.

**"First move I'm going to teach you is Angel Shock Blast." **I said while she looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

**"Wait...how is that hard?" **She asked while I looked at her with a grin on my face.

**"Well, First off, you have to focus electricity into a small point in your finger...which is hard to do...then you have to let it build up and not tear your finger apart...then you release...but trust me it doesn't always work the first time." **I said while I wondered what would happen when she tried it.

**"I'll get this done in no time!" **She said in a cheerful voice, but she had no idea what she was in for.

**"Remember...focus to a small point...build up and release." **I said while I observed her from a few feet away.

I remember the first time I tried this, it was basically a huge failure, however if I was correct she would have the same results as me. However I was cut off when I heard a large BOOM and saw that there was a large cloud of dust. I then noticed that Emily was blown back THROUGH a tree.

**"Owwwww." **She said as I pulled her back up and resisted the urge to grin.

**"See what I mean?" **I asked as she just nodded her head while rubbing some parts on her body.

**"It was basically like I was standing in front of an explosion." **She said as I just nodded again.

**"Correct...it you build it up and can't contain it...it does do something like that...hell it took me awhile to perfect this move." **I said as she just nodded and got ready to try again.

**"Remember what I told you?" **I asked as she just nodded and got prepared for it.

And then another large explosion happened and she was blown back again but this time Gaia showed up and he made a wall of mud to soften the landing.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Emily was improving, but the move itself was still difficult to learn. I must have been crazy coming up with a move with that kind of destruction power. I mean hell the weakest one can destroy half of a human base. But Emily was currently panting due to the fact that she had used a lot of energy trying to perfect the Angel Shock Blast.

**"Okay Emily...thats enough for now." **I said as she just shook her head.

**"N-No...I can keep...going." **She said even though she was clearly exhausted.

**"Emily...if you keep going then you will pass out...besides I still need your help...remember?" **I said as she suddenly remembered what I was talking about.

**"Oh yeah...right." **She said as my kids glided down from their perch and walked over next to me along with Emily.

**"So...anyway...I just need to figure out how this emotions thing works out." **I said as Athena looked down sadly, and Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Emily just lowered their heads.

**"Well, you seem to have some of them down...but what are the ones you don't understand." **She asked me as I stood their and thought for a second.

**"Well...I can't understand emotions between brothers and sister...and mostly I still have trouble involving Happiness and pretty much every positive emotion...ever since I found out about my past." **I said as Emily flinched a bit at the memories...and my kids got confused as to what I was talking about.

**"Well...for the most part...do you remember how you felt when you met Sylvia...or how about Sil'Kana for that matter?" **She asked me as I thought for a bit.

**"Well...Sylvia...I felt fear...at first because I thought she was just like the other people...and Sil'Kana...well at first I felt...Hollow...almost empty...but...after a while I felt a need to protect." **I said as my kids were wondering what I was talking about.

**"Well...after a while you started to trust Sylvia because she was kind to you...right? And then she gave you your name...right?" **She asked me as I just nodded at her.

**"And then you smiled at her...did you understand what that meant at the time?" **She asked me as I frowned for a bit.

**"Well...not exactly...i usually only saw people smile when they were being cruel to me...but her smile was...different...it wasn't sadistic...it just seemed...bright." ** I said while she nodded her head again.

**"She also thought you were an angel...and basically when you meant Sil'Kana, you started to feel happy...right?" **She asked me as I nodded.

**"At the time I wasn't sure it was happiness...but I do know that it was a strong feeling, unlike anything else that I had ever felt." **I said but then I remembered something.

**"That reminds me of something." **I said while she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

**"You said you saw me manipulate wind in one of my memories? But that seems impossible...I have no memory of that...and I was only able to manipulate electricity back then...care to explain?" **I said as she nodded and breathed out a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I thought for a minute. How could I explain this to Joseph? I know I saw him control wind in that memory. But for some reason he can't remember…I then came up with two possibilities. Both of them were likely. But one of them for sure I knew was true.

**"Well Joseph. There are two possibilities."** I said. Joseph nodded. I took a deep breath and then raised up my left hand. Air around it became visible and was circling around my hand.

**"You see Joseph. Back home when I was suffering from that illness that was killing my cells. I originally had actually died. But my nanites had actually revived me. When I woke up I had amnesia. I didn't even remember my own name. But I also lost the ability to control Electricity, Wind, Ice, Fire and water and my other abilities."** I said.

**"So you think I might have…Died."** Joseph asked. I shrugged.

**"It's a possibility. But it is highly unlikely…but there may also be another reason. The people that were hurting you possibly making it so that way you can't control it nor remember, they could've locked your memory of that event away. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Because from the memory I saw. You were literally tearing everything apart." **I said remembering the images.

I then rubbed my chin.

**"Actually I think it would suit you to actually have the ability over wind. Since of course from ****what I know from Greek mythology. Zeus was the God of lightning AND Wind. So basically that suits you."** I said smiling. Joseph thought for a moment.

**"How can I reawaken it then?"** He asked. I was about to answer him. But suddenly my head felt dizzy. I placed my hand over my head and groaned. I heard Athena and her brothers walking up to me.

**"What's wrong Emma?"** Tsu'ken asked.

**"I'm fine Tsu'ken…I'm…"** I said. But suddenly I felt my legs give way and I fell to the ground.

**"EMMA!"** I heard Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena yell.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was thinking about what Emily had just said to me, but some of it was kind of confusing. I mean, it just didn't seem possible that I could manipulate wind. Sure she made a point with the greek mythology thing, but I just don't remember anything like that happening. But then of course she did say that they could have locked that memory away...I mean thats what they did with the memories I had of my abuse. I was actually starting to consider the possibility of something like that happening. But it was still a little far fetched at the the time.

**"EMMA!" **I heard all three of my kids yell all at once.

**"Emily!" **I yelled out as she hit the ground and I picked her up a bit.

**"What the hell is going on?" **I asked as I noticed that she had just passed out randomly.

**"Whats wrong with Emma?" **Athena asked as she looked at me.

**"I don't know...I think she might have passed out from exhaustion...go get some water." **I said as she just nodded and disappeared along with her two brothers.

**"Geez...Emily...I don't know whats going on...but I told you not to push yourself too hard with training." **I said to her as she still couldn't hear me due to the fact she was unconsious.

**"Anyway...what are we going to do about that whole wind mani-" **I suddenly fell to the ground as I started gripping my head in pain, this was usually how it was when I regained a memory that I had lost...and I knew that it might have had something to do with our current situation.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I couldn't take it anymore! I was sick of these people treating me like trash! Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why did they have to beat and abuse me everyday? I was asking myself so many questions, I was about seven years old now, and for my birthday they decided to start ripping out the bones in my body by giving me compound fractures and pulling out the bone. It hurt like hell and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I knew that if I resisted that they would just hurt me even more. But now that I had these powers, I could probably kill them all and get away with it...but something inside me wouldn't let me kill them. It was If Sylvia's voice was calling out to me telling me not to kill them. But there was another side of me that wanted revenge.

_**"They keep abusing you, they keep beating you...they treat you like trash and you still take it...why do you choose to be weak?" **_One part of me thought while another part of me was thinking the opposite.

_**"No...these people are just beating me because I deserve it...right? I'm a monster...and monsters don't deserve mercy?...Right?" **_I thought to myself as the other voice came back.

_**"For god's sake what are you thinking? You don't deserve any of this...if anyone is a monster...its those damn scientists!" **_I thought again, but this time I felt a little different.

I didn't feel pain...I didn't feel sad...all I felt...was pure RAGE! As soon as I saw the doctor reach for my other leg I got a hold of his arm and I broke the bones in it by crushing his arm.

**"GAAAHHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **He said but then he started choking on something that wasn't there.

**"Trash." **I said as I cut off his air supply by manipulating the air in the room.

_**"PROJECT ZEUS IS OUT OF CONTROL!" **_I heard the voice on the intercom say as I saw a bunch of doctors come out with guns and sedative.

_**"Weaklings...they think they can kill me...I...WILL...NEVER...DIE!" **_I thought as I looked at all of the scientists there...all of them had been a part of my abuse.

I then extended my wings from my body as I felt the rage build up inside me like a volcano ready to erupt. I noticed how electricity and wind was starting to form around me due to my anger. I then formed a tornado around me along with charging it up with electricity. Do that way whoever was in it would be electrocuted while being cut up by the wind and whatever objects were flying around in the tornado.

I smiled with glee as I saw all of the doctors start to get sucked into the tornado I had created. Their screams were echoing inside the chamber we were in. And I was finally glad that I had taken revenge on them. But then something in my mind broke.

I realized that I...had enjoyed killing them. But...that wasn't me...I hated killing and hurting people. But yet I had a smile on my face as I watched them suffer. Did that mean...that I had become what they had always called me...a monster? Or instead was I a weapon? Or a tool?

I couldn't take it anymore I soon started to cry as I fell to my knees, there was no one there to comfort me...Sylvia was dead...and...weapons don't need comforting.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_** "W-What the hell? Where did that come from? Emily was right! I can control wind! But...how come I only found out about this now...and why didn't I unlock this memory when I came across my real memories?" **_I thought as I was gasping for breath.

I didn't really understand the whole situation I was in. But only one thing was on my mind at the time...I really could manipulate wind. But then I realized something, could I do it right now? I soon lifted my hand and tried to think about wind forming a vortex on it. However I couldn't do it, not only did I get no results, but I had no idea how to reawaken my wind manipulation.

**"Now I know how Emily felt when she couldn't use electricity...still how do I reawaken this whole wind thing?" **I said as I looked over to Emily who looked a little more peaceful.

**"Well, I guess I'll have to ask you when you wake up." **I said as I made another makeshift hammock for her to rest in until she woke up.

I swear this seemed to be the second time I had to take care of her when she was unconscious. But I wasn't complaining, she did the same for me when I passed out in that fight with the shell.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

My eyes slowly opened. I felt that I was laying on a flat stone. I looked around at my surroundings. I could see a night sky. There were two moons for some reason. One seemed bigger than the other. I then realized that the stone beneath me was…Holy shit! It was floating in mid air! I could see other floating platforms. There was a strange temple a way off that was floating as well.

**"****Hello! Is anyone there?"** I called out. For a moment there was silence. But I then heard a older man's voice.

**"****Do not be frightened young one…You are not alone."** The voice said out of no where.

I was a little freaked out…but I got over it. **"Who are you? Where are you?"** I asked.

**"****Where you are is of no importance Emily. And who I am…You could consider me…a sort of librarian."** The man said.

**"****Librarian?"** I asked.

**"****Yes. But right now we must focus on the matter at hand. Time is running short. Both in our world. And here."** The man said.

I was about to say something until I heard a bunch of voices. Many of them I recognized. Soon they became louder. That's when the stone beneath me broke apart. I was now falling into a void area with nothing. The voices were now shouting. I covered my ears.

**"****MAKE IT STOP!"** I cried out. Suddenly I felt my body change and something on my back sprout out. I was now soaring through the air. I watched in amazement. I landed on a stone and fell to my knees. I looked at my body only to be shocked…My body had changed. I was now a Na'vi. What? On my back were snowy white wings my armor and clothes had grown with me. I looked at them in amazement.

**"What?"** I said.

**"****You have now discovered your second form. Your Na'vi form. Like al Nanite projects including you. Since you were created from the cells of the original Emily White and in turn were given nanites with Na'vi DNA implanted into them. You have the ability to become a Na'vi and human at will. The wings were always apart of your power. There a reason why your Project name was Angel other than you being the clone of Emily White."** The man said. I walked forward towards the edge of the stone. I felt my feathered sash rustle with me.

**"Now then. Fly forward towards the next platform."**I nodded and flew forward.

I landed on the next platform and deformed my wings and entered my human form. I saw a small glowing pool. The water was orange. And I saw sparks falling from the sky. I walked up to the pool and looked at my reflection.

**"****Now then Emily…I think it is time I helped you. You seem to have not used your other abilities for some time now."** The man's voice said.

**"****Yeah. Eywa says its because she summoned my spirit to the reality I'm at right now."** I said.

**"****Yes…Due to you only having access to two of your kinetics. You do not have the strength to harness them properly…But the more you reawaken of your other kinetics. The more control you will have over them…Let us see if we can awaken one of them. Step into the pool and close your eyes."** The voice said.

I nodded. I slowly walked into the glowing pool of orange water and closed my eyes.

**"Clear your mind, Emma. And let the fire, flow through your veins. Let it grow. Control it. Build up the power. Feel it in your chest…Now…Release the fire storm with in you." **The voice said.

I took in a deep breath. I felt my temp increase. I heard the flames around me. I felt them. I felt my long hair rise up. I opened my eyes and then blew out a enormous breath. Soon a wall of flames flew in every direction with fire balls flying through the air. I looked at my hand and saw fire hovering around it.

The man chuckled.

**"Excellent Emily. You have reawakened the power over fire. With three of your abilities reawakened and your Na'vi form and ability of flight reawakened. More advanced techniques will be easier to master. As well as the one technique you do not seem to know how to master."** He said while chuckling. I sighed and nodded.

**"But be warned young one. Another shadow draws nearer as we speak. One not as strong as the shell of Ares. But still great. Use these abilities wisely."** He said. I nodded. Soon my surroundings disappeared. And I woke up.


	16. Awakening

**_This fan fic is brought to you by...Pandoramyland777 and GD12._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>_

Emily was still not waking up, and frankly I had taken to sharpening my swords while I was waiting for her to wake up. Sometimes I think I sharpened my swords too much, but it really helped when you needed to pass time and get start to think to yourself. Right now my mind was split between two things, one was the wind manipulation that I recently found out about. And the other thing was wondering why Emily had just randomly passed out like that. I mean seriously that seemed to happen a lot, either that or she would collapse for a bit and then get back up.

At first I passed it off as exhaustion, but then I remembered that her nanites would have allowed her to get back up at this time. But she was still unconscious, so I assumed that it had some deeper meaning. I don't know why I was thinking that, but it was like someone was telling me that something was happening to Emily. But then as soon as as I thought of that, Emily's eyes shot open and she sat up in the hammock. I then saw her eyes scan her surroundings and then she noticed that she was in a hammock.

**"You know...I wonder how many times I have had to put you in a hammock so far." **I said as she just grinned a bit and jumped out of her hammock with more energy than usual.

**"I know...but I feel great all of a sudden!" **She said in her cheerful tone as usual.

**"Yeah you were as unconscious as Jake is when he drinks too much." **I said as she just grinned even more at that.

**"EMMA!" **Athena, Tsu'ken and Kelik yelled out as they tackled Emily into a hug, like they usually did with me.

**"OOF!" **Emily said before she was soon tackled by three Na'vi children with wings.

**"You had us worried sick!" **Tsu'Ken said as Emily sweat dropped, since he sounded like a concerned parent.

**"I'm fine...in fact I'm better than ever!" **She said as she got back up and looked towards me.

**"There is a reason why I was unconscious for so long...want to see the reason?" **Emily asked the four of us as we all just nodded.

Then I saw something that shocked me to my core, Emily closed her eyes and she actually changed forms! I mean, she literally went from being a human to being a NA'VI! She was a couple inches shorter than me but she was still a Na'vi! And then I looked on her back and my shock grew even more. Because I saw two snow white wings on her back!

**"Hey Emma! You have wings just like us!" **Athena yelled out in happiness, as my two sons just agreed.

**"Yep! But thats not all watch this!" **Emily said as she turned to a stone slab and I saw her throw her hand back and then thrust it in that direction.

Again I was shocked to my core as I saw a large fireball shoot out of her hand towards the stone slab, and then I saw that the stone had actually melted! I had to admit I was impressed, but I was also a little jealous that she was starting to show more abilities than me.

_**"Well, at least I still have the bone manipulation over her...thats one thing she doesn't have...but still thats pretty bad ass!" **_I thought in jealousy but I was also in awe of Emily.

**"Well, what do you think?" **Emily said as she turned to me with a smile on her face.

**"Well this I what I think." **I said as I snapped my fingers and the bone weights she was wearing increased in weight.

**"You have yet again reached a new level of training! Congratulations!" **I said in a sarcastic tone, even though she was stronger, she still was struggling a bit with the weight.

**"Yeah...sure...by the way...do you ever increase the weight of your armor?" **She asked me as I just grinned.

**"Oh yeah...every day I change the weight of the armor to get heavier so that why I can get stronger and faster, and basically when you remove the weights...it basically helps you move at speeds that rivals my shock flash." **I said as all of a sudden Emily grinned at what I said.

**"Really? In that case, bring it on!" **She said as she started to move around with the weights attached to her.

**"Good! Because guess what?" **I said as she just looked at me.

**"What?" **She said as I saw her sweating a bit now as she was obviously worried about what type of tort...i mean training I was going to put her through.

**"Well, I want to see if I can reawaken my wind manipulation...and maybe I can do that while fighting...so basically we are going to have an all out spar...and come at me with the intent TO KILL! Or else you will regret it!" **I said as I drew angel's cry and devil's cry.

I then noticed that Emily was shocked at what I said, but she pulled blaze out of its sheath anyway. I could sense that she was stronger now, for all I knew we were even in terms of strength now, especially since she was now close to my size.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

Joseph and I flew through the sky at top speeds. The weights were annoying, but I could deal with it. As we flew close to one another we delivered several strikes with our blades. It was interesting. It was like a battle between a dark angel and a light angel. Since his wings were black, and mine were snowy white feathered. I quickly switched blaze into Ravanger mode and shot several fire like bullets at him. He blocked them with each blade. We then went in for a dive through the forest.

As we reached the line of trees, he lifted his hands up and shot several bolts of lightning at me. I smirked. I raised my arms up and absorbed each bolt and turned it into energy. I could imagine that Joseph knew that electricity would not work on me, so he needed to switch to a different strategy.

He flew forward and tried hand to hand combat while we were flying. I switched Blaze back to commando mode. We delivered several strikes with our blades. We were striking at top speed, which a human could not keep up with. But he delivered a strike across my armor and it caused me to fly backwards. I landed on the ground as he did as well. He lifted up his blades and was about to run forward. Until he noticed a glowing sphere of flames and electricity on his armored chest.

**"Shit!"** He said before the grenade of electricity and flames blew up sending him backwards.

I charged at him. But I saw that there was a blue glowing aura in the dust screen.

**"ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!"** I heard Joseph yell out.

Crap! I saw a blast of lightning fly at me. I readied myself to absorb it. But then realized something. He knew that I could absorb electricity and turn it into energy. Why use that attack on me when he knows I can absorb it? Unless! I jumped away from the blast in time and then readied my blade. I then felt two blades strike against it. I saw Joseph standing next to me grinning. He must've used shock flash to get this close.

I smirked at him and then raised my hand up and blasted him with wind sending him back away. I spun Blaze around a little in triumph and then sheathed it. But then I saw Joseph stand up. I knew it was not over. But I needed my free hands for this next attack. I focused electricity into my index finger and stored up the energy.

**"****Hey, bro!"** I called out. Joseph looked at my index finger in surprise and he seemed some what proud of how it looked.

**"Guess what this is!" **I then sent a huge blast of electricity at him. He jumped back to avoid it. But the blast then increased in diameter. He was caught up in the blast. A few seconds later he came walking out.

**"****Good…That was good. But lets see if it's anything like mine!"** He said. He lifted up his hand which I did the same.

I looked around and saw that Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik had taken cover. Realizing what was about to happen. I sighed in relief. Now we could see who's Angel Shock blast was stronger.

**"****ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!"** We both called out at the same time. A blast of electricity was sent flying towards each other. They both collided and both strikes were in a stalemate. Neither force gaining an advantage over the other. Several seconds later there was a giant explosion. Joseph and I held our ground as the force of the explosion tried to send us both backwards flying.

When the smoke cleared. I saw Joseph standing up looking at his palms in amazement. I looked carefully. Air was visible around his hands. I smiled.

He'd done it! He reawakened his wind manipulation. He looked up at me and smirked. I smirked readying Blaze to attack. He raised both his hands up to send the wind at me…But he soon fell to his knees in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

What the hell? That was the only thing I was thinking because that seemed to be where I was at the time. Because everywhere I looked it resembled hell, and I had to admit, it also looked like one hell of a battlefield. But either way the place was still giving me the creeps, and I was just walking through this place with my hand on the hilt of Devil's Cry. And I was just hoping that someone would come out to fight me.

What had me confused though is how did I end up here. The last thing I remembered was sparring with Emily, and then there was wind visible around my hands. And then I fell asleep and woke up in this hell hole. And even though it resembled hell, I was starting to get bored out of my mind. But that was when I felt something that actually sent a shiver down my spine. I turned to my right and I saw what seemed to be a woman. For some reason she seemed to radiate power, as if she was a goddess like Eywa, except she was...different. For some reason I just knew that this woman was the exact opposite of Eywa, as if she was the anti Christ. I mean she radiated power, but she also radiated a cold and evil aura.

And I had to admit it was making me think I was going to get into a fight soon. But then the woman spoke in a very evil and commanding voice.

**"Ah...so you are the one they call Project Zeus...Hmmm...By your reputation...I was expecting someone a little more...evil." **She said with a grin that easily matched mine. Of course I was wondering how she knew who I was.

**"Who the hell are you?" **I said as I was a little unnerved that this woman just called me by my project name.

**"Oh...how rude of me...you may call me...Gaia." **I could tell by her tone that she was being sarcastic, and that she didn't give a damn if she was rude.

**"Hmmm...I don't like you using my friends name...how about I call you...Evil Bitch?" **I said as I saw her eyes narrow at me.

**"Well, you certainly don't have any manners now do you? And what makes you think I am evil?" **She asked in the same sarcastic tone while she looked at me.

**"Well for one, I don't use manners for someone who radiates evil...second the way you talk and the fact that I look like I am in hell is a obvious sign that you must be evil." **I said while she narrowed her eyes again.

**"It is not wise to provoke someone who could kill you." **Gaia said as I just looked at her with a smirk on my face.

**"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" **I said as that caught her off guard.

**"I think I might as well ask you some questions first...then I'll kill you." **She said in a sing song voice, which was kind of creepy.

_**"Damn...a woman who can act more sadistic than me...but thats usually required for someone who is evil...and what the hell does she mean by asking me questions?" **_I thought as I just shrugged my shoulders.

**"First off, what gives you the right to call me evil?" **She asked me as I just looked at her with a 'are you serious' look.

**"Well, you just threatened to kill me for insulting you...you live in hell...and ONCE AGAIN...you seem to have the aura of a killer." **I said while she just laughed at me.

**"Ha! Me? A Killer? Your no different then me Zeus!" **She said as I got even angrier at her calling me Zeus.

**"How many men have you killed? How many just in the last week?" **She asked me as I thought for a second.

**"Hmm...I don't know thats a large body count." **I said while being a smart ass.

**"See? You have killed people...killing is evil...so how are you not evil?" **She said while I just glared at her.

**"Because the men I killed were evil...and you could say that I seek to ERADICATE that evil." **I said as she just continued to laugh at me.

**"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...Okay next question...why do you continue to fight, besides the need to satisfy your need for battle?" **She asked me as I gave her a sadistic grin, but then went back to being as emotionless as a brick.

**"Why? Well, isn't it obvious? I still have people I consider important and precious to me...those people I would gladly fight and die for." **I said as she just continued to laugh.

**"Ah...what do we have here...a fool blinded by love but yet is also a hardened killer...that is certainly interesting...I still do not see why you choose to protect people...in the end they get it your way." **She said as I just looked at her with a glare.

**"And how would you know?" **I asked while she stopped laughing for a second and stopped talking.

**"Next question." **She said while completely ignoring my question.

**"Why do you refuse the power of your father Hades." **She said as I just glared at her as electricity started to radiate around me.

_**"THAT ASSHOLE IS NOT MY FATHER! AND I REFUSE TO USE THAT POWER **__**THAT YOU SPEAK OF!" **_I said as I drew Devil's cry from its sheath.

**"Ahhh...Is someone a little sensitive about the whole fact that their father was a man who used them as a lab rat as a child?" **She taunted me until I snapped and lunged at her. Only for a tree root to grab my arm.

**"Tsk,Tsk...that wasn't very nice...it seems my son was right about you...ignorant of other peoples power." **She said as she summoned a stone that was about to crush me. However I sliced through the root and dodged the stone.

**"I wouldn't call it being ignorant...I call it being...excited." **I said as my crazed smile found its way onto my face. Sure I knew this woman could probably kill me easily. But I would be damned it I didn't try to fight this woman first.

**"Very well...come to your death." **She said as she started summoning more tree roots.

As soon as she said that, black tree roots came at me from every angle. At first I was going to put up a shield of bone. But then I got a better idea, instead I focused on manipulating wind and I used a great gust of wind to blow them all away.

**"Okay, this will give me some time to work on this whole thing." **I said as she summoned more tree roots.

Except this time I was not expecting them to bind me and attach me to a tree while another root severed my head. Which surprised the hell out of me as to how I was still alive, and then I remembered something. First off, I was in a dream, second off, my regeneration allowed me to still live because my abilities made it so my brain could be separated from the body and still live. However my head was now on the ground and my body was currently walking around in the distance.

**"HA HA HA! Oh this is rich!" **She said as she looked at my body stumbling around.

**"Damn it! Go RIGHT! RIGHT I SAY!" **I said as my body came over and picked me up.

_**"Huh that was weird...although I am glad that someone can sever my head and I will still live...still if it happens in real life it will really suck.." **_I said as at least now I put my head back on my shoulders and the regeneration attached my head back onto my body.

**"Well that is interesting...not as impressive as my son's regeneration, but the fact that a OBSOLETE model can still reattach his head to his body is a little interesting."** She said back as I was sweating.

**"Well from my memories its something I can only do when I have my ALL of my abilities...so I guess I should thank Eywa that I awakened my wind manipulation eh?" **I said while being a smart ass, but she just got pissed off.

The next thing I knew she was summoning more tree roots, but this time I wasn't being an idiot and I sliced and dodged through all of them. At first I tried to use my Angel Shock blast on her, but a piece of stone got in the way. And then she made me fall into a swamp that was filled with boiling mud. I was still weirded out that I could fell pain in a dream. But I quickly used wind to form a tornado around me which sucked out all of the mud out of the swamp and I flung it at her. Only for her to raise her hand and turn it into dust.

**"Well...you are a real pain in the ass." **I said as she jut grinned sadistically.

**"Either that or you are just weak." **She said as I just sighed at her and continued to dodge tree roots.

**"You know...if you weren't so evil...I would really want to have you as a sparring partner." **I said while distracting her from what I was planning on doing.

**"Flattery will get you no where here Zeus...I do not care for such disgusting and worthless mortal things." **She said back as I continued to fight my way through the roots.

**"You know you have a really big superiority complex don't you?" **I said as she just rolled her eyes.

**"No...I just know that I am going to win." **She said in a cold tone, and thats when it happened.

She didn't notice that I used shock flash to get behind her and then I swung Devil's cry at her. But then to add insult to Injury she caught it...WITH THE TIP OF HER FINGER! And thats when she started to speak to me.

* * *

><p><strong>GAIA'S POV<strong>

I held back Zeus' blade called "Devil's cry". His strength was some what impressive, but weak compared to mine. But I was angered on how someone as obsolete as him keeps telling me what strength is, his comes from protecting others that he loves…Fool. He does not know what true strength is. Nor did his so called "Father" My strength is superior! My strength comes from fighting for myself! I decided to taunt him some more.

**"Tell me. Where is this so called strength you get from protecting? Where is it now?"** I asked.

**"You are alone. You are just a little ant. In the middle of a hornets nest."** I said. But Zeus just smirked.

**"I don't care. Because I know that no matter how far I am from my friends or family. They're still cheering me on!"** He said.

**"My precious people are the reason I wont die quietly. And the reason I will grow stronger day by day. How about you? Do you have a precious person in your li…"** He said but I cut him off by grabbing him by his neck. I felt tears roll out of my eyes. Why though?

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU WEAK TOOL!"** I Roared as I threw him half way across the burnt field that served as my prison. He fell to the ground in a giant impact. I walked slowly towards him.

**"YOU DO NOT KNOW TRUE STRENGTH! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!"** I raised both my arms and then focused on the pool of lava behind me.

It raised up into the air and hovered. Zeus looked in awe at seeing my power. I smirked as the roots around him wrapped around him and keeping him from moving. I simply let the lava fall. As it fell he was some how able to use his power over wind to make the roots move off of him.

He then dodged the blast of lava. Joseph sighed with relief upon avoiding the lava. I simply laughed as I raised my index finger and motioned and then the lava rose up as tendrils and went at him. He avoided again, as he did he pointed at me with his left index finger. A blast of lighting flew at me. I made no attempt to avoid. I smirked as the blast hit me. I raised my hand stone around me then formed around it with lava around it reinforcing the armored hand. The blast hit the stone leaving me unharmed. Zeus knelled in exhaustion.

**"****Weak, weak, weak."** I said in a tone that would have been for singing.

**"Now...I wish to make an offer to you Zeus." **I said while keeping him trapped

Zeus looked up at me while panting.

**"****Give me Emily. Kill her. She is of no use to you. If you do that. Then I will tell the shell of my son to leave you alone. If you do not...Instead of me telling you. Why don't I show you."** I was about to grab him until he suddenly got up and shot forward the previous attack he used.

The blast hit me at point blank. I saw a flash of blue enter my vision and a few seconds later the blast dispersed. I felt a small burning feeling in my chest.

I felt my anger rise. **"You! Little!"** I roared as the stone beneath me hit him in the chest sending him backwards. Joseph slowly stood. I glared at him.

**"DIE!"** I roared as a wave of lava flew at him.

**"****ROSA! Stop!"** I heard a familiar voice cry out.

Suddenly a flash appeared in front of Zeus, and Eywa appeared in front of him. She raised up her hand and the wave disappeared into steam. Zeus looked up at the goddess who constantly got in my way of my plan and trying to act as my "friend" which she was not! I was angered that she called me by a name I do not want to be called ever again!

**"Eywa?"** Zeus spoke.

**"YOU! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME TO ME EVER AGAIN!"** I roared at Eywa causing the earth around us to shake.

Eywa remained unfazed. This did not surprise me. Since she controls her world and her anger could cause an earthquake bigger than mine but she had better control over her anger since she is a Goddess. But I did not care the slightest. Eywa looked at me with pity. I HATED THAT LOOK! I DO NOT NEED HER PITY!

**"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"** I roared.

**"HAVE YOU COME TO TRY AND CONVINCE ME TO STOP! OR HAVE YOU COME TO SAVE YOUR WEAK LITTLE DEMON OVER HERE!"** I roared even louder. The ground shook violently causing Zeus to stumble.

She sighed and said **"No Rosa...I originally came her to ask you...To stop haunting Alex's in his dreams...Even if he is the key. He has made his decision on who he will fight for." **

* * *

><p><strong> JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was not in a good position, I had hoped that my angel shock blast would have at least damaged Gaia a bit, but instead she shook it off like it was nothing. But after what she said to me, and told me to kill Emily, I had heard enough, I could not believe she wanted me to kill the one person who is the closest thing I have to a sister. So I automatically tried to get her off, but it just managed to piss her off.

And then that huge wave of lava came towards me, and I was sure I was going to die, but then Eywa showed up and for some reason she was calling Gaia...Rosa. Which got me confused, because after she said that, Gaia just seemed to get pissed off at the fact that Eywa had called her that. Although I noticed earlier that Gaia had tears coming out of her eyes...I had no idea why, because she seemed like a heartless bitch to me.

But still, the things she said, especially when she called me a tool or a demon, it was like she had control over my memories because every time she said something like that, it triggered a flashback. But now I was completely confused as to what the hell Gaia and Eywa were talking about. But I heard the name 'Alex' being spoken, and I was thinking if this was the same Alex that Emily said was her brother.

**"Do you really think I am going to stop haunting Alex just because you asked me to? HA YOU TRULY ARE AN IDIOT EYWA!" **Gaia said as she started laughing again.

**"No...but even I know that you still have some good left in you." **Eywa said while Gaia/Rosa just snarled at her.

**"Please...don't spew that kind of crap in front of me...it makes me want to puke." **Gaia said as she just continued to shoot everything Eywa said down.

**"It doesn't matter, Alex is no longer your puppet, so just leave him alone." **Eywa said while Gaia just rolled her eyes.

**"Do you really think I care? Even then I will still force those dreams upon him, and I won't stop till I am reborn!" **Gaia said as she grinned sadistically.

**"Geez, what the hell is your problem...you sound like a stereotypical evil villain thought up by some kid." **Joseph said out loud.

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" **Gaia said as the earth started to shake again.

**"Rosa...this is between you and me." **Eywa said in that calm voice she had.

**"Damn right it is...so why do you get your worthless tools involved!" **Gaia said as I started to growl a bit at her.

**"They are not tools...they are all human...Joseph may have been born in a lab but he still had two parents." **Eywa said as I just whipped my head around to look at her.

That didn't make much sense, I only had a father, but then of course, I guess Hades couldn't really be considered my father since he used me as an experiment. But what the hell did she mean by two parents...did that mean...that I had a mother? NO! I had no parents, my father used me as a lab rat, and if I had a mother she probably was just as bad.

**"OH PLEASE! THATS WHAT THEY WERE ALL MADE FOR...EVEN THE KEY IS JUST A TOOL FOR ME TO USE!" **Gaia said back as that knocked me out of my thoughts.

**"And for what? So your plan can finally come to life?" **Eywa said as I just looked at the two confused.

**"Yes...Can't you see my plan will be the solution to this world filled with pain and lies...I can tell that your tool over there wants that just as much as I do." **Gaia said while looking at me.

**"That might be what he wants, but he won't achieve it the same way you will." **Eywa said as I finally said something.

**"What are you two talking about?" **I said as Eywa was about to explain, but Gaia beat her to it.

**"Well Zeus, I am thinking of a something that I simply call a new age...a 'Genesis' if you prefer." **She said while looking at me with a grin.

**"Like a phoenix being reborn from the ashes." **Eywa said while she just clapped her hands.

**"SEE! You have to admit my plan is unique!" **Gaia said as I was about to say something back, but Eywa beat me to it

**"No, Like every plan, it has flaws, you may succeed in some parts of your plan, but all in all you will fail in the second part." **Eywa said while I had no idea what was going on.

**"Oh really, and why do you say that?" **Gaia yelled out while turning to the lake of fire.

**"You practically destroy everything, in a way you are my opposite...you take life away...but all in all, it is me who can give life and decide what is done with it." **Eywa said while Gaia just got even angrier.

**"I Don't Care! I have been defying you for who knows how long...my plan will work...and all of your attempts to stop it will fail!" **Gaia said as she started to fire lava at us again.

But that was quickly stopped when Eywa simply held her hand up again and turned it into steam again. She then looked at me and grabbed me by the arms and picked me up. And she put my hand to my chest, and the next thing I know, my wounds are healed.

**"Joseph I think it is time for you to wake up." **Eywa said while I just nodded.

I was surprised at how much damage Gaia caused to me, like The shell, she could also break my armor easily, and there were actually pieces of my helmet that was falling off. Hell my helmet had been reduced to a jaw bone type piece.

**"WAIT! Zeus...before you go...imagine this...a world free of pain!" **She said as I felt myself wake up gasping for air.


	17. Never Give Up

**_Yet another chapter has been written...remember this is a shared story between me and GD12...so i can't take all the credit_**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Athena, Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and I ran towards Joseph who had just collapsed.

**"Daddy!"** All three of them cried out. I was the first to reach him. I turned his body over and checked his pulse. It was rapid. I raised an eyebrow. He must've over used his strength and his Wind manipulation must take him a while to get used to, trust me I know.

**"He's alright you three just exhausted."** I said

They all sighed in relief. We sat next to him for three minutes. I looked at his body. First I collapse then he collapses. What the hell could be happening? I was about to try and wake him up until I heard some kind of voice say.

**"Where…Where am I?"**I shook my head a little while rubbing my hand over my head. That voice...No it was my imagination.

**"Emma?"** Athena asked. I looked at her.

**"Yeah?" **I asked her.

**"What's wrong?"** She asked. Her brothers looked at me. I shook my head.

**"I don't know. Just…It's nothing." **I said. They just looked at me and nodded.

But looking into their eyes, they knew I had just lied to them. The reason why was since the day we became friends and as we played with one another and since then we were in a way siblings. They knew if I was lying to them. Suddenly I saw Joseph sit straight up and was breathing hard.

**"Daddy!"** The three of them cried out as they hugged him.

Joseph smiled a little at them and assured them he was alright. He then told them to go and find Sil'kana. The three nodded and then used shock flash and ran off. I looked at Joseph as he looked at me.

**"Emily…I need to talk to you." **He said.

**"What is it?"** I asked him. He was silent for a moment.

**"Do you know anyone in your reality by the name of…Gaia?"** He asked.

I felt myself freeze by that name. Her…How?

**"How do you know that name?"** I said as I felt myself enter my Na'vi form and my wings appear. I felt my fear rise.

Joseph noticed that I was afraid. **"I…saw her and talked with her in the dream." **

I was frozen right now. In fear. **"What did she tell you? What happened?"**

He explained what happened in the dream how he fought her but was easily defeated. And how she and Eywa were arguing. Mostly about Gaia's 'New Genesis'.

**"She also talked about your brother, Alex. And also talked about him as some kind of 'Key.' What did Gaia mean?" **He asked. I looked at the ground. I was trembling in fear. This was not strange. Since even Ares, Artemis and Apollo feared her.

**"She…I can't talk about it. I…It's hard to talk about. Since she was the first Nanite project ever created and was the first human to bound with the nanites on a maximum injection. But she was only able to do it through a accident. I don't know how. But it just happened. But she is extremely powerful...That's why me, Ares and Apollo and Artemis fear her."** I said. Trembling at the images of her. I looked at Joseph and said.

**"Joseph. She is ruthless. If she sent Ares' shell her. Then that means she is willing to do whatever it takes to have me killed. That includes wiping out your clan." **Joseph looked at me realizing what I was about to ask. He interrupted me.

**"No Emily! I wont kill you! You are like a sister to me! And I wont kill any of my family!" **** He yelled out a little angry.**

**"Joseph…" **I started but he cut me off.

**"Listen to me! Do you really think Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik would like it if I killed you! You know that you there friend! And they would be hurt very much if I was the one who killed you or if you got killed."** Joseph said. I looked down at the ground and I felt my hand's grip tighten.

**"You don't understand."** I growled. I looked up at him.

**"The shell! Its can't be killed ! No matter what we do it will just heal and heal and heal! We can only slow it down!" **I yelled.

**"And if I continue to stay here any longer! Then you! Athena, Tsu'ken, Kelik and Sil'kana and Neytiri and the rest of the clan will die! And I don't want to see that happen! Not to the your three children who I view as little siblings! Not you who is like my older brother! Not Neytiri!-" **I paused. I was not going to mention how Neytiri was like another sister to me.

**"But the only way to stop it is by killing me! Sure Gaia will try and make me suffer in the afterlife so she can force me to tell her what I did before I came here! But I have a strong enough will!"**** I yelled out.**

**"Emma."** Joseph said using my nickname that his kids and Alex normally used. I looked at him.

**"That is a bull shit excuse!"** Joseph said to me.

**"I wont kill you." **He said as I got a little emotional.

**"Then what is your suggestion!"** I cried out.

We were silent until Joseph said.

**"Help me gain control over my power over wind! You reawaken all of your powers! We continue to grow stronger and teach each other! Then we will have enough power to kill that beast." **He said. I was silent. He put his hand over my shoulder.

**"The shell isn't a god. It can be killed. We don't know how. But it must have a weakness." **He said. I remained silent.

He sighed. He stood up and walked away while lifting up his left hand and trying to form a sphere of wind in the center of his palm.

**"Damn!"** He said as it dispersed. I looked up at him…Maybe…He's right.

I know he is right! I can's just sit around here! What the hell was I thinking! Sitting down and just crying wont solve anything!

I stood up. I remember what Alex would've said. He would've wanted me to actually get up and do something. Not sit around and worry my butt off! And the first thing we needed to do to get stronger. Was to work together. Because we have a lot on our plate. The human threat that is coming. And the Shell that probably is the greatest threat.

I fazed into my Na'vi form and formed my wings. I grabbed his hand that he was trying to use to conjure the sphere in.

**"You're doing it wrong Joseph. You need to concentrate and feel the wind around you. You can't just stand up and think that wind will be like controlling lightning. No wind is much more stubborn than lightning."** I said while smiling at him. He smiled back realizing my confidence was replenished.

He nodded and eased up a bit and closed his eyes while focusing on the wind in his palm. I smiled.

**"Joseph." **I said.

He looked at me.** "Yeah?" **He asked. I laughed a little.

**"Thanks…Big brother."** I said. He just smiled and nodded and went back to controlling the sphere. No matter what. I know this road was going to be difficult. But all of us would make it through this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Hours Later)<strong>

Well. Joseph has made some progress. He can create blasts of wind and blast them. Though now as strong as mine, it was strong enough to cause an AMP to fly through several trees if he had the chance. He tried forming grenades like I would normally do with my Pyro, Electro, and Cryo (Whenever I reawaken that) kinesis. But I told him that it could only work with a element that actually could be compressed into a sphere and build up the pressure until the user found the appropriate amount for a big enough explosion. But wind was different since wind couldn't maintain the shape for long after it left your palm.

But we stuck with wind type rockets which I learned back at home from Apollo. He was always the one to cheer us all up. And he was a protective brother to Artemis. And Apollo would always tease her about how her project name suited her. Since she never had any interest in falling in love. If only she knew why.

Athena and her brothers came back with Sil'kana and were watching us. Joseph was standing up after firing air type rockets at some trees. I stretched a little and looked at Joseph who was sweating. I smirked and flapped my wings into a small gust which almost knocked him down. He looked at me while I laughed.

**"Just thought I'd cool you off a bit."** I said. Joseph just smiled a bit.

**"Ha ha." **He said sarcastically. I heard the others giggle a little. I smiled and walked up to him.

**"Okay. Lets try creating a new technique."** I said.

**"A new technique?" **He said a little bit eager. I smiled and nodded.

**"Yes. I already know how to perform this. But you do not. Basically this technique is where you create a tornado and have electricity shooting out of the tornado itself. I guess you could call it…What would you call it? Anyways. That is my level one technique which I know how to use." **I said.

**"Whats level two?" **He started to ask me as if he was a kid getting a new toy.

I smiled. **"Oh when I have my full power back you'll see." **

Joseph just sighed.

**"Fine then. But I don't think I can create this kind of tornado. I mean manipulating both electricity and wind at the same time for me at this point…Maybe difficult."** He said. I nodded.

**"I know. But I think it would be wise for us both to form it. Then once you have gotten used to some of the power in the vortex then I'll ease away a little bit. Then little by little until you have control over it I'll stop helping you until you have a hang of it."** I said as Joseph nodded.

I then motioned him to step back along with the others. When they were I looked deep into the forest. I held up both of my hands and then spun in a circle once and formed the vortex into the empty part of the forest. The Vortex pun very fast and shot out lighting into the sky. I made sure that the vortex avoided any wildlife or trees so they wouldn't fall over. When I was finished, I lowered my hands and the vortex dispersed.

I turned to look at Joseph who had his mouth wide open. The vortex was about five times stronger than Angel shock blast. So he was amazed at what he could do if he furthered his control over his powers. And he just saw the result. And this attack wasn't as near as strong as level two. Or what Alex could do if he discovered his full potential.

**"Alright Joseph. Your turn. Form a vortex on you own at first. Then we will see what needs work on."** I said. And he just grinned happily.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was kind of like a kid in a candy store, I mean I just saw a technique that was much stronger than my Angel Shock Blast. Sure it would probably be difficult for me to try at my current level, but then again, when have I let something like that stop me. I mean I was practically those guys you see in movies who never quit even when they have absolutely no chance of making progress. I got ready to prepare a vortex, but first I turned to Emily.

I was glad that she realized that being afraid of the shell wasn't going to solve anything. I had to admit for a second I was afraid when I met Gaia...Rosa whatever the hell Eywa called her. But that was quickly forgotten, I learned a LONG time ago, that being afraid never solves anything. But now I only had one thing to say to Emily.

****"If I screw this up...I apologize in advance."****I said as I got ready to prepare the vortex.

First I tried to focus the wind into a tornado, like Emily said, the wind was stubborn and it took me awhile to get it focused. But when I finally got it done, and I started to add lightning to it, thats where It all went wrong. I lost control of the vortex and it sucked me in and sent me crashing through a couple of trees. At first Emily was shocked and was going to come after me, but then she just started rolling on the ground laughing.

****"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"****She laughed out while holding her sides.

Luckily I recovered quickly and came back and bopped her on the head.

****"Yeah Yeah, Laugh it up." ****I said as she was now trying not to laugh while touching the bump that was forming on her head.

****"Okay...Ha...where you went wrong was...well...you need to concentrate on keeping one element stable while adding the other one. Which is really difficult due to the fact it requires great concentration. You also took a long time to form the vortex, which could get you killed."****She said as she was trying to stop laughing.

****"This is your revenge for when I laughed at you when you screwed up the Angel Shock Blast the first time isn't it?" ****I said as she nodded slightly.

****"That, and this move will come in handy."****She said as I just sweat dropped.

****"Amazing how you can go from laughing your ass off to being serious the next second." ******I** said as she just looked at me like I was weird.

****"YOU DO THAT TOO!"****She said as I just titled my head as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

****"Oh I do...anyway back to training!" ****I said as I concentrated on forming the vortex again. Only this time it didn't take as long but I got the same result.

I once again was flying through a couple of trees, luckily I formed my armor in time, and I reduced the amount of damage done to me. But I was once again, walking back as if nothing happened to me, kind of like how you see stuff like that happen in old TV shows. Man I was thanking god that I had a high pain tolerance, otherwise I would be in major pain right now. Of course I was not going to stop until I could get this move down. And I was going to get it down even if it killed me...which it just might.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>**

****"DAMN IT!"****I yelled out as this time I had made some progress, I was no longer getting thrown back into trees, but now the wind kept dispersing when the electricity got added.

My kids were watching the entire time, they had only seen me this pissed off when three things happened...when I couldn't get a move right...when Ares talked about my life...or someone had taken the last of the Yerik at the Na'vi feasts. Of course they were not afraid, they knew I would not harm them or their mother. Instead I had a different way of mending stress. I soon formed a Bone Dummy, except I made his face look like Hades. And I started to beat the living shit out of it.

****"Does he do this every time hes angry?"****Emily asked Sil'Kana and she just nodded.

****"Most of the time, other times he'll go find a human base and destroy it."****Sil'Kana said as Emily just sweat dropped.

****"Geez, he can't find a normal way of relieving stress...don't they have I don't know...stress balls at Hell's Gate."****Emily said as she soon watched the beat down of the Hades dummy take place.

****"We Tried that once, he just sliced it in half...plus another way he relieves stress is a little too...personal."****Sil'Kana said as she laughed at the face Emily made.

****"Okay where we were?"****I said as I came over with Bone Fragments in my hands.

****"Well, you have made progress, but you still have the problems with keeping the wind stable and in motion when adding electricity...so I think I will try to make you angry and see if that helps." ****She said while I just got confused.

****"How will that help?"****I asked as she just looked at me.

****"Well, for some reason, when you do something once when your angry, its like you can do it afterwards ********normally...I don't know why...sometimes it just happens."****Emily said as she stood back a bit.

****"I kind of burned off all of my anger how do you expect me to-"****She cut me off with two words.

****"Your Memories."****She said as I instantly stiffened at the mention of my memories. And instantly I had another flashback to when I was ten years old.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>**

I was being put in some weird mechanism that kept me from moving, and I was being stabbed constantly with any sharp object the scientists could find. And the only thing I was feeling was pure rage. I was sick of these people treating me like a bucket of shit. Well, no more, today I was going to kill everyone of these bastards! Ever since that moment years ago, I refuse to show mercy to these _inferior _creatures. THEY ALL DESERVED TO BE SLAUGHTERED LIKE THE INSECTS THEY WERE.

I used my strength to break through the restraints and I electrocuted a man to death, and then I took one of the sword like objects and stabbed one guy through the stomach and sliced up through his throat. The guards came in to try and take me on, but in the end I would make sure that all of those men DIED!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>**

I felt the rage inside me start to boil up to a point, I remembered everything I felt in that moment and I just lose control of myself. I start seeing the images of the scientists, and I form a twister along with electricity at the same time. And I fire at the dummy with all I got. I don't even know how I managed it, but somehow the vortex just got bigger and stronger as it made it way towards the dummy. And I had to admit, even I was surprised as to what had just happened.

****"Woah...that was intense." ****Emily said as my three kids came running over to me.

Apparently they were still a little worried about me due to the fact they thought I might collapse again. But I made sure that they had nothing to worry about when I picked all three of them up at the same time. Luckily I could form bone limbs to help with that. I was actually starting to wonder if I should start their training earlier...nah nows not the time to be thinking of that.

****"Yeah, it was intense...I can't remember how I did that."****I said as Emily just fell backwards and Athena, Tsu'Ken, Ke'lik and Sil'Kana started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**EMILY'S POV**

I stood on one of the top branches of the Omaticaya's Home tree looking out at the night sky. I was currently in my Na'vi form right now. I just wanted to enjoy the nice cool breeze. It was relaxing. I had my armor's chest guard off as well as the armor around my arms. I still had my feathered sash on which lightly rustled with the breeze. Blaze was in it's black traveling case around my waist.

I was impressed with some of the progress Joseph has made on the vortex. Still a few things that need work on but it is strong enough to wipe out a Dragon gunship. Trust me, tried that and it was pretty spectacular to look at seeing one of the RDA's strongest flying vehicles getting blown out of the sky. I smiled lightly. Most likely Athena and the others are going to come up and ask me to play with them. Like we normally do at night.

I heard movement behind me. I turned to see Jake walking out onto the branch. I nodded at him as he nodded back. I simply turned my attention back on the night sky. I didn't really know how to talk to him right now. I mean back in my reality I met Jake and we became friends. But I don't really know how to talk to the same person but in a different reality. We stood in silence.

**"Something bothering you Emily?"** He asked. I was silent for a moment until I sighed and nodded. I turned to see Jake nod.

**"It's about that…Shell? Isn't that's what it's called?" **I nodded again.

**"Yeah. It's the body of my boyfriend who is dead. The body is moving on a will of it's own. And since the body has no spirit or soul. It feels no emotions. It's just empty and it feels no pain. But it has all of my boyfriends abilities. Including his shape shifting and the bond between it and my brother, Alex. Making Alex the only one that can kill it."** I said.

**"I guess you could say I'm scared. But even though I am. I wont let that fear control me. I will not stand by and let it bother me. Like my brother would normally tell me. It's alright to be scared of something. ****But we need to make the decision on whether to fight or just sit around and suffer."** I said remembering the memory of Alex telling the original Emily why he continued to move forward and always seemed to act brave even when he got hurt.

**"Your brother sounds…in a way familiar."** Jake said.

It doesn't surprise me. Since back on Earth in my home reality. Jake was the one who took part in capturing Alex when he tried to steal a nanite sample to avenge the original Emily's death. Jake had no idea what was in the container but he was given orders to capture Alex. Even though Jake didn't actually capture Alex.

He did stall Alex long enough for a sniper to shoot Alex in the throat with a tranquilizer dart. And when Jake found out what he did when I met him on Pandora, he looked guilty when I told him and the others about Alex.

**"He's a good brother. He always looked after me when we lived with our foster parents. Our foster father was a heartless drunk. He hated both of us especially Alex. Alex never did anything. I guess whenever Alex would take the blows from our Foster father to protect me Dave just began to hate Alex just for helping me…But sometimes I wish Alex would never have had to suffer just to defend me, even if I was his only family left."** I said. I made sure not to mention that I was the clone of the original Emily White. Since this would confuse Jake.

Jake nodded. He and I then talked some more. Mostly about my powers and why Eywa summoned me here. After a while we stopped talking. I then said out of no where.

**"Jake…Thank you."** I said.

**"For what?"** He asked. I was about to say 'Thank you for helping Neytiri heal.; But I stopped myself. But I just smiled and then made a fake yawn.

**"Man I'm tired. Well Olo'eyktan. This is where I say good night."** I said. Jake looked at me a little confused but nodded.

I quickly reached for my chest guard and my other armor and put them on and quickly ran inside the Home tree to meet with Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena. I smiled to myself as I ran trying to search for them. My mind was curious. What kind of game were they going to want me to play with them tonight?

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

**Unknown POV:**

I felt my eyes open, only to see darkness. I felt sand underneath me. Slowly I stood up and looked up at the night sky and saw the silver full moon. There was ink colored water splashing onto the beach coming from the ocean. I ran my hand through my hair.

**"Where…Where am I?"** I asked. But one important question hung in my mind.

Who was I? Slowly I walked towards the water and looked into the water to see a reflection of a teenage boy. He had jet black hair and pale skin and crimson eyes. That's when I realized…It was my face.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION<strong>

** COLONEL ABIGAIL SUMMERS POV**

We had finally begun our descent on Pandora, we were in a small tactical shuttle made for orbital assaults such as this. We were armed with the latest RDA weapons, basically any of the old ones would look like they were weapons from World War One from so long ago. But what did I care? After all, weapons were just tools, but then of course, we were all just tools. But so what? At least tools could be put to good use, without a purpose a tool might as well be useless. But anyway, we were finally landing in a small abandoned base that had no activity in it.

**"Listen up Men...Our mission is to hunt down Project Zeus...he is just an old tool that needs to be disposed of...he has wings and electricity manipulation as well as advanced healing...his ****clan far as we know is The Omaticaya Clan...and then when he is dead...we will have destroyed the Na'vi's juggernaut...therefore they will surrender to us immediately.** **Do you men understand?" **I said as all of my soldiers just remained motionless.

**"Sir...Yes...Sir." **They said back with completely emotionless voices...good...emotions are worthless and will only get in the way.

Then we all felt it, we felt the shuttle land and the hatch opened. Luckily we were all enhanced so that we could handle breathing the air on Pandora. So all in all, that was one more advantage that we had over the old soldiers. Now it was time to proceed with the mission...we remembered the creed we were taught back when we were created and trained, we were trained not to get attached to any of the soldiers...Attachment meant weakness...weakness means defeat...and defeat is not an option.

We remember that creed now. Because now we marched into the forest, we wouldn't need any sleep anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shell's POV:<strong>

I came to a stop in the forest after feeling some kind of cold feeling in my head, which was not suppose to happen. I am not suppose to feel anything. I looked up at the night sky.

"You." I said into the void of the night. I was not talking to anyone around me. But someone none of the less. I then decided that what I was feeling was not important. I continued to walk at my even pace which I have been walking at for the past week. As of now I knew that Project Angel and Zeus were becoming stronger. But that meant nothing to me. No matter how strong they became. I was still stronger. The mistress knows that as well.

But I felt a presence coming towards me. I came to a stop as I saw a group of humans in armor coming towards me wielding weapons I have not seen before. But were still weak and looked as though they had the same set backs as others. The soldiers stopped a few feet away from me and examined me. One soldier examined me and raised his weapon at me as did the others. Fools.

**"Leave now." **I said to all of them.

The soldiers did not listen. **"You were not one the shuttle when it landed. You are one of the enemies."** A soldier said.

**"What threat could you pose to me, human." **I said while the humans continued to not listen to me.

The soldiers looked at me with blank eyes. I then said.

**"I will tell you all again as another warning. Leave now, before I kill each and everyone of you with out mercy." **But apparently these humans were very arrogant.

**"You do not pose any threat to us. You will be killed instantly."** The lead soldier said as he raised one hand and ordered his men to start to shoot at me. I stood where I was not resisting the bullets as they did no harm to me and dropped to the ground uselessly.

One soldier fired some kind of grenade at me and hit me and blew up on impact. There was a giant dust screen. I stood in the middle of the screen unfazed and unhurt from the ammunition that had just been fired.

**"**_**Interesting. These humans are even stupider in this reality than in our home reality. Is that correct my dear little shell." **_I heard the mistress's voice in my head say.

**'**_**Indeed mistress. How would you like me to deal with them?'**_I thought to her across the void.

**"_Kill them! All of them! Slowly!"_** She said in her usual tone.

**'_It will be done.' _** I said without any hesistation.

I slowly opened my eyes and then watched as the dust screen disappeared. I felt my bones begin to crack and some kind of bone like tail appeared along with black feathered wings. Spikes appeared across my spine and radiated a black aura. My left arm transformed into a blade which was the signature weapon of the original and my past life. Then my right transformed into claws. As soon as the screen fades. I will kill all of them slowly as my mistress, Gaia has commanded me.


	18. Soldier

**SOLDIER'S POV**

We had opened fire on the boy in front of us. It didn't matter who he was or is he was a part of the RDA before, he was simply in the way of us completing our mission. So he had to be exterminated or else he would just be extra baggage later. We were not there for any rescue operations. But then the boy had the nerve to believe he stood a chance against us. The fool...we have been trained to be killers, while this boy looked like he would faint at the sight of blood. So he was without a doubt...weak.

His body was soon concealed as soon as one of my soldiers fired off a grenade that caused all the dust to create a cloud that was blocking everything out. But then of course, its not like we would have to see the body to know that he was dead, after all what human could survive that. Sure we could survive that, but we weren't human, our creators said we were just tools, and that is what we are, we have no connections to humans at all.

We also had no emotions so we felt nothing when we saw that the boy had been not only unharmed. But he also seemed to have been mutated. He now had a bone tail along with black wings sticking out of his back, and he seemed to have formed some type of blade on his arm. What caught my attention were the black wings, which led me to believe we had found Project Zeus.

**"Project Zeus has been located. Proceed with termination."** I said to my men as they opened fire again on the boy.

However he just ran forward as if he wasn't affected by anything we did. He then shot his tail forwards as if it were a scorpion stinging its prey. It immediately stabbed one of my men through the chest. Which was what had me a little concerned, as to how our armor was pierced so easily by a bone like tail. If anything the bone should have broke on contact, but now it shred through the armor like it was paper.

The man didn't scream out in pain, in fact he didn't react at all when he was killed, he was just tossed aside like the broken tool he was. The boy continued to slash through us all with ease. For some reason it was like we didn't stand a chance against this boy. We had no idea why he was so strong, he was supposed to be an obsolete tool. Yet he is killing us as if it were as easy as breathing.

Some of my men were taken out when his tail lashed out and decapitated by the blade on the end of it. This was making no sense, we were part of an elite force, yet we were being destroyed by a boy who couldn't have been older than eighteen years of age. It was illogical, it just didn't make sense. And then when all of my men were dead, the boy turned his sights on me. At first I tried to engage him in hand to hand combat, but his strength was too incredible for me to handle.

Not to mention he also shot off some spikes which sliced my arms and legs off as well as rendering me useless. I didn't understand, for some reason I felt an emotion that humans called...sadness. Why would I feel this? I was just a tool to be thrown away at my commanding officers request. Did I feel sadness because I was a broken tool? I didn't get to ponder that question because the blade soon reached down to slit my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I watched Joseph create another Vortex and he manipulated it into a group of dummies which totally obliterated all of them. I smiled to myself a little. Making good progress it seems. Joseph turned to me and nodded. I nodded back at him. Slowly I walked forward to him.

**"Good job."** I said.

**"Thanks." **He said smiling a little bit, but then becoming serious.

I sighed a little. I wish he would stop doing that. Being happy one moment then becoming a stone brick the next. Oh well I guess.

**"What's next?"** I asked him. He looked at me with a smirk.

We both decided that we would train one another and take turns on who would be the teacher and who would be the student. And unfortunately I was the student now. He slowly drew both of his swords. I quickly drew Blaze and shifted it to Ravanger mode and pointed Blaze at him. We were still for a few moments, until we both formed our wings and then flew up into the sky away from one another.

He launched several blasts of wind at me, which I avoided each one with ultimate ease. I quickly charged up a blast of lightning which flew towards Joseph and he deflected with Angel's cry. I smiled to myself. This was fun as usual. We flew and battled one another for a few more minutes. After a while I formed a vortex of wind and instead of electricity as usual, I chose fire. The vortex went at Joseph very quickly and actually almost hit him but he avoided it none of the less.

I landed on the ground and readied myself for another attack. Until I felt my head start to hurt. I cried out as I kneeled onto the ground and clutched at my head.

**"Emily!"** I heard Joseph yell out. I heard him land next to me and place a hand on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as the pain continued.

I saw images of humans being ripped to shreds by something. But I also noticed that the vision was red and orange. After two minutes of watching who ever was killing the humans. I finally noticed who it was. It was Ares' shell. I saw it look into my direction with it's cold and expressionless stare. It charged at me ready for the kill. I then felt myself snap out of the vision.

I panted struggling to catch my breath.

**"Emily! Are you alright?"** I heard Joseph say. I looked up at him. I saw him and Sil'kana standing next to me. Sil'kana must've come by while I was suffering from my head ache.

**"I…I saw it. I saw the shell."** I said to both of them.

They both looked at me. Joseph sighed.

**"What did you see?"** He asked me. I explained how I saw the Shell killing humans in armor. And I also could feel where it fought. Joseph thought for a moment.

**"We should probably go to the area just to be safe." **Joseph said. I nodded.

Sil'kana looked at Joseph with a concerned look. I knew she was worried ever since she saw her mate battle the Shell and couldn't defeat it not even with this realities Gaia's help. I then decided to leave the two alone for a moment so they could have time to themselves. After three minutes Joseph said he was ready to go. He gave Sil'kana a kiss and then formed his wings. I formed my wings as well and we both flew threw the air towards the Shell's previous location.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

After calming Sil'Kana down a bit, I had spread my wings and took flight with Emily. Sil'Kana had been worried after I had lost that fight with the shell. She said she couldn't handle it if I died after all that we had been through together. I couldn't blame her, I would feel the same way if she died. But then of course there was no way that I was going to leave my kids without one of their parents. I mean hell, they were only three years old, there was so much they had to learn. But I knew I would not die, for some reason whenever I got close to dieing I always got back up.

I wasn't immortal but hell, sometimes I wondered if I was. But right now I was thinking about what Emily said about the shell. To be honest, I may have liked fighting the shell, but just the look in its eyes, it reminded me so much of myself when I was in Project Olympus. I hated the fact that it was like looking into a mirror of my past. But like I always say, running away from problems won't solve anything. The only way I can get over that, is to face that shell. Maybe then I will finally be rid of all the pain my memories bring me.

As for Emily, she was definitely full of surprises. I mean hell, she was probably the most unpredictable person I had ever seen. And I had a feeling that playing with my kids might have helped with her stealth. I mean playing with my kids was practically training all by itself. But like I said when I first met her, I was happy that I had a sparring partner, but now she is like a sister to me. I mean, in a way she and I had similar pasts. I was hated by the scientists, and her and her brother were hated by their foster father.

Their foster father in a way reminded me of Hades, a selfish prick who would probably do anything for money. Why was it that we were so similar, we were just the ones who were cursed in life, but then later on were blessed like no other? I guess it really didn't matter, all I knew is that I think that some of my mental scars were starting to heal however slowly. Although the biggest part of her life that caught my attention was probably her brother.

She once told me that in a way, I reminded her of her brother at times, to be honest I was flattered. Mostly because I REALLY wanted to fight this guy to see what he could do. Man it was driving me crazy! Of course she noticed the look on my face as we were flying and she started to talk to me.

**"Whats with you? You tail is wagging like a puppy getting a chew toy." **She asked as I just was knocked out of my daze.

**"Oh! Nothing, just thinking about fighting that shell again." **I said as she shook her head again.

**"I swear, you are probably the only one who Is crazy enough to fight someone who could kill them." **Emily said as I just laughed a bit.

**"Hey, I'm still alive aren't I? Besides I won't die...I couldn't leave Sil'Kana like that...I especially couldn't leave my kids without a father." **I said as she nodded her head.

**"Besides, wasn't Sil'Kana telling you to be careful back there?" **Emily said as I turned my head towards her.

**"That was a private conversation!" **I said as I made her weights go up in weight, and she fell a bit to the ground before reaching my height again.

**"THAT WASN'T NICE!" **She said as she was struggling a bit with the added weight.

**"Relax, knowing you, you'll get used to it in no time, besides if we run into that shell, I'll remove the weights." **I said as she used wing to wreck my flight pattern for a second.

**"I swear, there are times I hate you so much...but other times you are a pretty cool guy." **She said as I just grinned a bit.

**"Yeah, I tend to have that impression on people." **I said back as we were starting to near the site that Emily saw in her vision.

**"That it?" **I asked her as she just nodded her head.

**"Yeah thats its." **She said as we started to descend to the ground.

**"Damn, looks like a slaughter went on here." **I said as we looked at all the body parts hanging from trees.

There were also some humans who were hanging in trees by their intestines being wrapped around the neck and attached to a branch. Damn whoever did this really was brutal.

**"I think I'm going to be sick...how can you stand that smell?" **Emily said as she looked like she was about to puke.

**"You get used to it after clearing out a couple of bases...but still I think its safe to say that the shell was here." **I said as she nodded her head.

**"OPEN FIRE!" **We both heard a voice yell out as we turned and saw the humans dressed in armor that Emily had described earlier.

At first I thought that they were going to be like the other humans, but I noticed that for some reason, their weapons actually did damage to me! I mean, not only did my wounds not heal for awhile, but I also felt pain at that, and I usually don't.

**"AH! DAMN!" **I yelled out as Emily got the same treatment.

**"NOW IM PISSED!" **I said as I charged at them with my swords drawn.

I stabbed one right through the gut and figured he was done, until I felt a knife slash down on my eye. Luckily I missed the full blow, but I noticed that the human I had just stabbed didn't even seem to be affected by my sword and was swinging his knife at me.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE GUYS?" **I yelled out as Emily and I went back to back.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

The soldiers attacked both me and Joseph as we were standing back to back. I had blaze in Ravanger mode shooting the soldiers. But each time I shot a soldier in the chest. They continued to stand up even though the bullets penetrated the armor. I gritted my teeth in anger.

**"Y'know Joseph! These guys are starting to tick me off!"** I said as I used my nanite armor to form a shield which successfully blocked a barrage of bullets.

Luckily the nanite armor is almost unbreakable unless something very strong was attacking it. The bullets themselves may hurt Joseph and I a little. But the armor can block the bullets.

**"I agree with you on that sis."** He said as he struck a soldier in the chest with Devil's cry and then kicked the soldier sending it towards the it's allies. But that soldier started to stand up! I swore.

**"Joseph! Keep them off me! I need to concentrate on something right now!" **I said to Joseph.

He nodded at me. I quickly kneeled down and held Blaze up to my chest in Ravanger mode. Joseph used both blades to deflect or attack the Soldiers. Joseph was getting tired and so was I. If only we had Alex here. Then we could easily take these guys out since he can continue to fight for a very long period of time.

I focused the electricity in Blaze and caused it to compress in the barrel. I gritted my teeth. Come on! Just a few more seconds! I noticed a soldier running at me with a knife at a speed that was not as fast as ours but was impossible for a human. I closed my eyes but heard the sound of a sword impaling a body. I opened my eyes to see that Joseph had impaled the soldier through the throat and then swung the soldier back to it's allies knocking them down. I looked up at Joseph and nodded. Joseph smirked and nodded back. I was ready.

I quickly stood up and then threw Blaze into the air very high up.

**"Fire!" **I said.

The next thing I heard was the sound of lightning striking. Blaze then fell back towards me. I caught it and switched it to Commando.

**"What just happened?"** Joseph asked as he attacked another soldier.

**"Trust me! In a few seconds you'll know what I just did."** I said.

Joseph sighed as he tried to kill another soldier. He quickly shot out a blast of electricity which struck a group of the soldiers. But nothing! They didn't die. I threw out electric and fire grenades and caused them to explode on contact. But they continued to move! Both of us were growing tired. But soon clouds began to form in the sky.

**"Emily?"** Joseph said.

**"Yes. That's what I was trying to do."** I said.

**"I caused Blaze to summon up enough energy into the sky to create storm clouds in this area. Tell me Joseph. How good are you at calling down giant bolts of lightning?**" I asked him with a smirk.

He looked at me and smirked and nodded. We quickly sheathed our blades and then brought our arms in a downward motion. The next thing we knew. Lightning was striking each soldier at twenty hundred volts.

After a few seconds. The lighting stopped and rain began to come down. I felt myself kneel to the ground in exhaustion. This wasn't my favorite ability. Yes it was strong. But it takes a lot out of me. Joseph slowly grabbed my arm and supported me up and he looked around at the fried soldiers. Then back at me.

**"I think you might have over done it."** He said.

I looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

**"Ye…Yeah…But…We took them out…"** I said as my eyes were starting to shut. But that's when I heard movement. Joseph and I looked up in disbelief to see that the Soldiers. Even though they were fried and were scarred. Were still ALIVE! WHAT THE HELL! Twenty hundred Volts!

**"Damn it!"** Joseph said as he drew Angel's cry.

I then drew Blaze and switched it to Ravanger. And shot a soldier in the head. The soldier fell to the ground…And didn't get up. I closed my eyes and reopened them to use a weaker version of Eagle vision. I saw that the soldier was dead! I looked up at Joseph who looked at me wanting me to tell him if the soldier was dead.

**"Dead."** I said tiredly. He nodded realizing I meant that the soldier was dead.

He slowly lowered me to the ground and leaned me up against a tree out of the rain. He then turned to face the soldiers. He charged forward and then began to kill the soldiers by cutting their heads off or stabbing them in the head. I was grossed out.

But I was too tired to care. After a few seconds he had killed the last soldier. I looked at him as he looked at me. He ran over to me. But as he did I saw a soldier behind him, one he had missed, raise a gun and aimed it at the back of Joseph's head. I raised my left arm and shot a fire ball which flew past Joseph and hit the soldier's head and turned the head to ash.

Joseph looked at me and smiled while he was also concerned. He walked up to me and then kneeled next to me. He then scruffed up my hair. I smiled at him but slowly felt my eyes shut in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

** "Man, I have got to keep track of how many times you pass out." **I said as Emily just slipped into a hopefully peaceful state of unconsciousness.

I then went to sheath Devil's cry, but I noticed that there was something stuck on the blade that was preventing it from being sheathed. I then brought the sword up, only to notice that there was a head on the end of it. And when I moved the blade a bit, the mouth actually moved. So I decided to joke around a bit.

**"Well hi there Jarhead! How are you doing?" **I said in a sarcastic voice as I started making the head's mouth move.

**"Well, I just got my ass kicked, how do you think I'm doing?" **I said in a slightly higher voice and made it seem like the head was talking to me.

But then I realized that what I was doing was kind of creepy so I threw the head away. I then wiped the blood off of Devil's cry using one of their camouflage jackets. I was wondering how they kept managing to get back up, even after we had killed them like five times. But at least they weren't like that shell. I then started to carry Emily by throwing her over my back. I then had one arm free, while trying to think of techniques I could use with wind.

**"Hmmm...think about stuff I saw in old comic books that I could use." **I said as I then had an idea struck me, most of the time wind was visible when I manipulated it. But what if I could make it invisible and make it as sharp as a blade.

**"That might work." **I said as I started to focus wind on my arm and then trying to keep it invisible while forming a blade.

So far I was having trouble, I could form the blade, but I couldn't manage to keep it invisible, and the fact that I was currently carrying Emily was preventing me from using both hands. So yeah I was getting frustrated, however I wondered if Emily was going to go through any huge changes like she seems to do every time she passes out. In my opinion, I didn't think that it was going to happen this time, mostly because of the fact that she usually woke up after a couple of minutes when that happened. And now it had been at least half an hour.

I had to admit the entire time I was walking to Home Tree, I was thinking about those soldiers, they were one huge pain in the ass. But at least they put up more of a fight than usual, but all in all, they were still a little hamstrung since they still had their own weaknesses. I mean, to be honest they reminded me of Zombies, with the fact that you either had to stab or shoot them in the head to kill them. It was kind of like without a brain a zombie would die easily.

So on the way back there, I was surprised that nothing jumped out to attack us. But then of course, being attacked by a thanator was definitely not one of my favorite memories. Even if I survived the attack, it still hurt like hell. And that was before I had my armor. Then I realized I still had enough energy left to perform shock flash. So I used that to shorten the distance between me and Home Tree. Luckily I knew exactly how far away I was, since I had traveled this forest who knows how many times. I had to admit it was a better past time than killing evil humans all the time. Not to mention I didn't have to clean my swords as often.

The next thing I know I hear my name being called out by a familiar voice. And I turn and see Sil'Kana and my kids running towards me.

**"JOSEPH!" **Sil'Kana yelled out as she was relieved that I had come back alive.

**"Hey Sil...told you I would be alright." **I said as she ran up and hugged me along with my kids.

**"What about the shell?...Is it..." **She asked hoping that we had run into the shell and killed it.

**"It wasn't there...but we still ran into a problem." **I said as she just grew a little worried.

**"What kind of problem?" **She asked as Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik got on my two shoulders, and Athena was hanging off my back.

**"I'll tell you later, but first we need to get Emily somewhere safe...by the way, what are you doing this far from Home Tree?" **I asked as my three kids just looked at me.

**"Training!" **They all said as I just smiled.

**"Lemme guess, you guys pulled a prank on Gaia, and shes punishing you by ****making you run through the forest?" **I said while they giggled a bit and nodded their heads.

**"You know, if your old enough to train like that." **I said as I snapped my fingers and LIGHT bone weights appeared on them.

**"Those don't weigh that much, but thats part of your punishment for pulling a prank without me." **I said as they groaned but smiled at the fact they were getting early training.

**"Wow, and I thought you would only train Emily like that." **Sil'Kana said while my kids were walking with us, while they were trying to get used to the weight.

**"As for now I do, but when they get older they will get the same training." **I said as I smiled my crazed smile, and my children just mimicked me.

**"You know they will probably enjoy that right?" **Sil'Kana asked me as I just nodded.

**"Yep, anyway there is a cove around here we can rest at." **I said as we started heading towards a part of the forest.

**"Daddy, whats wrong with Emma?" **Tsu'Ken said as he poked her with a stick and she twitched a bit.

**"She just passed out in the middle of a fight...nothing to worry about." **I said as he continued to poke her with a stick.

**"Why are you doing that?" **I asked as he just looked at me.

**"Just making sure she's still alive." **He said as he had a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

My eyes slowly opened up. I saw that I was lying on a floating rock. I was back in that strange dream world which I had reawaken my power over fire. Slowly I sat up and then stood up and looked out at the dark space. I saw that the floating stones were still situated the same way as the last time I was here. I saw the temple in the distance along with a floating stone platform twenty feet away. I was about to step forward until I felt cold all of a sudden.

**"Ge…Geez. It's cold in here."** I said out loud. That's also when I noticed snow flakes falling from the air. I turned towards the platform in the distance and then formed my wings and flew to it.

When I landed I deformed my wings and entered my human form. The snowflakes were falling faster now. I saw the same pool I had stepped into the last time I was here. But instead of glowing a orange-red color. This time it glowed a light blue color. I looked into the pool and felt myself shiver again.

**"Crap. Why is it so cold?"** I asked expecting to here the voice that guided me the last time.

**"You should not let your fire always comfort you Emily."** I heard the man's voice say.

**"If you are comfortable and adjust to the heat to much. If you walk into a cold room you will most likely freeze easier."**I sighed and shook my head lightly.

**"You seem to have come far with your abilities. I am impressed. But your power is still not to it's full power. Only until you have reawakened your full powers. Will you and Joseph stand a better chance against the leader of the super soldiers and the Shell." **The voice said.

**"Wait. The leader of the Super soldiers? You mean those soldiers that Joseph and I fought have a commanding officer?" **I asked remembering how hard it was to kill those guys.

**"Yes."** He said. I sighed.

**"What should we do to get stronger?"** I asked.

**"Continue to reawaken your powers. Continue to train with Joseph. Learn to make yourselves a force not to be reckoned with…Do you remember when you and Joseph summoned the lightning storm?"** He asked.

**"Yeah."** I said.

**"The power of the storm was strong due to you and Joseph working together."** He said.

**"With the two of you mastering more of your powers. The two of you will be able to defeat the super soldiers."** He said.

**"And the next step to doing that. Is by reawakening your next kinesis."**I nodded and slowly walked over to the pool and stepped into the water.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

**"Now Emily. Feel the cool air around you. Let it balance the fire and the electricity and wind that feed it. Allow the power of ice to create the balance the power. Most people consider the power of ice to be weak since it can be melted by fire. But that is a lie. Ice is a powerful element. On Earth in some areas, hail storms would cause severe damage depending on the size. Snow storms could cause troubles and deaths to many people. And if one was to touch ice that was cold enough. It could hurt the one who touched it."** He said. I still had my eyes closed but I nodded.

**"Now let the power of ice spread. Feel it balance your powers. Now release it, willingly." **He said.

Slowly I breathed in and let out a huge breath and opened my eyes. I saw a whirl wind of white snow flakes fly around me. I then raised my arms and sent the snow flakes flying in every direction. The flakes turned into ice spikes and flew in every direction. I noticed ice spikes appear from the ground. I walked out of the pool and looked up at the sky.

**"Why are you helping me?"** I asked him.

**"I am afraid that is my secret."** The man said. I sighed.

**"Is it okay if I can ask you something though?"** I asked.

**"What is it Emily?" **

I thought for a moment.

**"Recently I've been having dreams and visions…Of a little girl named Christy. Who is she?"** I asked.

**"Christy…She is an important part of your memories." **The man said.

I looked up confused. My memories? But I remembered everything about my past.

**"But…I've never met Christy. How can she be important to my memories, if I've never met her?"** I asked.

**"Tell me Emily, what was your last memory when your nanites first gave out and before you had awoken with Amnesia. And I wish for you to tell me even one detail you are not sure about."** He said.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment and sighed.

**"There is one memory that I think may not even be real."** I said.

**"Tell me."** He said.

I took in a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

I felt my eyes open and I felt myself let out a cry in pain. Around me were doctors in white lab coats. They were working around me emotionlessly not even caring about me. I felt myself look to my right to see my armor and Blaze leaning next to the wall. I was wearing white patients clothes. I saw faint drops of blood role down my forehead.

I looked at a female doctor who was standing up. She was holding something. A baby. I looked at the nurse and felt my hand reach up weakly.

**"Plea…Please…My baby!"** I felt myself say weakly. The Nurse just looked at me emotionless. And turned away holding…My child.

I felt myself start to cry. Partly due to my body in pain. But mainly due…to sadness. I started to yell very loud begging to see my baby. But the doctors just stood where they were. I noticed one doctor out of the rest walking up to me and lightly stroked my hair. I gritted my teeth as blood ran down my forehead and onto the metal table.

It was him. The doctor. The leader of the Nanite program. And the Templars.

**"Don't worry my dear. She will be in the best of care. Pity. That she will never know the feeling to know her father or her mother. But when the time comes. She will join you in the afterlife my dear."** He said. I gritted my teeth.

**"YOU MONSTER!... MY DAUGHTER!**" I cried out in anger and sadness. The Doctor smiled. Suddenly I felt my heart start to skip beats. Until…I felt my eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback end)<strong>

**"Are you saying…I have a daughter!"** I said as I sat on the ground.

**"Yes. The memory that you described is real. The reason why you did not remember this memory when you regained them while you were recovering from your amnesia. Was because it was repressed. Causing you to think the memory was not real."** He said as I was taking all of that in.

**"So…Christy is my daughter. And I'm her sixteen year old mother huh?"** I asked.

**"Yes." **The man said.

**"And Ares…"** I paused.

**"He is her father?"** I asked.

**"Yes."** The man said. I sighed as I ran my hand threw my hair. It was true that Ares would be the father. Since me and Ares had a moment…Never mind.

**"Where is she?"** I asked the man.

**"In your home reality. Hidden away in a base that the RDA keep their subjects stored. She is being taken care of. For the time being." **He said. I was going to ask him more questions but he cut me off. "I wish to tell you more. But it is time for you to return. We will have more time to speak the next time you come here."

I nodded up at the sky since the man couldn't be seen.

**"Okay."** I said.

**"Until we meet again Emily."** The man said. Suddenly everything began to fade away and I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was currently punching a stone wall with my bare hands, the surprising part was that I felt almost no pain, in fact the stone wall was actually breaking when my fists made contact. I knew I would need to be stronger when we went against those soldiers again. And also especially when we went against that shell again. Sil'Kana and the kids suddenly ran in to the part of the cove I was training in.

**"Joseph, Emily's waking up!" **Sil'Kana said as I was out of there as fast as a bullet.

Yeah, I'll admit I was worried, who wouldn't be in this kind of situation. I mean my sister in all but blood had been unconscious for longer than usual. So I was running as fast as I could, which was at superhuman speeds by the way. Well, you know what I mean, as soon as I got in there I noticed Emily was a little groggy.

**"I was wondering when you would wake up." **I said while she looked up at me and smiled.

**"Your not getting rid of me that easily." **She said as she sat up on the stone slab she was on.

**"Joseph..." **She said with a serious face as I just looked at her.

**"Yeah?" **I asked as she just sighed.

**"I found out who Christy is." **She said as I looked at her with concern.

**"Really? Who is she?" **I asked as I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

**"Shes...my...daughter." **I said as my eyes widened.

**"Da-Daughter?"** I said as she just nodded.

**"I know...I couldn't believe it either." **She said with sadness in her eyes.

**"What kind of a mother forgets her child?" **She asked herself as I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder.

**"Emily...its not your fault...based on what you told me about my memories repressed...its obvious that was repressed...scientists will try to take away everything happy in your life." **I said as she was still crying a bit.

**"But still...in the visions...shes at least three years old...I haven't even seen her since she was a baby." **She said as she let all of her feelings out.

**"Emma...I may not know your daughter, but if shes your kid...I think I know that she is just like you...deep down, you have a connection with her...its just all about finding it." **I said as I tried comforting her.

**"But...the problem...is the doctor...he took her away." **She said while I freezed a bit, a doctor taking a baby away...that couldn't be good.

**"What...did he...do...with her?" **I said as I was a little worried about her daughter who was practically my niece.

**"The doctor said...she would never feel what it was like to have a father or mother." **When she said that I froze and backed away.

**"Joseph...what are you...Oh Shit! I'm sorry!" **She said quickly, but I was already having a flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

I was in my cell looking at a picture frame, it didn't have anything in it. All it had was two words written down on the wooden frame. It was probably my fifth birthday

_**'Mom & Dad.' **_Was what was written on the frame, I truly didn't know if I had any parents...but I just wanted to know what it feeled like...to be wanted.

I suddenly heard the door to my cell open, and I immediately dived under the bed. I saw that it was one of the mean men who would always beat me.

**"Come on...Brat...its time for your to receive your birthday beatings." **The man said as I just whimpered and crawled out.

I just faced the wall and took off my shirt and waited for the whip in his hands to beat me. I soon heard the sound of the leather being buried into my skin as it ripped some of it off. I just muffled my cries by sticking the shirt in my mouth. He did it fifty times before he let me go. But then he started to do something else.

**"You know...I kind of feel lonely." **The man said as he started to unbuckle his pants. I then realized what he was about to do.

**"N-NO! NO GET AWAY!...MOMMY!" **I yelled out the one word that gave me a little comfort.

**"Mommy? Oh well isn't that just sickening! A monster crying out for its mother! Let me tell you something kid!" **He said as he stopped mid way and I crawled away.

**"Your mother was a whore! She absolutely hated you because you ruined her life because your a no good monster! Your father was a drunken bastard who didn't wear a rubber and created a mistake like you! All in all...you are just the son of a whore and a bastard!" **The man said as he started to get closer to me.

**"N-No! NO! NO!" ** I yelled out as I tried to get away, but all of a sudden, he collapsed, and there was a large puddle of blood forming by his head. I noticed that there seemed to be a wound in it, and that a knife had been stabbed into his head.

But now I had another question on my mind. Who just saved me? I turned to see nothing but a small red hair on the ground. I had no idea what it meant, but I figured it was that one woman who would never beat me...the one who actually cried for me. Amy Augustine, she truly was a saint.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

I was soon very angry, I could not believe that there was a chance that Emily's daughter could be living the same life I had many years ago.

**"Emily...in your visions...was Christy being...treated like me?" **I said while barely containing my anger.

**"No...it didn't look like that to me...I never saw any visions like that." **She said as I let out a small sigh of relief.

**"Emily...when you get back to your reality...promise me something." **I said as I she just nodded.

**"What is it?" **She said while I turned around slowly.

**"Make sure Christy...does not get the lives we had to live." **I said as she nodded and I continued on.

**"When I was in Project Olympus, everyday I was told that my parents didn't love me...that I was the son of a whore and a drunk, but all in all I am just a bad lab experiment, I know what it feels like to not feel loved and so do you...it hurts deep down inside...and will never fully heal." **I said as I clutched my chest a bit. Still remembering what happened to me.

**"Joseph...if I make it back...I promise you...your niece will not get the same treatment we did." **She said as I smiled at her a bit...not a crazed smile, but a true happy smile.

**"Really, I'm close enough to you for you to consider Christy my niece?" **I said while she laughed a bit.

**"Well, we have been through a lot in the past couple weeks, and you have proven to be a good friend, hell even a good brother figure...scratch that, Brother...I may not have a love for battle and fighting like you do, but your still family, you might be a little scary...scratch that TERRIFYING to most people with your personality and appearance, but all in all, your practically family." **She said which got me to smile a bit.

**"Hey, as I recall, my kids aren't afraid of me!" **I said while acting a little childish.

**"Thats because they act just like you." **As if on cue by three kids came in wearing my signature grin.

**"True, but they also are caring like me...by the way, what else happened while you were unconscious?" **I asked as she smiled a bit.

**"Here I'll show you." **She said as she closed her eyes and lifted up her arms.

I smiled a bit, because I think she had just reawakened another one of her abilties. It was really the logical explanation due to the fact she wouldn't be raising her arms like that if she didn't do it. But then I noticed something, her nose twitched. Like dust got into it, and the next thing I knew she started to twitch more.

**"Ah...Ah...AH...AHCHOOOOOO!" **She sneezed out as a huge stream of ice cold mist shot of her nose and onto a wall of the cove.

I then looked and noticed that there were spikes of ice on the wall. And I would have touched them if they didn't just come out of Emily's nose.

**"Cool." **I said while looking at her ICE SNOT attack.


	19. Fact And Fiction

**_Okay, another chapter has been completed. Brought to you by GD12 and Pandoramyland777, thanks for all the support  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I looked at the wall which had the ice spikes that I had actually sneezed out. I laughed a little bit embarrassed while scratching my nose a little bit. Joseph, Sil'kana and the others looked at me and smiled and laughed a little bit. I smiled and slowly stood up while dusting off my sash.

Athena and her brothers walked up to me and gave me a hug. Most likely to comfort me after finding out about my daughter. I told them that I was alright and that I appreciated their kindness. Joseph and Sil'kana walked up to us and said we should probably get back to the Home tree. As we walked out of the cove. I heard that the rain had stopped. When we got outside, I looked at Joseph.

**"Joseph. I want to try something."** I told him.

He looked at me.

**"What is it?"** He asked me.

**"Remember when we summoned that lightning storm and struck those soldiers?"** I asked him.

**"Yeah. That was pretty powerful."** He said while thinking about the attack. I smiled at him.

**"I think we should focus on making combination attacks. Y'know. Like that one attack…Umm…Angel execution."** I said to him.

He smiled and nodded also remembering how powerful the attack was when we fought the shell and blew off half of it's body. Even though it didn't kill it. It was effective.

**"Well, lets try doing combinations with our other Elements."** I said.

**"For example. Fire, and electricity…"** I started to say but Joseph cut me off

**"Equals lightning from hell."** Joseph finished while smiling at the thought of that. I nodded with a smile.

**"That could work!"** He said.

**"Right. If we continue to grow strong. We will be able to take out those soldiers as though they were regular soldiers!"** I said. Joseph then sported his regular devious grin.

He walked up and then scuffed up my hair again which I simply laughed and playfully whack his hand which causes both of us to laugh.

**"I like the way you think little sis."** He said.

**"Thanks…Big bro."** I said. I noticed Sil'kana, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken smile.

They seemed happy to see Joseph actually acting happier and actually joking around a bit. Sil'kana told me that he would hardly ever joke around like this before. And now he actually seems more playful around his family and laughs a little bit more.

**"Lets try what you suggested back at Hometree."** He said.

I nodded. We then began to walk back to the Hometree. While we were walking Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik constantly asked me if I could show them my cryo kinesis. And I did. I lifted up my hand and formed ice cold light blue mist in my hand and hardened it to form an ice grenade. I threw it into the air and caused it to explode in mid air causing snowflakes to fall from the sky. They looked up in amazement. I heard Sil'kana and Joseph chuckle a little at seeing how their children were amazed.

Finally we reached the Home tree. Joseph and I then walked over to a part of the forest, away from the Home tree. We were silent for a moment and then readied ourselves.

"What combo would you like to try first?" I asked Joseph. He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

**"I'll shoot bone spikes into the air. You use wind manipulation to make so the spikes rain down. Hard!"** He said while again sporting his creepy grin.

I sighed but nodded. I formed my wings and raised my hands. Good thing I was in my Na'vi form I guess.

Joseph then created bone spikes from his back and shot them into the air. I then flapped my wings and shot a blast of wind at the bone spikes to cause them to come crashing down to the ground, very hard! Luckily no one was around since the attack caused the ground to literally look like it was turned into swish cheese. That's how powerful the "Aerial Bone spike" Attack was. I told Joseph the name I came up with. He looked at me and started laughing at me.

**"I think we're going to have to come up with a more frightening name than that Emma." **He said while laughing.

**"Okay!"** I said in a mock anger tone which Joseph caught.

**"What should it be called then?"** I said still with mock anger. Joseph thought for a moment then shrugged.

**"I'll come up with one later."** He said.

For the next half an hour we spent our time working on combinations with our manipulations. We stopped training after we finished a combination between wind and ice. Which caused ice spikes to fly threw the air and form on the ground. Definitely anyone of those unfortunate soldiers who got in the way would be impaled through the head or cut in half. We still needed a name for that one though. After we launched the attack, we sat down on the ground and rested.

We were silent for a moment, until Joseph said. **"Want to talk about it?" **

I realized what he was talking about. I nodded.

**"Christy…Looks like her father. She's got his jet black hair. And his crimson eyes. But they aren't feline like."** I said describing her to him.

Joseph nodded trying to get a good picture. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the tree that we were sitting next to. She looked so beautiful.

**"I wish I could be with her. I wish I could just hold her in my arms. I was dieing when I was giving birth to her. But when I first saw her. I wanted to see her."** I said.

Joseph nodded. **"I understand. I can't imagine the feeling of having my kids taken from me."**

I nodded still having my eyes closed.

**"Do you think she may have powers, like you and Ares?"** He asked. I shook my head.

**"No. Nanites can't be passed down from a parent to a child when the child is born. The child inherit's the blood type required to bond with the nanites. But it is impossible for the child to have powers at birth."** I said.

**"Makes sense. It would be weird having small microscopic machines inside your body when you were just born."** He said chuckling. I laughed a little.

**"I hope Alex and his mate enjoy being parents. Since from what I know. Alex's mate Sai'ria is pregnant. With twins."** I said.

**"Wait? How do you know that?"** He asked confused.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

**"My nanites have a connection with Alex. And sometimes I have glimpses of what Alex does. Mostly him in combat or if something important happens. I can actually shut off the link or I can monitor it occasionally just to check."** I said.

**"Weird. But cool."** He said. I nodded. I looked back up into the sky.

**"By the way. Neytiri keeps telling me and Jake, that you look familiar to her. Samething with Jake. Mind telling me how that is?"** He asked. I sat up and sighed.

**"I guess you've got a right to know. But promise me one thing. Don't tell Neytiri, Jake or anyone else. You can tell Sil'kana and your kids. But not anyone else, please."** I said to him. He nodded.

**"You can trust me Emma."** He said.

I nodded and then sighed. I knew I could trust him and Sil'kana, Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. I smiled and was ready to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I told Emily she could trust me, which she obviously could, I mean if she trusted me enough to go into combat with me. Then I think I could handle whatever was coming towards me. So she cleared her throat a bit and then started to speak.

**"Well, In my reality, Neytiri also existed along with Jake." **She said as I just nodded my head.

**"Okay, were you a part of the Omaticaya clan?" **I asked but she shook her head.

**"Not exactly, I knew Neytiri long before she met Jake, back when her sister Sylwanin was alive." **She said while I remembered that name.

Neytiri was over Sylwanin's death, but I could tell there were some nights were she would think about her sister. And I knew that if she ever had a daughter that she would probably name her after her sister. Just like how she had named her son Eytukan in memory of her father.

**"I see, so basically I'm going to guess you were close to them?" **I asked questionably and she nodded.

**"Yeah, They really helped me out and made me feel what friendship was like...them along with Grace." **My eyes widened when she said that.

**"Grace? As in Grace Augustine?" **I said while she nodded.

**"Oh man, I heard about her from Jake, shes like my idol!" **I said while Emily's Jaw dropped.

**"Your Idol? I was expecting it to be Vlad the Impaler!" **She said in a joking tone.

**"Hey just because I like a good fight doesn't mean I can't enjoy Science and Botany, hell she wrote the book on Pandoran Botany, and the book was pretty fascinating." **I said while I pulled out an old copy of Grace's book.

**"Okay, back on topic." **She said while dismissing that side conversation.

**"Neytiri and them, they were the ones along with Artemis and Apollo, who really helped to start feeling more than just a dead weight." **She said as I kept nodding.

**"However, Neytiri and Sylwanin...they were like my sisters."** She said as she played with a bracelet on her wrist.

**"But...my memories of them...they were lost in my amnesia...and I didn't remember for who knows how long...when I remembered, I felt so ANGRY with the RDA, Jake was also one of the reasons Alex became a Nanite project." **She said while I got a little angry.

**"Jake eventually sided with us, just like in your reality, but he was one of the guards who stopped Alex from escaping...thats how he lost his legs." **Emily said while I nodded a bit.

**"Weird, Jake lost his legs in Venezuela in this reality, So he got with Neytiri in your reality right?" **I asked as she nodded.

**"Yeah, Jake in both of our realities, really helped Neytiri heal when Sylwanin was shot...she finally seemed to be getting over her hatred of humans." **She said which got my attention.

**"Yeah, in this reality, Neytiri believes that there is good in every human, to be ****honest...I'm not sure about that." **I said which got her to frown a bit.

**"Well anyway, after that, I turned on the RDA and chose to fight with the ones I consider family." **She said while I nodded.

**"The Na'vi are more like family than any human or RDA could be." **I said as she nodded.

**"So, I'm guessing that if Jake and them found out about this then the results would not be good." **I said and she nodded.

**"I hate having to lie to Neytiri like this...but yeah pretty much." **She said while I just nodded.

**"Trust me, Your secrets safe with me, but we should try to avoid this conversation around Neytiri, she can sniff out lies like a dog looking for drugs." **I said while Emily giggled and nodded her head.

**"Plus she scares the hell out of you right?" **Emily said while I just nodded seriously.

**"Yeah, shes still my Tsa'hik, so of course she scares the hell out of me." **I said because I remembered how Neytiri could be extremely scary when she wanted to be.

**"Okay, but yeah, Sylwanin, Neytiri, Jake, and Grace, it was like they were part of my family, kind of like you and Alex." **She said while I smiled a bit.

**"Yeah, I can actually see that happening, Jake is already kind of like a brother to me...not to mention he and Neytiri practically gave me a purpose when I started living with the Omaticaya clan." **I said while Emily was nodding.

**"You sure are loyal to Jake." **Emily said while I looked at her seriously.

**"Hell yeah, I remember when a Na'vi warrior bad mouthed him three years ago, I almost killed the guy." **I said while Emily shivered.

**"O-Okay...remind me never to bad mouth him when your around." **Emily said nervously.

**"Relax, hes practically family, we can make fun of our Jarhead friend." **I said while she giggled a bit.

**"HEY JOSEPH! EMILY!" **We heard a voice say as Norm ran up to us carrying a bag.

**"Norm...whats up...you look exhausted." **I said as Norm looked like he ran five miles.

**"Well I ran all the way here from the trailer." **I said while I raised an eyebrow.

**"Damn man, thats only a half mile, you are really out of shape...OOOH!" **I said as I snapped my fingers and made bone weights appear on him.

**"Fuck...you..." **He said as he picked up the bag again.

**"Anyway whats up?" **I said as Norm looked at Emily and then me.

**"Well, you remember when you told me about that Assassin Templar problem that Emily has?" **He said while I nodded.

**"Yeah...What about it?" **I said as Emily looked at Norm.

**"What...do the Templars exist here too?" **Emily said while Norm shook his head.

**"Actually Emily...maybe you can explain this to me." **He said as he opened the bag and pulled out a couple of disc cases that were from 2010.

**"Why is it your telling us about an old video game?" **Norm said as he handed the games to her.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Norm held out three video game cases. Old ones from 2010. Looked like one of those old PS3 video games. I've never played video games before. Nor did the original Emily White. Since Alex and her lived in a medium lesser class life. So Alex had no time for video games or anything like that since when he turned fourteen and he and he took care of the original Emily White he had a lot of work to do. Like being a courier and a guy who was meant to help his partner fix computers. So he had little time for games. And Emily had no interest in video games. I looked at the cases and my eyes widened.

On one case I saw Alex's ancestor named Altair. And the other two were of Ezio Auditore. One when he was younger, the other when he was in Rome. The games were called "Assassin's Creed".

**"Wha…What is this?"** I asked.

**"Like I told you Emily. What you were talking about were Video games. Very popular back in the twentieth century. I just think it's weird. Since The main characters are all Assassins. And their enemies were the Templars."** Norm said. I looked up at him.

**"Mind explaining a little?"** He asked.

I felt my anger start to rise. Norm was thinking that I was lying to them! That's got to be what he means!

**"You think I'm lying to you! Don't you!"** I asked with the anger evident in my voice. Norm looked at me a little confused. I noticed Joseph looking at me noticing my anger rising.

**"No…No that's not what I…"** He said looking a little nervous. But I grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled him up to my face so he and I were looking at each other eye to eye.

**"You listen! Do you think I would just go ahead and lie to you guys about all of the crap I've had to deal with back home! Do you think I would lie about a group of psychotic bastards that claim they are trying to bring peace! But in truth they are bringing only bringing pain and suffering!"** I yelled at him.

He was about to say something but I cut him off.

**"And do think that someone like me would have time to play video games! Or even care about them in this case! Back home my brother! Yes he is a descendant of Altair, Ezio and Desmond! And even a descendant of Lucrezia Borgia! But do you think that he would have time to play video games! NO HE WOULDN'T! WE LIVED IN MEDIUM LOWER CLASS LIFE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS! I'M SURE YOU DON'T BUT YOU'VE HEARD OF IT WHILE YOU WERE PROBABLY RAISED IN A MEDIUM HIGHER CLASS! SO WE DID NOT HAVE TIME FOR ANY DAMN VIDEO GAMES! And how the hell was I supposed to know that while in my reality the events of the Assassin-Templar wars were real! THAT IN THIS REALITY THEY WERE FAKE AND MADE UP!"** I yelled.

I felt electricity start to form over my arm and the electricity start to turn black.

**"And do you think I would lie about a heartless man who me and my friends called 'The Doctor' Just so happens to be the Templar leader! And he is that heartless that he would take a way my baby from me right as she was born! WOULD I LIE ABOUT THAT!"** I yelled.

**"EMILY!"** I heard Joseph yell at me. I felt him grab my shoulder. I turned to look at him while I was still holding Norm by his collar. He looked at me with a calm expression.

**"No one is saying you're lying. Norm just wants to know why. Alright."** Joseph said calming me down.

I felt my anger slowly ease and disappear and I let go of Norm's collar. I felt the electricity return to it's average blue-white color. I wiped my eyes of the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

I slowly walked over to the tree that we had been sitting next to. I then sat down and relaxed. I heard Joseph talking to Norm about what I had discovered. Norm realized that right now he had caught me in a very bad mood. He walked over to me.

**"Emily. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound as though I thought you were lying to us. I'm just curious. Like how much similarity there is between your reality and what happened here and in these umm…"** Norm said but paused while looking at the cases. I just smiled at him.

**"It's alright Norm. I'm sorry I yelled at you."** I said to him. He smiled and nodded.

I stood up and looked at Joseph he looked relieved that everything was alright now.

**"Do you…Believe me Joseph?"** I asked him wanting to make sure that he didn't think I was lying to him.

He smiled and nodded.

**"Of course. You're my sister. We have been through a lot these past few weeks. So of course I believe you."** He said. I smiled and nodded.

**"But I would like to actually see those games. Y'know, to see the similarities and get a better understanding of what happened."** He said.

**"Sure. I guess if you want to know more of Alex's ancestor's history. Then might as well play those games. I guess. Just don't ask me to play them. I SUCK at video games."** I said remembering the one and only time Ares and Apollo tried to have me play a video game. I practically lost the second I started playing.

**"Okay."** Joseph said.

We then began to walk towards the trailer with Norm. Norm looked at me and then said.

**"By the way, you said your brother was a descendant of Altair, Ezio and Desmond AND Lucrezia Borgia. I haven't played those games in so long. But I do know Lucrezia's family were Templars. Doesn't that make Alex and you part Assassin, part Templar?**" He asked.

I nodded.

**"Yeah. Me and Alex's mom was Templar born. Even though she unknowingly knew that. Her father was though. Our Dad was an Assassin. And he didn't know Mom was a Templar. When they dated each other Mom knew Dad was an Assassin. But she didn't know her father was a Templar. When Dad and her found out, she still loved Dad and was loyal to him. And when Alex was born, she loved us so much. So I guess you could say that we are part Templar part Assassin. Even though we will fight for the Assassins. Since we believe peace can't be forced upon." **Joseph and Norm nodded understanding that.

**"I'll explain more about my parents later."** I said.

It felt odd calling Desmond White and Jennifer White my parents. Since I was a clone of their daughter. But still, I guess it was alright. The original Emily did say she considered me a sister. I smiled lightly though. As confusing as it was. It was the truth I guess. We soon arrived at the trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

** JOSEPH'S POV**

I had to admit, I may not have ever played video games before, but it was coming natural to me. I didn't know why, but after playing Assassin's creed for awhile to get a better understanding of what happened in Emily's reality. I had one thing to say...the Assassin's were BAD ASS! I mean, I had already finished most of the first game and so far I thought the game was really helpful in understanding Emily's reality. Not to mention it was pretty philosophical too.

I mean, I was starting to like the Assassins, their ways made a lot of sense to me, their creed, their swordplay...in a way it really made me think. Not to mention when I saw the hidden blade, it reminded me of that one special gauntlet I made a while ago with a blade inside it that would work just like the hidden blade in the game.

Hell even Emily was surprised by the games, the fact that it showed every detail of what happened in her reality. Not to mention she also kind of laughed a bit when she saw some of the scenes in the second Assassin's Creed. Who would have thought that Alex's ancestor Ezio would have been a real playboy at first? And his ancestor Altair, at first he seemed a little arrogant, but then he seemed to improve over the course of the first game.

**"Wow...they really have every detail on Alex's ancestry." **Emily said as I killed another Templar.

**"I have to admit, you guys made the right choice in joining the Assassin's, it seems like these guys are right with their beliefs." **I said as she smiled a bit.

**"Lemme guess, your also saying that because you respect them because they look like they could be a good fight." **She asked, and well...she was right, but I also kind of wanted to learn their ways too.

**"Yeah, but hell if I was in your reality I would probably be training to be an assassin too." **I said as Emily rolled her eyes.

**"Well, you kind of already are, except you don't wear white robes." **Emily said while I looked back at her.

**"Yeah, but I also prefer a more open fight, it makes it fun." **I said while sporting my crazy grin.

**"I really wish you wouldn't grin like that." **Emily said as she turned to Norm, who was reading an Old Manga.

**"Hang on a second...Joseph Hold Still...Jeez! Joseph you almost look like Kenpachi Zaraki with that grin!" **Norm stated as I just got confused.

**"Who the hell is that?" **I asked while Emily took the manga out of his hands.

**"HOLY SHIT!" **Emily said as she threw the manga book at me. I then noticed that the title was BLEACH.

**"Okay where the hell is...HOLY SHIT!" **I yelled out as I looked at the character and more importantly his description.

The guy was practically almost like me, except even crazier than me! I dropped the manga I was so shocked. It was kind of scary how much it reminded me of myself.

**"Come to think of it...since Athena is always riding on your shoulder...she is almost like Yachiru too...and-" **I cut him off there for a second.

**"Hang on...I just realized something, if some of the stuff in Emily's reality is made up in this one...does that mean that some of the stuff in this reality could be fictional in hers?" **I said as we all thought it through.

**"Why, you think you might be part of book or something in mine?" **She said, but I just looked at her.

**"No...just wondering, seriously though, anyway BACK TO TRAINING!" **I said as I grabbed Emily and dragged her out of the trailer.

**"By the way I came up with a name for the Bone/wind combo we came up with earlier." ** I said while Emily got up after I just dragged her.

**"Really What?" **She said as she cracked her neck a bit.

**"How about Bone Hailstorm?"** I said as she thought it through and nodded.

**"Something tells me you also have something else to say." **She asked while I nodded.

**"Yeah, while you were unconscious I came up with a new move, its not perfected yet, but I'm working on it." **I said as I started to form the wind blade.

I then made a slicing motion towards a tree with it, and the blade went towards it and disappeared.

**"Okay what was supposed to hap-" **She was cut off as the tree cut into two perfect halves.

**"I call it the Wind Blade, like I said It isn't perfected yet, but maybe you can help me out." **I said as she just looked at me like I was crazy.

**"Not Perfect! It just sliced through a tree like butter!" **She said while I sighed.

**"Yes, but when it first forms, I'm trying to make it so the wind stays invisible, so the enemy will not be suspecting anything...I'm also trying to work on a way to fire it from every point of my body." **I said as she nodded in understanding.

**"Do you spend your days coming up with new moves?" **She asked as I just grinned again.

**"Yep! Pretty much, besides hanging out with my kids...and hanging out with Sil'Kana...know what I mean?" **I said as she started choking on spit.

**"DAMN IT! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" **She said as she formed an Ice Mallet and hit my head with it.

**"Woah...Chilling." **I said while she just looked at me with a 'seriously' look.

**"Anyway, so I figured that since were going to be coming up with a couple of Combo moves, that we should also try to perfect the wind blades, you know for assassination or sneak attacks." **I said while she nodded her head.

**"Makes sense, but it seems like its difficult to use." **She said while I slowly nodded my head.

**"Yeah, my arm got pretty messed up when I tried it...one more thing." **I said as I snapped my fingers and the weight on her bone weights increased.

**"Woah! This is a lot heavier than before!" **She said as she was having trouble moving around.

**"Thats because that is the same amount of weight I train with, which increases everyday...I figured I should put the same amount of weight on you when were training." **I said while all of a sudden, I was tackled by my three kids again.

**"Daddy! Guess what we just did!" **Athena said as my two sons seem excited too.

**"What?" **I asked while Emily was trying to calm them down.

**"Well, we saw you manipulate wind earlier, and we figured we could do that too, and when we figured it out, we managed to come up with a move you might be able to use! Plus we kind of got the idea from watching Emma too." **She said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

**"Well, why don't you show it to us and...Joseph are they wearing weights?" **Emily said as she noticed that they were wearing bone weights.

**"Yeah, but I'm amazed at how fast they can move already with those on...remind me to up your weight later kids." **Athena and her brothers just nodded their heads happily.

**"Why are they wearing weights?" **Emily asked as she was concerned with my kids safety.

**"Well, They have been begging me to train them for awhile, and eventually I gave in...however I'm still not sure about their weapons training." **I said while Emily's haw dropped.

**"Seriously? Your thinking of training them at this young of an age?" **Emily asked but Athena smiled and started jumping up and down.

**"COOL! It will be like those Spartans that Uncle Norm told us about!" **Athena said as my two sons agreed with her.

**"Yeah Kids, like the Spartans, anyway what was the move you came up with?" **I asked as they suddenly remembered why they were there.

**"THIS!" **They all said in unison, as they all stretched out their hand.

The next thing I now, Bone starts to form around their hands, and it soon starts to form what appears to be a sawed off shotgun. It was covered in bone spikes but the part that caught my attention was when they pulled the triggers on their bone shotguns. The next thing I know, is that there is a large hole in the middle of a STONE.

**"Woah!" **Emily and I said in unison, as she couldn't believe three year olds had just done that.

**"Yeah, Emma kind of gave us the idea when we looked at Blaze." **Athena said as she started to stare at Blaze again.

**"Wow, I'm impressed, you managed to come up with a move that was similar to Blaze's ravangar mode...still, I'm not sure about your guys early training." **Emily said as she kind of glared at me for a second.

**"But Emma! We want to be just like you and Daddy...Protecting whats important to you!" **Ke'lik said as Emily's eyes changed from concerned to happiness.

**"Well...um...Ah...hey I'll come play with you kids later hows that?" **She said while all three of them nodded their heads happily.

**"OKAY! But Daddy told us to make sure that you didn't take off your weights!" **They all said as they disappeared using shock flash again.

The next thing I know, Emily is smiling even bigger than before, and then she started looking at me.

**"I have a feeling those kids will be just like you when they grow up." **Emily said while I smiled.

**"Yeah, However I always get nervous about their futures." **I said while looking down.

**"Why?" **Emily asked but I just continued to look down at my feet.

**"Will they be hated by some members of the clan like me?" **I said while Emily came over and patted my back.

**"Relax, I'm sure they will be fine...after all, we did kick the crap out of that one guy who called Athena a demon and tried to kill her." **She said as she remembered that incident well.

**"Yeah, Sil'Kana said that too, then later she found the guy when he was being healed and...well he won't be having kids at all." **I said while Emily figured out what I meant.

**"Serves him right, any man who tries to kill a child doesn't deserve children of his own." **She said while I agreed with her.

**"Anyway, back to training...Oh one more thing...Athena told me to give this to you awhile ago." **I said while I opened up a slot on my armor.

I then pulled out a necklace, it was made out a fine silk that was hard to acquire In the forest. And attached to it were a bunch of bone shards that had different shapes, but in the middle was a Thanator fang. And in one part it had a small bone shard that opened up, and Athena had put a picture of all of us in there, including Emily.

**"Wow...when was this picture taken? I don't remember getting ready for one." **Emily said confused.

**"Well, Norm took it one time when we were eating and you had been exhausted from training and couldn't focus on anything else." **I said with a smile as Emily was crying tears of joy.

**"Wow...this is great...I got to thank Athena later...one more thing though...why did she make this?" **Emily asked as she looked at the photo in the bone shard.

**"Three reasons...1. Your practically family...2. Your one of their best friends...and 3. They want you to remember them when you leave." **I said with a sad tone which caught Emily's attention.

**"You told them?" **She asked as she gripped the necklace tighter.

**"No, they figured it out." **I said as Emily kept looking at the photo.

**"I could never forget what happened here." **She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

**"Come on, lets get back to training, lets not think of that...to be honest...I don't exactly like to think of that either Sis." **I said as I ruffled her hair again.

**"Do you always have to mess up my hair Bro?" **She said while she started laughing.

**"Sorry...it just seems to be a reflex." **I said as we continued to train.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SHELL'S POV<strong>

The rest of the day was quiet for me. I occasionally ran into more of those humans. I consumed one and took on it's memories. They were called "Super Soldiers" Enhanced humans that were breed to be tools of war. Similar to Zeus and this realities Gaia. But they were weaker and wore armor and used weapons such as guns. Weaklings. They are no match for my power that the mistress has given me. These soldiers are on a mission to exterminate Zeus and force the Na'vi to give up. I already know the super soldiers will all die. Their strength is no match for Project Angel and Zeus.

Yet they don't have the strength to kill me. Nor will it ever happen. I will only die until my mission is complete, kill Project Angel and anyone in my way and take her spirit to the mistress. That is all that I have to do. Kill my past lives love and then my existence and meaning in life is over.

_**"Please…Leave her out of this!"**_ I heard a voice in my head say. I stopped walking and remained motionless.

_**"How are you still here?"**_ I asked emotionlessly to the voice.

_**"Please! Leave her alone! I don't want you to kill her! She means more to me than my own life!" **_The Voice said._**  
><strong>_

**"And why should I have to care? You and I both know that talking to me is meaningless. Nothing you say will matter."** I said back aloud.

_**"YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW! This was and is…" **_He said_**  
><strong>_

I cut off the conversation and continued to walk forward. I did not care what he said or who he is. This is my mission and nothing will prevent me from finishing the mistress's mission. And nothing will prevent her new genesis. I was then cut off from my thoughts and saw a group of the human soldiers approaching me. I noticed one of them as a female leader. I tilted my head in curiosity. What could these mere tools possibly want?

* * *

><p><strong>COLONEL ABIGAIL SUMMERS POV<strong>

I had lost multiple squads to this man right in front of me. After a while we concluded that it wasn't Project Zeus, but something else entirely. Whatever it was, it seemed to be particularly powerful enough to kill my men and not even get a single scratch. The problem was that fighting this man all the time was not going to help us complete our mission. So the logical solution was to try and convince him to join us.

**"You are a rather interesting one." **I said as the man showed no emotion...just like us.

**"What do you tools want? I have no time to bother with you." **The Man said as he just stood there.

**"You see, you are threatening our mission, and we can't have that happen." **I said while he just stared at me.

**"You are also in the way of my mission, so I suggest you leave." **The man said once more.

**"How about this...I could use a man like you under my command...together we can ****destroy this world." **I said as he closed his eyes and he opened them again.

**"Not interested." **The man said as he started to walk away.

**"And why is that?" **I said as I was wondering why he didn't take the offer.

**"Your weak, you will all die by Zeus's lightning bolts. Or by my blades." **The man said as if he was telling a prophecy.

**"If you mean Project Zeus, I assure you we have our own way of beating him." **I said as I pulled out a capsule filled with a black liquid.

**"Just what will that liquid do?" **The man asked as he did not understand why I was making a big deal out of a small capsule.

**"It makes the one injected with it, relive their worst memories, I can assume you, that will prove useful against him." **I said as the man suddenly flinched a bit.

He then proceeded to talk to himself for a couple of seconds before returning to normal.

**"Not interested." **The man said as he turned to my nearest squad and destroyed them with spikes shooting out of his hand.

**"Very well, you will die here...MEN! Kill this man and than come back to base...I expect him to be dead by sunset!" **I said as I took some of the squads back since they were not all needed.

**"Fools." **The man said as he changed forms and started to attack the men I left behind.


	20. Family Time And A New Weapon

**_Ah, here we go, took us both a bit of thinking to get this one put together, hope you enjoy it_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

It was a day of resting for everyone at Home Tree. For once I was not wearing my armor, however there will still some parts of me that remained unchanged. While I was no longer wearing my armor, I had reduced my upper armor to a neck protector. And then I was wearing the standard Na'vi loincloth. As for my legs, well I was still wearing my bone boots and pants. My torso was completely bare except for a couple of necklaces and my knife. As for my arms, well the gauntlets had been reduced to small wristbands on my arms so that I could create the armor quicker than usual.

But this was probably the first time I had my helmet off in a long time, even when I was training I would only show the lower part of my face most of the time. So not many people had seen my eyes, except for a select few. My hair had really grown out again, so it was all the way down to my shoulders. All in all, I was not wearing my bone armor today, so I was free to move around in any way. I had to admit, it felt pretty good after awhile. As for now I was wondering what I was going to do for the day.

I guess I was going to spend time with the family. Since Emily and I had been training so much lately we didn't have time to really lay back and relax. My wings still were visible though, so in a way I was also letting those stretch themselves out. Although I had gone out early to see if there was anything I could hunt, and luckily I had come across a herd of yerik that were just passing through. I managed to get two but the others got away. Besides there were other hunters that would bring back yerik. So all in all, I had just contributed to getting food in for the clan.

**"Hey Bro!" **I heard Emily's voice yell out from behind me.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. Emily was NOT wearing her armor, which was a huge surprise since she always had her armor on and it almost seemed to be like a second skin. But then of course I was in no position to talk, I usually wore my armor most of the time. But yeah, to see Emily without her armor was kind of weird. Instead of her armor, she was wearing a white tank top and shorts, she was also wearing the necklace that Athena made for her. Of course I decided to be a smart ass for her.

**"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" **I said in a smart ass tone, and Emily just grinned.

**"I could ask you the same thing...come on, is it really that hard to believe that I'm not wearing armor?" **She said while I just nodded.

**"Yeah, Pretty Much." **I said as I used Shock Flash to get behind her and ruffled her hair again.

**"Ah! What the heck!" **She said as she then tried to get her hair out of her face, since I messed it up like that.

**"Ah that never gets old!" **I said as I laughed at her while she pulled down on my hair.

**"Hey don't forget Bro, Your hair is long enough to pull on...hang on a sec...are these feathers braided into your hair?" **She asked as she looked at the handiwork Athena had done.

**"Yeah...Athena does that when shes bored." **I said while Emily laughed a bit.

**"Huh...Okay, kind of makes you look like some type of Native American." **Emily said while my eyes widened.

**"Your like the 5****th**** person to say that to me today...but technically the Na'vi are kind of similar to Native Americans." **I said while she let go of my hair.

**"Hell, even the great battle was like Custer's last stand at Little Bighorn." **I said while she just looked at me.

**"Huh, never thought of it like that before." **She said as she started to notice some of the similarities.

**"Yep, anyway lets get something to eat." **I said while she just nodded.

**"Speaking of which, Where are Sil'Kana and your kids?" **She asked as she hadn't seen them around.

**"Probably already at the Na'vi mess hall." **I said while she looked at me with a confused look.

**"Mess Hall?" **She asked me.

**"Well, its the place we go for meals, and I don't know what else to call it." **I said as she realized what I was talking about.

**"Well, I guess that makes sense...still its weird seeing you without your armor on." **Emily said as I started scratching my head.

**"Ditto." **I said as we started to walk towards the Na'vi mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I lightly stretched as I walked through the Home tree. It had been about an hour since I had eaten and right now I just thought I might relax a little bit since today maybe my only day to relax from training. Knowing Joseph he might have me start training tomorrow and continue to train for several more days. I was used to it right now. From my memories of the original Emily would always wonder how Alex could stand getting up early in the morning and rush around making breakfast for her and then rushing to the martial arts studio to train. But now I understand a little bit how Alex felt.

Well minus the extreme training like Joseph would normally do.

I smiled remembering his comment to me this morning about me not wearing my armor. It actually made me laugh a little. He really was my brother in every way minus blood. Sometimes I thought how it would go if Alex and him met. My two brothers. Most likely Joseph would challenge Alex to a sparing match.

I shook my head and smiled at the thought. I'd better get Blaze and see if it needs to be sharpened. Even though it is made of Nanite metal, sometimes it's good to sharpen it. I formed my wings and then flew up towards the level of the Home Tree where my Hammock was at. I noticed some of the Omaticaya were watching me fly up towards my hammock. I smiled to myself.

It felt like home when Neytiri and Sylwanin would bring me to the Home tree and I would perform my elemental kinesis and perform a little. It took time for the clan to get used to me. But when they realized that I was one of the rare humans they had seen that actually had a sense of what was right and wrong. They knew I would never betray their trust. Well…Tsu'Tey on the other hand was different. He didn't seem to trust me.

I reached my Hammock and then reached for the branch that had my armor and my sash was hanging on. But Blaze wasn't there! I Double checked the branch and lightly swore. This wasn't good! If someone else had Blaze…Then that wouldn't be good. Since Blaze is VERY sharp. Sharper than any weapon that the Na'vi or the RDA had. That's what Nanite metal can do. It can cut through any metal. Which is why Ares normally formed his blade or claws and most likely the same thing with Alex. They were strong enough to cut through anything.

My only hope was that Joseph had it. Because if anyone who wanted to hurt Joseph, Sil'kana or Athena , Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. Then Blaze would be a successful weapon to use. I quickly jumped out of my hammock and lightly landed on the nearest branch. I then ran through Hometree looking for my hybrid sword.

I spent ten minutes looking for Blaze. I then walked out towards the lake. But that's when I saw Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena sitting together holding something. I raised an eyebrow and ran quietly over to them without them hearing me.

**"How come it wont change?"** I heard Ke'lik ask.

His siblings shook their heads. I then curiously walked forward to them. And I noticed that Athena was holding…Blaze. I sighed with relief and smiled. They only wanted to look at Blaze. And most likely switch it to Ravanger mode.

**"The reason why it wont change. Is because it requires my touch, not just electricity."** I said.

They all turned around quickly and looked surprised to see me. I smiled at them kindly. Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik looked at one another and sighed and had a guilty look on their faces. They all stood up and walked up to me and Athena held out Blaze.

**"Sorry Emma."** They all said in unison. I smiled and kneeled down to their level.

**"Don't be sorry you three. I'm just glad that you three have Blaze. I was worried someone else might have taken it."** I said to them as Athena handed me Blaze so that way I could lightly take it by the handle.

I carefully took Blaze and then sat down on the ground putting it on the ground. I then motioned the three of them to sit down and they did.

**"Blaze isn't like most weapons. Mine was designed so it would work by my touch. And by using my electricity I can cause the electricity to switch the mechanisms to switch the blade into a gun. And once that's done…"** I paused as I willed blaze into Ravanger mode.

**"I can cause it to fire concentrated blasts of electricity or fire. Making them more precise and accurate."** I said as I willed Blaze back to commando mode and placed it onto the ground. They all looked at me with smiles on their faces. I smiled back as I stood up and stretched.

**"Emma?" **Athena asked with a smile.

**"Yes Athena?"** I said.

**"Want to play with us?" **I smiled and nodded this would be around the normal time I would play with the three of them in the morning.

**"Sure. You know I'd love to play with you three."** I said.

They got excited and they all smiled and got up. As we were going to get ready to play the game they wanted me to play with them. I touched the necklace Athena gave me. But I felt a tear role out of my eyes…I was afraid. Afraid that when I would have to return home…Would I remember? I mean…What if I awoke again with Amnesia? I sighed.

**"Something wrong Emma?"** I heard Athena ask me. Tsu'ken and Ke'lik were walking ahead of us. I looked at the ground and sighed.

**"No Athena. Nothings wrong. I'm just…I'm just glad that I have a great family like you and your brothers and parents.**" I said. She smiled at me and walked up to me and we shared a brief hug.

**"Thank you for the necklace. It's pretty."** I said. She smiled at me.

**"Mommy and Daddy helped me make it."** She said.

I nodded.

**"You have good parents."** I said. She nodded.

We slowly broke the hug and ran to catch up with Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. The bonds I've made here. Just like the bonds with my friends back home. I will never forget.

**"Emma!"** I heard Ke'lik yell. I looked up to see Ke'lik, Tsu'ken and Athena were already walking ahead of me and that I was walking slower than them. I smiled to myself and caught up with them.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was currently with Sil'Kana on top of one of the floating mountains overlooking the view. We were going to be heading towards where we would usually find my kids playing with Emily, but not for a little bit at least. Yeah, she was pretty good with kids, however sometimes she didn't know that she was actually babysitting them when Sil'Kana and I went off somewhere for some private time. However I'm sure she didn't mind, she seemed to be very good friends with our kids. So she was probably having fun with them right now.

**"You know, I have to admit, I may love our children...but I really do miss these ****types of moments at times." ** Sil'Kana said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

**"Yeah, I do too, but you know that our kids are like an adventure too." **I said remembering how they would always get into trouble and such.

**"True, you should have been there the time they stole Gaia's Axe and replaced it with one made of wood...he was looking all over for that." **Sil'Kana said as she giggled at the memory.

**"Is that why Gaia is always afraid to be stuck alone with them? Because he is the center of their pranks?" **I asked as she just nodded.

**"Srane, not to mention with his own son being good friends with Athena, Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik, he has also been apart of their pranks." **She said while we both got up.

**"We should probably get back, before Emma starts to prank Gaia with them." **I said while she chuckled a bit but agreed.

**"Yeah, thats true, although I doubt Emma would do that." **Sil'Kana said but she wasn't sure.

**"Yeah, but hold on tight." **I said as I took off while she grabbed a hold of me.

She was a little scared at first due to the fact I did a head dive off of the mountain. But she soon grew to enjoy it, as I started dodging floating rocks and racing against some random Banshees who recognized me. Because every time we came up here, I would race against banshees and I would always win. And eventually the banshees got used to me coming up here and would try to race me every time. And I swear they would start rolling their eyes whenever they lost.

But pretty soon, she was laughing as she felt the wind hit us. I had to admit it was a pleasant feeling when it happened. So we were going at high speeds to the area where we would usually find Emily and our kids playing. I had to admit, every time those kids played a game with someone the person would come back either exhausted or passed out. Hell, even I sometimes had trouble with keeping up with my three kids.

We soon flew to the area where Emily and our kids seemed to be playing a game called 'flash tag'. It was something they came up with when we taught Emily to use Shock Flash. And apparently it seemed that Emily was having trouble catching our three kids.

**"Mind if I join?" **I said as I dropped off Sil'Kana in a tree, and used Shock flash to appear next to Emily.

**"Sure go ahead! I need help catching these three." **Emily said as I just smiled.

**"Just pay attention to where they are moving and you'll see they have a certain pattern." **I said as I timed one of Ke'lik's movements and tagged him.

**"WOAH!" **Ke'lik said as he was tagged by me.

**"Tag." **I said as I used shock flash again before he could tag me back.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I smiled as I chased after Athena and Tsu'ken using shock flash. This game of "Flash Tag" Was actually pretty fun. Apparently I was it. And thanks to shock flash. I was able to catch up to the others. Joseph had started playing a few minutes ago. And it was really fun with five people. I heard Sil'kana giggling at seeing her children and mate playing. This made me feel happy to play with Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. I formed my wings and then was able to catch Athena by surprise and she let out a surprised but happy yelp.

I then grinned and was about to tag her. Until I felt my head start to hurt. I stopped and clutched my hands to my head. I then began to make moaning noises.

**"Emma?"** Athena and Tsu'ken asked.

They seemed to be a little unsure right now. Not really sure if I was faking the pain or not. They would try and laugh and tell me to stop kidding. But they knew I wasn't when I kneeled to the ground and cried out in pain.

**"What…WHAT'S HAPPENING!"** I cried out as the pain increased. I then let out another cry of agony.

**"EMMA!"** I heard Joseph yell out. I heard him and Ke'lik and Sil'kana approach me. I heard and felt Joseph kneel next to me and place an arm around me.

**"What's wrong!"** He asked in concern.

I felt tears roll out of my eyes.

**"My…My head…Please! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"** I yelled even louder as my head began to throb even greater.

But that's when I looked at my hand. Everyone gasped. I saw snowy white colored feathers and white electricity start to float up into the air as well as white flames start to float up into the air around me.

**"Emma!"** Everyone yelled. I clutched both of my hands to my face and started to cry in pain and sadness.

**"Eywa! Please! Not now!"** I yelled out.

Suddenly the pain became even greater. I then let out a loud scream. And in a bright flash…I no longer felt Joseph's arms around me or did I hear the others. All I saw was white. That's when I heard the sound of a Toruk's roar. I looked behind me into the white space as the space transformed into a sky like scenery. I saw that it looked like it was at night and I saw stars and clouds around me. I then saw a glowing figure in the distance that looked like it had wings. It flew closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

No...this couldn't be it. She couldn't be...gone. Not like this, not right now, not so soon. I saw as she faded away into nothing and I saw that my arm was gripping onto nothing. And then thats when I felt a feeling I knew all too well...loneliness. I then started gripping my chest were my heart would be.

_**"Wha...What is...this...pain?" **_I said as I could feel tears going to my eyes.

_**"Eywa Please! Not Now!" **_I heard Emily's voice repeat in my head.

Why the hell did Eywa take Emily? Why would she do that now just when I was starting to feel emotions. No! Eywa couldn't have taken Emily, she wouldn't be so cruel to me. After all I've been through, and all of the other things I have done for her. She wouldn't have taken Emily away just yet. And apparently my kids weren't holding up any better than me. It was almost like they were mirroring my actions, but I could tell they were feeling my pain too.

**"She's...gone." **Tsu'ken said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

**"So...Soon...But.." **Athena said as she also wiped her eyes.

**"We...didn't get to...say goodbye." **Ke'lik finished as all three fell to their knees.

I was remaining silent, I was trying not to cry I was trying not to show sadness. But I realized that if I did that, then I was just showing that I could be heartless. So instead, I let tears fall from my eyes. But all in all, that was all that was happening on the outside. But on the inside, it felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest.

**"My, My, how the mighty have fallen." **I heard a voice say which got me to turn.

**"YOU!" **I yelled out as I saw the shell walking towards me.

**"Yes it is me...you didn't really think that you were strong enough to kill me...did you?" **It said in that emotionless tone it always had.

Of course as soon as I saw the shell, I started to think. This was the guy who Gaia had sent after Emily in the first place. So I started to think that maybe this guy knew what happened to Emily. Either that or he was the reason she disappeared in the first place.

**"What have you done with Emily?" **I yelled out while I realized I didn't have Angel's Cry or Devil's Cry on me.

**"Me? I have done nothing with Project Angel." **He said but I just became even more enraged.

**"BULLSHIT! You've been tailing us from the beginning...now what did you do to her?" **I yelled out at him as I clenched my fist.

**"I told you...I have done nothing with Project Angel." **He said while not changing his tone at all.

**"Sil...take the kids and get out of here." **I said as calm as I could.

**"D-Daddy?" **Athena said as she saw how angry I was getting, and that never happened.

**"Sil...GET...OUT...OF...HERE!" **I yelled out as she nodded and grabbed my kids, but they were protesting.

**"NO! DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **Athena and Ke'lik yelled out as Tsu'Ken was muffled out by Sil'Kana covering his mouth and leaving.

**"What? Didn't want you children to see you die?" **The shell asked me as I turned at her with blood lust in my eyes.

**"No! I just don't want them to see me become a monster." **I said as I arched my back.

**"And how do you propose you fight me...you have no weapon." **The shell said as he turned his arm into a blade.

**"Oh...I do...but I just need to bring it out!" **I said while my voice was starting to get more and more demonic and sadistic.

Apparently I was going into a state of bloodlust, rage, malice, and pretty much every dark emotion you could think of. I then arched my back again and I started screaming out as I felt something start to form off of my back. You see, I have another sword that I use besides Angel's Cry and Devil's Cry, but I sometimes use those so that my fights last longer. But not this time, I was bringing out the one weapon that I knew I was going to need.

At first, it looked like regular bone was forming a hilt, but then you saw that as it continued to form, it started to take on a more metallic appearance. And then the blade started to grow, I had to admit this was one big sword. But I forged it especially for moments like these, but after this fight I figured I was going to show everyone this blade that drove terror into my enemies. Not even my family had seen this blade, no one had, not even Emily.

The Blade was about the size of a Na'vi, basically it was one BIG sword. To be more accurate, it was basically a Japanese Zanbato. And then the giant blade finally finished forming and I grabbed the hilt and struck the ground with it.

The sword had a a guard that looked like demon wings, except with more spikes. And if you looked at the blade from a certain angle, it would change from silver to blood red. Which also made it look like blood was dripping off of it at times.

**"Well, it seems you had a trick up your sleeve, however I'm surprised that the bone seems to be made of metal." **The shell said as I smiled my sadistic smile.

**"Thats because it is, its made out of the same material as Angel's Cry and Devil's cry, I also mixed it in with some of my bone to make it indestructible. And then i broke it down into smaller pieces so it would be in storage in my skeletal system if i ever needed it." **I said as the shell nodded.

**"And why should I fear this weapon?" **The Shell asked as I looked at him with blood lust in my eyes.

**"Because...I may be a master with two swords...But...I AM FAR MORE POWERFUL WITH THIS SWORD STYLE!" **I said psychotically as I soon appeared behind him and attempted to sever his head.

However he blocked my blade in the nick of time.

**"Well, it seems that I have underestimated you, your speed has increased since last time, and so has your strength." **He said in the emotionless tone that he always had.

**"Thats because I'm not wearing my bone armor or weights, and frankly I don't feel like forming my armor now...because I have to kill you...NOW!" **I said as I was moving so fast I was leaving afterimages. But he stood there calmly in the middle of it. He managed to block every one of my attacks.

Except one where I managed to get a small cut on him. And then I jumped back.

**"Hm, you jump back when you finally cut me?" **The shell asked as It stepped forward.

**"Well, your bleeding...that means your not a god...you may be tough...but I will not go down as easily as you think." **I said as I continued my attack.

**"Try all you want the results will be the same." **He said as he actually started fighting back.


	21. I'm Not Done Yet

**Yay! Me and GD12 both had a great time writing this one out. But i know you guys don't want to read the authors note so i will just cut if off right here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

The figure covered in light finally flew up in front of me and hovered into the air. The body couldn't be seen due to the white and gold light around it. I noticed it had blue glowing eyes looking down at me. I felt myself shiver a little bit. The creature almost looked like a Toruk, one of Pandora's most dangerous flying predators. Slowly it landed in front of me and it's head moved down towards me and stopped an inch from my face. I now saw a reflection of me in it's eyes.

**"H…Hi."** I said nervously. The creature slowly stood up and extended it's wings showing golden and white flames.

_**"Emily White."**_ I heard a voice in my mind say. I nodded nervously. I now noticed it's eyes were seeming to be some what annoyed with me.

_**"Are you ready to go to the Afterlife?"**_ It asked me or rather it seemed to be demanding me. I tilted my head.

**"Wha…What?"** I asked.

_**"You have avoided death many times young one!"**_ It said now speaking that I could hear it outside my mind.

_**"It is time to return you to Eywa! Where you belong!"**_ It said.

**"Why?"** I asked feeling some what afraid. **"Who are you? What are you?"**

_**"Silence mortal! Do not speak with me like that! For I am the one who guides the spirits of those who have passed from the realm of the living! To my mistress Eywa!"**_ It said. My eyes widened.

I'd heard of this spirit. It was the Na'vi's version of an angel that guides a spirit to heaven. The Na'vi claimed that it had a body of a Toruk. Now I can confirm that is true.

**"But…Eywa says that I have something I must do." **I said remembering Joseph, Sil'kana, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken. I wasn't ready to go to the Afterlife! Not yet! Not while those soldiers are still alive!

Suddenly the spirit let out a deafening roar which I covered my ears.

_**"Silence! I will not put my mistress's fate into your hands! You have avoided death more than once! Your original died! You died once! Then you were revived! And then died again! Now here you are! Your spirit in another reality! My mistress says that back in your home reality that your role is not complete! But I refuse to put the fate of my mistress into the hands of a hybrid like you!"**_ It roared. I felt my hand tighten into a fist.

**"Your not taking me to the Afterlife! I have to go back to one of my brothers who needs me! When I'm finished with my mission and I have a chance to say good bye to my brother, Joseph and the rest of my family there! Fine! Take me then! But now leave me alone!"** I yelled. I know not a smart thing I did. Suddenly the spirit growled and edged closer to me.

**"WATCH YOUR TONE MORTAL!"** It roared.

I then had enough and stepped forward and glared into it's eyes. I saw my electric blue eyes through the reflection in it's eyes. The spirit suddenly opened it's mouth, until it's eyes widened and stepped away from me. It then bowed it's head.

_**"Eywa, my lady."**_ It said. I suddenly turned around to see Eywa standing behind me. She looked at me and smiled and nodded.

**"Emily. It is good to see you. You have changed."** She said referencing my Na'vi form. I smiled and then fazed into my human form. She just grinned and then turned serious when she looked at the spirit.

**"Why have you taken Emily away? I did not command you to do that."** She said. The spirit still had it's head bowed.

_**"My lady…She has been revived to many times. She is weak. I do not want to place your fate into hands like hers. I trust her brother worthy to do it, and maybe even the Assassin. But this one is not worthy."**_ It said in respect to it's mistress. Eywa sighed.

**"I know that these times in Emily's home reality and what is happening there is stressful. But you do not have to worry about me. Emily is strong. After training with Joseph. Her abilities have progressed and strengthened. Making her the suitable choice to train him and help him master his new abilities when she returns."** Eywa said.

I looked up at Eywa as I faze to my Na'vi form. Could she mean…Yes it has to be what she means! I nearly smiled. Realizing that my plan worked.

The spirit suddenly seemed to understand. It nodded.

_**"Very well my lady. Forgive me for questioning your will."**_ It said. Eywa smiled and nodded. She then looked at me.

**"It is time Emily. For you to reawaken the final piece of your power. But you must hurry. Joseph needs your help."** She said. I nodded. The next thing I knew everything turned white around me and Eywa and the spirit disappeared. And I felt myself standing on the floating rock.

* * *

><p>…<p>

I looked around and saw the night sky and a temple in the distance. I saw rain drops falling from the sky. I looked at myself and saw I was wearing my armor along with my feathered sash. Blaze was inside it's black traveling case strapped to my waist.

**"Welcome back Emily."** I heard the mans voice in the distance. I smiled and looked up into the sky.

**"It's nice to talk to you again."** I said to the unseen man.

**"Come forward Emily. After you have awakened your final ability…There is someone waiting for you in the temple in the distance. Someone who has been waiting to see you for so long."** He said. I nodded and formed my wings and flew forward.

I landed on the platform and saw the pool. Now it was glowing a sapphire colored aura. I walked up to the edge and looked into the water.

**"Are you prepared Emily to reawaken your final ability?"** He said. I nodded and stepped into the pool and closed my eyes.

**"Now Emily. Do you feel the waves of the oceans? The current of the rivers and streams?"** He said. I felt them. It relaxed me. I nodded.

**"Good Emily. Now let it relax you. And push the water and manipulate it allowing you to control it. Now unleash the tidal wave with in!"** I took in a deep breath and raised my arms up and raised the water into the air.

The water then formed a funnel around me and spun into the air forming a water like tornado. I then sent the water outward creating a giant wall of water which went in every direction. I looked at my hand and saw water hover over my palm. I grinned. I had reawakened my aqua kinesis. I was whole!

I looked up into the sky. I didn't hear the man. I then looked towards the temple in the distance. I formed my wings and flew towards the temple. I then landed on some kind of balcony made of stone outside the Temple entrance. I walked forward towards the entrance. As soon as I entered the temple I entered a circular room. It was a little dark but there was some form of light.

But I noticed I wasn't alone. I saw a little girl around three in the center of the chamber sitting on the ground. She seemed to be playing with a little twig and was drawing something on the ground with it. And she was humming a little tune. I walked forward. I noticed she had jet black hair. And she was wearing a a white little girls dress.

**"Hello?"** I said aloud. But that's when I knew who it was before the girl turned around. The girl slowly turned around and I saw her eyes were beautiful crimson color.

When she saw me her entire face lit up with happiness.

**"Chri…Christy."** I said feeling a wave of happiness come over me. Christy looked at me and grinned and ran up to me.

**"Mommy!"** She cried out happily as she ran over to me.

I then kneeled down and extended my arms. She ran up to me and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around my baby girl. I didn't care if this was dream. All I knew that this was as real as I've seen Christy.

**"Mommy."** She said again.

**"I'm here sweetie."** I said.

**"They said I would never see you…but I knew they lied to me! They always do!"** She said. I knew who she was talking about.

**"It's a dream mommy…but I know your with me…Eywa told me."** She said.

I felt my eyes widened. Eywa? Eywa has spoken with her. This explains how Christy knew about me. And what I looked like.

**"I know sweetie. But we're together now. Nothing will ever change that."** I said as kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me and giggled. We both sat down and I looked at her. She had a feather weaved through her hair. I smiled and stroked her hair. We talked. She said that she said the RDA was taking care of her. But they weren't showing her love. But she said she knew she would meet me.

**"Mommy."** Christy said.

**"Yes sweetie."** I said as I continued to stroke her hair. She looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

**"When I wake up…You'll be gone…And I'll never see you."** She said.

**"Ever again."** She said. She looked like she was about to cry.

**"Yes sweetie…I wont be there when you wake up…But We will see each other again. And I mean that we will see each other again in our world! I promise! I'll find you! I'll free you from the people that are keeping us apart! Then we will never be forced apart ever again!"** I said as she looked up at me still teary eyed. I kissed her cheek and then pushed a strand of her hair. She grinned and kissed me.

**"I believe you mommy."** She said.

I nodded. We then hugged and we remained like that for several minutes. I felt that it was time for me to leave. Soon everything began to become bright around us. I looked into my baby girl's beautiful Crimson eyes.

**"I'll find you Christy. I promise. We'll be together. But please…no matter what the Doctor or anyone of the bad doctors say to you…Remember that I love you…I love you with all my heart. And that I'm always here."** I said to her as I placed my hand on her chest. She smiled and nodded.

**"I believe in you mommy."** She said.

I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. She then leaned forward and kissed my cheek where one tear was at. I kissed her on the forehead one last time. Then everything went white. And I no longer felt my baby girl hugging me…She was back home. Slowly I stood up and looked up at the sky and clinched my fists. I will find my daughter! I promised her. And as her mother. I will fulfill that promise!

**"Thank you."** I told the unseen man if he was listening.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I soon felt my eyes open. And I was standing in the forest a mile from where me, Joseph, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken were playing at. I heard a loud explosion coming from that area.

I knew what was happening. Joseph was battling the shell. I could feel it. I looked at my body and saw I was still wearing my armor and sash and had blaze. I smiled. Eywa must've summoned them. I was currently in my Na'vi form. I then drew Blaze and held it up. Now that my full power was back. I could now use THAT mode with Blaze.

**"Blaze! Initiate Thunder God mode! NOW!"** I said.

Suddenly Blaze began to radiate electricity on maximum charge making the electricity very strong. Suddenly it glowed a electric blue aura that was very bright. And Blaze's form began to change. And now was splitting. I now saw two handles on Blaze. I reached for both of them and pulled both hilts. Blaze then split into two Zantetsuken. Two blades that were very long and were curved. Similar to a Katana but had a longer curve. This was Blaze's most powerful mode for close range combat.

I focused and the Zantetsuken's began to radiate electricity, fire. Ice, and an aura of wind. I looked up towards the noise and charged forward with both blades.

**"I'm coming Joseph!"** I yelled out.

With my full power restored and my hope restored that I would see my daughter again and she knows that I love her with all of my heart. And that I know she still loves me, her mother. This made me feel stronger. Strong enough to defeat any opponent in my way!

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was still attacking the shell with everything I had, I even used some of my most destructive techniques. But no, it just kept coming back to try and kill me. Which if I was human, I would have been dead already. Because he had stabbed me through the chest, severed my body at the waist. But luckily due to my bone abiltity and instant regeneration, I was still alive.

However I was having the same problem with him since I couldn't kill him no matter what. I sever an arm, it just grows back, I decapitate him, it just gets reformed. Seriously there was nothing that could kill this asshole!

**"You have killed me a total of ten times...yet you do not seem to understand that I will not die." **The shell said as I just got even more pissed.

**"I DON'T CARE!" **I said as I continued my rampage.

**"Your rage...all this for Project Angel?" **He said which pissed me off even more.

**"Her...name...is...EMILY!" **I yelled out as he blocked my sword with his arm blade.

**"Yes, it appears as if you feel emotional distraught for how Project Angel was taken away from you...how pathetic." **He said as he stabbed me through the gut and threw me into a tree.

**"I fight only for my mistress and myself, I fight to do my mistress's bidding...but you...you choose to fight for others...and your love for battle...you are ruled by your emotions...they are your flaws...while I...have no flaws." **He said as I just stood up again.

**"Do I look like I give a damn about what you say about me?" **I said as the shell just ignored my comment.

**"I thought I made it clear to you last time...those people are the reason I live, they saved me from myself...they saw me for who I was...and not what I was created to be...and then Emily came along...and she made me understand what it was like to have a sister...my mate and my children came along...and they made me understand what it was like to have a family...all in all...the Na'vi saved me from my own darkness." **I said as I slashed at him again.

**"Yet they weakened you at the same time, if they were to be captured your enemies would have someone to use as a hostage, therefore they get In the way...how would you handle that?" **He said as we kept trading blows.

**"I will kill each and every one of those bastards that took them hostage." **I said as he listened to me.

**"But yet, you need to satisfy your own bloodlust and love for fighting...tell me why do you do that?" ** The shell asked as I laughed psychotically.

**"Why? One, because I discovered it can be quite entertaining...and Two, I will gladly fight to protect that which is important to me." **I said as he just looked at me strange.

**"I see...you are an even bigger fool than I thought...especially when you tried to lecture my mistress on strength." **He said as we stopped fighting for a second.

**"You mean the stereotypical crazy lady who has a fetish for lava and death...and acts like someone in a BDSM club?" **I said as I could of sworn I head a voice say something.

_**"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" **_I heard as I turned around at the voice.

**"Huh, that was weird, I thought I heard something." **I said as the shell started to speak to me again.

**"She says her offer still stands...you know that both you and her want the same thing." **The Shell said as I placed my sword on my shoulder.

**"That may be true...but sounds like she wants to end the world...so you can tell her to kiss my ass." **I said as the shell showed no reaction.

**"In that case, she says you are not even worthy to kiss her boots." **He said to me, while I just smirked sadistically.

**"Well I would hope not, no offense, but I'm not into the whole dominatrix thing." **I said while he got the joke I made, and I could of sworn I heard that voice again.

**"If you were as quick with your sword as your mouth you might be winning right now." **The shell said as it charged.

**"True, but technically your on another level...and I used up a lot of my energy...so I'm not sure how much longer I will last." **I said as his blade started to overpower mine.

**"I will guarantee you this Zeus...you will die soon." **The shell said as it continued to press forward.

**"Do you really think that it will be that easy to kill me...I may be weakened, but ****remember we seem to have come to a small stalemate when it comes to killing each other." **I said as he just nodded.

**"Yes, but perhaps if I destroy your head after I sever it, you will not come back." **He said as he pressed forward, and I found myself thinking to myself.

_**"Is this really all I can do...am I going to die here...am I going to get killed by this thing!" **_I thought as my life flashed before my eyes.

_**"No, I can't lose now! I have to fight back!" **_I said as I tried to push back with my sword. But it was to no avail.

**"Well, as long as I'm going to die...I might as well name you first." **I said to my sword as it flashed from Blood Red to Silver.

**"Hmm, I will name you Hell Hound's Fang." **I said as I felt Hell Hound's Fang get pressed closer.

But then all of a sudden I felt the pressure go away, and I opened my eyes, and saw something that shocked me.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I stood in between the shell and Joseph with one of my Zantetsuken hooked to the Shells blade arm. I smirked at it as it stared at me with now emotion.

**"E…Emily!"** I heard Joseph say while he looked at the blades I wielded. I looked at him and smiled.

**"Didn't think I was leaving just yet did you big Bro?"** I said.

Joseph smiled and sighed with relief. Most likely since I saved him and that I hadn't left him and the others just yet. The Shell tilted his head in curiosity.

**"So…You've returned." **It said. I smirked.

**"Yeah…And this time more powerful than ever with all my powers restored."** I said as a whip of water appeared and wrapped around the Shell.

And it threw him through several trees. It slowly stood and looked up at me with no emotion. I twirled my Zantetsuken.

**"Nice swords."** Joseph said. I smiled.

**"This is Blaze's Thunder God mode. It's most powerful close combat mode. These are Zantetsukens. Very powerful blades. And also allow me to do this!"** I said as my blades were covered in fire, Electricity, Ice and wind.

I charged forward with my blades and began to attack the Shell. It raised it's blade arm and deflected my blows. But I landed several other blows on to it. I then cut off it's blade arm and spun around into the air with my blades. I then jumped back and then landed onto the ground with my Zantetsuken's curved part of the blades touching. Two seconds later. The shell was sent flying back into the trees with one hundred wounds over it's chest.

I then twirled my blade into the air once and said.

**"What do you think of that! I'm not going to be taken out that easy! You can tell Gaia that even if she finds out what I did! That it is to late! Alex has already discovered them! And she should just give up and accept the world we live in!"** I yelled.

I quickly turned towards Joseph who was standing up holding a giant sword….It looked like one of those swords from a Manga series Alex used to read when ever he had the chance…What was it…Naruto! That's right it was Naruto! I haven't seen Joseph use that blade before though. I ran forward and stopped in front of him. He looked at me and then I saw him stab it into the ground and hug me.

**"Sis…What happened?**" He asked. I felt tears roll out of my eyes. I didn't mean to worry him.

**"It wasn't Eywa…Some spirit that served her tried to take me to the Afterlife without her command. It said it didn't think I should be alive. But Eywa saved me and convinced the spirit to leave me alone and that Eywa trusted me. And then…"** I paused as I stepped back and raised my hand and a sphere of water appeared over my palm.

His eyes brightened up at seeing me reawaken my Aqua kinesis.

**"Does that mean you have all of your powers back?"** He asked. I smiled and nodded.

**"Yep…I'm now back to my old strength. But I'm stronger thanks to you…Big brother."** I said.

He smiled and then scuffed up my hair again. I grinned. I personally liked it when he did that now that I thought about it. But I would only let him or Alex do it or Ares and Christy.

**"By the way Joseph…I have something to tell you…About your niece."** I said with a smile.

**"What is it?"** He asked eager to know about his niece's condition and mental state.

But we turned when we saw the shell completely healed. It walked out of the destroyed trees and now had entered it's Na'vi form which was all black and had spikes on it's spine and had Raven black feathered wings. I could see silver markings over it's forehead and a long silver line over it's chest. Joseph raised his new blade. But I stepped in front of him and raised my Zantetsukens.

**"Emily?"** Joseph asked. I smirked.

**"Remember that Vortex technique I told you about and how it has two levels?"** I asked him. He nodded.

**"Well with my full power back…I can now use level 2."** I said. Joseph nodded.

**"Alright lets see Storm Vortex level 2!"** He said eagerly.

I looked at him and nodded. It was a nice name. Had a nice ring to it I guess. I then motioned Joseph to step back.

The shell looked at me with no emotion and said.

**"It is hopeless Project Angel. Your fate is to disappear. As it was always your fate."** It said. I gritted my teeth.

**"Shut up! If there is one thing I can control!"** I said as Both of my Zantetsukens began to spin around me with Electricity, Fire, Wind, Water and Ice covering them.

**"IS THAT I CONTROL MY FATE!"** I yelled out.

Soon the two blades spun around very fast and I then grabbed them and swung them. A giant twister of Fire, Electricity, Ice, Wind and Water flew off my blades as I grabbed them. The Vortex was bigger than the level one version of the Storm Vortex. I noticed the shell about to avoid, until I saw something in it's eyes change.

Time stopped and I saw that me and the shell was standing in a white space…But at the same time it wasn't the Shell exactly…It was different. That's when I realized…It was Ares, the Ares I love.

He smiled a true smile at me and nodded.

**"Do it."** He said.

Time resumed and instead of the shell avoiding the vortex…It stood still. The vortex then hit the Shell and it was engulfed in the combined strength of the elements.

**"ENJOY THE VIEW!"** I yelled out at the shell as a giant explosion blew the Shell into the air and it had lost it's entire right side and left leg.

It was then sent flying for miles. I stared at it as it flew and eventually went out of site.

I turned to Joseph and I saw him look at the damage the Storm Vortex level 2 did. I smiled. And I turned around. He's still in there…Ares…He's still inside that shell. That must mean he is fighting. I believe in him. He is strong willed. He can do it. I then turned to Joseph and he then said.

**"Mind telling me what happened in a little bit more detail sis?"** He said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I placed Hell Hound's fang on my back as I stood there waiting for Emily to begin her explanation as to what happened back there.

**"Well, Like I said, I was taken by some sort of spirit that thought I was too weak and it didn't exactly trust me to keep living...something about not putting Eywa's trust in my hands." **She said as I looked at her.

**"Dang he sounds like a dick." **I said as Emily got a worried look on her face.

**"I wouldn't say that if I were you...Eywa might not like you saying stuff like that." **Emily said with a worried tone.

**"Trust me, she won't mind...anyway continue." **I said as she sweat dropped.

**"And then Eywa intervened and told me I had to reawaken my final power and that you were in danger." **She said while I scratched my head.

**"Yeah...at first I was doing great, but eventually I spent too much time trying to figure out a way to kill the shell...plus I was blinded by rage." **I said as she looked at me.

**"AH...I really do mean that much to you!" **She said teasingly as I shook her off.

**"Anyway, so I met the man who has been helping me with my powers so far, and he said that there was a person waiting for me at a temple." **She said but I caught on to it.

**"It was Christy...Wasn't it?" **I said as she just nodded happily.

**"I wish you could have seen her...she was so beautiful...and she looked so much like Ares...and.." **She started to say, but my worries made me cut her off.

**"Was she...being treated like me...or was she happy?" **I said since I was still worried about that whole situation.

**"No...she seemed like she was treated like a regular person...she just said that the doctors seem to just lie to her and don't really do anything to her." **Emily said as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

**"So, all in all, she is okay, I'm going to guess she was overjoyed when she saw you." **I said as she nodded.

**"Yes, I have to admit, I was also overjoyed when I finally held her...I was denied that when she was born...and now that I've held her in my arms...I felt so...so-" **She was about to say something but I finished for her.

**"Like every problem had faded from your mind and that the world seemed perfect, and that you would do anything to stay in that moment." **I said as she nodded her head with a smile.

**"Yeah, I know that feeling...When I first held my kids when they were born, I felt like nothing in the world could go wrong...and I couldn't believe that I was actually a father...it was the greatest feeling I ever had...well...one of the greatest feelings I ever had." **I said as I smiled at the thought.

**"Yeah...at first she thought that she wasn't going to get to see me again...but I Promised her that we would and that I would fight to get her back!" **Emily said with determination in her voice.

**"I know you will get her back Sis...I just wish I could be there when you do." **I said as I leaned against a tree.

**"Me too...but all in all, I felt happy that I finally got to meet her." **Emily said while we suddenly realized something.

**"Hang on a sec...Where's Sil'Kana and the kids?" **Emily asked as I suddenly remembered them.

**"I told them to go back to Home Tree when I started fighting the shell...I didn't want them to see me fight...not in the way I was." **I said while Emily got confused.

**"What are you talking about?" **She asked as I looked at her.

**"Well, I basically went berserk, it was the only time I have removed my weights and used this sword." **I said as I lifted Hell Hound's Fang off of my back.

**"Yeah...speaking of which how come I have never seen you use that sword." **She asked me as I just smiled.

**"It was supposed to be my last line of defense...I may be good with Angel's Cry and Devil's cry, but I'm even better with this sword, I named it Hell Hound's Fang...I have learned every single sword style from earth as well as making a few of my own. Of course after this fight...I think I am going to have to have this sword on me 24/7" **I said while I eyed Blaze.

**"Besides, it seems like you got a pretty powerful sword when that goes into that one mode." **I said as she held up Blaze which had reverted back to its regular self.

**"Yeah, I guess we can both say that we both have powerful weapons." **I said as we started walking towards Home Tree.

**"Yeah, by the way, Joseph did you happen to get that sword idea from a manga called...Naruto?" **Emily asked me as I turned around and grinned sheepishly.

**"He he he...Yeah, Norm asked me that too...he claimed the sword was for decoration until I almost shaved his beard off with it." **I said as he had been freaked out ever since then.

**"How did you know it was from that?" **I asked Emily as she smiled.

**"Alex would read that series whenever he had the chance." **She said as I smiled.

**"I don't blame him...the stories great...to be honest...it also kind of reminded me of me." **I said as Emily nodded at the meaning behind it.

**"Yeah, in a way its scary how similar your life has been to some of the characters in that series." **She said as I nodded.

**"You want to hear whats really funny." **I said as she nodded.

**"The Humans call me the 'Demon of the Omaticaya' and the character Zabuza, who I based the sword off of was called 'The Demon of the hidden mist' so in a way its funny how I almost got the same title." **I said as Emily laughed a bit.

**"Man, wow, Although I have to admit, I want to see how good you are with that sword one day." **She said as I looked at her, and I was crying fake tears of happiness.

**"Ah! Its so good to see that I have rubbed off so much on you!" **I said as I scruffed up her hair again.

**"Yeah, so how much farther until we get to Home Tree?" **She asked as I smiled.

**"Oh don't worry...Its only abou-" **I was cut off as I noticed something on the ground.

**"What is it?" **She asked as I stuck my hand out towards the ground and I pulled the thing up.

My eyes widened as I looked at what it was. It was the Sapphire Necklace I made for Sil'Kana last year. I remembered because I spent a lot of time in caves looking for the gems and I eventually fused them all into a chocker for her. But what was it doing on the ground?

**"T-This is Sil'Kana's necklace." **I said as I grew a little worried.

**"Maybe she dropped it or something...or fell off her neck." **She said but I shook my head.

**"No...she would notice if it was missing...She has never taken it off...she would never lose it." **I said as I started to panic.

**"Your right...She didn't lose it Project Zeus." **I heard an Emotionless voice say as I turned immediately with hate in my eyes, to see one of the super soldiers.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MATE AND KIDS?" **I yelled out as I reached for Hell Hound's fang.

**"They are safe...for now." **I said as I grabbed the man by the throat.

**"What did you do to them you bastard?" **I yelled out as Emily was equally enraged as to what was going on.

**"Colonel Abigail Summers wishes to propose a deal." **The Soldier said not caring that he was being choked to death.

**"OH REALLY! WHAT IS THIS PROPOSAL?" **I asked with venom dripping off of my voice.

**"Your family will be let go...if you come to the base and let yourself be executed by my commanding officer." **I said as I glared at him, and I lifted him up and turned him towards Emily.

**"I think we can both do the honors here." **I said as she nodded.

And in the blink of the eye, she had stabbed him through the gut, as I had also stabbed him through the chest.

**"You can take that proposal...and shove it up your ass!" **Emily and I both said at the exact same time.

**"If you do not cooperate, than the Colonel will execute your family." **He said but then I decapitated him.

**"Emma...I think you know what we have to do." **I said as Emily nodded.

**"We go in-" **She started and I finished the sentence.

**"- and kill each and every one of those super soldier bastards!" **I said as we both ran to Home Tree to formulate a plan.


	22. Infiltration and Extermination

**_Okay, here we go, another chapter has been added, We hope this one receives more reviews_**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I was angry, no scratch that I WAS FURIOUS! Those damn soldiers had taken my family and were holding them hostage. And they were threatening to execute them, they obviously had no idea what I was capable of! I had only gotten stronger since the last fight with the soldiers, not to mention I could now actually stand more of a chance against the shell. And with Emily helping out, well you might as well be looking at two angels of death. By the look on Emily's face, she was worried and angry, she was having trouble dealing with the fact that my three kids who she looked at like siblings were in danger.

As soon as I got back to Home Tree I immediately ran over to my hammock and reached down into a hollow point of the branch and I pulled out Devil's Cry and Angel's cry. I then formed my armor but this time I made it so it was lighter than a feather but still indestructible. Because I knew I would need my speed this time. I then got Hell Hounds fang and placed it on my back and making it stick using static electricity.

I then made some adjustments to my armor, I made it so that I had my claw gauntlets instead of my regular ones. These ones made it look like you had dragons claws on your fingertips, and they were sharp enough to cut through a tree trunk with ease. I then made my helmet appear on my face, except this time instead of a demon's head on it, I put on the snarling dragon helmet that I usually wore in battle. But that wasn't enough weapons, I needed to bring more. I then placed a Na'vi knife inside one of my boots for emergency situations. I also placed a bunch of throwing knives inside a slot I made inside my armor.

And then finally I reached into the hollow part of the tree to pull out my final weapon. It was a bow made completely out of bone. It was kind of a battle ready ornate bow, but it got the job done. The string was made out a tough material that I found flexible enough to use in a bone. I then pulled out a bunch of arrows that could be charged with electricity.

**"Another weapon you didn't tell me about?" **Emily said as she looked at my bow.

**"I usually like close combat, its rare that I actually use a bow." **I said as I placed it on my back along with a quiver of arrows.

**"Your good with that thing right?" **Emily said as I mustered up a grin.

**"Damn right...anyway you got all your stuff?" **I said as I looked her over and saw that she was indeed ready.

**"Good, I have a good idea of where they set up base." **I said as we jumped down from the branch and started to fly.

**"How do you know?" **Emily said while she was keeping up with me.

**"Because there is only one human base that is close enough for the super soldiers to take them without them escaping." **I said as she nodded.

**"Let me guess, it was a base that you cleared out before I came here." **Emily said while I nodded.

**"So what exactly is your plan for getting them back." **Emily asked me as I looked back at her for a second.

**"There is no plan." **I said as she looked at me like I was crazy.

**"Your kidding...your saying me go in their guns a blazing and fight our way through everyone?" **Emily said in disbelief.

**"Not exactly, I'll distract the super soldiers by diverting the attention to me, and then you'll sneak in and try to find out where they are being held...they should be easy to find sine there are still holographic images of where they are being held in the control room." **I said as she nodded.

**"What about that one Colonel summers lady?" **She asked me as I just got very angry at that name.

**"Basically, we show her what happens when you mess with angels." **I said as Emily nodded but then she looked like she was smiling.

**"You just had to say something to make this entire situation sound dramatic didn't you." **She said as I nodded slightly.

**"Yeah, it wouldn't be me if I didn't say something dramatic." **I said as she chuckled slightly.

**"I guess you got a point there, so you sure you can take them all?" **Emily asked me as I just grinned sadistically.

**"Oh yeah, they won't stand a chance, remember last time? All we need to do is cut off their heads or stab them in the head and they go down faster than me feasting on Yerik." **I said as she knew what I was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I stood in the distance as I watched Joseph look ahead at the base. I gripped Blaze's hilt. I was worried about silken and the kids. But I knew Joseph was worried much more than I was. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Helooked at me and I nodded at him.

**"Don't worry, believe in them. We'll get them back."** I said to him. He nodded as he put on his dragon like helmet.

**"You're right."** He said as he drew both Devil's cry and Angel's cry, while he kept Hell Hound's fang on his back. He looked out at the base again and extended his wings.

**"See you inside."** He said.

I nodded as I fazed into my human form and deformed my wings so that way I would be less noticeable. He then flew forward and I watched him fly towards the gate. I heard sirens and the sound of Joseph charging up a Angel Shock blast. Then there was a sudden explosion that shook the ground that I felt even where I stood. I waited for a few minutes and then Ran forward.

I circled the fence so that way I would be on the opposite side of the base while Joseph distracted the Super Soldiers. I quickly jumped over the fence and raised Blaze as it transformed into Ravanger mode. I aimed Blaze several times until I realized that it was safe. I ran very fast towards the base and then quickly pried open the air lock. Luckily since the soldiers could breath the Pandoran atmosphere, I didn't have to worry about any alarm going off that the door was forced open by a sixteen year old Na'vi/Human Hybrid.

When I entered the base I walked quietly threw the halls. Eventually I would have to duck down behind a wall when a soldier would come running to join his fellow soldiers outside to battle Joseph. But no one saw me. The interior of the base looked similar to that of Hells Gate. Though this looked more run down and battered. Didn't Joseph say he cleared this base out? Would make perfect sense about a couple of blood stains on the wall. I shivered a little.

Finally I found a room that had the holographic screens used to monitor prison cells. I walked inside and saw a soldier with his back turned to me examining the screens. I felt my anger rise a little so I raised Blaze up in Ravanger mode. Suddenly the soldier turned around somehow hearing me. But I already pulled the trigger and a sphere of blue flames flew out of the barrel and smashed into the soldier's skull killing him instantly. He was about to fall onto the controls, but I grabbed the body and pushed it to the ground. It made a low thump.

I quickly turned to the controls and looked where Sil'kana and Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik were at. I saw that Sil'kana was acting brave for her children. The kids were scared but they weren't as scared as I thought. Guess they knew their father was here to save them. I quickly memorized the location and ran threw the halls.

I finally approached the section of the base and fazed into my Na'vi form as soon as I entered the section where Sil'kana and the kids were held at. I saw two soldiers guarding the cell. I quickly switched Blaze to Thunder God Mode and attached both Zanaetsukens together and threw the blades. They flew and cut the heads of the soldiers off. And the blades flew back to my hands. I ran forward and saw Sil'kana and the kids look at me with relief. I raised my index finger to my mouth as a way of saying to keep quiet.

I looked at the lock and switched Blaze to ravanger mode. I shot the lock once and it fell off and hit the ground. I opened the cell.

I saw Sil'kana smile at me and walk out and gave me a light hug. Athena and her brothers hugged me as well. But as we were about to leave. I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly pushed all of them behind me and formed a shield from my armor. I blocked a barrage of bullets which fell to the ground. I slowly stood up straight to see a female soldier.

She looked at me and said. **"I should have realized that Zeus hadn't come alone."** she said.

I raised blaze and switched it to Commando mode and pointed it at the woman.

**"Summers I presume?"** I asked. She nodded as she raised up a gun at me. Electricity radiated off my free arm and I pointed my electrified arm at her. She raised an eyebrow.

**"You're not apart of Project Olympus, are you?"** She asked.

**"Not even close. I was a forced Templar."** I said.

**"Never heard of them." **She said

**"Never will!"** I yelled as I gave Sil'Kana a look that meant to take cover.

She nodded and she and the kids took cover. I was about to turn around but I felt Summers jump up and punch me in the jaw. Which sent me flying towards the wall and I crashed out the other side and ended up outside. I slowly stood up. My armor blocked off most of the pain thankfully.

Summers walked out of the hole and raised her arm up and snapped her fingers. Soon Super soldiers began to appear all around us. I swore. She turned around and walked away.

**"Where are you going! Coward!"** I yelled at her.

**"Simple. Your no threat to me. I'm leaving to deal with Zeus."** She said.

**"My men will keep you company till then."** She said again as the soldiers all ran forward towards me.

I quickly switched Blaze to Thunder god mode and began to attack the soldiers. But every time I killed one, five more took it's place. I felt myself starting to tire.

**"Joseph…Hope you're having better luck than I am!" **I said as I kept fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I had to admit, even though I knew how to fight these super soldiers now, they were still a real pain in the ass. However they had one weakness, they just seemed to act like zombies. Right now I wasn't using Hell Hound's fang since I didn't feel like using it at all. So I was currently using Angel's Cry and Devil's cry. And not to mention I was also using a couple of Angel Shock Blasts to destroy the Soldiers. I had to admit, even though they were only slightly stronger than the average human, they still knew how to hold their own in combat.

One of them shot me in the guy, however the bone armor had deflected it and it went back and hit him in the head. That was another thing I was trying to work on, I was trying to make Bone automatically defend me like a defense system. However it was nearly impossible to do it without concentrating, and I wanted to be able to do it without thinking. Luckily I still had the armor so I was okay.

**"Take this! Bone Hailstorm!" **I said as I fired bone spikes into the air and then with a gust of wing I made it rain down upon them.

Many were soon killed, sliced in half, or they were pinned to the ground and had ripped some of their body parts off to keep coming at me. These guys just didn't know when to quit! However I was expecting it due to the fact that Project Olympus was supposed to be similar to these super soldiers. Just turning you into a mindless killing machine, looking at these super soldiers got me thinking.

**_"Is this what I would have become if I hadn't met Sil'Kana or Jake? If I never had children, if I never met Emily? Is this what the scientists would have created if I didn't care about what happened to me?" _**I thought as I remembered what I was like when I was four years old.

I remember just standing there crying and wiping the tears off my face as I was trying to keep warm inside my cold cell. They always switched temperatures during different seasons. When the weather got cold outside, they would make it even colder inside. When the weather was hot outside, they would make it boiling hot inside of our cells. It was not one of my best memories.

Then I suddenly remembered how after I turned ten I actually started to stop caring about what happened to me, and I would just kill with no question. And that was when it hit me. If I hadn't have crashed onto Pandora and met Sil'Kana and the others, I would have continued to be a killing machine. I would have been just like these Soldiers if I had continued to follow orders from Hades. That thought alone made me fight against these guys harder than I ever fought before, but I was also having fun at the same time.

**"Homerun!" **I yelled out as I cut off one soldiers head, and use the flat end of the blade as a baseball bat and sent the head flying towards another soldier who took it right to the face.

And if you looked closely it looked like he was making out with the head. To be honest I was laughing at it, but even I thought that was a little creepy.

**"Woah! You just took necrophilia to a whole new level!" **I yelled at the soldier as he ripped the head off of his face and shot at me.

**"Woah! Dude! What you shooting at me for! Sensitive about the fact I made you ****kiss a dead man's head?" **I said while being a smart ass, but the soldier didn't care.

_**"Man! Who would have thought that fighting a bunch of emotionless soldiers would be so dull! I mean when they don't get mad at you when you taunt them, it just makes It boring!" **_I thought in my mind while I stabbed one in the head without looking.

**"Would it kill you guys to show some emotion?" **I said as they didn't respond, seriously these guys were annoying me.

**"Seriously, I don't have time to waste on you guys, got to get to my kids." **I said as I started using shock flash to decapitate everyone in less than three seconds.

**"Hmm, well that was rather easy." **I said but then someone shot me in between the eyes, thank god that I could heal from that.

**"OW! Damn! Who shot me in the face?" **I yelled out as I healed.

**"It seems you are tougher than we anticipated." **I heard a female voice say from behind me.

**"I'm guessing you are this Colonel Abigail Summers that I have heard so much about?" **I asked with venom in my voice.

**"Yes, I already know who you are Project Zeus." **Colonel Summers said as I just grew angered.

**"My name is Joseph." **I said as I put Devil's Cry and Angel's Cry away and reached for Hell Hound's Fang.

**"Weapons do not have names." **She said as I pulled Hell Hound's fang off my back and slammed it into the ground.

**"I'm no weapon...now I'm going to make this quick...where is my family?" **I yelled out as her as she said something I did not want to hear

**"If my soldiers are anything to do by...they are all dead." **She said as I felt my blood run cold.

**"FUCK YOU!" **I yelled out as I charged at her with the sword. But she managed to block it with her assault rifle.

**"Hmm, it seems I may have underestimated you...no matter you will still die." **She said as I jumped back while she fired a couple of rounds at me.

**"NOT TODAY!" **I yelled out as I almost took her arm off, only for her to pull out a knife handle, which quickly had a sword blade shoot out of it.

**"They said you wielded primitive weapons like swords."**She said as I started fighting her.

**"Primitive? They are silent, deadly, and I killed most of your men with swords, how the hell is that primitive?" **I said as we continued to fight.

**"Still, Guns are much more powerful, not to mention can be used at long range, why waste time with swords?" **She said as I appeared behind her.

**"Because close combat is more fun!" **I said as I took off one of her legs.

She didn't even grunt in pain, she just accepted the pain and didn't show any emotion. But she kept fighting me none the less, finally I took off her arm that was holding the sword.

**"Now you die!" **I said as I was about to stab the blade into her gut. But I felt something stab my leg.

**"Wrong!" **She said as I noticed she regenerated her lost arm and leg.

**"What the hell is...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **I started screaming as I felt my memories start to play back. You could hear my screams from miles away.

I then felt her kick me in the ribs.

**"Now...you will die." **She said as my memories kept being replayed over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I felt blaze fly out of my hands as it flew into the air in commando mode and stabbed itself into the ground a yard away from me. I felt myself collapse to one knee and I barely stood. I looked up to see the remaining one hundred soldiers start to approach me. I felt my breathing increase. Sil'kana, Tsu'ken, Ke'lik and Athena were standing behind me watching me do my best to defend them. I panted rapidly. My strength was weakening from fighting these soldiers. At any rate I wont have enough strength to even stand. I took a glance back at my adopted family who had taken me in during these weeks. I saw them look at me as if to big me to run. I shook my head and turned back to the vast soldiers starting to approach. I had heard Joseph cry out in agony. I hoped he was alright. But I knew he would want me to defend Sil'kana and Athena and her brothers.

I raised my hand and Blaze flew back to my hand. I then used the blade to help me stand up. As I stood, I remembered what Alex told the original Emily White one time when he had been beaten so hard that both of his eyes were bruised and he had broken his arm due to Dave hitting him so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

**"****Alex…"** Emma said with tears in her eyes and her whimpering at seeing her brother in bandages and a cast. Alex was around eight years old back then.

**"****Ple…Please…"** Emma said hugging Alex lightly. Alex wrapped his good arm around Emma and kissed her forehead.

**"****It's alright Emma."** Alex said.

**"****No it's not!"** Emma cried out with tears running out of her eyes drastically. Emma began to sob.

**"****I NEVER KNEW MOMMY OR DADDY! I can't bare watching you get hurt big brother! I love you too much!"** The five year old girl screamed. Alex continued to hug his five year old sister.

**"****Emma. I love you too. But the reason I'm letting Dave hit me and do all of these bad things to me, is because I'm doing it so he doesn't do it to you. I couldn't stand seeing my little sister getting hurt by someone like him." **He said.

Emma looked up at Alex teary eyed. Alex smiled even though he was battered and bruised.

**"****I will defend the people who matter to me Emma. No matter what pain I have to go through. The people I love and care about I will defend. And you are one of those people who are important to me Emma." **Alex said.

**"****I…I…I don't want to see you get hurt though Alex."** Emma said.

**"****I know Emma. And I'm sorry you have to see me like this. But I'll heal."** Alex said.

**"****I don't understand though…"**Emma said.

**"****Why get hurt for me…"** Emma asked.

**"****Like I said, you're my family. And I will defend my family with my life. Till my last heart beat, till my last movement, till my last breath."** Alex said. Emma continued to look into her brother's blue eyes and nodded.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

><p>When Emma was younger she didn't understand, neither did I, until I made friends. Until I found a family. Until I decided to risk my life for Alex. And I will do the same as my brother did for my original. I will defend my family!<p>

Slowly I stood up on both feet and formed a shield on my free arm from my armor and held up Blaze in commando mode. I slowly walked forward. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and slowly walked ahead to meet the now approaching soldiers.

**"****EMMA!"** Athena yelled. I slowly turned around to look at my adopted siblings and I nodded at them.

**"****I will defend you four with everything I have…I owe you all and Joseph so much."** I said.

Athena and her brothers soon started to cry. Sil'kana looked at me in sadness she too realized that this was too much for me, even with my powers. I was still weakened. But I would fight to my last breath.

I turned around and walked forward. The soldiers raised their guns at me. I held up Blaze pointing up into the sky and moved it to the center of my face. I closed my eyes.

**"****If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me."** I said as I readied Blaze.

One super soldier raised his gun and aimed at me. I was ready to do my final charge. I yelled and charged forward with Blaze radiating both flame and electricity.

**'**_**Joseph…If I die…I just want you to say…Thank you…brother.'**_I thought. The soldier was ready to fire.

But before he could pull the trigger…Clouds appeared in the sky and the sound of thunder could be heard. There was a sudden flash. The soldiers looked into the sky. I looked up as well.

A bolt of lightning landed in front of me and a giant explosion engulfed me. But instead of pain…I felt stronger now. I heard gunfire. But that stopped. Slowly I opened my eyes…To see a armored Dire horse in front of me. The armor was apart of the Dire horse. It was silver and gold and had multiple feathers around it's mane. My eyes widened. The Dire Horse slowly moved it's head down towards me and now it and I were looking into each other's eyes.

**"****O…Odin!"** I said. Odin. My Nanite project mount.

**"**_**My lady…I have come."**_I heard him say to me mentally. That voice…It was the voice who guided me while I was awakening my powers!

**"****It…It was you! You were helping me Odin!"** I said with a smile. Odin nodded his head.

**"****Ever since that day, you know I would always be loyal to you."** Odin said. I smiled remembering the day we met.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback) <strong>

Artemis and I were walking outside of Hells Gate. I was around fifteen back then and I was currently starting to realize my feelings for Ares. Artemis wore a tank top and a black skirt. She looked native American and was seventeen. She and I were laughing a bit since she and I shared a sister like relationship.

Suddenly I heard a crashing noise. I looked towards an electric fence to see a group of marines with electric cables trying to subdue a Dire Horse that had just been injected with nanites.

Artemis and I stopped to look.

**"Project Odin." **She said to me.

I looked at Odin with pity seeing him being electrified. His armor was starting to grow but it hadn't appeared fully. I looked at Artemis.

**"****What are they doing to him?"** I asked.

**"****The RDA are trying to create a battle field prototype. Not for battles on Pandora, but mainly so he can be sold on the black market."** Artemis said while looking at the Dire horse with pity as it fell to the ground in exhaustion.

**"****That's terrible!"** I said. Artemis was silent for a moment and nodded and then changed the subject telling me we should meet with Apollo and Ares. But later that night I returned to the place Odin was being held in and feed him. Since then he was loyal to me…And he still is.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Since the day I discovered of your first death my lady, I ran into the wild. And found my rest in the lost sanctuary. Occasionally the humans who tried to destroy our home would venture into the caves. Only for them to be killed by me. But Eywa told me you were still alive. But that you were in another reality. I then begged the great mother to have me help you in anyway. And helping you regain your powers was one of them, and helping you now is another reason."**_He said.

**"****Thank you."** I said as I rubbed his forehead.

**"**_**You are **___**too**___** kind to me my lady…I wish I could've helped avoid your second death."**_ Odin said in guilt. I continued to rub his head.

**"****Don't be…Can you help me now?" **I asked him.

Odin slowly kneeled. I smiled and fazed into my Na'vi form. And switched Blaze into Thunder God Mode. I held both Zanetsukens in my hands and connected my queue to Odin's. Odin stood up on both legs and kicked his front legs out.

**"****ODIN! LET US SHOW THEM THE REASON WHY TOGETHER WE ARE FEARED!"** I yelled out in a tone that was mighty and strong.

Odin then let out a loud Dire horse cry. Suddenly Odin's armor began to radiate electricity and my Zanetsukens radiated white electricity. I heard Athena and her brothers gasp in awe at seeing how powerful Odin and I looked. Odin charged forward. I swiped my blades and a blast of electricity flew forward towards the soldiers who were now trying to avoid sudden blasts of lightning every time I swung the blades.

Odin took in a deep breath and let out another cry and electricity flew and hit thirty of the Soldiers and incinerated them. I combined both blades and spun them in the air which created a blast of electricity that spun in a whirl wind and sucked the Soldiers into it. Anything that touched it was killed instantly.

Odin and I rode threw the soldiers and killed all of them as we attacked them. When the last Soldier was still alive and aimed his gun at Sil'kana and I saw what he was doing. I raised my arms and shot an Angel Shock blast at it killing the soldier. I slowly dismounted Odin. Odin slowly stood up straight. I smiled at him.

**"****You were great. I didn't think that our lightning attacks grew that strong after a few months."** I said to Odin.

**"**_**Eywa granted me a temporary power that came from her. But it is now dispersed. But I still retain the ability to cover myself in electricity while you are mounted on me. And the ability to fire electricity."**_He said.

**"****But still, you were awesome."** I said.

**"**_**Thank you my lady, you have always been kind to me."**_ He said. I nodded. I turned towards the yell of agony I heard a few minutes ago. It sounded like Joseph.

**"**_**My lady, you must hurry. Joseph is in pain. And he is suffering from reliving his worst memories. Only you and his mate and children can help him heal."**_Odin said.

I nodded. I turned to Sil'kana and saw she was afraid for her mates well being.

**"****Summers is the only super soldier left."** I said to him.

**"**_**I will deal with her. I have only enough strength to be in this reality for a short time. But I will help you by distracting Summers by blinding Abigail Summers with the last energy I have left to summon lightning before I return to our Home reality."**_He said.

I nodded. I quickly mounted Odin again and connected my queue. Sil'kana and her children mounted Odin. And we quickly rode towards Joseph's location.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

** FLASHBACK**

I was eleven years old at the time, and I was in front of a large crowd of people, apparently it was time for another torture session that I would have to go through every day. God I hated these times, wasn't my life bad enough? Couldn't they just kill me already! I was sick of this! I was sick of living and being in pain all of the time! But no thanks to this Damn regeneration I was forced to live through all of this shit! I noticed how the scientists this time armed themselves a little bit different then last time. This time instead of Metal bars to hit me with, they had brought shattered glass bottles and what seemed to be gasoline and lighters. I was sick of this so I just kneeled in front of them.

**"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" **I said as I felt a glass bottle shatter on my head.

**"No problem freak!" **A female scientist said as she started pouring the gasoline on me.

**"Set the fucker on fire." **She said as the men complied and they whipped out the zippos and came up to me.

**"Go to hell." **They said but what they didn't expect was for me to fight back.

**"After you!" **I said as I made my hand pierce through his gut.

The last look on his face was complete shock. The other scientists were soon surprised at the fact I had killed him.

**"One down...come and get me." **I said as I grabbed a shattered piece of glass that was big enough to hold like a knife.

**"KILL THAT MONSTER!" **The female scientist said from before as they all charged me.

**"You idiots forgot one thing." **I said calmly as I shot electricity out of my hand and electrocuted all of them.

**"HOW DO YOU PLAN TO KILL A GOD?" **I asked as they all fell down to the ground and the one female scientists from before was looking at me in fear.

**"Oh...God...Please...spare me." **She said as she started to walk to the door.

**"You just tried to kill me...the answer is no." **I said as I ran over and stabbed the piece of glass through her mouth.

She soon choked on her blood. Joseph was dead, and Project Zeus had taken his place.

And then I saw another memory this time it was when I was around five years old and I was being stuck In a garbage disposal type thing while being lowered by my legs into the thing. I could feel my legs get cut up by the disposal while the scientists were just watching and recording the results with absolutely no shame on their faces.

**"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **I yelled out as I felt my legs regenerate only to be cut off again.

**"PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MORE!" **I yelled out as I was in such pain right now.

**"You are not done yet." **The man said as he continued to write down the results.

Then all of a sudden I noticed that the thing was switched off and I was saved from the disposal type thing.

**"Strange, must have been a malfunction." **The man said as he walked away to go check on the machine.

I then noticed that someone was sneaking out of the room, I didn't get a good look at them. But I was just glad that I was no longer being tortured in that way. So I just sat there hanging there until it started up again three minutes later, and the torture began again.

**FLASHBACK END**

Those flashbacks ended, but they were soon replaced by other ones, even though I could control my body, I was still seeing and feeling the memories in my head and I couldn't see anything else other than the memories. All I knew is that I kept feeling the strange feeling that someone was kicking me.

**"Jos...ph...W...U!" **I heard a voice say but instead I slashed at it.

**"STAY AWAY!" **I yelled out as I kept slashing at the voice.

**"D...y...I...us!" **I heard a girls voice say, but I was just backing away.

**"YOU BASTARDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" **I yelled out as another flashback came into my mind.

I could feel electricity and wind creating storms and typhoons around me. But all I could so was look and relive these memories over and over again.

**"J...M...M...Ple..." **I heard a slight voice say but I couldn't understand it.

**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" ** I yelled out as I again continued slashing at the voice, but all I kept getting was air.

**"Jos...Stop...Br...ple...i...us!" **The voices were starting to get easier to hear, but they were still a threat in my mind.

**"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE A TOOL! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU MONSTERS!" **I yelled out as a particularly painful memory was playing back in my head.

_**"Stop!" **_I heard a voice say to me, but I just tried to slash at it again.

**"WHO SAID THAT!" **I yelled out at the voice that was in my head.

_**"Please stop...you must stop!" **_The voice said again but I wasn't listening.

**"No! They didn't stop, and I won't stop! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" **I yelled at the voice in my head and it went away.

But the next thing I knew, it felt like five people had suddenly wrapped their arms around me, and I was struggling to get free. I tried to break free, but the people would not let me go and I felt defenseless just as I was as a child. And I just continued to try and break free.

**"GET OFF ME!" **I yelled out as I tried to do something but I couldn't. I was completely at the mercy of whoever was trying to hurt me now.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Sil'kana, Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik and I hugged Joseph tightly. He was trying his hardest to break free from our hug. He was still suffering from reliving his memories. With each cry of agony he struggled greater. Odin was using the last of his energy in this reality to take the form as a shroud of light which blinded Summers. She was trying to reach for her gun, but she was too heavily blinded. Odin gave me an estimate of how much time he had left. About two minutes. I had to push the others away from my big brothers swings with his blades in order to defend him.

We continued to yell at him to stop and remember us. But nothing was working. So we all embraced him into a hug. He stopped struggling for a moment.

**"LET GO OF ME!"** He roared.

**"DADDY! REMEMBER WHO WE ARE!"** Athena and her brothers cried out hard.

**"Joseph! Please! Wake up! PLEASE!"** Sil'kana begged her mate. I felt tears roll out of my eyes as my brother roared in agony. I hugged him tighter along with the others.

**"JOSEPH! Please! I don't want you to suffer from these memories of your past! I know the feeling of not being loved…Not having a parent to love me…of people treating me like nothing! Even though the memories are still there…and they still hurt…I focus on the memories of my friends and family. The ones who saved me!"** I said seeing images of Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Neytiri, Sylwanin, Grace, Jake…Alex.

**"You've been my brother since I came here Joseph! You and your family helped me and adopted me into your family…I owe you so much…You've protected me from the shell…Please…"** I cried.

**"Come back to all of us! Remember the people who helped you heal and helped you become the man you are today! Please…BIG BROTHER!"** I cried. Sil'kana and her children hugged Joseph tighter.

Suddenly Joseph started to cry and slowly started to ease up his strength and slowly kneeled down to the ground. His breathing returned to normal. We kneeled down with him.

We stood around him for a few seconds…Until his eyes widened.

**"Sil…Kids…Emma…"** He said. We all nearly busted into tears. We hugged him tightly.

**"Daddy!"** Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik cried in happiness.

They all hugged him tighter. He smiled and kissed their foreheads. Sil'kana and him shared a long kiss which I smiled at seeing both of them fine. I slowly turned around towards the blinded colonel.

Odin then appeared in his physical form and galloped over to me. He stood by my side. I smiled and patted his side.

**"Thank you…old friend."** I said.

Odin nodded.

**"It is my duty my lady…I am happy to see that Joseph had accepted you as his sister. You two have helped each other heal."** He said.

I nodded. Joseph slowly stood up with Hell's hound fang as a support. I turned to looked at him. He looked at me and walked over. He and I then hugged like a brother and sister normally did.

**"Thanks…little sis."** He said. I smiled.

**"That's what little sisters are for. To help their older brothers."** I said.

He smiled at me. He then turned to Odin and looked amazed at my mount. I introduced him to Odin. Odin thanked Joseph for all he has done for me. Joseph nodded. I then turned to Summers who was standing up. And for once she looked…pissed.

I held up Blaze in Commando mode. I then shot a ice rocket and an ice grenade from my hand and sent them at her and it hit her sending her back a little. I looked at Joseph and then back at the bitch who hurt my brother. I stepped forward.

"**Joseph. Leave this bitch to me."** I said holding Blaze and entering a fighting stance.

Joseph shook his head.

**"Not in a long shot. I'm with you in fighting her."** He said. I smiled and nodded. I looked back at Odin. He nodded and slowly his body began to disappear.

**"We will meet again my lady, I will be waiting in the lost sanctuary."** He said as he disappeared.

I nodded and looked at Joseph as he nodded. We held our blades and turned to Summers. She held up her gun and pointed it at us.

**"Ready?"** Joseph asked me with a smirk. I smirked back.

**"Lets end this!"** I yelled as we charged at Summers.


	23. The Eye Of The Storm

**_Alright, we are locked and we are loaded, and about to shoot off another chapter for this story...Enjoy the chapter, surprisingly its shorter than the rest. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

We both started rushing Summers with our speed. However it seemed that her reflexes were a little faster than we thought. So she was dodging some of the sword blows, but not by much, she was still getting nicked and cut every now and then. So yeah, it was safe to say that she wasn't invincible. I was currently trying to decapitate her with Hell Hound's Fang. While Emily was trying to stab up into her skull with blaze. We almost had her but then she threw a smoke grenade down and we lost sight of her.

"**Crap!" **We both said as we used the wind to clear the smoke away, only to see that Summers had changed a bit.

Because in the few seconds that we had been blinded she had somehow managed to get inside an AMP suit. I don't know how the hell she did it, but she managed to do it anyway. I notice that this AMP suit seemed to be sleek and feminine looking. Which I thought was a little weird. It also had two large knives attached to the wrists along with two large cannons on the shoulders.

"**That is one weird AMP suit!" **Emily said while I nodded my head.

"**We can probably crush that thing easily though." **I said as she shrugged her shoulders and surprisingly Summers YELLED at us.

"**Fools! This AMP suit is an advanced prototype! Designed to fit the users traits and such so the movements and fighting skills are more fluid than they would be in those old models! You have no hope of winning now!" **She yelled out, but the whole time I was talking with Emily about something different.

"**So thats how you clean the blood off your sword after a huge bloodbath!" **She said in surprise as I nodded my head.

"**Yeah, I'm telling you it works like a charm!" **I said while Summer actually got angry at us for ignoring her.

"**HEY! In case you haven't noticed I am about to kill you!" **She said while she was showing more anger than usual.

"**Why is it that all evil people have a stereotypical way of thinking?" **I asked Emily as she shrugged her shoulders.

"**I don't know...to be honest she could have killed us right there if she wasn't ranting." **She said while I chuckled a bit.

"**Yeah, although..." **I said as I blocked one of Summers knife strikes.

"**I think we should start fighting her now...because I Have one hand on Hell Hound's Fang...And I'm actually struggling to hold her back." **I said as we both jumped up in the air and slashed at the suit.

Of course imagine our surprise when the slashes in the suit just repaired themselves. And then Summers shot off a barrage of rockets at us.

"**Woah! I have to admit, this is actually starting to turn into a fight that is worth my time!" **I said as Emily nodded her head.

"**I never thought I would agree with you, but your right!" **She yelled back as we started dodging more rockets.

"**I am so proud of you...pretty soon you'll be sporting my crazy grin!" **I said while I started riding a rocket like a surfboard. Which got a surprise look from Emily.

"**Hell no! You still scare the hell out of me with that grin!" **Emily said while she dodged another rocket.

"**Okay, I'll have to beat that fear out of you with more training then!" **I yelled back while I made the rocket change direction.

"**Damn it! I swear, how the hell can anyone survive that training? I barely survived it!" **Emily said while I just flew by her on the rocket.

"**Well...no one else had tried it before you...except me." **I said as her eyes widened.

"**We should really focus on killing this woman!" **Emily said as she fired off ice bullets at some rockets.

"**Don't worry, I got a plan." **I said as I made the rocket fly towards summer.

"**WOOOOO HOOOOO! SURFS UP!" **I yelled out as I got closer to summer's amp suit.

Everyone was looking at me with a surprised look on my face. Mostly from the fact that I was surfing on a rocket and made it look like child's play. And that was when I got really close and jumped off and Summers realized what I was doing.

"**Wipe out!" **I yelled out as I jumped back and used wind to propel me back just as the rocket hit the AMP suit.

Emily just had a surprised look on her face as I came back while resting Hell Hound's Fang on my shoulder.

"**I swear, even when someone screws with your mind as much as HER, you still play with your enemies a lot." **Emily said as I grinned.

"**Well, usually it pisses them off, but since shes mostly emotionless it didn't work as well...but we did get her to feel some anger...besides I think she's dead." **I said as I suddenly heard metal scraping against metal behind me.

"**She's still alive isn't she?" **I asked Emily as she nodded. And I turned around to see that the AMP suit wasn't Damaged the slightest bit.

"**Damn! Whoever designed that suit actually knew what they were doing!" **Emily said as Summers just brushed off like nothing happened.

"**Well...I think its time we tried something new then..." **I said as I turned towards her.

"**I'm guessing you have an Idea?" **Emily said as my crazed Grin found its way onto my face.

"**How about we attack Summers with a over powered dual Storm Vortex?" **I said as she grinned and nodded.

"**With both of us doing this, it will leave us VERY drained, and we don't know if this will work on her." **Emily said but I brushed that part off.

"**Hey trust me, this will work...I'll even add Bone into the mix...just to be sure." **I said as she nodded.

"**Lets hope this works!" **She yelled out as we got ready.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Joseph and I stood side by side, readying the storm Vortex. I took a glance up to see Summer's in her AMP walking up towards us. She drew some of her knives and it also looked like she was about to fire some more rockets at us. I gritted my teeth in suspense.

**"All too easy."** Summers muttered. I looked at Joseph.

**"Now!"** I said.

**"Wait for it!" **He said while storing the energy. I saw red lights slowly move towards our heads. I gulped. She was getting ready to fire.

**"Joseph!**" I said with a little bit of a warning in my tone.

**"Wait!"** He said.

The rockets were getting ready to launch at us. I felt a sweat drop role down my head. This was going to be close! That's when I heard the sound of the rockets being fired!

**"Now!"** Joseph yelled.

We quickly raised our hands and then formed two storm vortex's which then merged into one GIANT vortex. Summers looked, for once, in shock as the vortex flew towards her. Joseph then added a barrage of bone spikes into the mix. The vortex sucked the AMP into it and the next thing I was hearing a a bloodcurdling scream from inside. That's when I realized it was Summers.

I heard metal being torn apart and lightning striking. And I heard bone impaling flesh. A few seconds later, the vortex died down, revealing the AMP had been torn to shreds. And Summers…had been decapitated from the waist down. She was not a pretty sight to be seen. But me and Joseph walked forward towards the bloody sight. Joseph then lightly kicked Summer's corpse. Motionless.

I walked forward and then switched Blaze to Ravanger mode and aimed the barrel at her body. I then shot a fire bullet at her body just to make sure she was dead. Still motionless.

I glared at the corpse, I struggled not to start kicking the body or shooting any elemental blast from my hands at her body. But I know that I would be worse than the RDA if I did that.

I then muttered reluctantly.

**"Requiescat in Pace"** I had just spoken the Latin blessing that the Assassin normally said to their fallen targets or allies.

Joseph looked at me and nodded. I smiled and nodded. We then walked away from the sight. We would leave the body for the Nantangs to eat. We also wanted to make sure that Sil'kana, Athens, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik didn't see the bloody mess. I didn't want what Alex saw when he was seven…to have what the kids saw.

We saw Sil'kana and the kids looking at us and smiling with relief that we were alright. Joseph grinned happily and then ran up to Sil'kana and their children and they all hugged. I hung back watching them with a smile. But then I saw Joseph and the others give me the look as if to say, **'Well…get over here.**' I grinned at my adopted family and walked up to them and joined the hug. As we hugged I felt Joseph scruff up my hair, as usual. I smiled as I enjoyed the hug.

We then got ready to leave the base. As we left the kids were talking about how great the two of us were. It made me, Joseph and Sil'kana laugh at how excited we were. This was a relief for all of us now. The human threat is destroyed…Now we have to deal with the most dangerous threat…The Shell. But I knew that Joseph and I could take it. We've been threw a lot these past few weeks as Brother and Sister. And I know that we can defeat it.

* * *

><p>….<p>

**The Shell's POV:**

It was eleven thirty at night. And I examined the destruction of the so called "Super Soldiers" There was nothing left. None survived. Just as my mistress predicted. But I felt no pity for them.

I walked towards the destruction of the commanding officer's AMP. I stopped in front of her body. It was a bloody scene. But surprisingly she was still alive. From the looks of it, the lower half of her body had been torn apart which her healing couldn't handle. But she was still alive and breathing.

She looked up at me. She raised up her hand at me as if asking for my help. I stared at her with my empty expression.

**"As I told you, you were no match for the two of them."** I said to her.

**"P…Ple…Please." **She begged me from the sound of it.

**"Help…"** She said.

I simply looked into her eyes. I then shut my eyes and then felt my body slowly faze into my coal black Na'vi form. I extended my Raven black feathered wings and then looked into her eyes and slowly opened my mouth which split apart revealing my monster like tongue with fangs slowly appearing.

* * *

><p><strong>COLONEL SUMMERS POV<strong>

I stared at this so called Shell as it opened its mouth and revealed its horrible tongue. I couldn't describe what I was feeling. But I believe it was the emotion that humans called fear. And I didn't understand why I was feeling it now, and why I could feel it.

"_**I...feel...fear? No, it can't be...it is...I guess now...I am just a broken tool." **_I thought as it started to get closer and closer to me.

"_**H-How was I defeated by those two? They were old models...how could I have been defeated?" **_I thought as I suddenly remembered something that I had heard Zeus say one time.

"_**As long as my precious people live, I will defend them with my life." **_I heard his voice say in my head.

"_**Impossible...could it be...that the strength he gets from protecting others...could have defeated my strength? But...that is illogical." **_Summers thought as she continued to ponder the situation.

But you see just as she was about to die. Her life flashed before her eyes, and all of a sudden her emotions came back to her. And she realized what exactly she had been doing for all of the time she had been alive. And then a tear actually slid down her cheek.

"_**I see...this whole time...his strength came from...protecting others." **_I thought as I felt myself be consumed by the shell.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

We had finally taken care of those super soldiers once and for all. I was just happy that my family was still alive. Not only that but we had emerged from that battle with no problems at all. Well, except for the whole problem with that serum that made me relive my worst memories. I had to admit, I was still suffering from those memories, but when Emily and my family caught me in the hug. It was the first time in a long time that I didn't care about what happened so many years ago. So I was trying to stop thinking about what happened in the past. But it was going to be hard.

Right now, Athena was riding on my shoulders, while Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik were hanging off of my wings. So all in all I had my hands full. I noticed that Emily kept taking glances at us and smiling. When we got back to Home Tree, it was dark out and the kids had fallen asleep. So I took them to their hammocks and I put them to sleep for the night. I then closed the hammock as Sil'Kana came up to me and kissed me again. We then went to the center of Home Tree, so that we could talk with Emily.

"**Well, we no longer have to worry about those soldiers anymore." **I said as Emily nodded her head.

"**Yeah, but we still have one problem." **She said while I knew what she was talking about.

"**The Shell." **I said as she nodded her head again.

"**Any idea as to how we are going to beat it?" **Emily asked me while I shook my head.

"**I don't know, he does have that regenerative ability, but I think there is a way to get past that, maybe if we destroy the entire body he won't be able to regenerate...i mean you can't regenerate if you don't have any cells left." **I said but she closed her eyes and sighed.

"**Yeah but knowing Gaia, she will probably bring him back again." **She said as I realized she was right.

"**Look, for now, lets try and focus on what matters, we need the rest anyway." **I said as she nodded her head.

"**Sis...thanks for that back there." **I said while she smiled.

"**Did you really mean all you said back there?" **I asked as she nodded.

"**Trust me...I would never lie about something like that." **She said as she jumped up to her hammock.


	24. Sorrowful Memory And Comfort

_**Alright guys, here we go again with another chapter of Sworn Through Swords  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>_

_I was laying in my old bed, the one back in my home reality. It was in one of the RDA bases. My eyes slowly opened to see that I was covered in a gray blanket, I wore a gray set of pajamas. My hair was loose and I noticed my armor and blaze hanging on a chair that was positioned next to a table. The lights were out but the faint light of the sun was seeping threw the blinds of my window giving me faint light to see from. I noticed someone was in my room. He was sitting on the side of my bed starting to get up. He wore black jeans and he was putting on a black and red T-shirt. I knew who it was even though he had his back facing me._

_**"Ares?"**_ _I felt myself say. _

_Ares slowly stood up off my bed and turned around and kneeled next to my bed while leaning forward. I felt him press his lips against mine, it was a long kiss and I didn't want it to end. _

_But he then reluctantly pulled away while walking over to one side of the room and got into his uniform which was a black jacket which had red markings on it. He then turned to me as he heard me start to try and stand up. He rushed over to me in a blur of speed and lightly pushed me back down to the bed._

_He smiled at me kindly and I saw that his crimson feline eyes were happy. _

_**"You stay in bed some more Emma…I'll meet up with the others." **He said. I looked up at him. But I nodded and then pulled my blanket up to my chest and pretended to pout. Ares knew I was joking and laughed kindly and kissed me again._

_He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He then put it over my neck and he kissed me one more time before walking away. He opened my bedroom door and looked at me one last time before he left._

…

My eyes opened to see that I was still at Home tree. I slowly sat up in my hammock. I looked around to see that some of the Na'vi were starting to get up for breakfast. A sigh escaped me and I felt myself lay back down in my Hammock.

I felt terrible mainly of two reasons, one I felt that my entire body was sore from yesterday after Joseph and I killed the soldiers and Summers. But I mainly felt sad, about my dream of Ares…I remember that day so clearly…The night before…Never mind. But, I wish I could've woken up knowing Ares was with me right now, instead of knowing that his body was now moving on a will of it's own and doing what Gaia is telling it to do…I…I can't stand it.

I shook my head while resisting the urge to cry. I then decided to take off my armor since that should help me with my soreness feeling threw out my body. I decided to leave my feathered Sash on. As I took my chest guard off, I noticed something around my neck underneath my white Tank top's collar…It was the same necklace Ares gave me.

It had several rubies and sapphires in it. I felt tears swell up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away, I reached for the bracelet that Neytiri and Sylwanin made for me and put it over my hand and then I jumped out of my Hammock and landed on a branch and quickly walked down the spiral of Home tree. As I walked I headed to where Joseph and the rest of my adopted family was eating breakfast at.

I said good morning to all of them with my usual smile. Joseph scuffed up my hair as usual when I sat down. But then I lightly smirked and then used my tail to whack him on the back of the head. He looked at me with a happy look of surprise and he laughed as we all did.

When I was finished with breakfast I got up and left to walk outside. I had finished before the others which was a shock to all of them since I normally talked with Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik about what game we should play after breakfast. But I told them I wanted to spend sometime by myself before I played which caught everyone off guard since I never turned down an offer to play with them.

But I think as I turned around to leave, I might not have held back my tears for sure since a stray tear rolled down my left eye. I hoped no one saw it…But Ares would sometime joke around about how I was such a terrible liar…But sometimes I think he was right.

As I reached the Center of Home tree, I stopped and looked up and felt my eyes widen in shock…Standing next to a totem of a Toruk…Was Ares…My Ares that I loved. I felt myself tremble a little in joy.

**"Ares!"** I said.

Ares turned to look at me and he smiled a kind smile at me…but then he disappeared. I felt tears start to role down my cheeks. I felt my hands grip into fists. Electricity started to surge around my arms. I noticed some of the Omaticaya look at me with concern. I noticed one man walk up to me and ask if I was alright. But I ignored him and quickly ran out of the Hometree and formed my wings and charged forward while avoiding the people in front of me and quickly jumped up and then I flew into the sky.

For several minutes I flew and then I came into one section of the forest and then crashed down to the ground with out control. I felt no pain. But inside me emotionally and spiritually…I was in pain. I felt my hand's grip start to increase. Suddenly I stood up and saw a group of trees. I lifted up my hands and water appeared over my arms and then I yelled and threw my hands forward creating a whip of water which tore threw the trees. I then shot icicles into the ground.

I felt so…Sad…Ares was dead…And I knew it…Gaia…She knew what she was doing! She knew who to send…The body of my love…Not just because he couldn't be killed…but because she knew that looking at it…that it would torture me to the core…And it was working. I…I wanted to die! I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out my samurai Tanto and lifted it up.

I felt tears roll out of my eyes…But I knew I would see Ares finally…I slowly raised up the Tanto and aimed it towards my chest. I know I will never see Christy…but we will meet in the Afterlife…And I know Alex will save her…But still…I had to ask for her forgiveness. I closed my eyes.

**"I'm sorry Christy…I will see you in the Afterlife…with your father."** I said out loud. I then was about to plunge my Tanto into my chest.

And right as I was about to impale myself with the blade I heard someone yell.

**"EMMA! DON'T!**" I felt a hand grab my arm very tightly and stopped me.

I opened my eyes and looked up angrily at who stopped me from seeing Ares. Joseph stood in front of me. I glared into his eyes and started to scream at him to let go of my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

"**LET GO OF MY ARM!" **Emily yelled at me as I was shocked as to what was going on.

My sister was trying to end her own life. Not only that but she just had that look of pain in her eyes. I knew something was wrong when she started acting strange at Home Tree. Which Is why I followed her out here to make sure that nothing was wrong. But then I find her in this situation. It was too much to bare.

"**LET GO!" **She yelled as I just tightened my grip and I snapped.

"**AND LET YOU DRIVE THAT TANTO THROUGH YOUR HEART, NO FUCKING WAY!" **I yelled out with venom in my voice.

"**JUST LET GO! I NEED TO DO THIS! ITS THE ONLY WA-" **She was cut off as I slapped her face.

The look of shock on her face was actually what I was expecting. Then I picked her up by her collar and held her up.

"**Are you so selfish that you would do that without thinking?" **I yelled at her as she looked at me with fear.

"**You don't understand! Gaia is just torturing me! With the shell! I will never see my family again! I will see them again in the after-" **I slapped her again.

"**NO YOU WON'T! DO YOU REALLY THINK GAIA WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU ARE DEAD? NO SHE WON'T, SHE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER SEE CHRISTY OR YOUR BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" **I yelled at her.

"**..." **She remained speechless. I then continued to rant.

"**Not to mention, you will break your promise to Christy! REMEMBER THAT!" **She said as she suddenly had a look of realization on her face.

"**You promised her that you would free her from those doctors...but here you are taking the cowards way out! Not only will you break your promise...But you'll break your own daughter in the process!" **I yelled at her as I saw a tear start to form in her eye. But I continued my rant.

"**And this! Do you really think this will solve anything! Trust me it won't! Do you know how many suicide attempts I have had in my entire life! Too many to count! Everyday I wake up and I feel the pain...every...single...day...and I will not let that ruin my life! I refuse to be weak! But if you want to end your life so bad!" **I then dropped her and positioned her blade at my chest.

"**Then you will have to kill me first! Because I will not let you do it!" **I said as she grew shocked.

"**B-but." **She started off, but I cut her off.

"**NO BUTS! YOU WANT TO DIE SO BAD! WELL THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED! KILL ME!" **I yelled out as she started shaking. She then fell to her knees.

"**W-What am I doing?" **She asked herself as she dropped the blade.

"**See? You feel the pain don't you? That pain you feel right now...Christy will feel that same pain of knowing that her mother is truly dead...and she would be left to be used as a weapon...do you really want to put her through that?" **I said while I kneeled down to her height.

"**W-why, did you do that?" **She asked me as I closed my eyes and opened them.

"**Emma, you are my sister...you helped me heal...your practically family to us...do you have any idea how broken not only me...but Sil'Kana, Athena, Tsu'ken, and Ke'lik would be if they found out you died? Even Neytiri and Jake would be broken!" **I said as all of a sudden she started crying and then enveloped me in a hug.

I smiled knowing that she had finally realized that suicide was not the way out. And that there was no way that she would be solving her problems with that solution. I mean, all in all, suicide was just a one way ticket to nowhere.

"**I-I'm sorry." **She cried out into my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"**I understand, although I'm still not happy about this...but it seems you have realized that this is no solution." **I said as she continued to cry.

"**I-I just miss him so much...and that shell...its like a knife to my heart!" **She said and I started to speak again.

"**Emma...he may have his body...but he doesn't have his spirit...he IS NOT your boyfriend." **I said but she shook her head.

"**No...when we last fought him...for a moment...I...I saw him." **Emily said as my eyes widened.

"**He smiled at me...just like he used to." **She said but I tilted her head up to look at me.

"**Listen, no matter what you saw...you can't let this beat you...you may be suffering from seeing him...but you can't let Gaia win. If she does...do you really want to know what she will unleash onto the world?" **I said while she remained speechless.

"**Emily, listen to me, there is a light at the end of this tunnel...its hard to find...but you have to go through hell to reach that light...Christy is that light...are you willing to go through hell for her?" **I said as she stopped looking at me for a moment. But then she looked up at me and smiled.

"**Bro...thank you." **She said as I helped her stand up.

"**I really needed that speech...and those slaps." **She said while I chuckled a bit and scruffed up her hair.

"**Damn right you did." **I said as we started walking.

"**Joseph..." **She said while I turned back to look at her.

"**How do you do it...living with the pain?" **She asked as I thought and I turned to her again.

"**You know most of the reasons, I found something worth living for, I found my purpose, I know my life is going to end eventually, but I will not let it end shamefully, you have a purpose too Emily." **I said while she looked at me confused.

"**My purpose?" **She said as I nodded.

"**Your purpose is Christy, I know after this talk, you will protect her just as I protect my land, my people and my family, and you have to fight anyone who tries to destroy that. It doesn't matter if they are stronger, all you need are your two arms. And you can fight with those two arms, with those arms you can protect what is precious to you, and that is all you need." **I said as she smiled.

"**Your right." **She said as I nodded.

"**You have to be brave, thats how I continue to fight everyday, because no matter what I still have my family, they are my life, and as long as they are around, I will be brave for them...I found my life...and I...Am not afraid." **I said as I then started to fly off. And soon enough Emily joined me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ares' POV:<strong>

I walked down the beach again. I don't know how long I've been walking down this beach…But I do know it's been a few weeks. I looked up at the moon and then inhaled a bunch of air and then exhaled. I felt stressed for a good reason…Emma…my beautiful little angel…was being hunted by MY body that I no longer controlled…it was now moving on a will of it's own thanks to "Mother".

I continued to walk, I've been trying to regain control over my body, but it's been difficult. Occasionally I can stop it from moving, but it isn't long enough to sever my connection with Alex, with that connection between my body and Alex broken, the "Shell" can be killed. But I can't find the strength to sever it. I felt my hands grip into fists.

**"Damn it!"** I yelled. I was silent for a few moments until I heard a rustling of wind behind me.

It was "Mother". I heard her walk up from behind me and then place one of her hands on my shoulder.

**"Hello my son."** she said to me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

**"Hello, mother."** I said.

I felt my mother let go of my shoulders. I turned to look at her. She was smiling kindly to me she motioned me to sit with her. And I did. As we sat on the strange rock formations, we looked out at the ink colored ocean that went on into infinity.

**"It seems you have remembered everything."** She said. I nodded still looking out at the ocean.

**"Yeah...Mother?"** I asked looking at her. She looked at me.

**"Yes my son?" **She asked me.

I then stood up and then kneeled and got onto my hands and knees.

**"Please! Stop it! Please! I beg you mother! Leave Emily and her adopted family alone!"** I begged her. She was silent. I continued.

**"I know that she went against your will! I know that! But please! As her mate I beg you to stop it!" **I said as I was begging her.

Mother remained silent and then I felt a strong invisible force hit me sending me flying threw four rocks. I slowly stood up ignoring the pain threw out my body. I looked up to see Mother walking towards me, her Purple-bluish eyes glaring into mine.

**"You have changed my son!"** She said. I kneeled again hoping she would listen. But she created another shock wave which sent me to the ground.

**"You are not the same one I watched! The same son who trained to kill the Na'vi! You are not the same son who NEVER questioned your role in my resurrection!"** She spat out in anger.

She then kicked me in the face. And then grabbed me by my jet black hair and tilted my head up so I was looking into her eyes. All I saw was her eyes looking into mine with the intent to kill me.

**"Tell me my son! Why have you changed?" **She said with venom in her voice.

**"Because…Killing the Na'vi and those who side with them will solve nothing!"** I said.

Mother sighed sadly. She then snapped her fingers and I soon felt a burning threw out my body and I cried out. She slowly walked away.

**"I hope you enjoy watching her die. Because it wont be long."** She said as she disappeared leaving me to burn. I felt my hand grip the white sand.

**"Emma! Forgive me!"** I cried out as the burning continued.


	25. Training And Final Solution

**_Okay i just got back from a week long vacation of camping, so i decided that i was going to get some chapters in on come of my fan fics again, i already said this in the latest update of My new life...but enjoy the new chapter, and thank you for keeping up with the story so far, GD12 and I really love all the support and we thank you all._**

**_So without further delay, here is the new chapter of Sworn Through Swords._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

It had been one day since that whole incident with Emily. And needless to say she had taken my advice to heart. But today was no day for rest, instead I was putting us both through intense training. I had increased the weight in my armor and on Emily's weights so that it would make us stronger. We were also using more teamwork exercises. I was also doing some sparring matches with her. Apparently she was experiencing first hand how much harder it was to fight me when I was using Hell Hound's fang. I had to admit, I was starting to really get better with using Hell Hound's fang. Especially since I was always creating different styles and attacks.

That combined with all of the wind, bone, and electricity manipulation was improving too. Emily was doing just as good as me. I was also having some Na'vi archers fire at us while we we fighting each other to increase our reflexes. However Emily still had some things to say about the training.

"**Would it kill you to do REGULAR training once in a while?" **Emily said as she dodged a slice from Hell Hound's fang.

"**What do you mean? This is regular training." **I said as she just shook her head.

"**I swear, I don't see how Athena, Tsu'Ken, and Ke'lik can get excited over you training them." **She said as she I parried one of her strikes.

"**Well, they have at least half of my personality, so if anything they will train like that for fun." **I said as I grinned again.

"**But remember, half of their personality is Sil'Kana's so they will at least take a break every now and then." **She said as we crossed blades again.

"**Touche." **I said as I threw her up in the air and planted a kick in her stomach.

But she easily recovered and countered with a punch to the face. But then she said something.

"**I feel sorry for anyone who will go through your training course in the future." **She said as I just smiled.

"**Hey it they go through it, it was by their choice alone, its not like I force people into it." **I said as she face palmed.

"**Yeah, but you make it sound easy, and then you reveal just how crazy the training is." **She said back as we started using shock flash and slicing at each other.

"**Well, after they are in, they ain't getting out until they finish the training." **I said as she realized something.

"**But you train constantly and it never ends." **She said as I got an evil grin.

"**Thats the beauty of it." **I said as she smiled a bit.

"**You are one crazy brother, but your my brother." **She said as she nicked my cheek.

"**Hey just because I laugh when I get hurt, and I love battle doesn't mean I'm crazy." **I said as I suddenly realized something.

"**Huh, maybe I am a little crazy...but you have been acting like me lately." **I pointed out as she suddenly got a look on realization on her face.

"**Huh...I never noticed that before...wait a sec, don't your kids act like that too?" **She said as we both stopped fighting for a second.

At first we didn't move for a couple of seconds. We just stood there and starting thinking about all the times when we had all been together for family time. I had to admit even then it was crazy, Emily and I were practically chasing them all around in their games. Which in my opinion could sometimes be more tiring than training at times. Not to mention the fact that my three kids seemed to idolize Emily and I so they started acting more like us. I remember I caught Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik in my black smith chamber in a cave not too far from Home Tree and they were trying to make replica weapons of Blaze and Hell Hound's fang. Surprisingly they were able to get the shape, but they didn't have the material. Plus I already told them that the swords didn't fit their style.

And then there was the fact that Athena was starting to wear a sash more often. Emily and I figured she made it. But it was obvious that she liked the sash idea. Not to mention I saw her making her own suit of armor with bone at one time. It was a replica of mine, but I said that I would form her armor that would suit her more when she started training. Which brought my mind to another subject.

Because after they BEGGED me to start training them early. I eventually gave in, I was going to start their weapons training as soon as we defeated that shell. I remember when I told them that, they were practically jumping up and down in Joy. Emily was a little worried for them. But I reassured her that I would not go as tough on them as I was to her. But it would still be a little hard for them. You could have imagined our shock when I increased the weight in the kids bone weights and they weren't affected at all. But then we got back to our conversation. And we just shook our heads while thinking it over again, and then we found ourselves looking at each other with surprised looks.

Then we started laughing a bit as we thought it over, because to me it was just funny how we all seemed to act the same. Except for Sil'Kana who seemed to be the voice of reason in our family. I remember how she made me make sure that I would go easy on the kids when I started training them. And frankly I may have fought a lot of strong opponents, but NOTHING is more scary than a mother protecting her children. They may have been my children too, but you get the point.

"**Yeah, if you think about it, Sil'Kana is really the only one who isn't crazy." **She said as I suddenly got a grin on my face.

"**You obviously don't share a hammock with her." **I said as she looked at me for a second but then she realized what I was saying.

"**EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" **She yelled out as she found out what I was talking about.

"_**Theres an opening!" **_I said as I moved to attack her again.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I was a little grossed about how Joseph mentioned how…Forget it. I never mention anything like that in front of people because that's personal. But Joseph took advantage of my grossed out state and he charged forward with Hell's hound fang ready to deliver a solid strike. But my training with him these past few weeks has helped me stay on my toes. I quickly switched blaze into Thunder God mode and twirled the Zantetsukens in the air and used the curve of the blades to catch the giant sword successfully blocking the strike of the gigantic blade. Joseph grinned his typical grin. I sighed.

I then jumped back with my Zantetsukens and I began to spin around once creating two crescent shape lightning strikes which flew threw the air towards Joseph, he jumped back avoiding the strikes. I charged forward with the blades and began to attack him with the blades.

Joseph deflected most of the strikes and got occasional nicks and he would sometimes do the same to me. As we trained Joseph said as he parried one of my blows.

**"So…Why do you call this mode Thunder God mode?"** Joseph asked.

I smirked.

**"Simple, because when I am riding Odin these blades are very powerful and some people claim that while I am riding Odin and wield the Zantetsukens, that I become the god Odin myself. Which is an understatement. My attacks only become stronger while I'm with Odin."** I said as I jumped back and summoned ground ice spikes which flew threw the ground towards Joseph. He jumped backwards avoiding the ice spikes which would've frozen anyone in the way.

He then shot several blasts of lightning at me. I spun the blades around having them absorb the electricity and then I redirected the lightning into the air. I quickly threw the blades into the air and forward with an aura of ice cold mist over my hands. When I was in range I began to strike him with my fists which with each strike he would have small patches of ice threw out his body.

I then delivered a kick but he blocked it with the flat end of Hell's hound Fang. For a moment we stood still but I jumped back and then created a whip of water and swung it at him several times only for it to be successfully blocked by Joseph, I lifted up my hands again and had fire engulf my arms. I then charged forward while jumping up and forming my wings and my fire engulfed my wings and for a brief second you would think I looked like a fire bird.

I then delivered a successful strike with my wings. The fire dispersed. I smirked.

Joseph looked up as he stood up, he smirked.

**"Nice move. What do you call it?" **

I shrugged while still maintaining my battle position.

**"I don't know, Ares suggested it to me once…I think he wanted me to call it the fire bird strike."**

**"Hmm, nice ring to it."** He said. I nodded.

**"Oh, by the way Joseph."** I said.

Joseph tilted his head in curiosity. I smirked at him while lifting up my hand and then lightly motioned my hand. Suddenly both Zantetsukens flew down and with the curve part of the blade flew towards his neck and now the curve of the blades were on both sides of his neck. He looked in shock at what just happened.

I lightly smiled.

**"I think I remember you telling me to be aware of my surroundings even if I'm not fighting. Remember?"** I asked. He looked at me and then grinned. He then placed Hell's Hound Fang into the ground.

**"Heh, nice one sis."** He said. I sensed a little bit of a hint of pride in his tone.

I smiled and then motioned my index finger forward. Then the blades then safely flew off of Joseph and then Blaze switched to commando mode back to the single blade. I then grabbed Blaze by it's hilt and twirled it in the air once and skillfully placed it back into it's black traveling case.

Joseph grinned again and walked forward. He then scuffed up my hair as usual. I grinned at my brother.

**"I'm proud of you sis."** He said. I nodded.

**"Thanks, big brother."** I said.

**"You've come a long way since we first met in that base."** He said. I nodded again remembering our first fight which turned out to be a misunderstanding but ended well.

**"By the way, how did you do that with Blaze?"** He asked. I smiled.

**"Simple, I used electricity to levitate Blaze. It's not an easy thing to do. But once you get the hang of it, it's very useful."** I said. Joseph nodded.

**"Mind umm…Teaching me how to do it?"** He asked. I smiled and nodded.

**"Sure…But umm, may you please lighten up on the weights…just a little bit."** I asked hoping.

He smirked and then scuffed up my hair again.

**"Oh your not that lucky little sis."** He said jokingly.

I sighed. Well bang went that theory…again.

I sighed with a smile and then lifted my hand and Blaze flew into my hand.

**"Okay then, lets get started shall we."** I said. He grinned and nodded. I then told him to start off with either Devil's cry or Angel's cry since Hell's Hound Fang would probably be a bit difficult for him at first. We then began training.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I swear, I had faced some tough challenges in my life before. But this ability to levitate blades with electricity was probably one of the toughest things I had faced so far. I mean, if I used too little energy, it would refuse to work. If I used too much I would just make it fling out of control, I had to have a certain amount of control to be able to do that blade levitation thing the right way.

I mean, seriously it required absolute perfect focus, and even that was tough for me, and I had to focus a lot on all of my other moves. But this! This was the one technique that was hard for me! I had to admit though, there was no way I was going to let this get me down. I was going to keep working till my bones break! I was going to keep working till I passed out! I was gonna-

"**Come on Bro, Sil'Kana says its time for dinner." **Emily said as that totally interrupted my train of thoughts.

Well that was great, I was being cut out of training...oh well, they were serving Teylu at the bon fire. So I guess I could go and eat and take a break from training.

"**Okay." **I said as I placed Devil's Cry and Angel's Cry into their respective sheathes. And then I placed Hell Hound's Fang on my back.

"**How do you get it to stick to your body like that?" **Emily asked me as I looked back at the hilt of the sword.

"**Simple, since its a mixture of hard metal and bone, and due to the electricity, it sticks like static...not to mention I can have the bone attach to the sword while its on my back." **I said while she got what I was saying.

"**Okay, I was just checking because you never seemed to carry around a sheath for that." **I said as I nodded.

"**Do you have any idea how hard it would be to get Hell Hound's fang out of a sheath?" **I said as she suddenly shrugged her shoulders.

"**Good Point." **She said back to me. And I just nodded my head.

All of a sudden I felt myself being tackled by two small object and it wasn't my three kids. It was actually the two people I had not seen in a while. It was Twe'li and Te'lin. Twe'li was now eight years old and was usually helping Sil'kana's mother around Home Tree. So I never really saw her that much. As for Te'lin she was now four years old and was already doing pretty good.

"**Big Bro!" **Twe'li said as she hugged me tighter.

"**Hey Twe'li...Te'lin...how are you two doing?" **I said while I hugged them both.

"**Great! We haven't seen you in so long, Mom is trying to find Sis right now!" **Te'lin said as she smiled.

"**Uh Joseph? Whats going on here?"**Emily said as we turned towards her.

"**Oh thats right! You've never met these two!" **I said as I started to introduce them.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

Joseph introduced me to the two girls. The eight year old was Twe'li and the four year old was Te'lin, they were Sil'kana's little sisters. I hadn't met the two yet since they were most likely busy around Hometree. I smiled at them as I said hello to them. These two reminded me a little bit of Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik since these two had a lot of energy. Guess it runs in the family. We then began to walk back to Hometree.

I became quick friends with the two, since of course that always tends to happen when I'm around little kids younger than me. But as we walked I began to think about something that still was weighing my heart down…Two actually. The shell. I knew that it wouldn't be long till it came to finish what it started…and then there is the fact that I will have to leave when everything is said and done.

I looked at the ground sadly and continued to think. I then said a silent prayer to Eywa.

_**'Eywa…if we succeed, and when I return home. Please, give me and my adopted family that leaves here…a way to see each other again. Please.'**_ I thought to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we finally walked into Home tree and to the area where the rest of our family was eating at.

I saw Sil'kana and Athena and her brothers standing with a woman that I assume is Sil'kana's mother. Everyone saw us approaching. I lightly smiled. Even though the time was approaching for me to return home…I would enjoy this time I have left with my adopted family.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Gaia's POV:<strong>

I sat on my "Throne" in the world which served as my prison. It was made up of black stone and it had multiple thorns threw out the chair. I was leaning on one arm rest and clutching my head with one of my hands and I started to grit my teeth. My head…It was hurting!

**"What is this!"** I roared. Suddenly the lakes of fire threw out the plains began to send lava flying threw the air.

I gritted my teeth again as another onslaught of pain was felt in my head. I soon saw images. Images of what though!

**"GRAAGGH!"** I roared as the Earth beneath me shook violently and lava appeared threw out the cracks in the ground and fire engulfed the already scorched trees and plants.

….

_Calm yourself Child_

….

_You are witnessing yourself being fed my power._

…

_This worlds only hope is for the New Genesis to arrive!_

…

_As you patron! I have helped guide those mortals into working towards your revival. But…The important peace of the New Genesis is refusing to play his part…Mother has poisoned his mind! The only way now is to lure him. And the girl is helpful in that._

…

**"BUT HOW!"** I roared at the voice of my "Patron". "The brat continues to be thorn in my side! She continues to defeat my traitorous Son's shell!"

…

_Do not forget who you are talking to young one. Grant it I maybe your Patron and you are of use to me. But that doesn't give you the liberty into yelling at me. _

….

_The Shell has one flaw. That flaw is that it does not have the killing drive as it's whole version._

….

_The Solution. Give it the insanity of your son. That will prove useful to killing the girl. Do that. And you will have your revenge on her and the first step towards the New Genesis…shall begin. _


	26. Final Fight and Death

**Yet another chapter is added to this fan fic  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I had just woken up the next day and I went through my daily ritual of waking up that I always did in the morning. First I would clean my swords while sharpening them at the same time, then I would test them out to make sure they were in top condition. Then I would form my armor while making sure that the weight was just to the point where it had to be. Currently I had no idea how much the armor weighed anymore, since I stopped counting after the first fifty tons. And that was over two years ago, so I had progressed a lot since then. So yeah, basically my armor was heavy. I then picked up Hell Hounds Fang and the rest of my swords and examined them for any spots I may have missed.

Then I woke up Sil'Kana and the kids, Emily was probably going to wake herself up so that was nothing to worry about. Since I had started training my kids I increased the amount of weight that they wore, however I was starting them off small. So every time that they got used to the weights, I added on another twenty pounds to each limb, not to mention the chest piece. All in all, they were pretty happy with it, I had to go easy on them in their weapons training. But it turns out they were naturals with their weapons.

Luckily I had made dull bone weapons for us to practice with since they were not ready for that type of weapons training yet. But either way they were still pretty skilled. Emily was always worried about them, but that changed when I went easy on them. Of course she didn't like that part either.

"_**How come you go easy on them and not me" **_I heard her voice say from one of my memories.

But all in all, we were all doing pretty good. I knew today we would have to get back to training, this time, Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik were going to join us. Which means we would have to use REAL weapons. Emily once again didn't like the idea, but she couldn't bring herself to argue since my three kids were so excited. That would be like taking away a kids favorite toy. Besides, my kids were fairly normal outside of training. And I wasn't going to teach them to kill, not unless they had to, and even then I wouldn't send them into battle since they were too young. For now, they just needed to know how to defend themselves if they were ever attacked.

So yeah, they were perfectly fine. Besides me and Emily were going easy on them, even though it was still pretty grueling. But something that my kids were very good at...speed and agility. They moved as fast as me when using shock flash, I think its because they found a way to improve it. Plus ever since I helped them awaken wind manipulation, they managed to get the hang of that. I had even perfected the wind blade technique.

"**Slam Dunk!" **I yelled out as I kicked Emily up into the air and then made a slashing motion down with Hell Hound's fang.

"**Rejected!" **She yelled out as she used wind to propel herself out of the way.

"**Typhoon Kick!" **Athena yelled out as she went towards Tsu'ken and Ke'lik with a kick powered by wind. But they both dodged by using shock flash.

"**Spiral sphere!" **I yelled out as I charged up a ball of wind in my hand and thrusted it into Emily's gut. But her armor took most of the impact.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **We all froze as we heard insane laughter...and it wasn't coming from me.

"**Joseph...that wasn't you...who the hell was that?" **Emily asked as well stopped training and then we saw the shell land in front of us.

But this time he seemed...different. He was no longer emotionless, instead he had this crazed look on his face. And for a minute, I saw myself when I looked at him. He just seemed to be insane.

"**So this is where we find the cowards training! OH how rich! I'm going to love cutting you up!" **The shell yelled out as Emily froze.

"**What the hell is going on?" **I asked Emily as she shook her head.

"**I don't know, but this could be bad." **She said as I looked at her.

"**Why is that?" **I asked her as she looked at me.

"**Your tough to fight when your intoxicated with bloodlust...its the same with him." **She said as I turned to him.

Then I found my psychotic smile creeping onto my face.

"**Ha-." **I began as the shell looked at me with curiosity.

"**AH HA HA HA...HA HA HA HA!" **I yelled out psyhcotically while pulling Hell Hound's fang off my back.

"**So your even stronger now! OH your right! THIS WILL BE FUN!" **I yelled out as he matched my crazed smile.

"**Well, Well, Well...Glad you agree! Finally someone who shares the love for battle!" **The shell said back as he formed his arm blade.

"**As much as I can't stand to see you two like this...i guess I will have to fight too...Kids! Get back to your mother, Your father and I will handle this!" **Emily said as she got by my side.

"**Now where to start off...Oh I know! How about CARVING UP YOUR FACE!" **The shell said as it charged at us both.

"**AFTER YOU!" **I yelled back out as we all met in the middle and clashed blades. We then looked into each others eyes, neither of us was showing fear.

"**LETS FIGHT!" **The shell said as he slashed at my chest only for it to be blocked by Hell Hound's fang.

Emily than tried to get in a flying spin kick but the shell caught it with its TONGUE and then threw her away.

"**Okay, that was fucking gross man." **I said as he just grinned at me.

"**Now to you!" **It said as it started slashing at me again.

It tried to decapitate me but I quickly summoned a bone blade from my gauntlet and used that to block while I wielded Hell Hound's fang one handed. It was hard to do, but it wasn't completely impossible. I then tried to stab him in the neck with the arm blade but he caught it and threw me up into the air.

"**YEEEEEAA!" **It yelled as it humped up after me like a spear going towards its target.

I got into a position to defend myself as I blocked its arm blade, but then the next thing I know, its tongue shot out at my shoulder, and it pierced through the armor! When I pulled it out, I noticed that the tongue had a blade on the end.

"**Seriously! Even I think the tongue thing is crazy!...But this is also fun!" **I yelled out as I had bone chains stab into him from my body.

"**Judgement Chains!" **I yelled out as I pumped electricity into the chains while using wing to swing him around and basically forming a tornado where he was.

Finally I canceled the attack as he flew into a tree. But of course he just got back up. He had received some electrical burns and one lost arm. But then of course his regeneration still kicked in, and then he just started laughing again. I had to admit this was getting pretty interesting.

"**OH! You certainly are a fun one indeed! I haven't had this good of a fight in ages!" **It said as It appeared behind me.

"**I guess you could say the same for me!" **I yelled out as I slashed at him hoping to bisect him at the waist.

He just blocked the blade with one finger and then punched me square in the chest while breaking my armor which sent shards into my chest. The force of the blow blew me back a couple of feet but I was okay. Luckily the bone shards could only hurt me a little bit, so I just absorbed those shards and made my chest armor disappear.

"**Ah Thats a little better!" **I said as my speed increased. And then we started to exchange blows again.

But the shell was still too strong, and I was too crazy and it soon knocked Hell Hound's fang out of my hand and threw it in the air. It then caught my blade and used that to slice off one of my legs. The next thing I know I am on the ground and my leg is regenerating slowly.

"**How fitting that you die by your blade named Hell Hound's fang, because thats whats going to come for you when I kill you!" **He yelled as he thrusted the blade forward.

I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to come, I then looked up, and I was shocked by what I saw.

"**No." **I whispered out.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I felt the shear force of Hell hound's fang stab me right threw my armor, into my chest. I made a cry in pain from the wound. I looked up at the shell of my love. I saw the shell smirking at me and holding back laughter. But his eyes…they were a different story. They were sad…no worse than that. It's eyes were in despair. Slowly the Shell let go of the blade and began to back away.

**"No."** I heard Joseph whisper behind me.

**"EMMA!"** He cried out a few seconds later.

I heard people start to approach. Athena, Tsu'ken, Ke'lik, Jake and Neytiri had just arrived along with some other warriors who proble came to help. I heard Athena and her brother's gasp and I saw tears rolling out of their eyes at seeing me like this. I noticed Neytiri, Jake and Sil'kana were shocked. I turned my attention to the blade and focues on getting it out of my chest.

I felt myself kneel to the ground and gasp in pain with the giant sword still sticking out of my chest. I slowly gripped the blade's hilt and gritted my teeth and braced myself. I then pulled the giant sword out of my chest and I fought back the urge to cry out in agony. I dropped the now blood covered sword onto the ground next to me. There was a giant hole in my armor and blood was coming out of the wound in my chest. I slowly reached for my chest guard and took it off to help me resist the pain that the armor was making worse. I dropped my blood stained chest guard to the ground. I slowly stood up holding Blaze unevenly.

I took a step forward towards the shell and dragged Blaze with me.

**"EMMA!"** Joseph yelled. But I ignored him. My gaze was on the shell who hadn't moved an inch and was a few feet away from me. I continued to make my way towards it. The Shell suddenly gritted it's teeth in irritation as I glared at it.

**"STOP STARING AT ME! STOP IT YOU…YOU!"** It said trying to find the right words to say.

**"YOU…you…ARGGHHH!"** It roared as it changed it's normal arm into a whip as it turned into it's coal black Na'vi form and grew it's bone like wings and it's tail turned into a bone like scorpion tail. I saw a small blade appear on the end of the whip and it sent it towards me.

I felt it impale my stomach. I cried out and fell to the ground.

**"STOP IT! PLEASE!"** I heard Joseph yell at the Shell. The Shell continued to laugh thinking I was dead. But I shocked it when it saw me start to stand up again and picked up Blaze. I was now weakly walking towards it and continued to glare at it.

**"STOP! STOP! STOP!"** It Roared.

**"STOP GLARING AT ME! YOU…"** It struggled to continue.

**"EMMA! PLEASE!"** Joseph begged me to stop. But I wasn't going to…I would defend my family…no matter what.

**"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"** It roared.

I continued to stagger over to it…Because…I HATED IT! I hated looking at it! I hated it because I knew it wasn't Ares! I hated it because Gaia sent it to torture me! I hated it because…Because I missed Ares…Because it wasn't the same Ares I loved.

Finally I was up in front of it and I raised Blaze up and was ready to strike it. But then I noticed it started to become angrier. We were now directly in front of each other and were now starring at each other eye to eye. It simply looked at me and I saw anger start to grow in it's eyes.

**"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"** I t roared in front of me as it impaled it's blade into my chest again.

**"DIE! DIE! JUST DIE!"** It roared as it impaled it's blade again into my chest. I fought back the urge to cry out in pain but I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I felt myself lean forward onto it's blade. I felt it begin to breath heavily several times in anger. I knew it thought I was dead. But I slowly looked up at it's eyes and it looked at me in shock.

**"A…Ares…I…I…Love you…No…matter what…"** I said to it. I knew it wasn't Ares…But I wanted to say it since it was Ares' body…If I was to die here…I was going to tell Ares I loved him.

The Shell became angry.

**"I! Am! Not! ARESSS!"** It roared as it pulled it's blade out and then impaled me one last time in the chest and then threw me backwards. I felt myself fly threw the air and unwillingly faze to my human form. As I was about to come in contact with a tree and crash threw it. I felt someone catch me right as I was about to hit the tree and whoever caught me had his back facing the tree as he took the crash for me and held me in his arms.

He landed on the ground and kneeled down holding me in his arms. I looked up to see Joseph looking down at me. His eyes were filled with tears.

I heard him start to yell something. But I could barely hear him. My breathing decreased.

**"EMMA! STAY WITH US! EMMA!"** I heard Joseph yell out and I heard pain in his voice.

But I felt my strength begin to give out. Sil'kana and Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik had run forward and were yelling my name as they kneeled next to Joseph. I looked up at at my adopted brother, Joseph and I felt tears role out of my eyes.

**"Pl…Please…"** I said to him.

**"Tell…Alex…to…find…her."** I said to him.

**"Emma!" **He yelled. Slowly I felt my head lose it's strength to look up at my adopted family and my entire body go limp…and my eyes slowly shut.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Home reality: Christy's cell.<strong>

Christy was sitting at the table in her room drawing a picture of a Toruk. But as she turned to look at one of the pictures on the wall that held her other pictures she had drown…She saw the picture of herself and her parents that she had drawn…tore apart straight threw the middle…

The three year olds eyes widened in horror and began to tear up.

**"Mo…mommy…"** Christy said as she dropped her crayon. She then walked over to the torn apart picture and held it close to her chest. She then walked over to her plan white bed and collapsed onto the white sheets and clutched the torn paper to her chest. She didn't know for sure…but she knew that her mother…something had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

No...No! This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't be! After all that we had been through together...Emily...Sis...was dead. She died saving...me...and then going after that damn shell. And she was killed...with my blade...it was my fault...i was too weak. I couldn't protect someone who was a part of my family. It...was...my...fault.

Suddenly I gripped my heart as I held Emily's body close while I cried out in sorrow.

"**GAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **I cried out as the tears came down and started falling on her face.

"**Come on! Wake up! PLEASE!" **I yelled while shaking her, praying that she was all right.

She didn't respond.

"**Come on sis...don't die on me...not like this." **I said with pain in my voice.

"**Please...I...I don't want to be alone again...you were the only one who could understand our curse." **I said as images of Emily started to pass through my head.

"**You felt pain...you never knew what it was liked to be loved...neither did I...and now...I...I finally found someone who I could see as a sister...and they are killed by my blade." **I said to her corpse.

"**Its my fault...I was still too weak...I always spoke about how dieing in battle would be honorable...but now...that Ive lost you...it feels like I don't care anymore." **I said as my kids started crying over Emily.

"**But...now..." **I said as I felt my anger rise, and electricity, wind and bone were starting to wild around me. As if it was one giant hurricane.

"**IM...GONNA...KILL...YOU!" **I yelled at the shell, everyone who had been there knew that this was a personal matter, and they all left.

"**Well Well, your going to kill me? The one who couldn't protect his so called SISTER!" **He said as I felt myself snap at those words.

"**SHUT UP!" **I screamed at him as my emotions ran wild and the next thing I know, I start to levitate the blades around me.

"**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME! IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED THAT WAY! BUT NOW! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" **I yelled out as I looked at the blades levitating around me.

I noticed that there my three swords, Devil's Cry, Angel's Cry, and Hell Hound's fang. When I saw Hell Hound's fang, I flinched a bit and started crying again. That was the blade that killed Emily, that was the one that weakened her enough to be killed by the shell. And then I noticed that Emily's sword Blaze was also in the mix.

"**She may be gone...but her blade...will still spill your blood." **I said as it laughed at me.

"**You should be happy shes gone! She only weakened you! As you weakened her! If she didn't protect you she would still be alive wouldn't she!" **He yelled as I charged forward.

"**SHUT UP!" **I yelled out as I started to attack him with all four blades.

"**Well well, I guess Project Angel taught you that little trick." **He said as I attacked him in rage.

"**How does it feel to speak about your mate like that?" **I said as he stiffened a bit but I continued to attack.

"**SHE LOVED YOU! AND YOU THREW HER AWAY LIKE SHE WAS TRASH!" **I yelled out as he attacked.

"**SHUT UP!" **He said as I thought I saw a tear go down his face, but I thought I was seeing things.

"**To her you were this perfect guy! The one who made her feel like she was worth something! And now she was killed by the very man she loved!" **I yelled at him as I sever his arms.

"**I SAID SHUT UP!" **He said as he slashed at one of my eyes. But it only regenerated.

"**Even after you killed her! SHE STILL LOVED YOU! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN FIND EVERYDAY!" **I yelled out as he cut off my leg, but I didn't care.

"**WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" **He yelled out as he was starting to get a little frightened.

"**I...Will...Never...DIE!" **I yelled as I stabbed all four blades into his chest.

But he only slid off them and threw me back.

"**I must kill you...to end this all!" **I yelled out as I charged up an Angel Shock Blast.

**ARES POV**

I sat in darkness looking at my palms. I shut my eyes very tight while feeling tears escape my eyes.

**"Emma…WHAT HAVE I DONE!"** I yelled into the void…I hadn't seen it…but my own body killed the woman I love…I felt my anger begin to rise.

Why her? WHY HER! Suddenly I felt something punching my body and hitting my body very hard that it would crush a normal human…That's when I realized it was Emma's adopted brother, Joseph.

I heard nothing until I heard someone yell.

**"ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!"** I heard Joseph yell in fury.

Suddenly my chest began to sting. I clutched at it lightly. I soon began to feel my body again…Eventually I regained control. I willed my body to open my eyes. And my eyes opened.


	27. Painful Pasts and Bonds

**And yet another chapter has been added to this story...man i need to come up with more exciting authors notes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ARES POV<strong>

I looked around to see a dust screen in front of me.

I looked down at my chest. To see a gapping hole in it. Which slowly began to heal. Slowly the screen faded and I saw Joseph standing a few feet away from where I stood. I looked around at the forest we were in…I finally saw Emma's body. There were some Na'vi, one I recognized as Emma's best friend from back in our home reality, Neytiri. They were staring at me from a distance.

I slowly walked towards my mate's body.

**"Emma…"** I whispered.

**"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"** I heard Joseph yell as he charged forward at me with four blades hovering around him, one of which was Blaze, Emily's sword.

He charged forward and was about to strike me. But I became angry. Right as he was in front of me I glared at him. His eyes widened noticing there was something different about me. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to my eye level.

**"Stay out of my way!"** I yelled at him in a calm but determined tone.

He realized that I was not the psychotic version he had been fighting. I then threw him to the side and turned towards my love's body. I slowly deformed my bone tail, wings and fazed to my human form. I slowly staggered over to Emma's body. My breathing was rapid. I didn't have much time.

When I was standing over her body I felt my legs give way and I fell to my knees and leaned forward unwillingly and I was now nose to nose with Emma. I stared at her face. Blood was dripping out of her mouth. I felt tears role out of my eyes and I slowly leaned closer and pressed my lips to hers. I broke the kiss and leaned up and moved to the right side of her body.

I slammed my palms together and I noticed the Na'vi starring at me. Joseph walked towards her left side and glared down at me. I didn't blame him for being angry at me…I, in a way, killed his little sister…and don't intend to forgive myself…since I myself killed my beautiful mate.

I felt tears role down my eyes more and more. I looked at Emma's face and said.

**"Emma…my little Angel…I'm going to make things right."** I said.

Slowly glowing black lines appeared over my hands and slowly turned a pearl white. I separated my hands and placed them over Emma's chest and stomach wounds.

Slowly I began to heal the wounds and tried to revive her. Joseph kneeled down and looked at me. His mate and kids came forward. I ignored them and focused on healing my mate…The one who saved me.

But…Something was wrong…Her wounds were to great for me to heal on my own. I gritted my teeth.

**"No…No! NO!"** I yelled.

**"Please…PLEASE! HEAL!"** I cried out. But I couldn't do it. But I continued to try.

**"I…Can't heal her…not alone."** I muttered to myself.

**"Let me help!"** I heard Joseph say. I looked up at him. He held up his hands.

**"Tell me what I can do! Anything! Anything that can do to help her!"** He said. His eyes looked into my feline crimson eyes. He truly wanted to save Emma.

I thought for a moment and looked back at him.

**"Use your power over air to pump air into her lungs! And use electricity to jump start her heart! I'll work on trying to heal the wounds that are keeping her organs that are to damaged to work!"** I said.

He nodded and quickly raised his left hand and manipulated air into Emma's lungs and then covered his hands in electricity and placed them on top of her chest and created a quick jolt of electricity. I continued to heal her wounds. A couple of minutes passed and Joseph's mate and children were silently praying to Eywa that Emily would be alright.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

**"Emma…"** I said to her body. I noticed Joseph and his mate look up at me. I ignored them.

**"I never deserved your love…I…I was just a worthless person…who loved to kill. Everyday I was trained to kill. But…Since the day I saw you. Since the day we first talked and I helped you feel like you were worth more than what those who created us thought…You loved me…And I felt for the first time as well…Love." **I said as tears rolled out of my eyes.

**"But…I was worthless. But you continued to love someone like me…Someone who would kill with out hesitation. But I continued to love you even though I knew I didn't deserve to be near you." **The tears kept falling.

**"As time went on…I became more caring because of you. And we were friends with Artemis and Apollo. You three helped me. But it was you who helped me the most…And I loved you so much…"** I paused thinking about the memories of her.

**"Eventually…You and I chose to become mates with out the others knowing and I would break every rule just to be with you…to do anything to prove my love to you…But you never wanted anything…you just loved me with out me having to prove myself." **The pain was intensifying.

**"But…When the time of your illness to be discovered…Instead of trying to find a cure…I only told you that it would be for the better good…To revive…mother.**" I gritted my teeth at saying that. If I knew now that what I was doing was not worth what I did in the past…I would've done anything to save her.

**"But looking back on it now…I was the one to blame for everything! I not once asked you how you were feeling! Not once did I try and ease your pain! NOT ONCE DID I TRY AND FIND A CURE!"** I said as tears ran out of my eyes.

**"But…You still loved me…Like Joseph said…You thought I was the perfect guy…When in truth I never gave you nothing but grief and pain…Even when I killed you back home…"** I said as tears continued to stream out of my eyes.

**"You still loved me. The least perfect person for you…You deserved more than me."** I said as I increased the amount of energy I was using to heal her. I looked back at her.

**"But I will not let your life end like this…Not while our baby girl is back home…Being intended to use as a weapon…She needs you…She has a chance that neither of us ever had. Feeling the love ****of a parent!"** I said.

**"And I love you to much to let your life end like this…You showed me light…You are my light! You saved me!"** I said as I fought back my tears.

**"NOW I WILL SAVE YOU! JUST AS YOU SAVED ME!" **I yelled out while I continued to heal her body along with Joseph.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

Ares and I were currently trying to bring back Emily. I was a little shocked when I saw that he no longer seemed to be that psychotic monster that killed Emily. But now, it was as if he had gain control of his real body. I didn't understand how that happened but that still didn't mean I wasn't pissed off at him. It was still his body that stabbed Emily all those times. So excuse me if I was still a little paranoid. But I was not going to let that distract me from healing Emily.

"**Come on Sis! Wake up!" **I said as I pumped air into her lungs while Ares was healing her wounds.

"**You can manipulate bone as well Correct?" **Ares said in a panic.

"**Yes." **I tried to say while remaining calm.

"**I need you to replace some of the bone that was lost during the fight...she needs new bone." **He said while I nodded.

"_**If Emily lives, she will even be a bigger force to be reckoned with, her skeleton being enforced by my bone...that will practically make her bones strong enough to punch through titanium." **_I thought as I was praying that she would live.

"**On it!" **I said as I started manipulating the Bone in my body to transfer to her skeleton.

Basically I was coating her entire skeleton with the indestructible substance. Well, almost indestructible, anyone like Ares would be able to break through it. But other than that, she would be fine. If she lived, I wanted to make sure that she had a defense to help her out so that nothing like this happened again. I then looked up at Ares, and I was shocked when I saw his eyes.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. But what I saw, as soon as I looked into his eyes, I saw...myself. His eyes held the same pain that I had felt, as if we were almost exactly the same. As if there was no difference between us. As I looked at him, I felt myself go into an out of body state. What had he gone through for me to see myself in his eyes? I remember how Emily once compared me to Ares...but...she never said how alike we were. But looking at him now, and then comparing him to the psychotic version of him...it got me thinking...is that what would have happened to me?

I was already a battle loving man, I had a painful past. And who knows what else this Ares guy had to go through. But it still got me thinking, would that have been me? If I had grown to love killing too much? It reminded me of back when I didn't have my real memories, and I was a pacifist unless I had to fight...but now...i was addicted to fighting. Was that a result of the memories? To be honest I had no idea what to think. I was still trying to help heal Emily.

"**Come on...Emma...please." **Ares and I said at the same exact time, we both wanted her to wake up...badly.

"**Emma..." **Athena said as she walked over to her body. Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik joined her.

"**Emma...please...don't leave us..." **All three of them said as Athena fingered the necklace that she had made Emily and she opened the locket area that had the picture of all of us in it.

"**Big sister...please." **Tsu'Ken said as they all broke down crying.

I looked at Ares, you could tell that he felt a little guilty. I noticed that we were both still trying to heal Emily. But we were still having no luck. And there was no way that I was going to give up now. Emily was right when she said me and Ares were similar. We both were not going to let her die like this. Especially after all that we had been through. I looked at Sil'Kana and she was also crying for her adopted sister. We all were, all of the Omaticaya were still watching us, I don't think there was a single person in the crowd that wasn't crying. Except for the people who were plotting my death right there.

Because in the crowd, were the few people who hated me in the Omaticaya. And of course there was the crazy woman who was planning to kill Sil'Kana. She never got over the fact that I had mated with Sil'Kana rather her. But what did you expect? I barely knew the woman.

"**Don't die on me...you don't die unless I tell you to!" **I yelled out as I sent another jolt of electricity into her body.

"**After all We've been through!" **I said as I kept trying to bring her back.

"**All the battles and blood we went through!" **I yelled out as I sent another jolt of electricity into her body.

"**We were the only ones who knew what it was like to be cursed!" **I said as Ares looked at me in surprise.

"**After all of our training together!" **I yelled out again.

"**I'm not letting you die here!" **I yelled out again as I used up the last of my electricity.

Eventually I couldn't use anymore, I was too drained from the fight with Ares, and I used a lot trying to heal her. I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying again as both mine and Ares's tears fell on Emilys face. We were certain she was dead. But then out of nowhere,

I felt her pulse.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I felt myself float in darkness. I had no idea if my eyes were opened or closed. But it felt like I was floating in an abyss. But I heard laughter.

**"****Well well well. How does it feel Emily? To be in a pit of nothing. Now you know the true fate that awaits you once I'm finished with you."** I heard a voice say. I recognized it.

**"****Gai…Gaia."** I felt myself say weakly. I heard a chuckling noise.

**"****Hello Emily. Did you miss me? Because I've been waiting for this for a very long time…you little traitor!"** She roared. I suddenly felt a burning feeling around my body. But I resisted. She continued to laugh but I heard her stop laughing.

**"****Why aren't you afraid?"** Gaia asked. I simply remained quiet.

**"****Because. I no longer have any ties to you. I no longer serve my part in your revival."** I said.

**"****YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"** She roared.

**"****I AM THE BEGINNING! I AM THE FIRST ONE OF OUR KIND! I AM A GOD!"** She roared. I shook my head at her voice.

**"****You're wrong…you're just a sad woman who had everything taken from her."** I said. Suddenly I heard growling.

**"****WHY YOU!-"** She paused.

**"****NO!"** She roared. Suddenly I felt my entire body grow warm. And I felt relaxed. I felt a small shock occasionally that grew stronger bit by bit.

I gritted my teeth.

**"****I feel a pulse!"** I heard a voice yell…Joseph.

**"****Keep going! Just a little more then she should be alright!" **I heard another voice…Ares…

I gritted my teeth.

**"****Come on! Come on Emma! Wake up!"** I heard Joseph yell.

**"****Wake up Emma!"** I heard Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik yell. Slowly I felt my body again. I was regaining strength! I flinched a little and I felt my eyes slowly open.

As my eyes opened I saw blurry images of my adopted family around me watching me wake up. Slowly my vision got better. And I saw Joseph, Sil'kana, Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. I looked at them all and they looked down at me hoping I was alright and waiting for me to say something.

**"****Joseph…Sil'kana, Kids."** I said as I saw them all look at one another and smile happily.

I felt them help me slowly sit up and embrace me into a hug. We all had tears rolling out of our eyes.

**"****Emma…We thought we lost you!"** I heard Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik say. I smiled as we broke the hug.

**"****I don't intend to die just yet."** I said to all of them.

I looked around and saw some of the Omaticaya watching in the distance happy that I had made it. But I saw a human with jet black hair and crimson feline eyes standing behind Joseph trying to keep his distance from me with a sad expression. I felt tears start to roll down my eyes. It was Ares! My Ares...the one that I loved.

**"****Ares!"** I said.

Ares looked at the ground sadly. He slowly turned around and was about to walk away. But I quickly stood up while Joseph tried to stop me since he was afraid I would fall. But I staggered over to Ares and nearly fell but Ares caught me and held me up. I then pressed my lips against his and we kissed. I felt tears stream out of my eyes as he was crying as well. We broke the kiss and he ran his hand threw my hair and I began to cry while we hugged.

**"****Emma…Emma. I…I am sorry! I'm sorry!"** He said to me.

**"****It's alright Ares…I never blamed you for what happened back home or here."** I said to him as I enjoyed his embrace.

**"****No Emma. It was my fault! All of it! I never once tried to help you…"** He said as he ran both his hands threw my hair.

**"****I could've saved you! But I only caused your death!"** He said. I placed my hand on his cheek and shook my head.

**"****I understand Ares…I know you were confused…The only one I blame is the ones who made your life painful…and the way they manipulated you. I blame them. Never did I once blame you."** I said to him. He looked into my eyes and we leaned for ward so our fore heads were touching.

**"****I promise…Emma. I'm going to make everything right."** He said. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

**"****I don't have much time Emma…Mother is trying to make her influence over my body grow stronger…in a few minutes I'll be like I was before…And I wont have any control over my body."** He said.

**"****Ares…" **I said.

But he slowly broke the hug and he looked at Joseph. Joseph walked up next to me. Ares nodded and Joseph nodded back. Ares walked away a few feet. He slammed his hands together and he looked like he was about to focus.

**"****Ares…What are you doing!"** I demanded. He looked at me.

**"****The reason my body continues to resurrect is because of my connection with Alex. I can sever that connection with out it causing any damage to Alex himself…" **He paused. But I realized something.

**"****No Ares!"** I said.

**"****I WONT KILL YOU!"** I cried out.

**"****I don't want to lose you!"** I said as I cried.

**"****Christy…Think about her!"** I said.

Ares closed his a eyes as golden flames circled him.

**"****Emma…I can't…I can't have her be near me…I love her just as you do…But I can't be with her…Not after all I have done. Sure you and Alex understand and don't blame me…But the Na'vi and the humans who sided with the Na'vi…They will never accept me…"** He said.

**"****Not after everything I've done."** He said.

**"****That's why you need to return home. Find our baby girl…And make sure she knows what it feels like to be loved by a parent."** He said. I wiped away the tears and nodded. Ares smiled a true happy smile and nodded. He took a deep breath and focused more on the link between him and Alex, my brother.

**"****Once the link has appeared, you two! Hit me with an attack that is precise! Hit me with it at full power!"** He said.

I looked at Joseph who looked at me. He knew I didn't want to do it but he knew it had to be done. I did to. I nodded at him as I entered my Na'vi form.

**"****Angel shock blast?"** Joseph said. I nodded.

**"****That's powerful and precise."** I said.

He nodded as well. We both looked at Ares and slowly charged up an Angel shock blast and pointed it at Ares. He looked at us and suddenly I saw his entire right side of his body begin to change. His skin began to develop more color. His right eye changed into an ocean blue color and his hair changed to blond.

**"****What the?"** Joseph said in confusion. I decided to clarify.

**"****His right half of his body…is taking the form of Alex's human form. Showing their connection."** I said. Joseph looked at the right side of Ares that resembled Alex. Ares looked at us and then nodded.

**"****Do it! NOW!"** He yelled.

**"****Ready!"** Joseph yelled as his Angel shock blast was set and ready. I was silent for a moment until I felt a tear role down my cheek.

**"****Ready." **I said.

We both then readied our combine Angel shock blast.

**"****ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!"** We both yelled at the same time.

Suddenly a huge blast of electricity flew forward towards Ares and merged creating a bigger blast. As the blast hit him a giant blast of bright light engulfed Ares, Joseph and I. We were now standing in a open space and Ares looked at us and smiled. The flash disappeared and time resumed. The smoke cleared and I saw Ares. Smoke was coming of his body. His body no longer had the two different parts to it. He looked exhausted.

Suddenly he a black aura appeared around him and then a silhouette appeared above him. It resembled a dragon but it had a black and purple sick aura around it. It then absorbed the aura around Ares and Ares cried out. The dragon extended it's wings and looked at me with glowing purple eyes that had slits in them. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head say.

…

_It has begun_

…_.._

I felt confusion enter my mind. Joseph handed me Blaze and I took it and switched it to Ravanger mode and raised my free hand and shot a serious of electric bullets from Blaze and formed a sphere of fire and threw it at the dragon. I heard a laughing and it faded.

Ares was now on the ground breathing heavily looking up at the sky with black blood coming out of the side of his mouth. I quickly fazed out of my Na'vi form and raced over to his body with Joseph not that far behind me and Sil'kana and their kids running.

**"****ARES!"** I screamed.

* * *

><p>….<p>

**Gaia's spiritual prison:**

Gaia sat on her throne with her hands folded and lightly tapped her index finger. Suddenly she felt her Patron's aura. She remained emotionless.

**"****Did it work?"** She asked.

…

_Yes young one, grant it she may not be dead. But the insanity that Ares had has been collected. Now all that remains is for the source to give it physical form. _

…_.._

**"****Interesting, how such mechanical beings like them could be so useful. Since of course they did succeed in corrupting Alex for a time and recreated Ares' insanity into a physical embodiment."** Gaia said.

….

_Yes, but it wont be able to take physical form unless the last two halves are brought together. What we only have is the actual influence you put under the body to resurrect it, the second half we already have. But the third still remains. Which the boy has in his heart._

…_._

Gaia nodded. **"You're right. But Alex may think that the energy that corrupted him six months ago was eliminated. But it still remains in a small amount. But once that is retrieved…"** Gaia smirked.

**"****We'll see how strong Alex's will really is…when he faces a very familiar face."** Gaia said while leaning back in her throne.

…

_Indeed child. Now all that you must do, is wait._

…_._

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV: <strong>

I raced towards Ares and kneeled next to him and held him in my arms.

**"****Ares!"** I yelled. Ares slowly looked up at me and placed his hand on my cheek as I touched it.

He smiled. **"Thank…you."** He said. I shut my eyes tight and felt tears role out of my eyes.

**"****Ares."** I said. Joseph and the rest of my adopted family kneeled next to me.

Ares smiled. **"Don't blame yourself for my own decisions I've made."** He said kindly. I was silent as I held his hand. Ares smiled again.

He looked at Joseph and smiled.

**"Thank you…for looking after her."** Ares said. Joseph nodded.

**"****She's my sister. I would never let anything happen to my family."** He said I saw that he looked at Ares with pity. These two were very similar. Both had a very hard and painful past.

**"****Emma said…we were both similar about how our pasts were."** Joseph said. Ares looked up at him.

Joseph slowly took a deep breath.

**"I think…I want to know how similar we are…by showing our memories of our pasts." **Joseph said.

Ares looked at Joseph and looked very hesitant. Ares looked up at me and I lightly ran my hand through his jet black hair. He looked back at Joseph and nodded.

**"****Very well…But I must warn you Joseph. My past isn't all that bright."** He said to Joseph.

Joseph nodded in understanding. Joseph and Ares then readied one another to share each other's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

The memories of Ares...he was right, they were not bright. In fact it reminded me too much of my childhood or should I say my own personal hell. I couldn't believe some of the things that I had been seeing. Maybe this was what Emily felt like when she viewed my memories, basically we were both showing each other our memories at the same time.

I saw some scientists pouring gasoline on Ares, I had no idea how old he was at the time. But he looked to be around ten years old maybe.

"**Set the fucker on fire." **As soon as the scientists said that it reminded me of my time in Project Olympus when that one woman almost lit me on fire.

Except the difference was that they got away with it. He soon was tied up with some type of steel rope that prevented him from moving. So they only thing he could do was take it. They made it even worse because the rope reacted to heat so it would cause him even more pain.

"**BASTARDS!" **I yelled out while having a flashback of my own.

The next memory he showed me was him tied to a bed like a mental patient, except that he was being crushed between two steel like plates with knives attached to them. I remember something like that happening to me, but he just started screaming in pain. And I could tell that he was just like me. The next thing I know I'm trying to undo the restraints holding him down. But I kept forgetting that this was a memory and I couldn't do anything!

I couldn't stand to see someone go through the same thing I did. But I was worthless to do anything to save him. I just had to watch as the knives and steel plates cut and crushed him. I may have been strong, but the fact that this was bringing back painful memories was hard for me to take.

Then came one of the memories that made me sick to my stomach. I noticed that there was a scientist holding a needle and injecting it into Ares's arm.

"**We have injected him with the AIDS virus...now to see how this turns out." **The scientist said as I realized what AIDS was.

Over the past couple of days, I noticed that Ares was starting to get the complications of AIDS. He started to look malnourished and all other types of problems were appearing. Basically he was no hooked up to a bunch of IV's and machines that were now keeping him alive.

"**How interesting...he has built up an immunity, but the body still has to feel the symptoms...no matter, that will make a more powerful weapon." **It was at that moment I was ejected from the memories.

We both got out, and me and Ares were breathing heavily. The next thing I know is that were both looking at each other.

"**We lived-" **He continued my sentence.

"**Such similar lives but-" **I then continued on.

"**But we each found a light-" **He continued on.

"**In the dark." **He finished. As we nodded at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

I smiled lightly when Ares and Joseph understood each other and said they each found a light in their lives. They both nodded at one another. Ares slowly looked at me as I felt tears start to slowly roll out of my eyes. Ares slowly ran his hand through my hair and smiled.

**"If this…is how I die…It makes me happy knowing the woman I love is with me…"** He said.

I smiled in between tears and held my breath to keep myself from crying. He smiled and slowly leaned up so we could share one last kiss. This kiss was long…I wished it never ended. We broke the kiss his forehead still touched mine.

**"Love you…Emma…my little Angel."** He said. I felt tears come out faster now. I took in a deep breath and began to struggle not to cry now.

**"I love you too Ares…I always have…always will."** I said to him.

He smiled as his strength slowly began to give way. His time was coming to an end. Tears ran out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He slowly leaned back into my arms and I held him close to my chest and lightly stroked his hair. He looked into my eyes as they slowly began to shut.

They stared into mine lovingly. I felt sadness begin to take control of me and I struggled to remain calm but I felt myself start to weaken emotionally and I was started to cry. Ares slowly raised his hand as his eyes partly closed and wiped my tears away and smiled at me.

I smiled at him sadly. Slowly his eyes shut…permanently. His strength gave out and his body went limp in my arms. I held his body and I began to cry as I held his body up close to mine.

Slowly black flames began to float above his body and the black flames eventually engulfed his body slowly and his body began to vanish. I increased my grip on Ares' body in a desperate attempt to keep the body with me…but I knew it was impossible. A minute later the flames had engulfed the body and his body had completely vanished. When the flames disappeared I was no longer holding his body.

I looked at my empty arms and my hands began to tremble. I felt my hands clinch into fists and I shut my eyes tight. I regained control of my emotions and slowly I stood up. I opened my eyes and saw Joseph, Sil'kana, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken looking at me sadly. I slowly walked away from them, no tears, no emotion, no words. I slowly walked towards the forest and walked quietly threw it.

As I walked I felt sadness start to take control of me and a burning feeling in my chest. I held back my tears as I walked threw the forest alone. I was…sad…worse than sad…I gritted my teeth as the pain turned into a burning feeling.

_**'Gone…He's gone…Ares…is gone…Never…will I see…him again'**_ I thought with my thoughts fractured. Slowly it began to rain eventually is was pouring down rain all around me and I was drenched. But I didn't care…not anymore. Eventually I began to stagger and the tears mixed with the rain pouring around me. Suddenly I felt my legs give way and I collapsed onto the ground and started to cry my heart. I felt myself scream out in sadness.

I gripped the ground and continued to cry.

**"Why! WHY! WHY! WHY ARES!"** I cried out. I continued to cry for several seconds until I felt five pairs of arms embrace me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

We all followed Emily to see if she was going to be okay. I was a little worried due to the fact that the last time that I had left her alone she had tried to commit suicide. And due to the fact that Ares was dead, I wasn't sure if I could stop her this time. We found her lying on the ground crying her eyes out. I couldn't blame her, she had to watch her mate die...and who knows how many times they have lost each other in the past. Me and my family waited a second until we got her in a hug.

She accepted it with no problem, I soon noticed she was crying on Sil'Kana's shoulder. Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik also seemed to be crying. As for me, I had to admit I was feeling sadness for Emily, and I knew I had to help her get through this. She may have been strong, but she was still sensitive at times.

"**Y-you guys." **Emily said as she looked at us all.

"**You don't have to go through this alone."**I told Emily as she looked at me.

"**I don't know what is like to lose your mate...but Sil'Kana does." **I said as Emily looked at Sil'Kana.

"**When Joseph fought Hades all those years ago...he was nearly dead...Eywa chose to let him live...for a while...I didn't think he was going to survive...but Eywa let him live." **Sil'Kana said as Emily looked at me with surprise.

"**Emma..." **I said while she looked at me.

"**Just remember, he may be gone...but were still here...and were not going to go away for a long time...you may leave here one day...but at least we will still be alive...whenever someone leaves...they will always be with you in spirit." **I said as she looked down at her heart.

"**T-thanks." **She said as I smiled.

"**Come on...lets go home." **I said as I lent her a hand so she could get up.

But in the distance there were some Na'vi looking at us.

"**Should we kill them now?" **One of the males said.

"**No...its too soon...in time...we will...but Joseph is mine." **The female of the group said.

She was again, still pissed that he had mated with Sil'Kana...and she was going to do everything to make Joseph hers...but she would never succeed.


	28. Eywa's Daughter, A Mother And A Goodbye

**Well we've had a good run...I'm afraid this is THE FINAL chapter of Sworn Through Swords...thanks to all who have been reading the story.**

**Pandoramyland777 and GD12  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

It had been two days since Joseph and I defeated…no Ares defeated Gaia's influence. I had a light scar on my chest from the stab wound from Hell Hound's Fang but I was alright other than that. My armor was now fully repaired and I was basically fully healed. These past few days have been calm and relaxing. I've enjoyed them really much. Joseph and the rest of my adopted family have helped me threw my time pain and I was back to normal…but I now had a new drive.

When I got back home. I would help Alex and his allies defeat the Templars and make sure what they did to all of us Nanite subjects and the pain they caused us never happens to anyone else ever again.

I was walking through the Home tree. It was around nine in the morning and I was going to spend time with Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik and play with them. I didn't know how much time I had left on this world…but I know that I will never forget what happened here…I will always remembered. I looked at the necklace that Athena made for me. And looked at the photo of all of us.

I would keep this with me for as long as I live to remind myself of what happened here. I lightly gripped and continued to walk down the Spiral. I wore my armor now and had Blaze with me just incase Joseph did any sneak attacks on me and start an ultra long training session.

Finally I made it down the spiral and saw Joseph, Sil'kana and the kids with them. I smiled and ran over to the rest of them. But as I did I felt a strong aura in the area. So strong that everyone in Home tree had felt it. Everyone looked around and that's when there was the sound of a roar above Home tree. I looked at Joseph and he nodded while I nodded back and Fazed into my Na'vi form.

As we ran out we finally saw the source of the roar and the aura. Up above the Home tree and flying around it…was a giant Golden dragon with white markings on it. It's wings were bigger than a jet's wings and they radiated golden flames around the wings. It had one set of beautiful white horns on it's head and I saw that there was a light pink jewel on it's chest that glowed. It's irises were a brilliant gold and the pupils were slit like shaped.

Joseph and I and the rest of the Na'vi looked up in awe. Slowly the giant dragon began to descend to the ground and landed with a low thumping noise. It sat up on it's hind legs and extended it's wings and looked at Joseph and I. Joseph looked at me. We were about to draw our blades but the dragon's glow suddenly increased and in a brilliant flash…it's form changed.

A human girl now stood in front of us. She looked Native American and she seemed about seventeen years old. She wore a white button up T-shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. Her hair was loose and her eyes were the same as the dragon's eyes. But I noticed a aura similar to Eywa's…but it was much younger than her's.

The Na'vi began to mutter amongst themselves. Some of the Na'vi were tempted to raise their weapons but didn't. But almost all of them were saying one name.

The girl looked at Joseph and I and then at Sil'kana and the kids. She then grinned at us kindly.

**"Hello Joseph, Emily and the rest of the Omaticaya."** The girl said. Joseph looked at the girl and at the same time we both asked her.

**"Who are you?" **We both asked.

The Girl smiled again and then placed her left hand on her chest and then she said.

**"My name is Shinryu. I am the youngest and the only Daughter of Eywa."**

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

My jaw dropped. EYWA HAD A KID? How the hell did that happen? I mean, she didn't have a mate or husband, maybe it was like the nativity story or something. Man this was making no sense. But I could tell that she wasn't lying. I sensed the power radiating off her, it was similar to Eywa's and Gaia's. And I had to admit it was very tempting to want to fight her. But I decided against it.

"_**No! No! No! She's Eywa's daughter...not matter how powerful she is...your not allowed to fight her...she can probably kick my ass...and Eywa would be mad if she caught me sparring with her daughter." **_I thought while Shinryu smiled at me.

"**Your having a hard time restraining yourself aren't you?" **She asked as I looked at her with surprise.

"**Your reading my mind just like your mom does huh?" **I asked her while she nodded.

"**Yeah, Mom told me that you loved a good fight...sorry I can't spar with you...I'll let you know...I put up one hell of a fight." **She said while I twitched.

"**Your trying to tempt me aren't you?" **I asked her while she nodded again.

"**Yep!" **She said but than a Na'vi man wielding a knife started running towards her.

"**I refuse to believe this 'thing'! Is Eywa's daughter." **He said while I was about to draw my sword and defend Shinryu just as Emily was about to.

But then all of a sudden tree roots shot out of the ground and tied the man up and held him to the ground. I then noticed that Shinryu turned her head to the sky and closed her eyes.

"**Its alright mom...I can deal with him." **She said while I looked at the guy with rage, but then she said something.

"**Looks like you angered mother." **She said while the guy quivered in fear, then I ran up and punched him in the face.

"**Dickhead."** I said while I turned to Shinryu.

"**By the way, I'm here to congratulate the two of you." **She said as we looked at each other.

"**Really?" **We asked as she nodded.

"**Yep! You two really made a great team...Mom was happy that she made the right choice with sending Emily here." **She said while I chuckled a bit.

"**Thats Eywa for you, in fact your sense of humor reminds me of her a lot." **I said while she nodded.

"**Hang on...Shinryu...theres some things I have to know." **Emily said as I looked at her.

"**What is it?" **She asked as Emily sighed.

"**When we were breaking the connection between Ares and Alex...there was some type of...dark dragon staring at us...then we fired a blast at it...and it disappeared what was that?" **Emily said as Shinryu sighed.

"**That...was my older brother." **Shinryu said as our jaws dropped again.

"**GEEZ EYWA! HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU HAVE?" **I yelled out towards the sky, and I could have sworn I saw a roman numeral of two.

"**Mom says only me and my brother." **Shinryu says as I looked at her.

"**I have to admit...its a little weird having a conversation with Eywa's kids and not herself." **I said remembering the chats I had with Eywa.

"**Anyway, that was my spoiled, stupid older brother." **Shinryu said childishly.

"**Do I sense some sibling rivalry here." **I said as I ruffled up Emily's hair.

"**Not really...my brothers kind of a selfish arrogant guy." **Shinryu said as I nodded.

"**He seems like a dick." **I said as Shinryu laughed.

"**You always seem to make fun of evil strong people." **She said referencing to how I insulted Gaia the same way.

"**Were getting off topic...next question, why the hell is this so called brother of yours...rebelling against your mother." **Emma said as she looked at her.

"**My Brothers ignorant...he believes my mother to be a weakness while he wants to take all of her power away...so...lets just say that there has been a family feud for a long time." **Shinryu said as she walked over to us.

"**Does your brother not notice that no matter what, that people like us and Alex will always find a way to beat him?" **I asked Shinryu as she nodded.

"**Yes...in fact...there is almost...a similarity between you and Alex." **I said as I looked confused.

"**What do you mean?" **I asked her but she shook her head.

"**Never mind, you'll find out on your own, besides there is something you need to know about your past." **She said as I started to turn and walk away.

"**Where are you going?" **She asked as I turned back and looked at her.

"**There is nothing about my past that I wish to remember, still too many painful memories for me to bear...I've put my past behind me, and I'm sure that there is nothing that could make me want to listen to something about my past." **I said as I tried to walk away, but both her and Emily appeared in front of me.

"**Joseph...trust me...this is something you need to know." **Shinryu said with a bit of a sad tone.

"**Listen to her Bro...I can sense that this is going to be important." **Emily said as I looked down.

"**I don't see what could be important...I was used as a lab rat and abused every day...that is my past...and nothing more." **I said but then Shinryu said something.

"**Its not a what...its a who." **She said as I turned around again.

"**Now I'm confused." **I said as she smiled.

"**It would be easier if I just showed you." **She said as all of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

After the lightning bolt had struck the ground, a human woman was now standing in front of us. She had red hair that was neat and loose. She almost looked like…Grace. But this woman looked younger than her. About thirty or something like that. She slowly walked forward next to Shinryu and looked at Joseph and then at me and then back to Joseph. She looked up at Joseph and she looked…happy? As though she had seen Joseph before but hadn't seen him for years.

Joseph's eyes widened. **"You…You're…Amy Augustine!" **

I looked at Joseph and then down at the woman named Amy. She smiled at Joseph.

**"Hello Joseph." **She said. I looked down at Shinryu. She looked up at me knowing what question I was going to ask.

**"Yes Emily. This is the ancestor of Grace Augustine and, in your reality anyways, Karen Augustine's ancestor."** Shinryu said. Joseph seemed confused when he heard Karen's name being spoken but looked back at Amy. I looked at Joseph.

**"You knew Grace's ancestor?"** I asked. He looked at me and nodded while looking back at Amy.

**"She saved me a couple of times back in Project Olympus."** Joseph said.

**"I never had the chance to thank you Doctor Augustine…For saving me from that one doctor who was beating me."** He said.

**"Thank you." **He said at last.

Amy smiled and seemed a little nervous about how to answer but then she said something.

**"You're welcome Joseph…I couldn't stand seeing my own son being treated like that." **She said.

Suddenly both me and Joseph's eyes widened and I could sense a little shock in the crowd of Omaticaya…Joseph himself was shocked even greater. He looked confused and didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

**"You are…my mother? No…I don't believe you!"** He almost yelled. Amy looked at Joseph and I some how knew she was telling the truth. For some reason…I saw pain in her eyes.

**"I understand if you don't want to believe me Joseph…after the experiences you had in Project Olympus…I can understand." **She said. Joseph shook his head still refusing to believe Amy.

**"Joseph."** Shinryu said. Joseph looked at Eywa's daughter. She was serious from the look she had on her face.

**"I understand that your past is a painful one. But what Amy is saying is the truth. She is your mother. If you do not believe her or me…then I know mother can side with me on this and say that she is indeed your mother. Didn't you remember what she told Gaia when you were in Gaia's spiritual prison? She said that you had a father AND a mother. My mother was not lying." **Shinryu said.

Joseph still looked confused but looked at Amy.

**"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"** He said to Amy. Amy looked at the ground sadly.

She then explained about how one of her egg cells had been taken from her one time back on Earth back before Pandora was discovered by humans. She didn't know about what happened with the egg cell but eventually she discovered that Joseph was her child and she hated the fact that he was being treated like a tool instead of a living being. So she had no option but to watch her own son being treated like a monster. But one time Joseph was going to be raped by one doctor and she ended up killing the doctor.

Joseph was silent after the explanation. Sil'kana looked at her mate with concern and I saw that his legs were trembling. He then fell to his knees and began to cry. Both Sil'kana and I kneeled next to him and we tried to help him up. But Amy slowly walked up to her son and hugged him and kissed his cheek and tilted his chin up using her hand so they were looking at one another. She smiled.

**"Look how much you have grown…I am so proud of what you have become…I'm also happy that you proved to those who intended to use you as a weapon that you proved all of them wrong."** She said.

Joseph looked at her for a couple of moments and slowly he and his mom hugged. Sil'kana and I smiled at seeing Joseph for the first time knowing the feeling of enjoying a parents embrace.

**"Mom."** Joseph said with a smile. I smiled as well. This was the first time I guess he has ever said that.

After a few minutes Amy and Joseph broke the hug and Amy walked towards Shinryu and nodded and looked back at her son. Joseph looked sad but Amy said.

**"Don't worry Joseph…Eywa and Shinryu can allow me to speak with you mentally just like Emma's brother can with his parents…so you could say…it is not good bye."** She said with a smile. He smiled and nodded.

Amy looked at me and Sil'kana and her grandchildren.

**"Thank you…for all you have done for my son."** She said.

She looked back at Joseph smiled and she slowly faded. Joseph looked at me and I smiled at him. Shinryu slowly walked forward.

**"Now Emily…I think it's time I told you why I am really here."** She said.

I looked at the ground and nodded. **"I understand…Shinryu."** I said.

Shinryu nodded. **"You don't have to call me by my birth name. You can call me by my nick name, Nova. Shinryu is actually another way of saying Nova-dragon."** She said. I nodded. Nova sighed.

**"But since you already know…There is no need to tell you that it is time to go home."** She said. Joseph, Sil'kana, Athena, Ke'lik and Tsu'ken looked at Nova and they nodded. I looked at the ground…I knew this day would come. I heard some of the Omaticaya including Neytiri and Jake shift a little.

I looked at her, she then said.

**"Things back at home are getting dangerous. The Templars are gaining strength and are constantly pushing for Gaia's resurrection to happen…My brother is the main cause for what is happening. Since he is Gaia's patron and he has influenced her into becoming what she is…Alex can not fight this war on his own…he needs you Emily." **She said. I looked at her. Alex…he needs me?

**"Since my brother's moment of trying to kill mother. He and I have been in many cycles of conflict. Since we cannot directly fight one another since I am keeping him suppressed so that way he does not attempt to hurt mother. We all chose our chosen warriors. Every one thousand ****years or so our chosen fight over the fate of mother and whoever is the victor will decide the fate of mother's legacy. I chose to defend my mother's legacy. While my brother wishes to control everything and beyond that."** Nova said.

**"Though mother can easily defeat him. She cannot since she must focus on keeping Pandora stable…and since she still loves her son…And in truth I still love my brother."** Nova said pausing a little.

**"But after the fifth cycle of conflict. My brother became enraged over my chosen warriors constant victories over his. Since his warriors and mine were all Na'vi born, they all still remained loyal to my mother regardless who they fought for. So my brother's warriors would betray him. But during the time before the sixth cycle…My brother decided to spread his influence out…not on Pandora…but on the Human's home world Earth. He influenced the Templar leader, Doctor Robert Jones, to help discover Pandora. Which in turn since my brother knew Earth had changed and humans were different than Na'vi…this is what caused the humans to come to Pandora. Using those you call the RDA. He used their greed and the Templars so called desire to bring "Peace" To make it hard for me to chose a warrior to fight for me…But I found a warrior…and you know who he is Emily."** Nova explained.

I realized who she could be talking about. **"Alex…He is your chosen warrior."** I said. She nodded.

**"My brother's chosen warrior in this cycle is Gaia since he helped turn her insane and helped speed up the process that the Templars had already started. I couldn't afford to chose a warrior and know they would easily be killed by Gaia with her current strength…But when Alex first came to Pandora…I realized that he was of pure heart and would not be influenced by anything the Templars or the RDA offered him. So I immediately chose him. He does not know of my existence. But I know that I chose right…he has the courage and the strength to defeat Gaia and my Brother's influence. But like I said he cannot fight alone. Mother knows this. That is why it is time for you to come home…With you and the Assassin on Alex's side…there is a chance that you can help my chosen defeat Gaia…and bring a permanent to this conflict between me and my brother."** Nova said.

**"But I will not force you to decide Emma. I will not force you."** Nova said.

I thought for a moment and looked at my adopted family who seemed shocked about this…I was to…knowing that the war between the Assassins and Templars was just the beginning…that there was an even bigger conflict. Alex…he needed me. Joseph looked at me and gave me a look meaning

**"Do whatever you think is right…but also what is better for millions of others."** I nodded at him. I looked at Nova.

I drew Blaze and held it out.

**"I'm ready…to go home. And I will help your chosen warrior, my brother Alex. Put an end to the Assassin-Templar war and bring an end to you and your brother's conflict that has happened for thousands of years…I swear by my blade."** I said. She smiled and nodded.

**"Very well Emma…"** She slowly turned around and looked up at the sky.

**"I will give you sometime to spend with your Adopted family…Before it is time for our departure."** She said. I nodded and was about to say good bye to everyone until Nova said.

**"This is not good bye to your adopted family Emily."** Nova said.

**"What?"** We all said. She smiled.

**"Mother has watched how you have helped Joseph Emily. She knows that you Emily are apart of Joseph's family. And that is why she wanted me to tell you all that once the threat back at your Home Emily has passed…she will allow you to see your Adopted family again…both on your world and this one whenever you would like."** She said with a smile. I looked at my adopted family and we all smiled. She was right it wasn't good bye.

**"Thank you Nova!"** We all said. She smiled and nodded.

**"Though it may take a few years after the conflict is over in your reality Emma, mother will allow Joseph and his family to come to your home."** Nova said. I nodded.

I turned back to my adopted family and I felt them all hug me.

Athena and her brothers were crying and they told me they would miss me. I told them I would miss them as well. Sil'kana wished me luck and said that they would all look forward to seeing me again. I looked at Joseph and he and I shared a Brother sister hug. But as we broke it he smiled and then said.

**"Here…So that way you can remember your time here…And knowing that a part of us is with you in a fight."** He then held out one of his swords to me…he was giving me Angel's cry.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSEPH'S POV<strong>

I held out Angel's Cry in its sheath, the pure white twin of Devil's Cry I was giving out to Emily. She had this shocked look on her face as she reached for it. But she pulled her hand back.

"**Y-Your giving me Angel's Cry...but you love this sword!" **She said in surprise as I smiled.

"**Emma...this is the least I can do." **I said while she looked confused.

"**You helped me rediscover my emotions...you became a sister to me...you helped me get closer to my family...and now...I even have a mother now...because of you...I'm happier than I ever have been before." **I said with a smile as she smiled back.

"**And its kind of funny...I idolized Grace Augustine...and it turns out she's my descendant...who would have known." **I said as she looked at me.

"**I don't know Mr. Augustine...I never would have seen it." **She said as I raised an Eyebrow.

"**Mr. Augustine?" **I asked as she chuckled a bit.

"**Well, is it your birth name." **She said as I thought about it.

"**Hmmm...Joseph Augustine...it does have a nice ring to it." **I said as she smiled.

"**Still Bro...you helped me feel love from a family, you protected me, and you trained me to become ever stronger...the training was hard and tough...not to mention these weights." **She said but then I snapped my fingers and the weights fell off of her.

"**Your training with me is done...I guess I can remove the weights now." **I said while she smiled and hugged me.

"**OH THANK YOU!" **She said is a rare display of acting childishly.

"**Anyway...I want you to have Angel's Cry...besides...Project Angel...it think it suits you fine." **I said as she touched Angel's Cry and then grabbed a hold of it...only for it to drag her arm down.

"**WOAH! This thing is heavy!" **She said as she placed the sheath around her waist.

"**Yeah, now you have my blade and the Kid's necklace to remember us by." **I said as she looked at the necklace.

"**I promise you...I will never forget what happened here." **She said as we hugged one more time.

"**I'm going to miss you Sis." **I said as we hugged tighter.

"**I'm gonna miss you Big Bro." **She said as we stopped hugging and she walked towards Nova. Her back was turned to me.

"**By the way..." **I said as I used Shock Flash while drawing Devil's Cry, and she spun around and blocked with Angel's Cry.

"**If I find out that your slacking in your training over there...I'm gonna be pissed...And I'll come and make sure that you get back to my type of training." **I said as she started sweating.

"**Don't worry! I'll definitely train!" **She said nervously.

"**Until then...I swear...The Devil and The Angel will cross paths once again." **I said as we crossed both Angel's Cry and Devil's Cry together.

"**Its time to go Emma." **Nova said as she nodded, and Emily looked at me with a single tear in her eye, but with a smile on her face.

"**Bye Bro." **She said one more time.

"**Bye Sis." **I said one more time.

The next thing I know I see a swirl of flame and feathers start to form around Emily and Nova. We both smile at each other through the flames and I wave at her. She waved back at me as she started to fade away bit by bit. A part of me wanted her to stay badly. But I knew that she was needed back in her home reality. And I would not deny her from helping out her brother in her home reality. And then as quickly as it happened...the flames disappeared...and this time...Emily...was truly gone.

I then noticed that one feather was floating down towards me. I held out my hand as I caught it and grabbed a hold of it. It was snow white just like Emily's and Athena's wings. I smiled as I looked at the single remainder I had left of Emily.

"**I promise you Emily, this is only the beginning...one day, We'll see each other again...and let me tell you...I can't wait for that day." **I said as I turned to my family and I smiled at them.

"**Kids...training is off for today...we'll start tomorrow." **I said as they nodded, and I looked over at Sil'Kana.

We smiled at each other until we heard a woman shout.

"**DIE!" **A woman yelled as she was running at Sil'Kana with a knife. I wasn't fast enough, and she wasn't expecting it either.

But what happened next surprised the hell out of us. Because Athena, Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik had each planted their feet into the woman's FACE. And you could hear the breaking of bone in her face.

"**Stay away from our Mommy!" **They all said as Sil'Kana and me smiled.

"**Well Sil...I think were going to have our hands full." **I said as I picked her up bridal style.

"**Srane...that we do." **I said as we kissed each other again.

This was not the end, it was only the beginning. At least now after all that had happened, I could live my life easier. If it wasn't for Emily, I'm not sure what would have happened. But I'm glad she came into our lives.

Then me and my family all walked back to Home Tree. And we all slept peacefully knowing that somewhere Emily was helping out another person.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN<strong>

**"YOU CANNOT STOP US! WE WANT OUR SALVATION!"**

….

**"Damn it! They keep coming!**

….

**"Keep them away from her! She's almost awake!"**

…..

**"FINALLY! OUR SALVATION IS HERE!"**

…..

**"NO! EMMA!"**

….

…..

…

**Nanite restoration progress completed: 100%**

**Project Angel's Status…Alive, awakening now.**

…

…..

…..

**"ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!" **

**To be continued in Avatar Project Nano: UPGRADED**


End file.
